


Точка невозврата

by orphan_account, tinplate



Series: Ursa Major [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Illya, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/pseuds/tinplate





	1. Chapter 1

— Значит, я звоню? — уточнил Соло. 

Илья обреченно вздохнул.

— Давай. После елки я уже на все согласен.

Рука Соло замерла над телефонной трубкой. Он медленно повернулся к Илье и прищурился на него, приподняв бровь.

— А что не так с елкой, позволь спросить? Хочешь сказать, у вас там, это не принято? 

— Вообще-то, принято, — неохотно признал Илья. — Но на Новый Год. А эти ваши религиозные праздники...

— Угроза, — вкрадчиво начал Соло, — "эти наши праздники" уже давно должны были стать твоими, учитывая, как давно ты живешь и работаешь в Европе. А уж от религии в Рождестве осталось так мало, что далеко не все помнят, при чем здесь Иисус и компания. Поэтому рискну предположить, что дело не в чуждости культурных традиций, а в чем-то совсем другом. И чем же тебя смущает рождественская елка, мой друг? Ответь мне, раз уж ты такой знаток традиций.

Илья замялся.

— Это как-то по-дурацки, — наконец неубедительно сказал он. — Детский сад какой-то.

— Да брось, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Соло, поднимая трубку и набирая номер. — Запах хвои, ожидание подарков, все вот это... — Он помахал в воздухе зажатой в руке трубкой. — Меня, например, это здорово расслабляет. Ты тоже расслабься. Мы оба заслужили. Ну что? Успеешь к шести управиться с готовкой? 

Илья, подумав секунду, кивнул.

— Отлично. — Соло улыбнулся и потрепал его по плечу. — А! Габи, милая, это я. Ну, значит, ждем тебя сегодня, как договаривались?..

*** 

За неделю до сочельника в разведшколе начались каникулы. После шумной предрождественской вечеринки в баре и несколько безумной ночи — Соло был слегка пьян, находился в веселом возбуждении и был настроен поэкспериментировать — Илья проспал до полудня. Его разбудил Соло, который притащил в кровать тарелку с бутербродами и большую чашку горячего кофе для обоих. 

— Предлагаю никуда не выходить и ничем не заниматься, — объявил Соло, забираясь под одеяло рядом с Ильей и пристраивая тарелку на колени. — Так долго, как получится.

Илья, подумав, решил, что ничего не имеет против. 

Потянулись блаженно ленивые дни. Они выходили из дому всего дважды за всю неделю — чтобы пополнить запасы еды. За два дня до Рождества Соло ушел один, пока Илья еще спал, и вернулся с благоухающей прохладной хвойной свежестью елкой. Илья, сидя в постели, моргая спросонья, наблюдал, как он устанавливает елку и задумчиво щурится на коробку с елочными шарами, судя по всему, прикидывая, как их получше развесить. 

— Серьезно, Ковбой? — наконец спросил Илья, когда Соло достал первый шар из коробки, повесил на ветку и отступил на шаг назад, придирчиво наблюдая, как он покачивается, отбрасывая цветные блики. 

Соло повернулся к нему.

— И что, хочешь сказать, что тебя это все раздражает? Санта, подарки, дух праздника?

Илья хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

— Между прочим, — сообщил Соло, вешая следующий шар, — я уже приготовил тебе подарок. А ты мне собираешься что-нибудь подарить, а, Илья? Кроме, конечно...

— Да, — оборвал его Илья. – А вообще-то у тебя и так Рождество каждый день, если ты об этом. Но можешь остаться и без подарка, если ты будешь вести себя, как засранец. Так что, если хочешь свой подарок, придержи хотя бы на один день свой язык.

— Ничего себе, — Соло вскинул брови. — Кто-то ставит условия?.. 

— Думал, ты один это умеешь? — беззлобно огрызнулся Илья.

***

Габи позвонила в дверь без четверти шесть.

— Ты одна? — с некоторым удивлением уточнил Соло, помогая ей снять пальто.

— Как видишь, — Габи вручила ему пакет. — Это вам. Что-то вроде подарка. И нет, это не водка, предупреждая твой неизбежный дурацкий вопрос. А где Илья?

— На кухне, — Соло жестом пригласил Габи в комнату. – Уже пару часов как там заперся, и запретил мне входить. Тебе тоже лучше не лезть. 

— Чем он там занимается? — удивленным шепотом спросила Габи, подняв на Соло округлившиеся глаза.

— Полагаю, готовит.

— А он умеет? 

Соло ухмыльнулся.

— Ну, я учу его. Всему понемногу, знаешь ли.

— Миленько, — одобрительно кивнула Габи. Она пальцем качнула шар на елке и уселась в кресло. — Ну как? Угадала я с подарком? Измучила продавца, пока выбирала то, что ты точно бы не забраковал.

Соло рассматривал бутылку "Дом Периньон", которую извлек из пакета.

— Отличный выбор, сестренка. Шестьдесят первый — лучший год из послевоенных, и размерчик как раз то, что надо. Спасибо. — Он поднял на Габи смеющиеся глаза. — Удивляет только одно: как ты, такая хрупкая девушка, сумела дотащить магнум от такси до подъезда.

\- Я сильная современная женщина, — гордо заявила Габи. — Так что нас ждет на ужин? Может, стоит заранее принять что-нибудь от несварения?

— Не язви раньше времени, — сказал Соло. — Илья еще может тебя здорово удивить своими кулинарными талантами. Я сам в последнее время не устаю поражаться его многогранной одаренности.

Габи хмыкнула и опустила глаза, рассматривая ногти.

В дверь снова позвонили.

— Прошу прощения, — Соло поднялся. — Кто бы это мог быть, а, Габи, как думаешь?

— Понятия не имею, — Габи пожала плечами, не поднимая взгляда. — Это же к вам, а не ко мне.

 

Уэверли, судя по выражению его лица, чувствовал себя слегка неловко. Он пожал руку Соло, кивнул Габи, почесал переносицу.

— Собственно, я не отниму у вас много времени, — сказал он. — Хотел просто...

— Готово, — крикнул с кухни Илья. 

— Останьтесь на ужин, — радушно предложил Соло. — Все будут рады. Особенно Илья. 

 

— Никогда не запивал жареную картошку "Дом Периньоном", — заметил Соло, рассматривая на свет, как струятся вверх пузырьки в бокале с шампанским. — Это, наверное, и есть постмодернизм.

Габи фыркнула.

— Кстати, картошка удалась прекрасно, — сказал Уэверли, отодвигая пустую тарелку. — И отбивные хороши. Спасибо, Курякин. 

— Пожалуйста, — отозвался Илья, сосредоточенно кромсая свою отбивную на кусочки столовым ножом.

Уэверли откинулся на спинку стула, крутя в пальцах ножку бокала и переводя взгляд с Соло на Илью.

— Собственно, целью моего визита было поздравить вас троих с успехами в учебе. По результатам промежуточных тестов вы показали выдающиеся результаты. И, конечно же, с Рождеством, — он отсалютовал бокалом. — Простите, что забыл о подарках. 

— Отсутствие претензий от начальства — уже неплохой подарок, — проникновенно заверил его Соло.

Илья ненатурально кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь скрыть расползающуюся по лицу ухмылку.

Уэверли поднялся, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

— Ну что ж, не буду мешать вам наслаждаться заслуженным отдыхом. Еще раз: я вами чрезвычайно доволен и очень горд.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, — сказала Габи и одним глотком допила шампанское. — Не хочется тратиться на такси. Вы же подбросите меня до дому, мистер Уэверли? На своей служебной машине?

Уэверли на секунду замешкался, прежде чем галантно протянуть Габи руку.

— Конечно, мисс Теллер. С удовольствием. 

— Как жаль, что вы уходите так рано. — В голосе Соло не было и нотки сожаления. 

— Действительно, — поддержал Илья, вставая из-за стола. — Придется провести праздничный вечер, играя с Ковбоем в шахматы. Я провожу вас.

Закрыв за Габи и Уэверли дверь, Илья вернулся на кухню.

Соло наполнил свой бокал и вопросительно посмотрел на Илью. Тот кивнул, и Соло налил ему тоже.

— Шахматы, значит? — спросил Соло, рассматривая Илью сквозь бокал.

Илья поднял палец в жесте, означающем "подожди", молча поднялся и вышел. 

Соло проводил его взглядом, озадаченно приподняв брови.

— Вот, — вернувшись, Илья положил на стол упакованную в неброскую подарочную бумагу плоскую коробку и подтолкнул к Соло. — Это тебе. Подумал, что надо, наконец, хоть как-то разнообразить наш досуг. 

Соло подтянул коробку к себе, надорвал упаковку и заглянул внутрь. Поднял на Илью глаза. Уголок его рта пополз вверх.

— Да ладно, Угроза, что, и вправду шахматы? Тебе так хочется, чтобы я хоть иногда играл по твоим правилам? Научить и меня чему-то, а?

— Ну, я не думаю, что ты совсем уж безнадежен, — парировал Илья.

Соло какое-то время смотрел на него со странной улыбкой, потом хмыкнул и поднялся.

— Ладно. Пойдем, я покажу, что я приготовил для тебя. 

Соло, сидя на краю кровати, наблюдал, как Илья распаковывает подарок — аккуратно и неторопливо, стараясь не рвать бумагу. Улыбка, с которой он смотрел на Илью, когда они были на кухне, не сходила с его губ.

Закончив, наконец, Илья повернулся к нему и озадаченно спросил:

— Ты ничего не перепутал, Ковбой?

Соло отрицательно покачал головой:

— С чего ты взял? 

— Хотя бы с того, что тебе оно пригодилось бы куда больше, — сказал Илья, жестом указав на зеркало. Оно было в половину человеческого роста высотой, и, освобожденное от подарочной упаковки, стояло, прислоненное к спинке кресла. — Ты проводишь перед зеркалом раз в двадцать дольше, чем я. И если кого и не устраивает зеркальце в ванной, то уж точно не меня. 

Соло поднялся и, неторопливо сделав два отделявших его от Ильи шага, положил руки ему на плечи.

— Сейчас, — негромко сказал он Илье в самое ухо, — я попробую тебе объяснить, почему я выбрал именно такой подарок.

Мягко отодвинув Илью в сторону, он осторожно поднял зеркало и поставил на кровать, прислонив к стене. 

— Иди сюда. — Он протянул руку, и Илья шагнул к нему.

Соло поставил его напротив зеркала и встал за спиной, обняв за талию. 

— Смотри. Смотри внимательно. — Соло провел ладонью по его животу вверх, по груди и горлу, коснулся кончиками пальцев губ. — Ты спрашивал у меня, почему мне нравится делать с тобой то, что я делаю. Так вот, смотри. 

Илья наблюдал, как Соло в отражении расстегивает пуговицы его рубашки одну за другой, начиная с верхней, стаскивает рубашку с его плеч и роняет на пол. 

— Мне хотелось, чтобы ты увидел то, что вижу я, и понял. — Руки Соло двигались по его телу, теплые, уверенные, умелые, и Илья, глядя в зеркало, ощутил странную будоражащую неловкость — как будто он был третьим в комнате, невидимым наблюдателем, почти вуайеристом. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел, как зеркальный двойник Соло прижался к его шее губами. Его пальцы легко коснулись соска Ильи, неожиданно сильно сжали, и эта мимолетная вспышка боли заставила Илью вздрогнуть, вырвала его на мгновение из почти гипнотической неподвижности. 

Он повернул голову, но Соло тут же обхватил его подбородок, заставляя вернуться к зрелищу в зеркале.

— Нет, смотри. Видишь, какой ты красивый? Внимательно наблюдай, как ты заводишься от моих прикосновений. Так быстро, Илья, даже быстрее, чем я сам. Я еще ничего с тобой не сделал, а у тебя уже румянец пятнами по всему лицу и шее. И соски затвердели, а я ведь всего один раз прикоснулся. — Соло говорил негромко и так спокойно, словно читал выпуск вечерних новостей, прерываясь только для того, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, в плечо, прикусить мочку уха, потереться носом о затылок. — Думаю, к тому времени, как я сниму с тебя штаны, у тебя уже будет стоять. Проверим? Прямо сейчас?

Илья не ответил. Он не мог отрицать очевидного — Соло просто констатировал все, что он сам видел в зеркале. Он не мог сейчас ни сделать вид, что все, что негромко говорил ему в самое ухо Соло, было неправдой, провокацией, и не мог вслух признаться, что Соло прав. Он просто смотрел, как Соло расстегивает его брюки, и, когда они упали к его щиколоткам, сам шагнул из них и ногой оттолкнул в сторону.

Соло продолжал неспешно гладить его по животу, спускаясь ниже, обхватил ладонью его член, выдохнул в ухо:

— Нравится, как это выглядит? Не можешь оторвать глаз, правда? Совсем как я каждый раз. Посмотри на свое лицо. Как ты хватаешь ртом воздух, как у тебя дрожат ресницы и горят щеки. Понимаешь, почему я так люблю трахать тебя лицом к лицу? Видеть, что я с тобой делаю? Заставляю тебя терять контроль над этим твоим красивым серьезным лицом? Подожди, это еще не все. Есть кое-что, что я сам сейчас увижу впервые. Мы оба. 

Соло мягко толкнул Илью в спину, заставляя наклониться, опершись руками о кровать.

— Не отводи глаз.

Он мог бы и не говорить этого — Илью затянула эта игра, и ему казалось, что возбуждение вдвое сильнее оттого, что он настоящий и тот, что в зеркале, переживают сейчас одно и то же, и все ощущается вдвое острее. Он смотрел, как Соло за его спиной быстро избавляется от одежды, проводит рукой по его спине, как сильные руки сжимают его бедра. 

Он подался Соло навстречу, когда тот вошел, — не отрывая взгляда от отражения, почувствовав яркое, как вспышка, удовлетворение от того, как меняется лицо самого Соло, как он прикусывает губу и прикрывает глаза. Пальцы Соло на его бедрах сжались сильнее, и Соло начал двигаться внутри него. Запустив руку в волосы Ильи, потянул на себя, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Илья невольно ахнул.

— Видишь? Я говорил, что ты мой. Смотри, сам убедись, что это действительно так. Что я тебя трахаю, и тебе это нравится. Смотри, какое у тебя сейчас лицо. Как будто нет для тебя ничего более желанного, чем мой член у тебя в заднице. Может, так и есть, а, Илья?

Илья в ответ глухо застонал, мотнул головой, пытаясь высвободиться — не потому, что действительно этого хотел. Скорее, потому, что видеть собственное лицо, лицо Соло, его крепкое тело, ритмичные движения — все это было слишком остро, слишком много, переполняло его настолько, что он стремительно терял ощущение реальности, соскальзывая в полуобморочное, лихорадочное состояние. Он едва осознавал, кто из них беспрерывно стонет все громче и громче — он сам, Соло, или они оба. 

Внезапно рука Соло в его волосах разжалась. Соло остановился.

— Подожди, — сказал Соло. — Подожди, я тебе покажу кое-что еще.

Илья, растерянно моргая, наблюдал, как он переставляет зеркало в изголовье, так, чтобы оно стояло под наклоном, складывает подушки в ногах, одна на другую.

— Наполеон... Что ты...

— Ложись сюда, — Соло похлопал по подушкам рукой. — К зеркалу ногами. Ну, давай.

Илья подчинился, все еще не вполне понимая, что он задумал. 

— Согни ноги в коленях. Да, вот так, — и разведи пошире. Ты отлично это умеешь, Илья, я же знаю. — Соло встал на колени между его раздвинутых ног и подхватил его под задницу, так что ноги Ильи оказались лежащими на его предплечьях. Он удерживал бедра Ильи на весу, и тот, глядя, как вздуваются мышцы на его руках и напрягаются плечи, ощутил, как чуть схлынувшее возбуждение снова начинает возрастать. Соло снова толкнулся в него, и Илья непроизвольно выдохнул русское "Да".

— Хочу, чтоб ты увидел все, что вижу я, когда тебя трахаю, — хрипло сказал Соло. — То, от чего у меня крышу сносит. Как я тебе вставляю, тот самый момент. Тебе все хорошо видно? Илья?.. Ты что, плачешь?

Илья помотал головой, закрыв лицо предплечьем, пытаясь сдержать звуки, похожие на всхлипы, которые рвались из его груди. Соло, сбитый с толку, остановился.

— Да что с тобой?

Илья мотал головой. Сдерживаться ему становилось все труднее, и, наконец, он захохотал в открытую, сползая с подушек и закрывая лицо ладонями. 

Соло нахмурился и шлепнул его по бедру.

— Эй, ненормальный, что происходит?

Илья отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Соло, содрогаясь от хохота.

— Скажи, Наполеон, — выдавил он между накрывающими его приступами смеха, — почему у тебя в досье написано, что ты... как же там было... серийный бабник? И тебя, получается, заводят вот такие картинки? Прости, конечно, но, похоже, ты, Ковбой – самый настоящий пидор.

Соло замер с приоткрытым ртом, все еще держа Илью под колени, что вызвало у того очередной взрыв хохота.

— Вот как? — холодно сказал, наконец, Соло. — А ты, в таком случае, кто?

Илья на секунду задумался, пожал плечами:

— Видимо, я тоже. Но нам обоим уже поздновато об этом задумываться, тебе не кажется? — Он снова прыснул.

Соло сделал глубокий вдох, потом выдохнул, решительно сжал губы и неожиданно для Ильи рывком перевернул его на живот. Навалившись всем весом сверху, мстительно прошептал в ухо:

— Окей, романтика с тобой не прокатывает. Если ты так хотел, чтобы я тебя выебал пожестче, мог бы просто попросить. Тебе, значит, смешно, да?

— Смешно, — сдавленно фыркая, признался Илья.

— Сейчас ты перестанешь смеяться, — горячим вкрадчивым шепотом в самое ухо пообещал Соло. — Сейчас я тебя оттрахаю так, что, когда закончу, ты не только смеяться не сможешь. Ты дышать-то будешь с трудом. 

После того, как Соло выполнил свое обещание, они еще долго молча лежали, приходя в себя и восстанавливая дыхание. Соло, навалившись на Илью, прижимался щекой к его влажным от пота волосам на затылке. Отдышавшись, наконец, Илья пошевелился, и Соло скатился с него, устроился рядом на боку, лениво поглаживая его по взмокшей спине.

— Не смеешься больше?

Илья мотнул головой.

— Слушай, Наполеон, мне нравится, как ты меня трахаешь, правда. Да ты и сам видишь, верно? Я тебя люблю, но, пожалуйста, давай мы повесим это несчастное зеркало в прихожей. Там ему самое место.

-Что, хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал еще и в прихожей? – не удержался Соло. 

Илья укоризненно посмотрел на него. 

— Ладно, перевесим, — согласился Соло после паузы. — По крайней мере, по утрам ты будешь смотреться в него, и выходить из дому в хорошем настроении.

— Это уж точно, — хмыкнул Илья. — Спасибо за понимание.

— Не стоит благодарности, — великодушно отозвался Соло, закинул руку ему на шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал в уголок губ. — Я люблю, когда ты смеешься. Надо бы заставлять тебя делать это почаще.


	2. Chapter 2

Двух недель отдыха оказалось достаточно, чтобы возобновление занятий искренне обрадовало Илью. Несмотря на все удовольствие, которое они с Соло получали от возможности бездельничать на законных основаниях и распоряжаться временем по своему усмотрению, к концу каникул Илья начал чувствовать, что его мозгу и телу требуются и иные занятия, кроме шахмат, секса, чтения и неторопливых прогулок. За то, что Соло в первый учебный день по дороге на занятия подкалывал его по поводу энтузиазма к учебе, Илья в их первом же учебном спарринге с особым удовольствием уложил его на лопатки.

Во вторник, 4 января, остановив машину у их подъезда, Гарри сообщил, что Илье выходить не надо, потому что Уэверли велел доставить его в штаб-квартиру для личного разговора.

— Так что, мистер Курякин, если хотите, можете пересесть вперед, и поедем. Шеф не любит долго ждать.

Соло нахмурился.

— Мое присутствие, я так понимаю, не подразумевается?

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Велели доставить только Курякина. 

Соло поджал губы, переводя взгляд с водителя на Илью.

— Наверное, какие-то дела с Москвой, — предположил Илья. 

Соло, помедлив, кивнул.

— Скорее всего. Ладно, соображу что-нибудь на ужин. Это приятней, чем рандеву с начальством.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Это уж точно.

***

Илья молча сидел в кресле для посетителей, наблюдая, как Уэверли перекладывает с места на место бумаги, выкладывает вдоль края стола карандаши ровным рядком, передвигает кружку с "юнион джеком" с места на место. 

Наконец шеф откинулся в кресле, положив на стол сцепленные в замок руки, вздохнул и поднял на Илью взгляд.

— Курякин... — Уэверли пожевал губами, будто подбирая слова. — Вы замечали хоть раз за последние несколько недель, что за вами с Соло следят?

— Да, — кивнул Илья. — Конечно, замечал. 

— И почему, если не секрет, вы не сочли необходимым сообщить мне об этом? 

Илья посмотрел на него с легким удивлением.

— Я думал, наблюдение санкционировано агентством. 

— Да? — заинтересованно спросил Уэверли. — И на каком основании вы сделали такой вывод? 

Илья пожал плечами.

— Логика. Мы с Соло заселились в квартиру 25 сентября. Слежку я заметил уже двадцать шестого. Вряд ли кто-то, кроме агентства, мог бы так оперативно взять нас под наблюдение. К тому же, я знаю, что по инструкции в таких случаях кураторы не оставляют агентов без присмотра. 

Уэверли прищурился.

— Впечатляющая наблюдательность, браво, Курякин. Нет, правда. — Он снова подвигал кружку по столу и осторожно, словно нащупывая в темноте верную тропинку, продолжил. — Скажите, а вы не заметили... чего-нибудь странного? Около месяца назад? Я про эту слежку. 

— Странного… пожалуй, нет, — ответил Илья. — Двоих новых парней — да. Решил, что вы по какой-то причине решили усилить наблюдение.

Уэверли подался вперед всем телом.

— Мистер Курякин, — негромко сказал он, — не хочу вас никоим образом огорчать или выводить из равновесия, но за вами, вынужден признать, действительно следят. И, увы, не только агентство.

Илья хмыкнул.

— Вот как. И кому, по-вашему, мы вдруг понадобились?

Губы Уэверли тронула мягкая улыбка. 

— Не "мы", Курякин. Следят исключительно за вами. Ваш напарник этих джентльменов не интересует.

— За мной? — обескуражено переспросил Илья. — Кто? Причина известна?..

— А вот об этом, Курякин, — сказал Уэверли, — мы и должны с вами поговорить. Разговор строго конфиденциальный. И вряд ли получится коротким. 

Он смотрел на Илью со сбивающим с толку сочувствием в умных глазах, и от этого непривычного выражения во взгляде шефа Илья почувствовал себя в удобном кожаном кресле крайне неуютно.

Чем дальше Илья слушал, тем больше ему казалось, что он вынужден играть роль в фильме, сценария которого не читал. Все, о чем говорил Уэверли, звучало совершенно логично и правдоподобно, но не должно было быть правдой.

— Мы выявили связь тех, кто следил за вами, Курякин, с "Орион Логистикс". Знакомое название? Нет? А мне оно знакомо. Международные грузоперевозки, филиалы по всему миру – весьма солидная компания. Поскольку настойчивый интерес к вам со стороны этого предприятия мне показался довольно странным, я счел необходимым провести небольшое расследование. 

Уэверли замолчал, выжидающе глядя на Илью. Похоже, его очередь подать реплику. 

— И что вы выяснили?

Уэверли поджал губы и опустил глаза. 

— Изначально эта компания принадлежала клану Орбан. Семейный бизнес, основанный в конце прошлого века выходцем из Венгрии. В последние несколько лет ее собственником был единственный живой наследник — Марк Орбан, который и продал ее нынешним владельцам. В юности Марк проходил обучение в частной военной академии Оук Ридж, где его одноклассником и, судя по школьным фотоархивам, единственным близким другом был Адиль Готье. — Уэверли пристально вглядывался в лицо Ильи, словно пытаясь уловить его реакцию на это имя. 

Илье на мгновение показалось, что его шеи коснулась чья-то ледяная рука. Он медленно выдохнул, заставляя себя собраться. Готье мертв, прошлое осталось в прошлом. И оно должно оставаться там и дальше. 

Илья сдержанно кивнул.

— И? 

Уэверли крутил в пальцах карандаш. Казалось, он слегка нервничал, но ему почти удавалось это скрывать.

 

— И, — продолжил он, — поскольку Марк Орбан является американским гражданином, я попросил наших коллег из ЦРУ о небольшой помощи, чтобы они предоставили о нем более развернутые сведения. 

Он отложил карандаш, встал и начал молча мерить шагами кабинет, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Илья взглядом следил за ним. Плечи Уэверли были устало опущены, будто он долго тащил тяжелый груз. По сравнению с обычной безупречностью его осанки это сильно бросалось в глаза.

— Я, честно говоря, не предполагал, что ЦРУ так возбудит моя просьба. Как выяснилось, этот бизнесмен, проявляющий к вам такой сильный интерес, очень, в свою очередь, интересует наших американских коллег. Я не уполномочен раскрывать детали, да они и ни к чему. Резюмируя — этот человек не рядовая темная личность, подвизавшаяся на противозаконной деятельности. В глазах американского правительства и разведки, он практически сама тьма и есть. — Уэверли позволил себе иронично усмехнуться. — Мистер Орбан блестяще и дерзко сорвал тщательно спланированную военную операцию США в Латинской Америке, сумев при этом баснословно нажиться на торговле оружием и остаться безнаказанным. Он ушел буквально у них из-под носа, исчез, как будто его не существовало, оставшись только в архивных документах и на старых фотографиях. Попытки выйти на него через "Орион" ни к чему, естественно, не привели — в настоящее время компанией формально владеют люди, никаких прослеживаемых связей с Орбанами не имеющие, хотя, как вы понимаете, они не более чем картонные фигуры, ширма. Это подтверждается косвенными данными, из которых, к сожалению, пока нет возможности выделить никаких реальных зацепок. Да и семейные традиции Орбанов не позволили бы Марку продать фамильную собственность в чужие руки. Все прочие способы найти эту одиозную личность тоже не дают результата. И вот представьте, что сейчас он сам поднял голову на поверхность и выслеживает моего агента. Как вам такое, а, Курякин?

Илья задумался.

 

— Естественно, мне это не нравится, — наконец признался он. — Я, знаете, вообще не люблю, когда за мной следят, мистер Уэверли. Но зачем я ему? Если это... — он замялся, но снова взял себя в руки. — Если это отголоски истории с Готье... Но вы же понимаете, что это очень маловероятно?

По лицу Уэверли пробежала тень.

— Прослушайте это, Курякин, — мягко сказал он. — Это объяснит вам все куда лучше, чем получилось бы у меня.

Первые несколько секунд на магнитофонной записи можно было расслышать только треск помех. Потом мужской голос произнес:

— Подвиньтесь ближе к микрофону. Готовы?

— Оui. — Голос второго мужчины показался Илье знакомым, и он невольно подался вперед, вслушиваясь. Уэверли, подняв голову, бросил на него короткий взгляд поверх очков и снова опустил подбородок на сплетенные в замок пальцы.

— Говорите по-английски, — сухо приказал первый голос. — Вы видели этого мужчину? 

— Да. Один раз, — отозвался второй после паузы. Он говорил с сильным французским акцентом, и тревожное чувство узнавания у Ильи усилилось. — Но я с ним не говорил, даже не подходил ближе, чем на несколько метров. Я...

— Вы уверены, что это был именно он? Посмотрите еще раз, — прервал его первый.

— Да.

— Расскажите подробней. Когда и с какой целью он приезжал?

Француз замолчал, очевидно, вспоминая.

— В конце июля. Шестьдесят четвертого, понятно. Я не знаю, зачем, честное слово. Вы же должны понимать, что Адиль мало кого посвящал в свои дела. Не таких мелких сошек, как я. У меня был весьма ограниченный круг обязанностей.

— Хорошо. Что он делал, когда вы его видели? Может, слышали что-то из их разговоров?

— Адиль показывал ему... пленки... у себя в студии. — Француз запинался, словно ему не хотелось об этом говорить. Илья неосознанно вытер о колени вдруг ставшие липкими от холодного пота ладони и подался еще ближе к магнитофону, напряженно вслушиваясь. Он уже слышал этот голос. Он вспомнил, где именно, но сейчас отчаянно хотел, чтобы вспомнить все-таки не удалось.

— А потом?

— А потом Адиль повел его в... туда, где мы держали русского. 

— Курякин, — донесся до Ильи голос Уэверли. — Вы в порядке?

— Да. — Илья, сглотнув, мотнул головой. — Нормально. Слушаю. Да.

— Что было дальше, вы знаете?

— Ничего, — сказал француз. — Я через стекло только видел, как они вошли туда. А через полчаса вышли, у двери перекинулись с Адилем парой фраз и пожали друг другу руки. А потом снова ушли к Адилю. 

— Русский, о котором вы говорили, их видел?

— Вряд ли, — в голосе француза прозвучало что-то вроде отвращения. – По крайней мере, на момент их визита у него была повязка на глазах и... и кляп. 

Илья поднялся.

— Выключите, — сказал он внезапно севшим голосом. Откашлялся и повторил: — Выключите. Я понял.

— Прости, но придется дослушать, — сказал Уэверли. — Сядь, пожалуйста. 

Илья, чуть помедлив, опустился в кресло, сжал подлокотники, глядя в пространство перед собой.

— Вы получали какие-то указания относительно русского после этого визита? Может, вам, как старшему по охране, были известны дальнейшие планы Готье на его счет?

Француз снова замолчал на какое-то время, видимо, раздумывая.

— Мы как раз должны были выйти на второго агента... которого и пытались выманить на русского. Я спросил, как мне быть, когда его поймаем: готовить еще одно помещение или русский пойдет в расход, а второй займет его камеру. 

Илья медленно выдохнул. Щека его едва заметно дернулась. Уэверли встал из-за стола, подошел к окну и остался стоять там, повернувшись спиной к Илье.

— Адиль сказал, чтобы я готовил вторую камеру, и что ни о каком "в расход" не может быть и речи. Он еще сказал, что на КГБшника у него свои планы, а наша задача – охранять, не портить ему шкуру и не перегибать палку с... — Француз прервался.

— С чем не перегибать палку? 

— Слушайте, я нормальный мужчина, — торопливо заговорил француз. — Вы же понимаете, о чем я? Не святой, понятно, но и не скот. Есть вещи, которые для меня... То, чего я бы не стал делать. И не делал. Но на Адиля всякие работали. И скоты среди них тоже попадались. Настоящие ублюдки. Я же говорю, сам не святой, иначе не сидел бы тут, но есть же какие-то рамки. Вот Адиль мне и поручил следить, чтобы русского не... не изувечили. — Француз откашлялся. — Адилю надо было, чтоб он выглядел хорошо, ну, насколько это было возможно при тех обстоятельствах. Почему это было для него так важно — я не знаю.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, — сказал первый мужчина после паузы. — Ваш перевод в Корбель будет оформлен в ближайшее время. Сразу после того, как предоставленные вами сведения подвергну...

Магнитофон со щелчком выключился на полуслове. Илья сидел, оглушенный внезапной звенящей тишиной кабинета, нарушаемой только тиканьем настенных часов.

Уэверли повернулся к нему.

— Через три дня после визита мистера Орбана на один из банковских счетов Готье поступила некоторая сумма. Удалось отследить, что отправителем являлась одна из дочерних фирм "Ориона". Я не буду разжевывать, что к чему, Курякин. Вы сами можете сложить два и два.

Илья не ответил. Он медленно провел рукой по волосам, глядя мимо Уэверли на свое нечеткое отражение в темном окне.

— Если бы они хотели вас убить, то давно бы сделали это, — продолжал Уэверли. — Возможностей для этого у них было предостаточно. 

— Да. — Илья стиснул челюсти, пытаясь справиться с внезапно подступившей тупой болью в затылке. — То есть, меня хотят похитить, верно? И доставить лично к этому Орбану? Целым, — Илья скривился, будто раскусил что-то горькое, но, тут же снова взяв себя в руки, вернул лицу непроницаемое выражение, — С неиспорченной шкурой, так?

Уэверли сочувственно развел руками.

— И что от меня хотите вы? — спросил Илья. — Я не настолько тупой, чтобы не понять хотя бы примерно, но хочу услышать, как вы это скажете.

Уэверли снял очки и, прикрыв веки, потер переносицу. 

— Хорошо. Я не буду ходить вокруг да около и скажу максимально откровенно. ЦРУ просит о нашей помощи. Вашей, Курякин, помощи. Они хотят, чтобы вы помогли им выяснить, где находится Орбан.

— Нет, — равнодушным голосом сказал Илья. 

Уэверли нацепил очки обратно на нос и посмотрел на Илью изучающим взглядом, поджав губы.

— Они готовы пойти нам навстречу и гарантируют агентству и лично вам достойное вознаграждение за эту, в сущности, не такую уж и большую услугу. Подумайте еще раз, Курякин. Подумайте, как следует.

Илья встал.

— Послушайте, Уэверли. Может, вы забыли, что, несмотря на мою нынешнюю работу на агентство, я все еще гражданин СССР, а на дворе холодная война. Даже если бы я хотел получить что-либо от ЦРУ — а это не так — у них нет ничего, чем они могли бы меня настолько заинтересовать. 

— Вот тут, Курякин, вы ошибаетесь, — Уэверли продолжал сверлить его взглядом. — Я продумывал варианты, которые могли бы вас устроить в качестве вознаграждения, и даже получил предварительное согласие от наших американских коллег по одному из них. — Он сделал паузу, очевидно ожидая ответной реплики Ильи, но тот упрямо молчал. — ЦРУ готово в случае вашего согласия на участие в этой акции снять с крючка Соло. Отпустить, так сказать, все его грехи. Я могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, этот вариант может иметь для вас определенную ценность. 

— Что значит "полностью"? — спросил Илья.

— Вы же знаете, что на вашем напарнике — условный срок? Американцы готовы снять его. Перед законом Соло будет чист, как дитя. И ему не придется после окончания работы на агентство возвращаться к отработке на ЦРУ.

Илья молчал. Сердце его так грохотало, что ему казалось, Уэверли тоже это слышит. 

— Этого мало, — сказал он, наконец. — Если они хотят моей помощи, они должны сделать еще кое-что.

— Ну, если это в пределах человеческих возможностей, мне кажется, они согласятся на любые условия, — сказал Уэверли, садясь за стол.

— Я хочу, чтобы, кроме амнистии для Соло за совершенные и раскрытые преступления, он получил полный иммунитет по всем эпизодам, которые могут вскрыться в будущем. — Илья помолчал. — За все, что он мог совершить на дату получения этого документа. И, кроме всего перечисленного, документ должен быть таким, чтобы даже сам президент Соединенных Штатов не мог бы лишить его юридической силы, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

— Судя по их заинтересованности, это возможно будет устроить. — Уэверли пожал плечами. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Да. — Илья встал и зашагал по кабинету, сосредоточенно сжав губы и нахмурив брови. — Если я соглашусь сотрудничать... Я хочу лично получить эту вольную для Наполеона в собственные руки хотя бы за пару дней перед тем, как вы отправите меня к Орбану. Я должен быть уверен, что Соло получит свою свободу в любом случае, независимо от исхода операции. 

Уэверли приподнял бровь, но кивнул, ничего не сказав.

— Как долго? — отрывисто спросил Илья.

— Послушайте, Курякин, дело не только в том, что своим согласием вы купите свободу своему напарнику, — сказал Уэверли. – Вы же должны понимать: рано или поздно они смогут до вас добраться. Вы не всегда будете под нашим наблюдением, и если люди Орбана упорно продолжат искать удобный момент, рано или поздно такая возможность им представится. Как шахматист, вы должны понимать, что, если первый ход сделаем мы, это даст нам преимущество. Кроме того, Орбан – это далеко не случайно оступившийся хороший парень. Скажу больше: он порядочная мразь, не брезгует ничем, лишь бы это приносило доход. Одно лишь перечисление его художеств может ввергнуть в ужас любого среднестатистического обывателя. Вы окажете услугу всему миру, если поможете от него избавиться. 

— Как долго? — терпеливо повторил Илья. — Мне нужны документы, заверенные всеми необходимыми печатями и подписями. Только после этого я дам свое согласие.

Уэверли потер подбородок.

— Думаю, дня за три все у вас будет.

— Отлично, — кивнул Илья. — Значит, мы продолжим этот разговор через три дня.

В дверях он на секунду задержался и, обернувшись, спросил:

— Кстати... во сколько моя почти непорченая шкура обошлась Орбану?

Уэверли опустил голову, снял очки и начал сосредоточенно их протирать.

— Сто тысяч. Фунтов. Не знаю, почему именно фунтов, но...

— Надо же, — горько хмыкнул Илья. — Вот уж действительно ценный сотрудник.

***

Соло встретил его в прихожей. Привалившись к стене и что-то жуя, он молча наблюдал, как Илья снимает куртку и разувается. 

— Как ты? — наконец спросил он.

Илья пожал плечами и улыбнулся, стараясь изобразить улыбку хоть немного естественной.

— Нормально. Устал немного. Разговор с шефом был долгим и не особо приятным. 

— О чем беседовали? — поинтересовался Соло.

— Как я и предполагал, дела с Москвой. Прости, не имею права рассказать подробней.

Соло слегка прищурился, но промолчал и просто кивнул.

— Есть будешь? 

— Может, позже, — сказал Илья. — Сейчас мне нужен душ.

Ему на самом деле хотелось как можно скорее залезть под горячую воду — после беседы с Уэверли его не отпускало ощущение, что он с ног до головы покрыт липкой грязью.

Он долго стоял под душем, снова и снова прокручивая в голове этот разговор. Эпизод за эпизодом, фразу за фразой. Вода, казалось, помогала прочистить мозги, прогнать понемногу смятение, накрывшее Илью в машине по дороге из офиса и постепенно прояснить ситуацию. И в то же время Илья с досадой чувствовал, как его пронизывает темный цепкий страх, пуская корни и возвращая в его душу яд, которым травил его Готье. Как воскресает то леденящее чувство безнадежности, которое благодаря Соло почти отпустило его, став просто тенью из прошлого, путь неприятной, но уже не страшной.

Илья заткнул пробкой слив и сел на дно ванны, обхватив колени руками. Он сидел, бездумно наблюдая за бьющей в эмалированное дно струей, как наполняется ванна — вот вода покрывает ступни, потом щиколотки, и неуклонно поднимается выше. Илье вдруг вспомнилось, как Соло спас его, когда он тонул в ту ночь на заводе Винчигуэрр. 

И, словно в ответ на это воспоминание, дверь приоткрылась, и в ванную заглянул Соло.

— Ты не утонул тут, Угроза? 

Илья моргнул, возвращаясь к реальности.

— Не дождешься. — Он улыбнулся. — Меня, похоже, немного развезло от горячей воды. 

— Еще немного, и через край польется. — Соло перекрыл кран и присел на край ванны, задумчиво глядя на Илью. — Ты точно в порядке? 

— Абсолютно. Хочешь проявить заботу — принеси, пожалуйста, полотенце. 

Соло опустил руку в воду и вытащил затычку. Выпрямившись, провел ладонью по волосам Ильи, отводя мокрые пряди с его лба.

— Я еще подумаю. Очень уж меня привлекает перспектива зрелища, как ты разгуливаешь по дому голый и мокрый. Я бы полюбовался, как капли воды медленно скатываются с твоей задницы. — Он наклонился к Илье, легко коснулся губами его губ и уже собирался выпрямиться — но Илья положил руку ему на затылок, удерживая, и ответил долгим, глубоким, жадным поцелуем.

— Ладно, — с легким удивлением выдохнул Соло, оторвавшись, наконец, от него. — Точно уверен, что не голоден?

Илья помотал головой.

— Я бы лучше отправился в кровать. — Он посмотрел Соло в глаза. — С тобой. Ты не против?..

Илья понимал, что Соло может заподозрить неладное, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Внутри него после всего происшедшего сегодня, как будто окончательно прорвало плотину. И все то, чему он никогда в полной мере не давал раньше воли, мощным потоком хлынуло наружу, подхватило его, понесло. Он, как будто со стороны, с удивлением отмечал охватившие его ощущения: от желания сводило живот, дрожали руки, а в голове жарко пела кровь. Ему приходилось себя сдерживать, и он ласкал Соло неторопливыми, почти скупыми движениями, с дотошностью исследователя касался каждого сантиметра его тела. Он вел ладонями вниз по спине Соло, сжимал крепкие ягодицы, кончиками пальцев проводил вдоль ложбинки между ними, гладил неожиданно нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер Соло. 

— Илья, — выдохнул Соло срывающимся шепотом, — что... 

Илья заткнул его поцелуем.

Соло задыхался. Член его истекал смазкой. Илья обхватил его ладонью, и Соло застонал, толкнулся в его руку, снова и снова. Илья отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, и осознание того, что он довел Соло до той степени исступления, до которой тот не раз доводил его самого, заставило его захлебнуться вдохом.

Соло замер, и молча смотрел на него широко открытыми удивленными глазами, темными от расширившихся зрачков.

— Помнишь, — вполголоса сказал Илья, — когда ты впервые взял меня по-настоящему, и я в первый раз по-настоящему кончил под тобой... ты сказал, что я должен полюбить это? Я не верил, что это на самом деле возможно. Но это случилось. Я полюбил твое тело, Наполеон. Я хочу тебя. 

— Илья...— выдохнул Соло

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня лицом к лицу, — продолжил Илья. Рука его медленно ласкала член Соло. — Так, будто нам никуда и никогда больше не надо торопиться. Будто у нас в распоряжении все время мира. Медленно и глубоко. И я хочу видеть твое лицо, как тогда в зеркале, — только тебя настоящего, не отражение. 

Он закинул ногу Соло на бедро, одновременно обнимая свободной рукой за шею, перевернулся на спину, увлекая Соло за собой, принимая на себя его вес, раздвигая для него ноги. Соло прижался лицом к его шее, часто дыша, и Илья потянул его голову вверх за волосы на затылке.

— Я хочу видеть твое лицо, Наполеон, — сказал он. — Я хочу запомнить. Я хочу запомнить все это.


	3. Chapter 3

В пятницу вечером Илья снова сидел в кресле для посетителей в кабинете Уэверли. В глубине души он надеялся, что Уэверли сообщит о задержке с подготовкой документов для Соло: два дня ожидания пролетели слишком быстро. Он только сейчас понял, как много они с Соло не успели за то время, что было им отпущено на двоих. И сколько уже никогда не успеют, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так. Эти мысли почти физической тяжестью давили на грудь, мешая Илье дышать в полные легкие. 

Он молча сидел, уставившись в стену за спиной Уэверли и мысленно пересчитывая полоски на обоях. 

Уэверли какое-то время изучающим взглядом внимательно смотрел на него, потом, выдвинув ящик стола, достал большой конверт из коричневой бумаги с расплывчатым синим оттиском поперек. Положив конверт на стол, он подтолкнул его к Илье.

— Здесь все, что вы просили, Курякин. Честно говоря, я думал, придется долго и утомительно торговаться — американская разведка не славится щедростью. Но, как видите...

— Я должен прочесть, — сказал Илья.

— Конечно, — Уэверли кивнул. — Я понимаю. Не торопитесь.

— Я и не тороплюсь, — Илья потянулся за конвертом. 

Уэверли ждал в терпеливом молчании, пока Илья дважды перечитал подписанную генеральным прокурором США бумагу, вдумчиво, тщательно проверяя каждую букву, вплоть до текста на оттисках печатей. Осознание того, что он держит в руках гарантию свободы Соло, зародило в его душе робкий росток надежды на то, что вся эта опасная затея, при всем ее безумии, возможно, имеет слабый шанс закончиться благополучно. По крайней мере, теперь он четко понимал, ради чего идет на это. 

Илья спрятал бумагу в конверт и, свернув его в трубку, убрал во внутренний карман куртки. Подняв глаза на Уэверли, коротко кивнул:

— Хорошо. Что теперь от меня требуется?

Уэверли глубоко вздохнул.

— Пока вы ждали ответа на ваши требования, я тоже не терял времени зря. Мы с нашими американскими коллегами составили план, который, если действовать ему четко и слаженно, сделает для вас это задание не опасней вечерней прогулки по рабочему кварталу.

Он встал из-за стола, прошелся по кабинету и остановился на своем излюбленном месте у окна. 

— Кроме оперативной поддержки ЦРУ предоставит нам еще и техническую помощь. Поскольку, попав в руки людей Орбана, вы наверняка подвергнетесь самому тщательному обыску, вам в плечо будет вживлен маячок. 

— В плечо, — повторил Илья.

— Да, — кивнул Уэверли. — Под кожу. Это пустяковое вмешательство, небольшой надрез, который затянется довольно быстро. Технология с иголочки новая, обычным сканером этот жучок засечь невозможно, поэтому, даже если вас разденут догола и просканируют с ног до головы, обнаружить им ничего не удастся. Для этого нужна специальная аппаратура, которая и для ЦРУ, можно сказать, в диковинку — только-только прошла испытания и еще не запущена в серийное производство. Полный эксклюзив, так сказать. — Уэверли усмехнулся. Глаза его оставались серьезными.

— Отличный план. Просто прекрасный, — с сарказмом сказал Илья. — И как я, по этому плану, должен подставиться людям Орбана? Выйти на улицу и крикнуть что-то вроде "эй, парни, я готов. Забирайте, только этого и жду"?

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, Курякин... — начал Уэверли.

— При всем уважении, но в этом я сомневаюсь, — оборвал его Илья. — Так что дальше-то?

— Мы решили привлечь к работе вашу коллегу, — сказал Уэверли. — Мисс Дархэм. Она уже дала согласие.

— Эмму?.. — озадаченно уточнил Илья.

— Именно. — Уэверли кивнул. — Вы будете изображать пару. Пока заживает шрам после вживления маячка, вы с мисс Дархэм несколько раз встретитесь. Прогуляетесь по Карнаби, сходите на каток, пройдетесь по модным магазинам — в общем, будете вести себя, как обычные влюбленные люди в период ухаживания. Во время этих прогулок мы будем вас негласно вести. У людей Орбана должно создаться впечатление, что за вами никто не присматривает, пока вы возвращаетесь домой пешком после того, как проводили свою женщину. Скорее всего, они клюнут на это и не устоят перед шансом схватить вас. Отсутствие прикрытия, людные улицы, и ваша легкая рассеянность, логичная в условиях этой легенды...

— А если устоят? — спросил Илья.

— Тогда мы разработаем новый план. — Уэверли пожал плечами. — Но, как мне кажется, все должно сработать. Не думаю, что это случится в первую же вашу прогулку. Им на подготовку к похищению тоже понадобится время. Но если грамотно и достоверно отыграть этот сценарий, я думаю, на третий или четвертый раз, когда они убедятся, что это не подстава, а просто удобный случай, все и должно произойти. Но мы будем к этому готовы. 

Он замолчал, ожидая ответной реакции. Илья сжал губы, обдумывая услышанное. 

— Самым трудным для вас, — снова подал голос Уэверли, — будет пережить транспортировку к месту нахождения Орбана. Но, поскольку мы с вами помним о его требованиях к...

— К сохранности моей шкуры, — усмехнулся Илья. — Да, само собой.

— Мы пока не знаем, каким образом вас будут перевозить, по воздуху или морем, но, полагаю, в самом худшем случае это займет не больше трех, максимум пяти дней, — продолжил Уэверли. — Вы постоянно будете у нас на радарах, а группа захвата будет идти за похитителями по следу. Как только окажетесь на месте, все наши силы будут брошены на то, чтобы сразу же вытащить вас и ликвидировать Орбана. В идеале вы не должны будете провести в его компании и дня. 

— Когда вы планируете нашпиговать меня? — спросил Илья.

Уэверли вздохнул.

— Завтра утром. Здесь, в этом здании, чтобы ничего даже случайно не вышло за стены. Будут только медик, вы, я и технический сотрудник из ЦРУ. 

Илья, коротко кивнув, встал.

— Мне нужно идти. У меня еще есть одно дело.

— Спасибо вам, Курякин, — сказал Уэверли. — В который раз вы даете мне основания гордиться моей командой.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Обращайтесь, — усмехнулся Илья.

***

Он вышел из банка, пряча ключ от сейфовой ячейки во внутренний карман. На улице было людно, и Илье вдруг захотелось оглянуться, найти взглядом тех, кто следит за ним. Подавив это желание, он поднял воротник, поглубже засунул руки в карманы и замедлил шаг до прогулочного, делая вид, что разглядывает еще по-рождественски нарядные сияющие витрины. 

На его вопрос о том, предусмотрено ли участие в операции Соло и Габи, Уэверли ответил отметающим все сомнения — "Вы же команда!", и Илья от этого ответа, как ни странно, почувствовал досаду. Он уже мог представить реакцию Соло, и решил пока ничего ему не говорить. Тянуть время так долго, как только получится. С присущим ему, как русскому человеку пессимизмом, он не мог не думать о худшем варианте из возможных. И ему не хотелось, чтобы их, возможно, последние дни с Соло были отравлены предчувствием неотвратимой беды. Даже если это всего лишь предчувствие, пусть даже, как он отчаянно надеялся — ложное.

Что же касается Соло... 

Илья замечал, что хотя Соло явно и был удивлен такой заметной переменой в его поведении, его внезапно проснувшимся голодом, откровенностью и несвойственной ему ранее требовательностью, вопросов с его стороны это не вызвало. Возможно, Соло считал все происходящее естественным переходом их отношений на новый уровень.

И, по всей видимости, эта перемена его радовала. Как бы то ни было, он щедро дарил Илье то, что тому требовалось. Соблюдая идеальный баланс между жесткостью и нежностью, он продолжал доводить Илью до того желанного состояния, когда единственное, чего тому хотелось после того, как они отрывались друг от друга, был черный, беспробудный сон в объятиях Соло. Но даже способность Соло затрахать его до блаженного забытья не вызывало у Ильи такого сильного отклика, как постоянное желание напарника к нему прикасаться – неважно, лаская в постели или просто обыденно, мимоходом. 

До этих последних дней он не понимал, как много могут значить даже простые прикосновения любящего его человека, и теперь, когда он осознал это, Илья казнил себя за то, что был таким дураком и не ценил этого раньше.

***

В медкабинете, в точности похожем на медпункт в разведшколе, кроме Ильи и Уэверли, было еще двое: средних лет мужчина в белом халате и парень лет тридцати с загорелым лицом, жующий жвачку.

Поприветствовав Илью кивком, врач указал на кресло, напоминающее стоматологическое:

— Разденьтесь до пояса, пожалуйста. И присаживайтесь.

Пока Илья расстегивал рубашку, Уэверли сел за стол, в кресло врача, и оттуда наблюдал за ним, чуть прищурившись и беззвучно постукивая по столу пальцем. Загорелый парень устроился на стуле напротив Уэверли и тонкой, как игла, отверткой подкручивал что-то в маленькой черной коробочке, лежащей перед ним, время от времени он щелкал пузырем жвачки, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

Рубашку Илья положил на колени. То ли от того, что в кабинете было прохладно, то ли от внезапного осознания того, что сейчас он окончательно зайдет за точку невозврата, волоски на руках Ильи поднялись дыбом.

Медик подошел к нему, держа в руке шприц.

— Повернитесь левым плечом ко мне, пожалуйста.

— Что это? — Илья кивнул на шприц.

— Местная анестезия.

— Не надо, — сказал Илья. 

Медик удивленно поднял брови, оглянулся на Уэверли. Тот пожал плечами.

— Не я ваш пациент, а мистер Курякин. Если у вас какие-то вопросы — задавайте ему.

— Вы уверены? — Медик снова повернулся к Илье. — Это будет не очень...

— Не надо, — прервал его Илья. — Уверен. Продолжайте. 

Медик закатил глаза и сдержанно вздохнул.

— Готово! — воскликнул загорелый. — Так, док, что там у вас? Не терпится испытать мою малышку.

— Похвальное рвение, — едко пробормотал медик. — Мистер Курякин, ваше плечо. Повернитесь чуть-чуть, пожалуйста.

Илья смотрел, как лезвие касается кожи и легко рассекает плоть. Боли почти не было — как поначалу и крови; потом края раны раскрылись алым, таким ярким, что Илья заворожено замер. 

Теплая струйка защекотала кожу, и медик прижал к разрезу тампон. 

Илья отвернулся и закрыл глаза.

— И как мне это?.. — спросил медик, и в ответ послышался беспечный голос загорелого: 

— Да как угодно. Без разницы. Работать будет, хоть вдоль, хоть поперек вшивайте.

Медик раздраженно что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Боль в плече на короткое время усилилась и снова вернулась на прежний уровень.

— Я наложу несколько швов, мистер Курякин, — сказал медик. — Насколько я могу судить по вашему телу, это будет не первая ваша резаная рана. 

— Угадали, — сказал Илья. — Шкура у меня уже слегка попорчена. – Не удержался он от усмешки. 

— В таком случае, вы должны знать, как ухаживать за...

— Я справлюсь. — Он повернул голову. Медик как раз заклеивал его плечо полоской пластыря. Острой боли Илья почти не ощущал — была только горячая пульсация в верхней части руки. – Мне можно одеться?

— Эй, погоди минутку, — остановил его загорелый. — Не гони так. Проверить надо, как детка работает. Мистер Уэверли, подите гляньте-ка.

Уэверли подошел и встал рядом с Ильей. Загорелый возился с двумя плоскими черными коробочками.

— Так. — Он поднял одну вверх, вторую сунув в нагрудный карман. — Это обычный сканер. Ну-ка, смотрите, что он нам покажет. — Он поводил прибором возле левого плеча Ильи и торжествующе улыбнулся, когда ничего не произошло. — Ничегошеньки тут нет, как бы говорит нам эта чудо-техника. Он нас не видит! А теперь моя детка.

Вытащив из кармана второй сканер, он сунул на его место первый. 

"Детка", оказавшись рядом с плечом Ильи, отозвалась негромким электронным писком.

— Моя ты умница, — растроганно сказал загорелый. — Все, можешь одеваться, парень. Теперь хоть под землей прячься от шефа — он тебя все равно найдет. Но только он. — Ухмыльнувшись, он выдул пузырь из жвачки, лопнул его с громким щелчком. – Ну, и мой шеф тоже, понятное дело.

Оставив врача в его кабинете, они втроем поднялись к Уэверли. 

— Кстати. Я забыл вас представить, — сказал Уэверли. — Мистер Курякин, это агент Франклин, наш коллега из ЦРУ. Он будет отвечать за техническую сторону дела.

Загорелый кивнул Илье.

— Бен. Бен Франклин. Можешь звать меня Стольник. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Все меня с начальной школы только так и зовут.

— Мистер Франклин вкратце расскажет, что к чему, — сказал Уэверли. — Прошу вас, Бенджамин.

Технарь вздохнул и монотонно заговорил, словно отвечая скучный вызубренный урок:

— Маячок, вшитый тебе в плечо, не определяется ни одним сканером, кроме того, что разработал я. Поэтому вероятность его обнаружения стремится к нулю, особенно если учесть, что единственный способный его обнаружить сканер существует в двух экземплярах. Один у твоего шефа, другой — у моего. Каждый твой шаг, между тем, мы будем отслеживать по радару. Точность такая, что просто крышу рвет, и это тоже моя работа. Надеюсь, тебе этой информации хватит, и технические тонкости ни к чему. Да ты бы и не просек их.

— Вполне достаточно, спасибо, Бенджамин, — сказал Уэверли. — Итак, Курякин, я планирую завтра провести, так сказать, полевые испытания. Что-то вроде репетиции. Вы с мисс Дархэм вечером погуляете по Карнаби-стрит, зайдете в пару магазинов, посидите в кафе — короче, приятно проведете время. А мы здесь будем наблюдать за вашими перемещениями, чтобы убедиться, что техника работает безупречно. В случае сбоев агент Франклин будет располагать достаточным количеством времени, чтобы все отладить. Согласны с планом? 

— По мне так — план окей, — пожал плечами технарь.

Илья молча кивнул. В любом случае, говорить что-либо сейчас уже не имело смысла.

***

Соло открыл ему дверь и, едва Илья переступил порог, сжал его в объятиях. Разрез на плече отозвался неожиданно острой болью, и Илья, не успев собраться, дернулся и резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

Соло отстранился, настороженно заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Что такое, Илья?

Он уже взял себя в руки достаточно хорошо, чтобы суметь улыбнуться.

— Все в порядке. — Он присел расшнуровать ботинки. Соло смотрел на него сверху вниз — Илья буквально чувствовал его пристальный взгляд своей макушкой. 

Поднявшись, он снял куртку, повесил ее на крючок и снова изобразил вымученную улыбку, надеясь, что она получилась более-менее естественной. 

— Накормишь меня? Уэверли, по правде сказать, здорово утомил своими беседами.

— Сними рубашку, Илья, — тихо сказал Соло, проигнорировав его вопрос.

— Здесь?..

— Почему бы и нет? — Соло провел по его плечу, плотно прижимая раскрытую ладонь, и Илья снова не сдержался, инстинктивно отдернулся. — Не надо делать вид, что ты в норме. Я уже слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы в это поверить. И чтобы понять, если ты вдруг решишь мне соврать.

Илья перехватил его запястье и посмотрел в глаза — спокойные и холодные, выжидающие, требующие ответов.

С отчаянием пилота подбитого истребителя Илья понял, что наступил тот самый момент, которого он боялся все эти дни и который без особой надежды оттягивал, как мог.

— Можно мне хотя бы пройти в комнату? — спросил он.

Соло, помолчав немного, коротко пожал плечами. Взгляд его не потеплел, и от этого Илье стало не по себе. 

— Да. Проходи. Но тебе все равно придется дать мне все ответы, ты же понимаешь?

Он прекрасно это понимал, и именно поэтому ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как раздеться перед сидящим на кровати Соло.

Медленно он потянул пластырь за край, сдирая его, открывая спрятанную под ним рану. Кожа под пластырем почему-то казалась бледнее, чем на остальной руке, и чуть припухший темный разрез, стянутый стежками швов, выглядел странным образом непристойно.

— Что это? — глухо спросил Соло.

Илья набрал побольше воздуха в легкие.

— Это новое задание, Наполеон. Я не мог рассказать тебе раньше, прости. Завтра утром Уэверли ждет тебя и Габи на инструктаж. Будем работать группой.

— Илья, — мягко перебил его Соло. — В жопу Уэверли и завтра. Я сейчас, здесь и сейчас, спрашиваю: что у тебя с рукой? Что это, блядь, за задание, требующее свежих шрамов на твоем теле? Умышленно — и довольно аккуратно — нанесенных?.. 

Молчание тянулось целую вечность – на самом деле едва ли дольше, чем полминуты, но Илье казалось, что секунды не капают, как обычно, а медленно тянутся, как густая патока.

— Мне вшили под кожу маячок, — спустя бесконечно долгое время сказал он. 

Соло смотрел на него так, будто он вдруг заговорил на неизвестном им обоим языке.

— Маячок, — эхом повторил Соло. — Зачем?

— Уэверли расскажет вам с Габи все завтра утром. Я...

Соло покачал головой.

— Нет, Илья. Все расскажешь мне ты. Сегодня. Сейчас. Не потому, что я этого требую, а потому, что ты ведь сам понимаешь: так будет правильно. Это то, что ты должен сделать.

Соло выслушал его, ни разу не прервав. Сидел, не двигаясь, почти каменно неподвижный, только кулаки его сжимались все сильнее, и желваки перекатывались под побледневшей кожей скул.

Закончив, Илья почувствовал себя опустошенным и выжатым. Во рту у него пересохло, будто он обходился без воды несколько дней. Он молча смотрел на Соло, который тоже не произносил ни слова, и это пугало Илью больше, чем если бы Соло сорвался в крик, вдруг начал крушить мебель или даже набросился на него с кулаками.

— Я не могу понять одного, — сказал, наконец, Соло. Голос его звучал глухо, будто издалека. — Чем Уэверли тебя подкупил? Не деньги, нет. Только не тебя. Да и не предложил бы он денег. Он говорил об идеалах и долге? О том, что, раз уж ты все равно попал в этот переплет, то не имеешь права отказываться? Илья, объясни мне. Как ты... почему...

 

— Я сам принял это решение, — ответил Илья. В определенном смысле это не было ложью, и Илье не было трудно произнести эти слова. - Я хочу покончить с этой историей. Она тянется слишком долго, и я адски устал от нее. Я не хочу, чтобы ты всю жизнь спасал меня от кошмаров, Наполеон, я хочу, чтобы они ушли насовсем. И это мой шанс. Я хочу просто любить тебя, а не спасаться тобой от прошлого. Мы оба это заслужили.

Соло молчал, кусая нижнюю губу. Глаза его блестели.

— Идеалы и долг? — продолжал Илья. — Отчасти и это тоже. Если я могу помочь избавить мир от ублюдка, который не заслуживает жизни, и если это могу сделать только я – значит, я должен, Наполеон. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы все то грязное и страшное, что случилось со мной, не повторилось с кем-нибудь еще. 

— Ты поэтому вел себя так со мной в последние дни? — тихо спросил Соло. — Илья. Ты... прощался?

У Ильи похолодело в груди. 

— Нет, — горячо сказал он. — Нет, Наполеон. Не говори глупостей. Что значит "прощался"? Со мной ничего не случится. Я вернусь сюда, к тебе, через каких-то пару-тройку дней. И не стану вести себя по-другому после того, как все кончится. Я люблю тебя. И еще я хочу тебя. Я, наконец, понял, что ты чувствовал все это время. Жаль, что это окончательно дошло до меня в такое странное время. Это единственное, о чем я жалею.

Соло обхватил голову ладонями, вцепившись себе в волосы, закрыл глаза и медленно, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. 

— Все будет в порядке, Наполеон, — повторил Илья.

Соло снова взглянул на него.

— Как ты можешь быть в этом так уверен? Черт, Илья, это все звучит так опасно, что, честно тебе признаюсь, мне самому страшно. 

— Ты не допустишь, чтобы что-то пошло не так, — сказал Илья. — Ты же будешь там со мной. Все время.

— Слишком далеко, — горько сказал Соло. — Слишком далеко, Илья.

Все это так измотало их обоих, что они заснули почти мгновенно — лежа на боку лицом к лицу. Ладонь Соло на предплечье Ильи, нога втиснута между его ног. Соло смотрел ему в лицо, моргая все медленней, пока веки его окончательно не сомкнулись. Тогда Илья тоже закрыл глаза и провалился в сон. 

Проснулся он среди ночи от боли в плече. Соло сжимал его в объятьях, притянув к себе, но через пару секунд Илья понял, что Соло спит. 

Илья поцеловал его в приоткрытые мягкие губы, потом еще раз и еще — пока Соло не ответил на поцелуй, медленно, расслабленно. Хватка его слегка ослабла, но он не выпускал Илью из кольца своих рук. Боль в плече не исчезала, она просто вливалась еще одним ручейком в несущий их с Соло спокойный поток взаимного желания. Она казалась сейчас даже уместной, делая все чуть более горьким, чуть острее, чем обычно. 

Они лежали так, спаянные объятием, бесконечно долго, молча, не отрываясь от губ друг друга. Возбуждение поднималось в Илье медленно, как прилив, и он, чувствуя, как точно так же неспешно заводится Соло, высвободился из его рук, перевернулся на живот. Соло навалился на него сверху, горячий, тяжелый, начал целовать его шею и затылок, обжигая кожу короткими сбивчивыми выдохами. Член его терся о ложбинку между ягодиц Ильи, и тот развел ноги шире, прогнулся, приглашая — но тут Соло застонал, коротко и болезненно, скатился с него. 

Илья приподнялся на локтях, глядя на него.

— Наполеон?..

Соло лежал на спине, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— Прости, — глухо сказал он. — Прости, Илья. Я не могу. Я... — он втянул воздух со звуком, похожим на сухой всхлип. — Я просто не могу. Не сегодня. Прости. Я хочу, правда, сам видишь — но не могу.

После долгой паузы Илья протянул руку и коснулся его волос.

— Понимаю. Ничего, Наполеон. Береги силы. Пригодятся. У нас с тобой еще прорва времени впереди.

*** 

Эмма разыграла их свидание с изяществом прирожденного режиссера. Она смеялась, болтала, тянулась за поцелуем, вставая на носочки. — Каждое движение – естественное, и каждый жест ко времени. Илья невольно втянулся в эту игру, и это оказалось так легко, что со стороны их нельзя было не принять за влюбленную пару. 

Он проводил ее до подъезда, и она, обвив его шею руками, касаясь губами уголка его губ, негромко сказала:

— То, что ты делаешь... это очень смело. Я бы не смогла. Обними меня.

Он послушно обхватил ее за талию, приподнял. Распущенные волосы Эммы щекотали ему лицо. 

— Все будет в порядке, — прошептала она. — Мы с тобой. Держись. 

Он подождал, пока она войдет в подъезд, а за ее спиной закроется дверь, и зашагал по направлению к дому. Было еще довольно рано, и тротуар был заполнен гуляющими людьми. 

Прогулка с Эммой вселила в него уверенность в том, что все действительно получится так, как задумано. 

По крайней мере, похоже, ему удалось выиграть еще один день. Еще одну ночь для них с Соло, и, возможно, у них будет еще несколько дней и ночей. 

Его выдернул из задумчивости налетевший на него парень. Илья заморгал, почувствовав толчок, остановился, возвращаясь к реальности. Тип задел его больное плечо, и Илья почувствовал короткий укол чуть выше кисти — видимо, боль от потревоженного разреза отозвалась в нервах.

— Эй, не щелкай клювом, мужик, — бросил парень и торопливо зашагал дальше, втянув голову в поднятый воротник и засунув руки в карманы пальто чуть не по локоть.

Илья посмотрел ему вслед и усмехнулся. Да, наверное, он и вправду сейчас похож на рассеянного влюбленного. 

Он отвернулся и пошел дальше. Ноги его внезапно стали ватными, и он, холодея от настигающего понимания, поднес к лицу руку. 

На запястье блестела крошечная капелька крови, след от укола. 

Илья, стиснув зубы, заставил сделать себя два шатких шага, привалился к фонарному столбу и закрыл глаза. Мир вокруг него начинал покачиваться, тело наливалось свинцовой тяжестью.

Он медленно сполз спиной по столбу. Попытка подняться провалилась. Он открыл рот, чтобы позвать на помощь, пусть это и было бы бесполезно, — но из легких вырвался только сдавленный хрип.

"Наполеон", — мысленно взмолился он. — "Наполеон. Нет. Нет. Наполеон."

— Человеку плохо! — закричал кто-то, и он не смог поднять веки, чтобы увидеть, кто это был. 

Скорая подъехала почти мгновенно, и он, уже почти полностью в плену у наступающей на него со всех сторон темноты, подумал, что, возможно, все еще обойдется. Но потом его втащили внутрь, швырнули на каталку, и он почувствовал, как на его щиколотках и запястьях беспощадно туго затягиваются жесткие ремни, и еще один, поперек груди.

Машина тронулась, понял он, когда его тряхнуло. Он еще пытался бороться с тьмой вокруг, но она была слишком плотной и огромной. 

Он еще услышал треск вспарываемой ткани, почувствовал, как холодный воздух касается его пульсирующего плеча и потом — боль, достающая до кости, когда лезвие вскрывало уже начавшую затягиваться рану, ворочалось внутри, извлекая последнюю надежду на спасение.

Потом темнота победила окончательно.


	4. Chapter 4

Соло сидел на переднем сиденье рядом с водителем микроавтобуса, замаскированного под почтовый фургон, и напряженно вглядывался в стелющуюся перед ним дорогу. Уже стемнело, и видна была лишь разметка и периодически выхватываемые светом фар указатели. Дорога вела в Саутгемптон. Предположительно конечной остановкой был порт. Их задачей было, держась на отдалении, проследить, на какое судно похитители доставят Илью, чтобы вывезти его из Англии. Радиус действия вшитого маячка составлял около пятнадцати километров по равнинной местности, и, хотя странноватый техник из ЦРУ с примечательным именем Бен Франклин, представившийся как Стольник, убеждал их, что сигнал стабильный, и они могут так не гнать, Соло его не слушал. Он не хотел рисковать, и поэтому постоянно подгонял водителя, стараясь держаться от объекта слежения на расстоянии не более семи-восьми километров. В группе прикрытия Соло был старшим. Помимо водителя, с ним были еще три оперативника в штатском и этот техник с аппаратурой. Уэверли координировал всю операцию из штаб-квартиры агентства, Габи была рядом с ним, исполняя обязанности связиста. 

Хотя целью операции было подставить Илью под контролируемый захват, Соло понимал, что все пошло не так с самого начала. Похитители не могли так быстро подготовиться и так дерзко осуществить задуманное. Предполагалось, что первая прогулка Ильи и Эммы будет репетицией, а вычислить алгоритм и тщательно подготовиться люди Орбана, по всем прикидкам, должны были на третий или четвертый раз. Даже на второй решительных действий с их стороны никто не ждал. Но все случилось так стремительно и неожиданно, что в голову лезли тревожные мысли об утечке информации или о предательстве. Соло упорно отгонял от себя эти подозрения, стараясь сосредоточиться на стоящей перед ним задаче. 

— Эй, Стольник, — обернувшись в салон, обратился он к технарю. — Что там видно? Сигнал устойчивый? Маршрут все тот же?

Франклин поднял голову от дисплея:

— Да не парьтесь вы так. Видимость отличная. Прут по М3, не сворачивая. Можно даже чутка отстать, а то еще немного, и мы воткнемся им в задний бампер. 

Расслабленный тон технаря немного успокаивал Соло, придавая всему происходящему видимость полного контроля над ситуацией. Он молча повернулся снова к дороге. Соло не верил в бога, но сейчас он был готов молиться кому угодно, только чтобы все закончилось благополучно. О том, что эта миссия займет не меньше недели, – Соло был реалистом и не верил в обещанные Уэверли два-три дня, тем более что речь шла о морской перевозке, — он старался не думать. Илья, в который раз проявил свое коронное качество – редкую упертость. И как бы Соло ни хотел в тот вечер, когда узнал о задании, прибегнуть к любому способу убеждения, вплоть до физического воздействия, лишь бы Илья отказался участвовать в нем, в глубине души он понимал, что Илья прав. Даже теперь, когда он с полным правом мог называть Илью «своим», когда он узнал его лучше, чем кто-либо еще в целом мире, он понимал: Илья так и не исцелился до конца. Где-то на самом дне его души до сих пор оставалось нечто, мешающее ему жить, дыша полной грудью. И Соло был в состоянии понять, почему Илья согласился на эту самоубийственную миссию. А раз так, то его задачей сейчас было сделать все, чтобы его напарник, его друг, его Илья вернулся живым и невредимым. Чтобы смог, наконец, закрыть для себя эту тему. 

От мрачных мыслей его отвлек голос Франклина:

— Эй, парни, сбавьте ход! Мы сокращаем дистанцию, а маячок, по ходу, стоит на месте. Злодеи сделали остановку. 

— Где? – коротко спросил Соло.

Франклин сверился с координатами в привязке к карте и сообщил:

— Практически на границе с территорией порта. Зуб даю, пытаются подкупить сторожа и проехать за ворота. 

Соло поморщился от этих дилетантских заявлений. Было понятно, что так четко организованная группировка уже давно подготовила все нужные коридоры и вряд ли поставит успех всей своей операции в зависимость от честности отдельно взятого портового охранника. Но, тем не менее, резон в словах Франклина был. 

— Скажешь, когда мы приблизимся на километр, — приказал он Франклину, а потом обернулся к водителю. — Стэн, как только техник даст отмашку, ищи укромное место для парковки. Подождем там. 

Медленно тянулись минуты. В машине повисло напряженное молчание, нарушаемое лишь беззаботным насвистыванием Франклина. Соло подавил желание дать ему по зубам. В конце концов, похоже, что парень свое дело знает, а то, что еще и до идиотизма хладнокровен — так это не самое худшее качество для оперативника. Когда и через пятнадцать минут Франклин отчитался, что маячок сигналит с одной точки, Соло связался с Габи и попросил ее срочно выяснить, какие машины были пропущены на территорию порта за последний час. Не прошло и пяти минут, как с Соло связался сам Уэверли. Он сообщил, что машина скорой помощи с совпадающими номерами пыталась заехать в порт, но охрана ее не впустила: не оказалось пропуска, и данные о том, что кто-то из персонала вызывал неотложку, отсутствовали. От этой новости Соло почувствовал, словно в лицо ему внезапно ударил порыв холодного ветра. Стараясь говорить ровно и без эмоций, он доложил Уэверли обстановку. А потом добавил дрогнувшим невольно голосом:

— Все уже идет не так. Прикажите свернуть операцию. Я выдвигаюсь к проходной порта, и к черту все.

Уэверли помолчал и, наконец, ответил:

— Действуйте по обстоятельствам. Я постараюсь перекрыть границу.

Соло положил трубку и повернулся к водителю. 

— Ты все слышал. Гони как можно скорее. 

Когда машина остановилась у проходной, Соло отдал приказ Франклину установить максимально точное местонахождение маячка и вышел поговорить с охранником. Тот подтвердил все сказанное до этого Уэверли. На вопрос, куда потом уехала скорая, ответил, что они повернули на трассу М27 до Портсмута. Соло выругался. Пусть и не такой большой, как саутгемптонский, но порт был и там. Похитители запутывали следы и это им пока удавалось. 

— Эй, команданте, — донесся из машины голос Франклина, — наша цель всего в метрах ста по М27, если кому интересно. 

Соло запрыгнул на свое сиденье, и машина рванула с места. Примерно через сто двадцать метров Франклин сообщил, что они практически в эпицентре сигнала. Там, где они остановились, не было ничего примечательного. Дорога, с одной стороны лесок, с другой все еще тянулось портовое ограждение. Соло отдал команду всем, кроме водителя, выйти из машины и прочесать периметр. Долго искать не пришлось. 

— Сюда, парни! — Франклин, держа в одной руке сканер, а в другой фонарик, спустился в придорожную канаву. — Я же говорил, что моя детка просто чудо! Точность потрясающая. 

Соло подбежал к нему и навел фонарик на землю, туда, куда уже светил техник. В круг света попали какие-то бесформенные тряпки. Соло сел на корточки, чтобы разглядеть их получше. В тряпье он узнал изрезанную одежду Ильи, а когда поднял и развернул то, что осталось от его куртки, на землю упал окровавленный маленький предмет. Сканер в руке техника отчаянно пищал. Соло на несколько секунд закрыл лицо ладонями, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Кто-то из его группы быстро собрал с земли остатки одежды Ильи, поднял маячок. Соло резко поднялся и быстрым шагом направился к машине. Проходя мимо техника, зло бросил ему: 

— Ты вроде говорил, что никто не может распознать этот сигнал, кроме нас. 

Техник пожал плечами. 

— Они могли увидеть свежий шрам на его плече, не обязательно пользоваться сканером, чтобы найти жучок. Сам же видишь, догола его раздели. Я-то тут при чем? 

Соло махнул рукой и набрал Уэверли. Они находились в ста двадцати километрах от Лондона и примерно в тридцати пяти — от Портсмута. Надо было определяться с дальнейшим направлением поисков, и как можно быстрее. Уэверли ответил сразу, как будто только и ждал его звонка. 

— Соло, — заговорил он, не дав ему сказать и слова, — срочно отправляйтесь в Хитроу. Я уже выезжаю, встретимся там. Есть кое-какая информация. Я уже сделал запрет на вылет всех бортов, так что мы должны успеть. 

Соло загнал растущую тревогу подальше в глубины сознания и, обнадеженный словами шефа, постарался успокоиться, пока водитель выжимал из их микроавтобуса всю возможную скорость. 

*** 

Уэверли, встретивший Соло в аэропорту, пояснил, что прибыл ненамного раньше – пришлось заехать еще в пару мест для получения подписей на бумаге с запретом на полеты. И хотя по телефону уже были даны все нужные распоряжения, и ни один самолет по уверениям дежурного диспетчера не покинул воздушное пространство, официальный документ был необходим для дальнейшего общения с руководством Хитроу. 

— Что за информация? — вместо приветствия спросил Соло, едва выйдя из машины. Он на ходу кивнул растерянной Габи, стоявшей в стороне, и снова повернулся к Уэверли. Краем глаза он видел, что его люди тоже вышли из микроавтобуса, и встали по сторонам, каждый контролируя свой сектор, будто находились не в аэропорту, а в тылу врага. Техник, впрочем, пошел вслед за ним. Уэверли слегка поморщился, явно не желая вдаваться в подробности при таком скоплении народа, но потом ответил:

— Старый как мир трюк, Соло. Машин было две. На нашу удачу, вторую удалось выявить и отследить до аэропорта. Мы успели перекрыть небо, а значит, они все еще здесь. Мы с мисс Теллер ждали здесь вашу группу, так что больше нет смысла терять время, идемте. 

В диспетчерской их ждали оперативный дежурный, начальник таможенной смены, старший охраны и заместитель директора аэропорта. Уэверли с одного взгляда определил, кто из группы мужчин главнее, и обратился к нему:

— Мистер… ээээ… насколько я помню, Лоуренс? Мне ваш шеф сказал, что к нашему приезду вы будете здесь. — Уэверли обменялся с заместителем директора коротким рукопожатием. 

— Чем могу быть полезен? — на лице Лоуренса отражалась приличествующая ситуации сосредоточенность и готовность оказать любое посильное содействие. — Ваше распоряжение о запрете на вылет на все пассажирские и грузовые суда, несмотря на всю, как вы понимаете, беспрецедентную сложность, тем не менее, выполнено. 

— Мы все заинтересованы в скорейшем разрешении проблемы, поэтому в наших общих интересах действовать слаженно, — заверил его Уэверли. — На каком парковочном месте сейчас находится скорая помощь, о которой сообщил начальник охраны? Нам нужен план парковки и схемы выходов к ней. И требуется освободить прилегающие помещения и проходы от посторонних. 

Лоуренс обернулся к начальнику охраны: 

— Давай, Стивен, действуй. 

Тот подошел к стене с мониторами, на которых отражались все помещения и наружные секторы аэропорта, и, сосредоточенно хмурясь, переводил взгляд с экрана на экран. Наконец, он повернулся к присутствующим и голосом, которому явно пытался придать деловую сосредоточенность, сказал: 

— Э-эээ... На площадке у нас находится только одна машина скорой помощи, номера сходятся с теми, что меня запрашивали. Но, насколько мне известно, ее поставили на парковку, уплатив за сутки вперед, и сейчас там никого нет. – Он развел руками.

Соло и Уэверли переглянулись. Уэверли сузил глаза:

— Любезнейший, а вы уверены, что на территории всего одна скорая? И если это та самая — откуда вы знаете, что в ней никого нет? И где водитель и пассажиры?

Начальник охраны повернулся к дежурному диспетчеру и вперил в него красноречивый взгляд. Соло подумал, что, если существует способ молча перевести стрелки на кого-то, то он как раз сейчас видит что-то вроде этого. 

Диспетчер неловко заерзал на своем месте.

— Вы точно не давали вылета ни одному воздушному судну с момента получения распоряжения? — Уэверли теперь смотрел прямо на диспетчера. 

Соло наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед его глазами сценой с все нарастающей тревогой. Он чувствовал, как биение сердца начинает отдавать в горло, а ладони становятся влажными. Он сжал кулаки и попытался унять охватывающую его дрожь.

Диспетчер отвел глаза и с поспешной деловитостью склонился над бумагами, перебирая их суетливыми движениями. Наконец, он повернул голову к присутствующим и неуверенным голосом сказал:

— Ну, как только поступил звонок, я все рейсы отменил. Задействовал инструкцию «четырнадцать». Но вы же сами понимаете, одномоментно это не делается. На некоторые рейсы уже завершилась посадка, согласованы приемы в пункте назначения, но, уверяю вас, как мне и было сказано, ни один пассажирский или грузовой борт, — последнюю фразу он произнес с нажимом, — не покинул Хитроу. Правда, один все-таки вылетел — но это был частный самолет, и в момент получения распоряжения он уже выруливал на взлетку. 

Соло впервые в жизни видел, как у шефа каменеет лицо, а глаза становятся непроницаемо-жесткими. 

— Частный самолет, значит? Чей? Куда? Кто пассажиры? Мне нужны все данные. Прямо сейчас.

Диспетчер дрожащими руками протянул папку. 

— Вот тут все есть. Вы должны понимать, поступило бы распоряжение чуть раньше, и я бы его не выпустил. Указание пришло, когда оформление уже было закончено, и самолет уже пошел на взлет. И все документы там в порядке. В полном. — Диспетчер беспомощно перевел взгляд на старшего таможенной смены. — Вот, мистер Ховерн подтвердит. Они ж проверяли! И у них был особый случай, похороны, и самолет находился в частном секторе, он же формально не подпадал под запрет на вылеты! — с отчаянием добавил он.

Уэверли рывком забрал у диспетчера папку и открыл ее. 

— Так, частный самолет, его владелец и арендатор площадки некто Рон Бакрам, — мисс Теллер, узнайте, пожалуйста, кто это такой, черт подери, — так, вылет до Нью-Йорка... — бормотал он, перелистывая бумаги. Потом повернулся к таможенному инспектору:

— Надеюсь, у вас есть, что сказать по этому поводу? Где данные по досмотру груза? Вы вообще этот борт проверяли? 

Таможенник, хотя и видел, что происходит нечто экстраординарное, не потерял самообладания. 

— Мистер Уэверли, — спокойно сказал он, — этот самолет стоял на арендованной площадке уже десять дней. Все документы у них в полном порядке. Досмотр был проведен тщательно и по его прибытии, и в момент вылета. Мы провели контроль по всей форме. И даже чуть больше. — Он подошел к коммутатору, набрал несколько цифр и произнес в переговорное устройство: — Прием. Брэдли, отправь кого-нибудь с данными по досмотру сегодняшнего частника в диспетчерскую. Да, этот, который с грузом 200. Быстро.

Повесив трубку, он снова повернулся к Уэверли:

— Там все согласования были сделаны заранее. Я хорошо помню этот рейс. Сам досматривал. Все-таки не каждый день у нас покойников перевозят. Брат владельца, молодой красивый мужчина — и такая нелепая смерть, от аневризмы. Похоронить хотели на родине, сказали, что никак нельзя задерживаться — сами понимаете, церемония и все такое. 

Соло начинало казаться, что он попал в какую-то чудовищную ошибочную реальность, а может, в чей-то гротескный страшный сон, и, если ему удастся сделать усилие и проснуться, все это исчезнет, этот вязкий кошмар его отпустит. Мысленно он продолжал цеплялся за последнюю соломинку — прямых доказательств катастрофы все еще не было. 

В диспетчерскую зашел молодой парень в таможенной форме и протянул папку с бумагами своему начальнику, но тот кивком указал на Уэверли, и таможенник отдал папку ему. Уэверли покачал головой, подошел к свободному столу и сел за него, положив перед собой полученные от диспетчера и таможенника папки. 

Соло встал сбоку от Уэверли, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Боковым зрением он видел, что Габи и технарь тоже подошли поближе и встали за спиной у шефа. Уэверли положил папку таможенника сверху и открыл ее. В папке была пачка бумаг, сцепленных скрепкой. 

— Это все документы по досмотру, — пояснил таможенник. — Тут все по порядку. Декларация, разрешения, копия свидетельства о смерти, фотографии и так далее. Как я и говорил, досмотр был проведен по всей форме.

Соло с напряженным вниманием следил за руками Уэверли, который, сняв скрепку, внимательно читал документ, откладывал его в сторону и брался за следующий. Сразу за бланком с жирной надписью на шапке «Протокол досмотра» обнаружилось несколько фотографий. На первой — полированный гроб с закрытой крышкой, видно, что дорогой, но без лишних украшений, на второй — гроб в кадре целиком, с откинутой крышкой. 

Соло неверящими глазами смотрел на Илью, лежащего в этом чертовом ящике. Он был в хорошо сшитом темном костюме, в белой рубашке, с галстуком, на ногах явно дорогие туфли. Руки сложены на груди, волосы уложены на косой пробор, как обычно их зачесывал сам Илья. Соло протянул трясущуюся руку к пачке фотографий, Уэверли молча отдал их ему. Было понятно, что любые комментарии сейчас излишни. Из пальцев шефа, когда Соло забирал снимки, вылетела третья фотография и медленно спланировала на пол. Соло машинально наклонился и поднял ее. На этом снимке Илью сняли крупным планом, по пояс. Можно было разглядеть, как тщательно расчесаны его волосы, и горькую морщинку между светлыми бровями, которую даже глубокий наркотический сон не смог убрать с лица Ильи. Казалось, что он спит и видит тревожный сон. Соло попытался сглотнуть ком в горле и взять себя в руки. Пока Илья жив, а он явно еще жив, — не все потеряно. Надо просто продолжать действовать и идти по следу. Он снова вгляделся в снимок. А потом, не в силах произнести ни слова, развернул изображение в сторону Уэверли, ткнув пальцем в сложенные на груди руки Ильи. Он попытался объяснить, что ему бросилось в глаза, но понял, что не может выдавить ни слова. 

— Ты что-то заметил, Соло? — голос Уэверли звучал нехарактерно глухо. Он присмотрелся к фотографии. 

— Кольцо, — практически прохрипел Соло. Откашлялся. — На его пальце кольцо-печатка. Он никогда не носил никаких колец. 

Уэверли обернулся к таможеннику. 

— Принесите лупу, у вас должна быть. — Он склонился к снимку. Вокруг него сгрудились Соло и Габи с Франклином. Соло внимательно вгляделся в кольцо: на плоской поверхности просматривались какие-то переплетающиеся линии, узор, а может, монограмма. Кольцо было надето на безымянный палец правой руки. Кто-то протянул увеличительное стекло, и Уэверли, взяв его, приблизил к снимку. На печатке теперь можно было разглядеть стилизованное изображение букв «О» и «М». 

— Блядь, — прошептал Соло. — Блядь. Рон Бакрам, мать его. Больной ублюдок. 

— О! Точно! Анаграмма же! — послышался голос Франклина. — Надо же, как все продумано. Даже вот это. — Он восхищенно присвистнул, а потом добавил почему-то по-русски странную фразу: — «В том гробу твоя невеста»…

Соло поднял на Франклина глаза. 

— Ты что-то сказал? — Он почувствовал, что гнев, так долго сдерживаемый, начинает пробиваться на поверхность. Эта фраза… Соло вперился в лицо Франклина. А тот, не отводя глаз, пожал плечами:

— Ну, все же сходится! Просто поразительно, как этот Орбан круто подготовился, ни одной детали не упустил. Еще и поглумился на славу. 

— Ты сейчас о чем? — угрожающим шепотом начал Соло. В его голове складывались детали головоломки, но закипающая ярость мешала сосредоточиться. Краем глаза он заметил, что Уэверли поднялся со своего места и, взяв Габи за локоть, отошел с ней в сторону, но все его внимание сейчас было сосредоточено на стоящем перед ним субтильном ЦРУ-шнике. — Может, пояснишь? 

— Не закипай. Я понимаю, парень, проеб получился феерический. Но я-то тут при чем? Просто вспомнилось из спецкурса по русскому. Есть у русских такой поэт — Пушкин, написал свой вариант в стихах про спящую красавицу, вот к слову и пришлось. Это оттуда строчка. Могу процитировать весь отрывок, если интересно. Просто сам прикинь, аж дух захватывает, как все сходится — и гроб, и красивый русский в роли мертвой царевны, даже кольцо на пальце имеется, ну, намек на невесту. Наш злодей явно натура творческая и шизанут на всю катушку. 

Как Соло ни всматривался в лицо Франклина, он не мог прочесть там ничего, кроме обычной циничной незамутненности, как будто тот неспособен понять, насколько неуместными в некоторые моменты могут быть его слова. Но тут Франклин улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была настолько несвоевременной сейчас, что Соло через стол протянул руку и, ухватив его за грудки, рванул к себе:

— Что в этом смешного? — прорычал он. — Тебе смешно? 

— Эй, парень, убери-ка руки, — Франклин попытался расцепить сжатые на его куртке пальцы Соло. — Успокойся.

Соло вдруг почувствовал, как на его предплечье легла теплая ладонь. Он огляделся. Габи касалась его руки, Уэверли стоял рядом. Взгляды всех присутствующих были устремлены на них. 

— Соло, перестань. Это лишнее, — успокаивающе проговорила Габи. — Этим ты сейчас ничему не поможешь. Отпусти этого трепача. Надо думать, что делать дальше. 

Соло медленно разжал пальцы и, выпрямившись, повернулся к Габи. Он чувствовал, что его начинает накрывать неконтролируемый приступ злости, за которым он пытался скрыть нарастающую панику.

— Что делать дальше? — повторил он. — А что делать дальше? У нас есть план? Такой же отличный, какой был в самом начале? Самолет улетел два часа назад, маячка нет, где они сядут — одному богу известно. Или вы все предусмотрели? 

Он повернулся к Уэверли, который стоял, наблюдая разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену.

— Что, Уэверли, на отлично перед ЦРУ прогнулись, да? Что они вам пообещали за то, чтобы вы уговорили Илью на эту авантюру? Надеюсь, по итогам вы внакладе не останетесь, а? Вам же не привыкать. Или снова сошлетесь на свое начальство и инструкции? — Соло несло, и он отчасти осознавал это, но остановиться было трудно. — На что вы все-таки купили Илью? 

— Эй, Наполеон, — осторожно позвала его Габи, как будто пытаясь переключить его внимание на себя. — Не надо так. Илья знал, на что шел. И у него были на то причины. И, если уж говорить о том, ради чего он это сделал, то на твоем месте я бы не стала сейчас поднимать эту тему.

Соло сузил глаза:

— Давай-ка с этого места поподробнее, сестренка. Ты сейчас о чем? — У Соло сейчас было полное ощущение того, что кроме кошмарной реальности, вывернувшей весь его мир наизнанку, против него ополчились все. Ни один человек в этой комнате будто не понимал или отказывался признавать, насколько все случившееся страшно, и каждый по очереди словно вносил в этот кошмар свою лепту. И вот теперь настала очередь Габи. 

— Тебе Илья разве не отдал документы по твоей полной амнистии? — голос Габи прозвучал неуверенно.

— Какие документы? Какая амнистия? — Соло был окончательно сбит с толку. 

— Ну, эти, подписанные генеральным прокурором США. Илья согласился на участие только под условие того, что тебя полностью снимут с крючка американского правосудия. Ты теперь свободен, Наполеон. Полностью. Так что как видишь, больше всех от этого дела получил пользы именно ты. А теперь успокойся и начнем думать, что делать дольше. 

Соло казалось, что его ударили чем-то тяжелым. В голове звенело, уши заложило, а взгляд заволокло красной пеленой. Все вдруг сложилось в цельную картину: и поведение Ильи, и его согласие на миссию, и даже его складная ложь по поводу причин участия в задании. И та приманка, на которую его купили. Придумать такую схему, и, главное, воплотить ее в реальность, мог только один человек, который был в курсе их отношений и четко понимал, против какого искушения Илье ни за что не устоять. Он медленно повернулся к Уэверли и, глядя прямо в его серьезные глаза, вдруг метнулся вперед и с силой впечатал кулак в лицо начальника. Никто не ожидал такого от Соло, включая самого Уэверли. Тот, не успев никак отреагировать, только коротко вскрикнул, когда Соло ударил его в челюсть. Соло успел замахнуться второй рукой, когда почувствовал, как на него сзади кто-то наваливается и хватает за плечи, удерживая на месте. Соло рвался из захвата и пытался дотянуться до Уэверли, который, пошатываясь, ощупывал челюсть. Из уголка его рта потянулась струйка крови. 

— Ты, сволочь конченная, доволен теперь? — Соло бросал эти слова в Уэверли, не в силах дотянуться до него руками. — Хорошо все продумал? Что теперь с Ильей будет, понимаешь? Или тебе плевать?

— Курякин настоящий профессионал, Соло. Он справится. Я уверен. 

Уэверли, приложив к углу рта платок, отвечал ему, как это ни странно, спокойным голосом, в глазах его не было заметно и тени осуждения. И это его спокойствие распаляло Соло еще больше. 

— Справится? Да ты хоть представляешь, как ему все это?! Ты и понятия не имеешь, что с ним на самом деле творится, хотя должен же понимать. Ты же помнишь хотя бы тот случай в школе, помнишь, сука? — Соло, захлебываясь, едва перевел дыхание и продолжил. — Ты же видел все, и знаешь больше чем надо, но все равно послал его туда. К этим уродам. А чтобы он не отказался, втемную воспользовался мной! Ты хоть понимаешь, какой ты ублюдок, Алекс? Ты ничем не лучше всех этих сволочей! 

Ему болезненно заломили руку за спину, и он резко откинул голову назад, попав затылком в лицо кому-то из державших. Судя по звуку и короткому вскрику, чей-то нос оказался сломан. Но Соло это не волновало. Бурлящей внутри него ярости нужен был хоть какой-то выход. 

До него донесся голос Габи: 

— Наполеон. Прошу тебя, успокойся. Ты ничем сейчас Илье не поможешь, если не возьмешь себя в руки.

Ярость Соло как будто нашла новое русло, и он с безумной силой направил ее в эту сторону:

— А ты, Габи, что скажешь? Ты мне что-то говорила про пользу. В этом ты всегда понимала лучше всех нас вместе взятых. Лучше расскажи, какая тебе была польза, когда ты сдавала меня дяде Рудольфу? Тебе ведь даже не давали такого приказа! Или это снова ублюдские игры нашего хитроумного шефа, а ты так торопилась прыгнуть к нему в койку, что выслуживалась с самого начала, а?

Габи ойкнула и прижала ладонь ко рту. Соло с горьким удовольствием смотрел на выражение ее лица. Казалось справедливым, что хотя бы кому-то в этой комнате станет пусть хоть отчасти так же плохо, как и ему самому. 

— Что, нечего сказать? — забил последний гвоздь Соло. — Вот и молчи. Ублажай шефа дальше и, быть может, он так сильно это оценит, что не станет сдавать тебя при первой же возможности, как сдал Илью.

Уэверли вдруг шагнул к Соло и отвесил ему хлесткую пощечину. 

— Достаточно, Соло. Придите уже в себя. 

Соло ошалело смотрел на шефа. Потом, наконец, как будто в нем что-то перещелкнуло, и он осознал всю омерзительность своей истерики, Соло глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и огляделся. Присутствующие в диспетчерской люди смотрели на него, кто с выражением ужаса, кто с презрением. У Франклина был взгляд исследователя, наблюдающего за редким животным в зоопарке, Габи отошла к дальнему столу и стояла там, отвернувшись, плечи ее вздрагивали. Только Уэверли продолжал смотреть на него со спокойным сочувствием. Соло повернул голову в сторону державших его парней из его же группы: 

— Все. Отпустите. Я в норме. 

На его слова никто не обратил внимания, и руки, державшие его, не разжались. 

Уэверли, внимательно сощурив глаза, кивнул кому-то за спиной у Соло, и его, наконец, отпустили. Соло оглянулся. Так и есть, одному из парней он рассадил переносицу, но как только он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, тот отмахнулся, словно давая понять, что инцидент исчерпан и говорить тут не о чем.

— Соло, — начал Уэверли, — если у вас есть какие-то претензии, прошу адресовать их мне лично. Мисс Теллер тут совершенно ни при чем. И, если вы закончили с истерикой, может быть, продолжим поиски агента Курякина?

У Соло вырвался короткий горький смешок. 

— Знаете, Уэверли, я не буду перед вами извиняться. И дел я с вами больше никаких иметь не желаю. Я уже вижу, к чему это все привело. Вы отдали Илью в руки этому отморозку, как куклу в подарочной упаковке, и сделать вы сейчас ничего не можете. Никакие ваши планы не срабатывают, да и нет у вас никаких планов. 

Уэверли молча слушал, что говорит ему Соло. Не перебивая и не разубеждая его. 

— Значит, Илья мне выбил вольную? Полная, говорите, амнистия?

— Да, Соло. Документ дает вам полную свободу, — кивнул Уэверли. — Я не знаю, где сейчас оригинал, но уверен, что Курякин позаботился о том, чтобы вы его получили. Но если что, имейте в виду, я сделал заверенные копии, и, в качестве жеста доброй воли, предоставлю их вам. 

Соло перевел дыхание. Это были не те слова, которые он ожидал услышать от Уэверли, но в том состоянии, в котором он сейчас находился, анализировать уместность реплик шефа было трудно. 

— Значит, говорите, даже копии сохранили? Ну так вот: идите вы все нахер, — припечатал Соло. — Я ухожу из агентства. Если Илья хотел этого, значит, так тому и быть. Я сам его найду. А вы… а вы продолжайте строить свои планы. 

В гробовой тишине Соло развернулся и пошел к выходу. Никто не остановил его. Габи даже не повернулась в его сторону, и только Уэверли провожал его внимательным взглядом до самой двери, которую Соло закрыл за собой с громким хлопком.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Илья открыл глаза, вокруг была все та же тьма без единого проблеска света. На мгновение он подумал, что ослеп. Пахло дорогим одеколоном и древесным лаком, и еще чем-то горьковатым, тревожно и пугающе. Он пошевелился: двигаться было тяжело. Тело едва слушалось, словно он находился на большой глубине, под многотонной толщей воды. Локоть уперся во что-то твердое. Он поднял руку — она, казалось, весила тонну — и костяшки пальцев почти сразу наткнулись на препятствие. Илья провел непослушными пальцами по поверхности: скользкая шелковистая прохлада атласа. Илья замер, пережидая волну страха, пытаясь замедлить дыхание и успокоить пульс. В мозгу вспыхивали стоп-кадрами воспоминания. Прогулка с Эммой, скорая, фиксирующие его на каталке ремни — и темнота. Где-то в череде этих картинок мелькнуло незнакомое лицо — блеск стеклышек очков, узкий брезгливый рот и высокий лоб, и тут же в памяти у Ильи всплыла фраза, произнесенная с заметным акцентом: "Часа на три-четыре этого хватит".

Илья облизнул губы. Язык был сухим, как бумага. Он попытался сглотнуть, но слюны во рту не было, будто он не пил несколько дней. Пытаясь справиться с новой волной паники и внезапно подступившим головокружением, он старался определить, в каком состоянии его тело, — не считая того, что, судя по ощущениям, пока он был в отключке, ему вынули кости и залили вместо них свинец. 

Он был полностью одет — и не просто одет, а упакован в костюм, застегнут на все пуговицы, даже при галстуке. Пошевелив пальцами ног, он понял, что обут в новые жесткие туфли. Тонкий запах одеколона, витающий в спертом воздухе, похоже, тоже исходил от него. 

И тут все это — ограниченное, как в ящике, пространство, костюм, атласная поверхность стенок — сложилось в одну картинку, настолько невероятную и пугающую, что Илья задохнулся. Чудовищным усилием он рванулся вверх, выставив перед собой ладони, — и тут же снова бессильно упал на спину и, хватая ртом воздух, зажмурился от нестерпимой рези в глазах, причиняемой светом, когда крышка гроба с грохотом рухнула на пол.

Сквозь звон в ушах до него донеслись встревоженные голоса. На него навалились, вжимая в дно гроба, удерживая, и он мысленно горько усмехнулся: в этом не было необходимости. Отчаянный рывок забрал остатки сил, он даже не мог приоткрыть глаза.

Смутно знакомый голос произнес какие-то слова, которые он не мог разобрать.

— Bist du total abgeklopft oder was? Die Dosis bringt ihn doch um, du Spinner! — со злостью ответил человек, удерживающий Илью за плечи.

Ему снова стало страшно, и он рефлекторно попытался вырваться, но все, что ему удалось, — это слабо мотнуть головой. Но даже такое легкое движение привело к новому приступу головокружения. 

— Он должен, как минимум, еще час лежать трупом, — едко сказал первый голос. Звуки немецкой речи заставили желудок сжаться, тошнота подкатила к горлу. — Как видишь, на труп он не особо похож. Ты, судя по всему, не сталкивался с русскими. А этот, позволь тебе напомнить, еще и убийца. И здоровенный, как медведь. Держи его, как держишь, на всякий случай, а я займусь своим делом. 

— Если ты его передознешь, нам всем отрежут яйца, ты ведь понимаешь? Не для того мы с парнями жопой рисковали, — зло отозвался второй уже по-английски.

— Делай, что сказано, и не учи меня моей работе, — оборвал его первый. Илья снова попытался вспомнить, откуда ему знаком этот голос и этот акцент, но мысли его окончательно перепутались. Он сжался в ожидании того, что должно случиться дальше.

Жесткие пальцы оттянули его веко. В зрачок ударил яркий свет, и Илья попытался зажмуриться, отвернуться — но тут веко отпустили, сжали запястье, проверяя пульс.

— Я же говорил, настоящий медведь. Держи крепче.

На Илью навалились еще плотнее, фиксируя за плечи, и кто-то сжал его виски, лишая возможности повернуть голову. 

Он ощутил прикосновение холодного металла к шее, короткий укол.

— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно произнес голос с акцентом. — Как раз хватит, чтобы доставить эту чертову куклу на место без проблем. 

Звуки становились все глуше, словно отдаляясь, свет стремительно мерк, и, когда темнота вернулась, Илья был даже рад ей.

***

Илья снова пришел в себя внезапно, будто в темной комнате включили свет. Он рывком сел, задыхаясь, дикими глазами оглядывая помещение, в котором оказался. 

На первый взгляд это было что-то среднее между палатой в дорогой клинике и небольшим гостиничным номером: нейтрального пастельного оттенка стены, светлый ковер на полу, тумбочка у кровати, напоминающей суперсовременную больничную койку, из тех, высоту которых и наклон изголовья можно менять с помощью электрического пульта управления. В воздухе ненавязчиво, едва уловимо, пахло чем-то, похожим на лаванду. 

На тумбочке стоял большой бумажный стакан, наполненный водой. Илья сглотнул: рот пересох настолько, что язык и небо казалось, были сделаны из мелкой наждачки. Он потянулся за стаканом, обмакнул кончик языка в воду, принюхался. 

Похоже, это действительно была просто вода. Помедлив еще немного, он закрыл глаза и медленно, большими глотками осушил стакан до дна. 

Поставив его назад на тумбочку, он снова огляделся. Мысли его начинали медленно проясняться, хотя голова еще кружилась, и каждое движение отзывалось тупой болью в затылке. 

Похоже, Орбан основательно подготовился к встрече с ним: эта комната была, наверное, самой непохожей на тюрьму тюремной камерой в мире. В том, что он находится в руках у Орбана, Илья не сомневался. Миссия прошла почти успешно — в итоге он все-таки попал туда, куда был должен. Илья приподнял рукав футболки: разрез на плече был профессионально зашит аккуратными стежками. 

Он невесело хмыкнул, откинул одеяло и спустил ноги с кровати. 

Пока он был в отключке, с него сняли костюм и переодели в просторную серую футболку и мягкие тренировочные штаны того же цвета. Ступни его были босыми; встав, Илья не смог сдержать ухмылки — пол оказался с подогревом.

Последствия наркоза давали о себе знать: кроме головокружения, он ощущал слабость во всем теле. Его пошатывало, но кое-как на ногах он все-таки держался. Он обошел комнату по периметру, тщательно все осматривая и с горьким одобрением отмечая рациональность и продуманность со стороны своего похитителя: здесь не нашлось ничего, что можно было бы использовать в качестве оружия. Илья вспомнил слова Олега, который как-то говорил, что КГБшники старой школы знали полсотни способов убить человека свернутой газетой, и снова усмехнулся. 

Окна здесь не было. Проем в стене, без двери, вел в просторное помещение, размерами, пожалуй, даже превышающее первую комнату. Это оказалась оформленная в успокаивающих тонах ванная — с нестандартно большой душевой кабиной, ванной на металлических львиных лапах, умывальником и унитазом, диссонанс во все перечисленное вносила кушетка, обитая клеенчатой тканью, привинченная к полу. Зеркала здесь тоже не было.

Илья воспользовался туалетом, умылся холодной водой, вытер лицо душистым полотенцем (это определенно была лаванда). Провел ладонью по щекам и подбородку, чтобы по длине щетины определить, как давно он здесь находится. То ли он прогостил у Орбана меньше суток, то ли его успели побрить, пока он валялся в наркотическом сне. От этой мысли его передернуло и во рту стало кисло.

Илья вернулся в комнату и сел на кровать, продолжая осматриваться. 

Он насчитал как минимум полдесятка камер, но это было ожидаемо и даже не вызвало у него особого возмущения. Что занимало его больше, так это непонятного назначения штуковины на потолке, напоминающие разбрызгиватели. Он прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть их получше.

— Доброе утро, — раздался приглушенный динамиками голос. — Быстро же ты очухался. Людвиг был прав. В общем, добро пожаловать, веди себя хорошо, и нам не придется поступать с тобой плохо. Если вздумаешь пошалить, помни, мы все видим. И мы, блядь, не гребаная Мэри Поппинс, так что наказания у нас серьезные. Скоро обед, а потом, наверное, тебе опять придется поспать. — Издав короткий смешок, говоривший отключился.

Илья почувствовал, как тошнота усиливается. Он сглотнул горькую слюну, лег и уставился в потолок, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и составить хоть какой-нибудь план действий. Отталкиваться пока было не от чего: он не знал, что именно его ждет, и до личной встречи с Орбаном даже примерно не представлял, какую выбрать линию поведения. Ждать показалось пока самым лучшим планом. Уверенность в том, что Соло найдет его, теплилась глубоко в душе. Ему нужно только дождаться, оставаясь живым и сохранив здравый рассудок. Пока он не знал, насколько выполнима эта задача. Ему нужно увидеть Орбана, и он, несмотря на смутный страх этой встречи, хотел, чтобы она состоялась как можно скорее. Илья снова усмехнулся, подумав, что, если люди Орбана за ним постоянно наблюдают и видят, что он то и дело расплывается в ухмылке, то могут решить, что он уже съехал с катушек.

Возможно, так оно и было в каком-то смысле.

Раздался звук открывающейся двери, и Илья резко повернулся на него.

Дверь была по-прежнему заперта — в ней открылось окошко, расположенное у самого пола, как вход для собак и кошек в некоторых домах. В комнату втолкнули пластиковый поднос с едой, и окошко захлопнулось.

Илья смотрел на поднос. Живот свело судорогой — мысль о еде здесь внушала отвращение, но он понимал, что должен есть, если хочет когда-нибудь выбраться отсюда. Заставив свою гордость заткнуться, он встал, поднял поднос с пола и сел в кресло, поставив обед на колени.

Ему удалось затолкать в себя половину сэндвича с тунцом и салатом. Упаковку сока он выпил до дна. Поставив поднос с остатками еды на пол возле кресла, он прислушался к себе: тошнота отступила, голова все еще побаливала, но в целом он чувствовал себя лучше. 

Он поднялся, потянулся, разминая мышцы, и замер, услышав тихое шипение, которое он принял сначала за шум в ушах, но потом понял, что звук исходит сверху. Илья озадаченно прищурился, пожал плечами и пошел в ванную. Прополоскав рот водой, он вернулся в комнату и прислушался снова. Звук не прекращался. Голова внезапно закружилась с новой силой, стены начали покачиваться и плыть. Илья сделал шаг на подкашивающихся ногах к креслу, и у него потемнело в глазах. Шипение продолжалось, и он понял, что происходит.

— Блядь, — заплетающимся языком сказал он. — Ебаный ты трус. 

Пол резко накренился, и снова стало темно.

Он уже каким-то образом знал, что увидит Орбана, очнувшись, но не ожидал, что эта встреча произойдет вот так.

Пока он был без сознания, его тщательно зафиксировали на кровати. Браслеты, удерживающие его запястья и щиколотки, были достаточно мягкими, чтобы не ранить кожу, но удерживали не хуже стальных. Илья на пробу дернул рукой: десяток сантиметров — максимум оставленной ему свободы. Он повернул голову.

В кресле, пододвинутом к кровати, сидел мужчина. Илья уже видел его на фото, но Марк Орбан во плоти имел мало общего с бледной черно-белой фотографией, на которой, к тому же, он был куда моложе, чем сейчас.

Хотя он сидел, Илья мог прикинуть, что в нем примерно метр восемьдесят роста. Крепко сложенный, заметно мускулистый, без намека на полноту или изнеженность, одетый в коричневый джемпер и брюки цвета хаки, он напоминал бывшего военного. Лицо вполне соответствовало: твердый подбородок, четко очерченный рот, умные зеленовато-карие глаза и светлые коротко стриженые волосы.

Он смотрел на Илью чуть исподлобья, постукивая пальцем по подлокотнику, и Илья, чувствуя, как начинает подниматься откуда-то из самой глубины сознания горячая злость, стиснул челюсти.

Он уже знал Марка Орбана раньше, и сейчас прекрасно его вспомнил, несмотря на то, что никогда до этого момента не видел его лица.

В тот раз, когда Готье велел завязать ему глаза и заткнуть рот кляпом, он ожидал, что все будет хуже, чем обычно, что извращенный ум Готье подсказал ему новый способ, чтобы попытаться сломать его. Обычной инъекции Д-17 не было, и это заставляло Илью внутренне сжаться от предчувствия чего-то особенно страшного, выходящего за рамки обычной боли. 

Но все оказалось почти терпимым без наркотика, который превращал его тело в сплошной агонизирующий нерв. Пожалуй, даже если бы ему не заткнули рот, Илья смог бы не кричать. 

Когда раздался звук открывающейся двери, Илья невольно приподнял голову и тут же услышал смешок Готье:

— Смотри-ка, какой молодец. Приветствует тебя. Ну-ка, ты, как тебя там... придержи его за волосы, пусть наш гость рассмотрит это личико получше.

Рука насильника, который пыхтел за спиной Ильи, вцепилась ему в волосы, потянула, заставляя его запрокинуть голову.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, Адиль, — прозвучал бесстрастный голос вошедшего вместе с Готье. — Я все прекрасно вижу и без эффектных поз и ракурсов.

Готье поцокал языком.

— Ты не ценишь красоту, дорогой. Никогда не умел. Посмотри только на это тело, на эти длинные ноги, на линию плеч. Он чуток исхудал, пока гостил у меня, но все равно — какая великолепная особь, а?

— Он не призовая лошадь, — все тем же ровным голосом ответил гость. — Можешь не тратить зря свое красноречие. На скачках выставлять его я не собираюсь.

— Это как посмотреть, — хохотнул Готье.

— Сколько лет я тебя знаю, Адиль, а ты не меняешься. Все такой же мерзавец.

— Ну, дорогой, возможно, поэтому мы столько лет с тобой и дружим. Да ладно, давай, оцени его со всех сторон. Он того стоит, ты же сам видел.

Они подошли ближе, и Илья уловил сквозь аромат дорогого парфюма гостя Готье легкий запах пота. Дышал мужчина странно сдержанно, вполгруди, как будто хотел скрыть волнение, и Илья с внезапно нахлынувшим отвращением понял, что тот возбужден. Отвращение казалось странным чувством в тот момент, когда его, обездвиженного, лишенного возможности видеть и говорить, трахал один из бандитов Готье, но при этом оказалось настолько сильным, что Илья дернулся и замычал сквозь кляп. 

Готье засмеялся.

— Вот он какой боец, видишь? Настоящий зверь.

— Шкура у него уже порядком попорчена, — после долгой паузы сказал гость. — Ты постарался? Не мог удержаться? 

— Ну, не я начал, — сказал Готье. — Старых шрамов хватает, сам видишь. Да и хуже его это не делает. Придает... как это... — Готье пощелкал пальцами, — уникальности. Индивидуальности. Он же не кукла, дорогой. Ну? Что скажешь?

— Надо подумать, — ответил гость. — Пожалуй, я согласен. Только, Адиль, не надо придавать ему еще больше, как ты говоришь, индивидуальности. 

Готье снова хохотнул.

Почти сразу после того, как они вышли, все закончилось. 

Можно сказать, это был легкий день.

Марк Орбан. 

Это он был тогда с Готье, и Илья вспомнил его — по запаху парфюма, из-под которого пробивался едва уловимый, но совершенно безошибочный запах возбуждения.

Орбан продолжал изучать его взглядом, и Илья заставил себя посмотреть в ответ — прямо в его спокойные глаза.

— Один из моих людей позволил себе парой часов раньше говорить с вами в непозволительном тоне, — сказал, наконец, Орбан. — Я не одобряю подобных вольностей. Больше, уверяю, это не повторится. 

Илья ничего не ответил.

Орбан вздохнул, убрал с колена невидимую соринку.

— Ну что ж. Давайте знакомиться. Нам предстоит провести вместе довольно много времени, так что знакомство — не просто формальность. Вы, Илья, конечно, уже знаете, как меня зовут, но не встречали меня лично...

— Отчего же, — перебил его Илья. — Я вас прекрасно помню.

— Вот как? — Орбан удивленно поднял брови.

— Да. Эти ваши отвратительно пошлые духи я сразу узнал. И потели вы при прошлой нашей встрече точно так же. Сейчас, правда, не пыхтите, как тогда. Проще сдерживаться? Вас не так сильно возбуждает, когда мужчина напротив одет? — Илья внимательно наблюдал за лицом Орбана, продолжая говорить. Тот владел собой превосходно, но Илья увидел, как едва заметно дернулся мускул возле его рта, и это придало ему вдохновения. — Не сильно разбираюсь в предпочтениях педерастов, но чисто логически несложно предположить, что дело именно в этом. Раздетый догола мужчина, которого против воли ебут в зад, наверняка вызывает у вас больше эмоций, верно, Марк?

Выражение лица Орбана не изменилось.

— Ну, раз вы помните тот эпизод, вам наверняка будет легче понять, почему вы все-таки оказались здесь. Видите ли, Илья, в моем мире заведено так: если я плачу за вещь, я в итоге ее получаю. Независимо от обстоятельств. Форс-мажоров для меня не существует, заплатил — получил. Только так и не иначе. — Орбан прищелкнул языком и развел руками. Потом продолжил, после короткой паузы. — И еще кое-что. Знаете, не слишком мудро с вашей стороны начинать знакомство с оскорблений, — сказал он, а потом, помолчав пару секунд, добавил. — И вам ли обвинять меня в педерастии? Я, в отличие от вас, никогда не давал повода усомниться в моей нормальности в этом плане. А вот вы... Впрочем, что тут говорить. Есть более наглядные способы выяснить, кто из нас кто на самом деле. Минутку, Илья. 

Он встал и вышел из комнаты.

Илья закрыл глаза. 

Через обещанную минуту хлопнула дверь. Послышался звук, будто что-то катили по полу на небольших колесиках. Раздался щелчок, и свет в комнате погас.

Илья открыл глаза.

Орбан снова сидел в кресле. Перед ним на передвижном столике стоял портативный кинопроектор.

— Мне кажется, это очень хорошо иллюстрирует вашу истинную природу, Илья.

Проектор негромко зажужжал. На стене появилась картинка, и у Ильи потемнело в глазах.

Та самая пленка, одна из двух, которые были уничтожены. Должны были быть уничтожены.

Илья смотрел на свое лицо на стене напротив: обессмысленные болью глаза, смуглая ладонь на щеке. 

Он закрыл глаза, но это не спасло его: он продолжал слышать. Смешки, похабные фразы, которыми его насильники подбадривали друг друга, собственный вскрик. Он рефлекторно дернулся, желая закрыть уши ладонями, но захваты на руках вернули его к реальности.

— Вы зря не смотрите, Илья, — с легкой укоризной сказал Орбан. — При том, что Адиль был малоприятной личностью, нельзя отказать ему в таланте. А уж с таким материалом, как вы, ему удалось снять почти шедевр. Видимо, у вас тоже талант, пусть вы и не желаете его признавать. Недаром ваш напарник пришел за вами сквозь огонь и воду. Из вас, должно быть, получилась чрезвычайно талантливая подстилка, если мистер Соло рисковал жизнью ради возможности регулярно совать свой член в вашу задницу.

Илья сжал зубы. Звуки с пленки, невыносимо громкие, раздавались, казалось, прямо у него в голове. 

— Что ж. — Орбан поднялся. – К сожалению, я вынужден сейчас уйти. У меня, кроме вас, есть еще бизнес и семья, требующие моего внимания. А вам здесь особо нечем себя развлечь, так что я, пожалуй, оставлю это познавательное кино включенным. Ах, да, когда фильм закончится, мой помощник поставит его заново – так что вы успеете по достоинству оценить каждый кадр и пересмотреть особо понравившиеся моменты. Увы, репертуар у нас тут небогатый, но я надеюсь, с вашей помощью, мы исправим это упущение. Не благодарите, мне не сложно. До следующей встречи, Илья. Надеюсь, она будет достаточно скорой.

Илья не открывал глаз. Он услышал, как дверь закрылась за Орбаном.

– Что, выдохся? Надо еще немного продержаться. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы агент Соло остался неудовлетворенным, ну постарайся для напарника, Курякин, — раздался голос Готье.

Илья зажмурил веки до огненных кругов перед глазами. Губы его шевельнулись. 

— Наполеон. — Голоса с пленки стали вдруг как будто тише, и тогда он повторил снова. — Наполеон. Наполеон. Наполеон. 

Сильные руки, обнимающие его во сне, запах "Ветивера", тяжесть и тепло знакомого до последнего шрамика тела, горячее дыхание на затылке.

— Наполеон. Наполеон. Наполеон.

"Что, опять влип, Угроза? Снова тебя вытаскивать? Ладно, уже иду".

Илья открыл глаза.

На пленке его заставляли встать на колени. 

Он смотрел и ничего не чувствовал.


	6. Chapter 6

Как Соло добрался до дома в тот день, он вряд ли смог бы потом отчетливо вспомнить. Квартира, которую они несколько месяцев делили с Ильей, встретила его оглушающей пустотой. Соло, не давая себе и шанса на рефлексии, деловито собирал вещи. Ему здесь больше не место. С работой на агентство, с этой бутафорской учебой, с этой обманчивой мирной жизнью покончено. Судьба дала им передышку, и он позволил себе на какое-то время осторожно поверить, что их оставили в покое, что у них есть шанс. Надо сказать, он с самого начала не обольщался, прекрасно понимая, что время на восстановление сил, отпущенное им на двоих, быстротечно и ограничено, как минимум, сроком обучения в спецшколе. Но даже этого им не дали прожить в полной мере. 

В голове пульсировали слова про какие-то документы, амнистию, про «вольную», которые ценой собственной жизни купил для него Илья. Они с Угрозой так хорошо друг друга изучили, что у Соло не возникло ни одного вопроса, почему Илья ничего ему не сказал заранее. Он знал, что Соло костьми бы лег, но не позволил бы ЦРУ и Уэверли манипулировать Ильей подобным предложением. 

Когда в аэропорту он поддался отчаянию и позволил себе ту позорную истерику, то действовал импульсивно лишь отчасти. Соло знал за собой эту особенность — даже в моменты крайнего волнения его эмоции никогда не шли вразрез с уже принятым, пусть и неосознанно, решением. Когда он окончательно и бесповоротно осознал, что Орбан обвел их вокруг пальца и Илью они потеряли, решение уже созрело в глубине его сознания, а информация об амнистии, помимо всплеска эмоций, попутно вытолкнула на поверхность возможность для исполнения его безумного плана. 

В диспетчерской, глядя на это бесполезное скопище официальных лиц, таких важных, таких равнодушных и при этом бессильных, он осознал, что они ничего не смогут сделать. Против такого экстраординарного преступника, каким оказался Марк Орбан, стандартные методы не работают. К тому же открытым оставался вопрос об утечке информации. Он точно знал: найти и вернуть Илью, учитывая все эти условия, невозможно. Единственное, что он поначалу не мог представить, — каким образом ему удастся воплотить свой план, если учесть его практически подневольный статус. Поэтому, когда Габи проболталась о полученных от американского правительства документах, после первого шока, приведшего к той некрасивой сцене — хотя, надо признать, Уэверли заслужил ту зуботычину, — он воспринял это как знак, который подал ему Илья. Его Илья, как будто он все это предвидел, сумел заранее позаботиться о том, чтобы у Соло на руках было как можно больше козырей. И Соло не упустил эту возможность. 

Единственное, о чем он жалел, вспоминая о форме поданного им прошения об отставке, так это о резких словах, сказанных им Габи. Они были несправедливыми и жестокими. И, может быть, когда-нибудь у него будет возможность извиниться перед ней — если она, конечно, согласится его выслушать. Но сейчас ему куда как легче было испытывать чувство вины перед малышкой Габи, пиная себя за импульсивность и жестокость, чем думать об Илье и о том, как они все его подвели. 

Соло собрал чемодан и сумку — при их образе жизни волей-неволей научишься путешествовать налегке и не обрастать лишним имуществом. Вещи Ильи он трогать не стал. Положил на кухонный столик шахматы, подаренные ему на Рождество, а сверху оставил записку для Габи, в которой сдержанно попросил прощения. Он знал, что обо всем остальном агентство позаботится и без него. 

Оставалось еще кое-что. Отправляясь на задание, Илья оставил свои часы дома. Это была единственная вещь Ильи, которую Соло намеревался взять с собой. Он зашел к Илье в комнату и открыл прикроватную тумбочку. В верхнем ящике кроме часов он нашел сложенный листок бумаги и ключ с биркой. Тяжело сев на кровать, он развернул бумагу и прочел. В записке размашистым почерком Ильи был написан адрес лондонского центрального банка и номер ячейки. Под цифрами была приписка: «Ковбой, я знаю, что ты меня, наверное, за это проклянешь, но я надеюсь, что тебе хватит ума распорядиться этим правильно». Соло смял листок в непроизвольно сжавшемся кулаке. В глазах у него защипало. Посидев еще немного, Соло коротко вздохнул и встал. Аккуратно разгладив записку, сложил ее вчетверо и вместе с часами и ключом убрал в карман и пошел к выходу. Пришло время снять маску, которую он так долго носил, и, наконец, вспомнить, кем он был раньше. Другого выхода, чтобы исправить все, у него — у них с Ильей — просто не было. 

*** 

Первым делом Соло нашел себе квартиру на окраине Лондона, где, по всем прикидкам, искать его никому и в голову не придет. Впрочем, он сомневался, что после его выходки в Хитроу у кого-либо из бывших коллег вообще возникнет такое желание. Наверняка они считают его истеричным дезертиром, сбежавшим в трудный момент с поля битвы. Одним словом, в их глазах он наверняка теперь законченный мерзавец. И пусть. Чем меньше они будут знать о его перемещениях, тем лучше для них с Ильей. 

Наутро после первой же проведенной на свободе ночи Соло направился в деловой центр, где находился нужный ему банк. Служащий, проверив все документы, — ячейка на его имя была арендована на год с возможностью ежегодного автоматического продления сроком на десять лет, — отвел его в хранилище. Соло достал из металлического ящика плотный конверт и внимательно прочитал обнаруженный там документ. Когда он дошел до строчки «…таким образом, любое вскрывшееся обстоятельство, совершенное до 5 января 1966 года и подпадающее под юрисдикцию законодательства Соединенных Штатов Америки, не может послужить основанием для уголовного и иного преследования…», Соло накрыло горячей волной, в которой непостижимым образом смешивались досада, тоска, признательность и болезненный стыд. Он вспомнил ту ночь в Риме, когда рассказал Илье о том, как подчистил досье, убрав себе три года, чтобы избежать крайней меры, если бы он попался на своих воровских делах. Это была его самая тщательно оберегаемая тайна, которую он выдал тогда Илье, чтобы доказать всю степень своего доверия. Тогда он думал, что сделал все правильно. Что он тем самым сделает их с Ильей отношения более равными, учитывая уязвимость Ильи, обусловленную его недавним страшным опытом. Теперь же ему только и оставалось, что ругать себя последними словами за тот поступок. Это оказалось роковой ошибкой, расплата за которую настигла их обоих. Если бы Илья не считал, что Соло находится в серьезной опасности, то никогда не согласился бы на эту миссию. Сам по себе условный срок, от которого оставалось меньше двух лет, на причину его поступка явно не тянул. 

Посидев еще несколько минут в хранилище, он вернул конверт обратно в ячейку, туда же положил часы Ильи, а потом вызвал служащего и попросил проводить его к выходу. Илья нашел отличное место для хранения ценных вещей, и Соло не видел причин искать другое. 

После банка Соло направился в агентство. И хотя ему не хотелось встречаться ни с Уэверли, ни с Габи — что было бы еще хуже, — этот визит был необходим, чтобы утрясти последние формальности. На его удачу, Уэверли на месте не было, а может, шеф просто не пожелал его видеть. Поэтому свое заявление об уходе Соло передал через секретариат, где ему выдали обходной лист и стандартный пакет подписок о неразглашении. Там же он оставил ключи от служебной квартиры. Еще он зашел в оружейную и сдал табельное оружие. Когда на обходном листе оказалась последняя подпись, Соло, наконец, почувствовал, что больше его с агентством ничего не связывает. Он поднял воротник куртки и вышел за дверь. 

*** 

Соло вернулся домой в двенадцатом часу ночи. Ему пришлось организовать встречу с подпольным оружейным торговцем, чтобы купить себе пару незарегистрированных пистолетов и боеприпасы к ним. Это заняло у него весь остаток дня и большую часть вечера. Поднимаясь на пятый этаж многоквартирного дома, где он сейчас жил, Соло крутил в голове варианты, с чего ему начать, и имена людей, на которых необходимо выйти в первую очередь. Когда он провернул ключ в замке и вошел в темную прихожую, его годами оттачиваемая интуиция вдруг послала легкий укол предчувствия о том, что у него гости. Стараясь не выказывать настороженности, Соло, нарочито шумно разулся и повесил куртку на крючок, а потом стремительным кошачьим рывком переместился через коридор, беря на прицел темное пространство комнаты. 

Вглядевшись в серую мглу, он разглядел знакомый силуэт. Уэверли, стоящий в своей любимой позе лицом к окну с засунутыми в карманы брюк руками, оглянулся. 

— Что вы, мать вашу, здесь делаете? — Соло опустил пистолет и включил свет в комнате.

— А, Соло. Присаживайтесь, есть разговор, — сказал Уэверли, как будто это не его застукали пробравшимся тайком в чужую квартиру и дожидающимся хозяина в полной темноте. 

— Не уверен, что нам есть, о чем разговаривать, — жестко сказал Соло. — Пришли меня звать обратно? Изложите новый блестящий план по спасению Ильи? Простите, но мне с вашей братией не по пути. И ваше присутствие здесь, мягко говоря, нежелательно.

Уэверли, все еще щурясь от яркого электрического света, смотрел на Соло. Тот отметил про себя, что левая сторона лица шефа слегка опухла и явно была припудрена, чтобы скрыть расплывающийся кровоподтек. Уэверли, постояв еще немного, наконец, отошел от окна, сел в единственное в комнате кресло и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Вы успокоились, Соло? Способны воспринимать информацию? Или дело в другом, и ваша вспышка ярости была лишь ширмой, чтобы, наконец, расплеваться со всеми своими обязательствами? А может, вы просто устали вытаскивать вашего напарника из неприятностей? Ну, так и скажите. И я пойму, что зря сюда пришел. 

— И это говорите мне вы?! — Соло сжал кулаки. Несмотря на все его намерения разыгрывать эгоистичного мудака, обвинения, брошенные ему в лицо, и то, что они исходили от Уэверли, моментально повысили уровень адреналина в крови до критического. — Убирайтесь, пока я вам не разбил лицо еще раз. Если, конечно, вы пришли сюда не за этим. 

— Отлично. — Уэверли побарабанил пальцами по подлокотникам. — Значит, все в порядке, и я все-таки обращаюсь по адресу. Соло, сядьте! — Последние слова внезапно прозвучали как приказ, и Соло невольно подчинился: подошел к кровати и сел на край, положив пистолет себе на колени. — А теперь выслушайте меня, будьте так добры. 

— Валяйте. — Соло склонил голову набок, изучающе глядя на бывшего шефа. Он был не на шутку заинтригован его визитом, но про себя решил, что не позволит ему навешать лапши на уши и уговорить снова играть по их правилам.

— Для начала хочу предупредить вас, что о моем визите не должна знать ни одна живая душа. Если вы, конечно, заинтересованы в том, чтобы мы вернули Курякина. 

Соло сузил глаза. 

— И кому же, по-вашему, я могу проболтаться? Я теперь человек, — он криво усмехнулся, — вольный. И никаких связей с разведкой больше не имею и не собираюсь. И прошу вас перестать спекулировать на имени Ильи. Это вам не к лицу. Особенно вам. 

— Хватит уже, — оборвал его Уэверли. — Я понимаю ваши… эээ… чувства, но хочу заметить, задуманное вами — полное безумие, и вы ничего этим не добьетесь.

— Интересно, и что же я задумал? — спросил Соло. — Просветите меня. 

— Вы, я полагаю, собираетесь начать поиски через нелегалов и преступников, пройти по самому дну, так сказать. Выйти для начала на рядовых боевиков, имеющих отношение к работе на преступную организацию Орбана, ну а потом — если, конечно, вас не прикончат во время проверки, просто на всякий случай, как агента двух разведок, — вы постепенно рассчитываете добраться до самого Орбана. Наверняка вы предложите ему какие-нибудь услуги. Я не знаю, какие конкретно, но хочу заметить, что шансов на успешное завершение ваш план имеет ровно столько же, сколько у меня на получение главной роли в свежей бродвейской постановке. 

Соло смотрел на Уэверли тяжелым взглядом. Он знал, что шеф умен, но все равно был раздосадован тем, как легко оказалось для Уэверли разгадать его планы. А раз удалось шефу, значит, его также могут раскусить и другие. 

— Но, — продолжил Уэверли, — я не говорю, что ваш план плох. Он очень рискован, но, боюсь, это единственное, что можно предпринять в наших обстоятельствах. 

— В наших? – переспросил Соло. — С каких пор это вдруг стало «нашим»?

— А с тех самых пор, мистер Соло, как я начал работать над вашим прикрытием. 

Брови Соло поползли вверх.

— Вы? Над моим прикрытием? 

— Вернее, я и мисс Теллер. Но об этом чуть позже. Вы согласны все-таки меня выслушать? 

Соло отложил пистолет в сторону и наклонился ближе. 

— Я слушаю.

— Вернемся к началу нашего разговора. Никому ни слова о том, что мы с вами общаемся. — Соло отметил, что Уэверли в своей речи уже не ограничил их встречу одним эпизодом, но не стал перебивать. — Обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что сейчас против организации Орбана мы можем действовать только в обстановке полной конфиденциальности весьма ограниченным кругом лиц. Я думаю, для вас не станет большим откровением, что вся эта операция по контролируемому похищению Курякина была слита людям Орбана с самого начала. 

Соло горько хмыкнул. 

— Не надо быть гением, чтобы это понять. Я подозревал это с самого начала, когда они так эффективно и быстро захватили Илью на первой же прогулке, но надеялся, что мы сможем их переиграть. Вы уже поняли, кто крот? Я ставлю на этого мудака Франклина.

— Да, Франклин их человек. Тут вы правы. Но, к сожалению, он действовал не в одиночку. — Уэверли задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу, словно раздумывая, сколько информации он может поведать Соло. — Прежде чем продолжить, мне нужно знать вашу позицию. Вы согласны с тем, что в одиночку действовать не вариант? Ведь, если вы помните марокканскую миссию, — а вы, я думаю, ее прекрасно помните, — при всех ваших блестящих действиях, один вы бы не справились. — Соло только опустил голову, молча соглашаясь с шефом. — Так как? Вы в деле? Или собираетесь и дальше разыгрывать одинокого рейнджера? 

— Продолжайте, — сказал Соло. — Надеюсь, вы уже вытрясли из этого поганца все, что он знает? Я про этого Франклина-Стольника.

— Не-не-не, — помотал головой Уэверли, — он до сих пор пребывает в блаженном неведении о том, что его раскрыли. И я вам объясню, насколько это сейчас важно. Кстати, надо сказать ему большое спасибо за то, что он оказался таким позером. Будь он поумнее и не столь одержим зудом разыгрывать из себя правую руку Мефистофеля, мы вполне могли еще какое-то время покупаться на его простецкие манеры и напускной цинизм. К слову, когда вы начали подозревать его, Соло?

— Если честно, то что-то меня настораживало еще, когда мы ехали в Саутгемптон. Но я списывал это на особенности… ммм… его психотипа. Ну, знаете, есть люди, настолько зацикленные на технике, что совершенно утрачивают навыки нормальных человеческих реакций. О том, что он слил информацию о передатчике, я тогда не думал. 

— А информацию о самом передатчике он и не сливал. О том, что мы собираемся вшить Курякину жучок, с самого начала знали все те, кто планировал эту операцию со стороны ЦРУ. Техника подставили нам тоже они. К сожалению, поисками Орбана там занимается весьма широкий круг лиц, и однозначно проследить цепочку от Франклина к его куратору-кроту пока нельзя. Зато это прекрасно объясняет, по какой именно причине ЦРУ так долго не может схватить мерзавца. Так вот, говоря о Франклине: я уверен, что это он сообщил связным от Орбана место и время, когда Курякина можно было взять проще всего. Будь у нас больше времени, шрам на плече успел бы затянуться, и обнаружение жучка можно было бы списать на Франклина. Но при разыгранном ими варианте у него были все шансы остаться нераскрытым. Его подвело редкое позерство, как вы понимаете.

— Да, Пушкин, спящая красавица, — пробормотал Соло. Его передернуло от воспоминания обо всей той сцене. — Если бы меня не отвлекли, я бы выбил из этого скота все дерьмо.

— Вот именно, — сухо заметил Уэверли. — И тем самым лишили бы нас единственного известного канала для дезинформации людей Орбана. Собственно, надеюсь, теперь вы понимаете, зачем Габи в тот, казалось бы, не самый уместный момент сказала вам о документах, которые мы с Курякиным выторговали у ЦРУ за участие в поимке Орбана. Вас надо было срочно отвлечь, что мы и сделали.

— И я предсказуемо повелся, — вздохнул Соло. — Блестяще выступил, ничего не скажешь. 

— Вас можно понять. Я не в претензии за то, как вы на меня набросились, если вдруг вас это волнует. Впрочем, — добавил Уэверли, подняв глаза на Соло, — вижу, что не особо. — Он сухо усмехнулся. — Ну да ладно. Эта небольшая провокация сослужила нам огромную службу. Теперь люди Орбана уверены, что вы окончательно расстались с агентством и больше у нас не работаете, причем на законных основаниях. И это смогут подтвердить все присутствовавшие в диспетчерской люди.

Соло снова вздохнул: 

– Единственное, о чем я жалею,— так это что сорвался на Габи. Вот за это я готов извиниться перед ней лично, да и перед вами тоже. Не мне упрекать кого бы то ни было по поводу неуставных отношений. 

— Пустое, Соло, — отмахнулся Уэверли. — Мисс Теллер действовала осознанно и не винит вас. И пара неловких минут, которые она пережила тогда, не идут ни в какое сравнение с тяжестью всего случившегося. Как вы понимаете, она тоже переживает за Курякина, и сильно. Но, раз уж об этом зашел разговор, я бы хотел вам пояснить кое-что и навсегда закрыть эту тему: почему она на той первой миссии сдала вас. 

Соло поморщился.

— Не отрицайте, я же вижу, что вас это гложет до сих пор. Так вот, приказ сдать вас вместе с Курякиным отдал я. Ваше с напарником руководство, сказать по правде, пыталось от вас избавиться. И вы, и Курякин, при всех ваших неординарных качествах — а может, именно благодаря им, — для вашего начальства были чем-то вроде чемоданов без ручки. Я понимаю, что вам неприятно это слышать, но, тем не менее, давайте уже окончательно все проясним. В вашем случае критерием выбраковки была ваша неуправляемость, а в случае Курякина – его неконтролируемый взрывной темперамент. Посчитайте-ка, сколько раз за ту короткую миссию вам обоим давали приказы друг друга уничтожить. Но я разглядел в вас потенциал, причем именно с прицелом на командную работу. Но для окончательного торга с вашими кураторами я должен был убедиться, что вы, парни, способны сработаться именно как команда. А потому, доподлинно зная, что Курякин имеет все шансы избежать поимки, приказал мисс Теллер заодно сдать и вас, чтобы посмотреть на дальнейшие действия Курякина. Вместо того чтобы, как предписывали инструкции, вернуться на базу и заняться вплотную своим заданием, он поспешил спасать вас. Признаю, проверка была жестокой, но в итоге сыграла ключевую роль в моем решении создать из вас группу. Еще вопросы?

— Давайте вернемся к делу, — попросил Соло. — Так что вы предлагаете? 

Уэверли удовлетворенно сцепил пальцы в замок и подпер ими подбородок. 

— Да, вернемся к делу. Надо сказать, когда Курякина так оперативно взяли, я сразу заподозрил Франклина, но, если честно, помимо слива времени и места прогулки, я грешил еще и на подмену передатчика. Потом, проанализировав все в целом, понял: и передатчик, и сканер нам предоставили настоящие, ведь их соответствие заявленным качествам легко можно проверить в случае провала операции. Такие улики нам никто бы не оставил. А прокололся Франклин окончательно как раз в тот момент, когда из кожи вон лез, чтобы мы оценили всю гениальность его хозяина. Да, Пушкин и мертвая царевна. Так вот, — продолжал Уэверли, — мне пришла в голову мысль, что этот передатчик не исчерпал свою для нас полезность. Когда вы ушли, хлопнув дверью, я, оставив Франклина и остальных в диспетчерской, прошелся до микроавтобуса и подменил тот самый жучок на обычный, который перед этим разбил до полной невозможности его идентифицировать. 

— Зачем? — озадаченно спросил Соло. Он поймал себя на мысли, что не всегда успевает за интеллектуальным полетом Уэверли. 

— Затем, Соло, что в сухом остатке у нас теперь вот что: Франклин убывает в Америку с новостями о том, что их с куратором-кротом задача выполнена успешно, и его не раскрыли; мое агентство на грани развала – одного агента похитили, второй ушел, а третий – это уже не группа; крот Орбана в ЦРУ считает, что полностью отработал полученные от хозяина деньги, и мы способны только зализывать раны. А еще - что экспериментальный передатчик по чьей-то халатности уничтожен, и это подтверждено документально. И все, что нам теперь остается, — безрезультатно метаться в разные стороны в попытках сохранить лицо, если уж не спасти потерянного агента. 

— Передатчик, — задумчиво протянул Соло, а потом вскинул голову на Уэверли. — К чему вы клоните, Алекс? Извините, мистер Уэверли.

— Ничего, — приободрил его Уэверли. — Я вам больше не начальник, можете называть меня Алексом. А насчет жучка вы верно все уловили. Но эту часть нашего плана я изложу вам позже. Если, конечно, мы придем к соглашению о дальнейших действиях в целом. 

— Продолжайте, — сказал Соло. — Я впечатлен, если честно. 

Уэверли улыбнулся на этих словах одними уголками губ.

— Хотел вас спросить, Соло, вот о чем. Допустим, вы добрались до Орбана. Я не удивился бы, если бы вам это удалось даже без моей поддержки. Но что бы вы ему предложили? Вы понимаете, что вам нечего дать человеку, который способен заплатить за агента советской разведки сто тысяч фунтов стерлингов, а потом организовать дерзкое и наглое похищение, практически под прикрытием операции по поимке самого себя? Вы думаете, ваши заначки со старых времен или услуги вора-медвежатника способны заинтересовать его? На что вы вообще рассчитывали? Или, как ваш знаменитый тезка, вы руководствуетесь принципом «Главное — ввязаться в бой, а там посмотрим»? 

Соло пожал плечами:

– Вообще-то, я думал, что могу предложить ему свои услуги. Даже у таких людей, как он, — я бы даже сказал, особенно у них, — есть неудовлетворенные интересы в чужих сейфах. Если даже речь идет не о предметах старины и искусства. 

— Так я и думал, — покачал головой Уэверли. — А вам не приходило в голову, что отнюдь не ваши воровские навыки его могут заинтересовать? Вы столько лет проработали на американскую разведку, потом на агентство. Вы не думали, что он попросту подпустит вас поближе, чтобы вытащить из вас всю известную вам информацию? И все, что вы получите от этой авантюры, — это камеру пыток и пулю в затылок. Такой вариант вы просчитывали? 

Соло чувствовал, как у него начинают ныть скулы от того, как сильно он сжал зубы в беспомощной злости. На логичность доводов Уэверли возразить ему было нечего. 

— И что вы предлагаете? У вас есть варианты получше? Я не могу рассиживаться здесь, строя бесконечные планы, пока Илья находится там. Кто знает, как долго он у них протянет.

— Предлагаю пока не думать в этом направлении, Соло, — неожиданно мягким тоном сказал Уэверли. — Не для того Орбан сначала заплатил Готье бешеные деньги, а потом потратился на исполнителей и взятки, чтобы, едва заполучив Курякина, убить его или начать калечить. У нас есть время. Которого, я уверен, должно хватить на более тщательную подготовку.

— Откуда вам знать, что там придумал этот Орбан? Он же очевидный извращенец и садист, — практически выплюнул Соло. — И где гарантия, что он не похитил Илью именно с целью убить — возможно, не быстро, но … Они же с Готье были друзьями, а теперь Готье мертв. Одним из мотивов вполне может быть месть.

— Вообще-то Готье убили вы, если быть точными. — Соло на это ничего не сказал. — А еще я изучил его профиль, — успокаивающим тоном добавил Уэверли. — При всех своих особенностях, он не любитель кровавых зрелищ, и грязную работу всегда поручал делать другим. Поэтому не думаю, что в этом и состоят его планы на Курякина. Выдохните и успокойтесь. Я продумал кое-какие варианты. Кстати, не подадите мне портфель? Он между кроватью и окном, вам ближе тянуться. Хочу кое-что вам показать.

Соло перегнулся через спинку кровати и, подняв с пола стоящий там кожаный портфель, передал его Уэверли. Тот отщелкнул замки и достал две объемистые папки.

— Смотрите. Вот эта папка – полное досье на Марка Орбана, со всеми известными на настоящее время контактами, заключениями психологов, цепочками подставных лиц подпольных организаций и прочим подобным. Я подозреваю, что в ЦРУ материалов может быть и больше, но, поверьте, это самое полное досье, которое мне удалось собрать за столь короткое время. Вам надо изучить его как можно серьезнее. Это раз. А вот это, – Уэверли протянул Соло вторую, не менее толстую папку, – ваш товар для торговли. Когда вы доберетесь до Марка Орбана, — а я уверен, что вы доберетесь, и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы так и случилось, — у вас будет что сдать ему. И нет, не в обмен на Курякина – его, я думаю, Орбан вообще не будет рассматривать в качестве объекта для торга. Когда вас будут допрашивать, чтобы понять, насколько вы можете быть им полезны, у вас будет что слить им, чтобы потянуть время. Здесь реальная информация, весьма ценная, надо сказать, но настолько тщательно отфильтрованная, что уже не способна причинить вреда ни одной разведке, ни одному реально существующему агенту. 

Соло молча взял папки. Он был так впечатлен, что почти потерял дар речи. 

— Но и это еще не все, — продолжил Уэверли. — Все, что я вам сейчас вручаю, поможет только лишь дотянуть до решающей фазы. 

— И что вы запланировали на решающую фазу? — спросил Соло.

— Как что? Мы вытащим вас оттуда обоих. Так как? Работаем?

Соло задумчиво вздохнул, открыл одну из папок, полистал документы. Он уже знал, что ответит шефу, терпеливо ожидающему сейчас этого неизбежного ответа.

— Да. Я согласен. Но у меня остался еще один вопрос. Как вы, черт возьми, все-таки отследите меня до этого Орбана?

— А это, Соло, мы обсудим в следующий раз. 

Уэверли поднялся, защелкнул замки на портфеле и направился к выходу.

— За вами будут следить и мои люди, и люди Орбана. Как вы понимаете, в первом случае это необходимость, а во втором, увы, — неизбежность. Сегодня они еще не успели взять вас под наблюдение, потому я и рискнул прийти сюда лично. Сами со мной встреч не ищите. Изучайте пока папки, смотрите в оба. И еще: рекомендую несколько раз появиться на людях под видом серьезно пьяного человека, который обмывает долгожданно обретенную свободу. Я сам вас найду, как только у меня будет новая информация. 

Соло пошел провожать Уэверли. Стоя в дверном проеме, он смотрел, как тот надевает пальто и берется за дверную ручку.

— Алекс, я…

— И не благодарите меня, прошу вас. Не вы один заинтересованы в том, чтобы вернуть Курякина. И, чуть не забыл. Я передам Габи от вас привет. До скорого, агент Соло.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Орбан ушел, оставив Илью наедине с кошмаром из его прошлого, запечатленным на пленке, Илье словно стало легче дышать.

Он вспомнил, как когда-то сумел найти верные слова, чтобы описать то, что удалось сделать Соло: "Когда ты рядом, все случившееся теряет надо мной всякую власть". Соло не было во плоти рядом с ним — но Соло был теперь в нем самом. За последние полгода он стал центром, вокруг которого крутилось все остальное, происходящее в жизни Ильи. Не просто другом, напарником и любовником — а частью его самого, знакомой и необходимой ему так же, как, например, его собственная рука. Фигуры, мелькающие на экране, были всего лишь воспоминаниями из дурного сна, плоскими и нереальными. Против Соло у них не было ни одного шанса — даже сейчас Илья мог, просто закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, воскресить в памяти его запах, его мимолетную лукавую улыбку, его прикосновения. Он был настоящий, он был здесь, с ним — а те, на пленке, были просто тенями, не имеющими теперь над Ильей никакой власти.

Он какое-то время наблюдал сквозь полуопущенные ресницы за движением на экране, прислушиваясь к себе. Единственное, что он чувствовал, — это глубоко запрятанную ярость, холодную и чистую, заставляющую его мозг работать четко, несмотря на все то, что ему предстояло пережить в этом месте и побуждающую искать способы выжить и вырваться из рук Марка Орбана.

Орбан, к сожалению, тоже был реальным. Илья поерзал, пытаясь найти более-менее удобное положение, насколько это ему позволяли захваты на руках и ногах, а потом закрыл глаза, анализируя все, что ему удалось узнать про Орбана во время их краткого знакомства. 

Ему, пожалуй, никогда не приходилось иметь дело с людьми, настолько одержимыми контролем. Илья даже отстраненно позавидовал тому, насколько безупречной была броня, которую сумел создать себе Орбан. Но у любого материала имеется предел прочности. И, если найти хотя бы одно слабое место, броня покроется сеткой трещин и развалится на куски. 

Было очевидным, что эту слабину Илье удалось нащупать. Назвав Орбана педерастом, он бил практически наугад — во всяком случае, он не рассчитывал, что этот удар, если и попадет в цель, вызовет у Орбана хоть какую-то заметную реакцию. Сильным мира сего, да еще настолько беспринципным, не свойственно скрывать свои тайные страсти от объектов их приложения, чем, как полагал Илья, он и является для Орбана. Он не очень пока представлял, что именно собирается Орбан с ним делать, но, учитывая, как его задело предположение Ильи о его слабости к мужчинам, вряд ли Орбан планирует заниматься с ним сексом. И, похоже, он увлечен игрой в бизнесмена и примерного семьянина настолько, что сам в нее искренне верит. Но тогда неясно, зачем ему все-таки так сильно понадобился Илья.

Илья погрузился в свои мысли настолько, что едва заметил, как зашел охранник, молча запустил пленку на повтор и так же, не говоря ни слова, вышел.

Чего бы ни планировал добиться Орбан демонстрацией Илье этого фильма, он наверняка был бы раздосадован, узнав, что эффект оказался куда слабее, чем он, скорее всего, рассчитывал.

К тому времени, как Орбан вернулся, Илье удалось немного поспать. Его разбудил звук открывшейся двери и голоса — Орбана и чей-то еще. Второй посетитель говорил с заметным немецким акцентом, и Илья понял: это тот, кто колол ему снотворное, когда он лежал в том гробу. 

Орбан, гладко выбритый, в небрежно расстегнутой на груди рубашке-поло, вошел первым. За его спиной маячил долговязый, болезненно худой мужчина в строгих очках, с лицом настолько сухим, что, казалось, еще немного — и сквозь пергаментно тонкую кожу его впалых щек можно будет пересчитать зубы. Он бросил на Илью беглый взгляд, тонкие губы скривились в короткой гримасе отвращения. Орбан подвинул кресло к кровати и сел, рассматривая Илью с едва заметной улыбкой. Глаза его были внимательными и холодными.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Илья? — спросил он, наконец.

— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Илья. Орбан должен был примерно представлять, каково ему сейчас — тело затекло, и, учитывая, как давно он не был в туалете, дискомфорт от потребности облегчиться уже начинал граничить с болью, — но демонстрировать это Орбану в намерения Ильи не входило. — Если бы мне пришло в голову пожаловаться кому-то, то вы, уж извините, в списке этих людей были бы на одном из последних мест. А как вы? Как семья? Про бизнес не спрашиваю, ни черта в нем не понимаю. 

Орбан сузил глаза.

— Если бы мне пришло в голову обсудить с кем-то семейные проблемы, я бы вряд ли стал делиться ими, например, со своей недавно купленной лошадью или яхтой. Поэтому, Илья, уж простите, но я оставлю ваш вопрос без ответа. 

— Не скажу, что мне на самом деле это интересно, — сказал Илья. — Честно говоря, мне совершенно наплевать, хорошо ли вы оттрахали свою жену между визитами ко мне. 

Орбан пожевал губами, заинтересованно изучая лицо Ильи.

— Кстати! — воскликнул он, хлопнув себя по коленям, будто едва не забыл о чем-то чрезвычайно важном. — Знакомьтесь, Илья, это Людвиг. — Орбан усмехнулся. — Ваш личный врач на время пребывания у меня в гостях. 

— Ich kenne schon den Drecksack, — сказал Илья, глядя в блеклые глаза немца за стеклышками очков. — В каком концлагере вы его подобрали, Марк? 

Людвиг дернул головой, будто от пощечины, и Илья понял, что попал в цель.

Орбан поморщился.

— Ну, Илья, и снова неразумное поведение. Учитывая, что Людвиг может как значительно облегчить для вас... некоторые моменты, так и сделать их невыносимыми, я бы порекомендовал вам быть с ним повежливее. Кстати, как раз сегодня Людвиг здесь не просто ради приятного знакомства с вами. 

Орбан поднял голову, глядя в одну из камер, и сделал жест рукой, будто подзывал кого-то.

Дверь открылась через несколько секунд, и все тот же молчаливый охранник вкатил тележку, какие используют в больницах, заставленную, насколько понял Илья, медицинским оборудованием. Оставив каталку в изножье кровати, охранник вышел, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Орбан, не сводя глаз с Ильи, медленно потер подбородок, будто раздумывая над чем-то.

— Знаете, — сказал он, — Людвиг был изначально против моего личного участия в том, что мы с вами сейчас будем делать, но я настоял. Понимаете, Илья, я привык сам ухаживать за своими ценными приобретениями. Я сам чищу свою любимую лошадь и лично полирую свой автомобиль, так что, учитывая, во сколько вы мне обошлись, было бы не совсем логично доверить это кому-то другому. И, честно говоря, я принципиальный противник применения веществ, затуманивающих рассудок — это чревато неприятными последствиями, да и делает все гораздо менее интересным. Кому охота иметь дело с пускающим слюни идиотом, верно? Поэтому я убедил Людвига подобрать дозу, которая не нанесет вам ущерба, но обеспечит мне возможность сделать то, что я собираюсь. Хотите знать, что мы вам введем?

— Нет. — Илья наблюдал, как Людвиг набирает в шприц жидкость из ампулы. — Но вы ведь все равно скажете. Могли бы и не спрашивать. Эта иллюзия выбора — довольно дешевый трюк, Марк, вы же сами должны понимать.

Орбан вздохнул и с деланной усталостью прикрыл глаза. 

— Мы введем вам миорелаксант. В дозе, которая оставит вам способность самостоятельно дышать, но лишит возможности двигаться. Но не беспокойтесь, вы останетесь в полном сознании, и на чувствительность это не повлияет. — Орбан помолчал, пытаясь прочитать реакцию Ильи на сказанное, и продолжил. — Людвиг рассказал мне, как будет действовать препарат. Сначала откажут челюстные и глазные мышцы — так что, боюсь, визуальная сторона процедур будет вам недоступна, но вы же не сильно расстроитесь? У вас останутся все прочие чувства. Потом наступит расслабление всех остальных мышц тела, начиная с живота. Людвиг сказал, что вы, возможно, обмочитесь, но это не страшно. И, к тому же, это послужит вам наглядной демонстрацией того, что, если вы будете вести себя не так, как мне хотелось бы, я вполне могу контролировать все функции вашего организма, вплоть до самых основных, включая дыхание. Проще говоря, в моей власти решать, когда вам есть, спать и срать. Хорошо бы вам это уяснить на будущее, Илья.

— Господи, Орбан, давайте уже к делу, — нарочито безразличным голосом сказал Илья. — Я себя чувствую, как на скучном уроке в школе. Вот-вот усну.

Наблюдая, как игла входит в вену, он на мгновение ощутил приступ дикого, панического страха, но подавил его, хотя это и стоило ему почти всей его воли. Сейчас он не мог ничего изменить или повлиять на то, что вот-вот должно с ним случиться — а значит, чем бы это ни было, оставалось только принять и пережить все это.

Препарат начал действовать спустя пару минут и ровно так, как описывал Орбан. Стремительно теряя контроль над своим телом, чувствуя, как на грудь словно наваливается бетонная плита, не давая вдохнуть, как следует, Илья подумал, что, наверное, так и ощущается умирание — когда ты заперт в собственной плоти, не имея возможности управлять ею.

Двое охранников перетащили его в ванную и по указанию Орбана опустили прямо на пол и ушли. Плитка под спиной Ильи была теплой — извращенное проявление заботы Орбана о своей собственности. 

Они с Орбаном остались вдвоем. Людвиг ждал в комнате, заняв освободившееся кресло. 

— Мы с вами еще недостаточно близко знакомы, Илья, чтобы доверять друг другу, — говорил Орбан, стаскивая с него футболку и штаны и аккуратно складывая на кушетку. — И вы, к тому же, слишком опасны, чтобы я мог позволить вам иметь в своем распоряжении бритву. Я не такой эстет, как мой покойный друг, но растительность на вашем лице меня, боюсь, будет отталкивать. А мне должно быть приятно смотреть на свою собственность, согласны? Я купил вас не в последнюю очередь потому, что на вас приятно смотреть. Называйте это прихотью, если вам угодно. 

Он подхватил Илью подмышки и волоком подтащил к душевой кабине. Сев на ее бортик, прислонил Илью спиной к своим ногам, так что голова его, безвольно мотнувшись, откинулась назад, к Орбану на колени.

Протянув руку, Орбан включил кран. 

— Я постараюсь быть осторожным, — сказал он и поправил голову Ильи, устраивая его затылок на своих коленях поудобнее, — чтобы не попортить вам экстерьер, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

Орбан тщательно, неторопливо побрил его. Илья не мог ничего видеть — глазные яблоки, как и обещал Орбан, закатились, и он не мог управлять ими; только ощущал прохладные, точные, почти нежные движения опасной бритвы и прикосновения к плечу, через которое Орбан перекинул полотенце, чтобы вытирать лезвие. Сквозь тонкий лавандовый аромат мыльной пены Илья ощущал, как все сильнее становится тот самый запах возбуждения, который он уже не в первый раз чуял от Орбана — пот и слабую, едва уловимую примесь запаха спермы. Если бы не релаксант, Илью бы передернуло. Что-то было необъяснимо отталкивающее в этом предательском свидетельстве возбуждения Орбана и в том, как оно перечило его демонстрируемой внешне сдержанности.

Закончив с бритьем, Орбан перетащил Илью в душевую кабину и позвал Людвига. 

— Возможно, кто-то и не счел бы эту процедуру необходимостью, но я, должен признаться, до одержимости чистоплотен, — сказал Орбан. — К тому же, я собирался сделать вам небольшой сюрприз, и эта часть его, так сказать, предваряет. Не беспокойтесь, Илья, вам не впервой, да и времени это займет не слишком много.

Все, что происходило дальше, Илья уже испытывал раньше, но теперь в мозгу у него звенела та самая ледяная ярость, которая начала давать побеги после демонстрации Орбаном кинопленки, полученной от Готье. И, наверное, поэтому он принимал все с отчаянным внутренним спокойствием, запоминая каждую из бесконечно тянущихся секунд, чтобы после, когда Соло придет за ним, припомнить их Орбану. То, как его переворачивали, бесцеремонно раздвигали ягодицы, накачивали водой до нестерпимой боли в животе — все это, усиленное до максимальной яркости невозможностью оказать сопротивление, беспомощностью и неподвижностью, Илья запечатлевал на подкорке с холодной, почти деловой отстраненностью. 

После того, как с этим было покончено, Орбан отослал Людвига и, прислонив Илью к стене душевой, вымыл его, тщательно и бережно, справляясь, не слишком ли горяча вода и не попало ли мыло в глаза. Похоже, то, что Илья не мог ничего ответить, доставляло ему отдельное удовольствие.

Чтобы перетащить Илью в комнату, он снова позвал охранников. Они уложили его на кровать животом вниз, и Орбан, отослав их, заботливо поправил голову Ильи, повернув ее набок. Пальцы его оказались горячими, как будто у него был сильный жар. 

— Прошу прощения за то, что персоналу довелось наблюдать вас в таком виде, — сказал Орбан. Голос его доносился сзади. — Но я велел отключить камеры, так что с этого момента ничьи глаза, кроме моих... 

Он прервался. Раздалось негромкое жужжание, и нижняя часть кровати плавно опустилась градусов на тридцать. Поза, в которой оказался Илья, была настолько недвусмысленной, что на мгновение болезненно-насмешливое любопытство заглушило в нем все остальные чувства: неужели Орбан решил отбросить маску и дать волю своим желаниям, тщательно загнанным в самый дальний угол сознания?

Но, похоже, Илья ошибся.

— Я обещал сюрприз, помните? — прозвучал голос Орбана. — Так вот, я свое слово держу. Мне подумалось, Илья, что вы, наверное, соскучились по своему напарнику. Соскучились, я уверен. Так вот, я решил немного скрасить вашу тоску. Не знаю доподлинно, насколько одарен ваш товарищ в известном смысле, но я подумал, что, раз после вашего плотного и продолжительного знакомства с ребятами Адиля мистеру Соло удавалось вас удовлетворить, габариты его должны быть впечатляющими.

Илья начинал понимать, к чему клонит Орбан, и на него внезапно накатила дурнота. Он едва слышно застонал от бессилия — единственный звук, который ему удалось издать, был не намного громче шумного выдоха. Пальцы Орбана раздвигали его ягодицы, щедро размазывая между ними холодную скользкую субстанцию. Один палец проник внутрь, и Орбан замер на секунду, словно пораженный этим. Илья уловил еле слышный сбой в его дыхании и мысленно горько усмехнулся — и тут же в него начало проталкиваться что-то твердое, растягивающее его до предела и больше, распирающее изнутри так, что это казалось невозможным физически. Из груди его снова вырвался полустон-полувздох, и он впервые с начала этого паралитического кошмара порадовался, что не способен издавать более громких звуков и не доставит Орбану лишней радости своей реакцией. Орбан действовал неспешно, и эта деловитая неторопливость вкупе с неумолимой твердостью вторгающегося в его тело предмета была хуже боли — до тех пор, пока не раздался еле слышный щелчок, и вибрация не заставила все внутренности Ильи сжаться.

— В общем, я не особенно разбираюсь в подобных игрушках, поэтому просто выбирал размер побольше, — сказал Орбан. — Похоже, не ошибся. Приятно вам расслабиться, Илья. Людвиг за вами присмотрит, пока я отлучусь.

Людвиг приходил трижды. В первый раз, почти сразу после ухода Орбана, он сделал Илье еще одну инъекцию - похоже, это снова был релаксант, но в меньшей дозе: по крайней мере, дышать не стало тяжелее. В последующие два визита Людвиг молча проверял его пульс, оттягивал веко, светил в зрачок и уходил. 

Релаксант понемногу прекращал действовать, и Илья, вынырнув в какой-то момент ненадолго из багрового облака боли, с облегчением обнаружил, что может дышать свободней и двигать глазами. Простыня под его щекой была мокрой от слюны. Он попробовал подвигать рукой, но ему удалось лишь слегка пошевелить пальцами.

Дверь открылась, и вошел Орбан. Наклонившись, он с любопытством заглянул Илье в глаза, едва заметно кивнул.

— Наверное, вам достаточно на сегодня, что скажете, Илья? Вспомнили приятеля, расслабились, как следует, да? 

Выключив вибратор, он все с той же обстоятельной неспешностью вытащил его из Ильи. Илья глубоко, насколько был способен, вдохнул, едва не потеряв сознание от облегчения. 

Вернув кровать в прежнее положение, Орбан снова сел в кресло, внимательно глядя ему в лицо.

Губы Ильи шевельнулись.

Орбан наклонился к нему.

— Простите, не расслышал. Что?

Илья облизнул губы. Нижняя треснула и кровоточила, и Илья, со странной шальной радостью от привкуса крови на языке, на выдохах вытолкнул из себя:

— Что... только так... ты мне и можешь вставить... да, Марк?

Лицо Орбана на миг окаменело, и ликование, которое ощутил Илья, заметив это, стоило всего пережитого. 

— Кажется, — медленно произнес Орбан, — вы не вполне понимаете смысл выражения "держать язык за зубами". Ну что ж, придется вам объяснить как можно более доходчиво. Чтобы уж наверняка.

Вскоре после того, как Орбан ушел, действие релаксанта начало стремительно изнашиваться. Как только Илья смог, наконец, встать и, пошатываясь, вдоль стены дойти до уборной, его жестоко вырвало. 

Умывшись, он обессилено сел на пол возле умывальника. Его била крупная неудержимая дрожь, и он стиснул зубы, пытаясь унять ее. 

— Пидор психованный, — пробормотал он. Внезапно его начал разбирать смех. — Приятно расслабиться, блядь. Несчастный чокнутый ты пидарас.


	8. Chapter 8

Соло проснулся поздно. За окном было не по-зимнему светло. Он открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого солнечного света, и на него нахлынуло ошеломляющее чувство облегчения и радости. Он был в их с Ильей квартире, где они жили, когда учились в разведшколе. Илья лежал рядом – на животе, прижавшись щекой к подушке, ресницы мелко дрожали, как будто он вот-вот должен проснуться или пребывает в фазе быстрого сна. Соло шумно выдохнул: господи, весь этот кошмар ему просто приснился, он знал это! Не в силах совладать с переполняющим его счастьем, он тихо, шепотом позвал Илью: 

— Эй, Угроза, просыпайся.

Ресницы Ильи дрогнули, и он открыл глаза, глядя Соло прямо в лицо. Взгляд его был серьезным и почему-то усталым.

— Слушай, мне такое приснилось, — прошептал снова Соло. — Сейчас расскажу. — Он выпростал из-под одеяла руку и подвинул ее к руке Ильи, неподвижно лежащей перед его лицом. 

Илья смотрел на него, а потом вдруг виновато улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки в комнате как будто резко похолодало.

— Мне очень плохо здесь, Наполеон. Так плохо. 

От этих странных слов, внезапного холода, от какого-то потустороннего взгляда Ильи Соло почувствовал, как все его тело покрывается мурашками. Он потянул к Илье руку, пытаясь коснуться его подрагивающих пальцев. До него стало доходить, что все не так, когда, уже выпрямив руку до конца, он так и не смог дотянуться до Ильи, который словно все время отдалялся, хотя и лежал неподвижно. Соло отчаянно рванулся вперед — и проснулся в черную тишину комнаты. Сердце бешено колотилось, темнота казалась настолько плотной, что как будто облепила его липким коконом. Казалось, что даже тусклый свет, льющийся из окна, не может сюда пробиться. Соло охватил какой-то животный ужас. Ему вдруг подумалось, что, наверное, так же мог чувствовать себя Илья, когда очнулся в закрытом гробу. Он еще долго лежал, выравнивая дыхание и пытаясь успокоиться. Нельзя распускаться. Только не сейчас. 

— Держись, я скоро, — прошептал он в пустое пространство комнаты. — Только дождись, ладно? 

Так и не сумев снова заснуть, он оделся, включил свет. На часах было полпятого утра. Поставив на огонь чайник, и насыпав в кружку две ложки молотого кофе, он достал досье на Марка Орбана. 

— Посмотрим, что ты за тип, — пробормотал Соло, открывая папку. 

Во время инструктажа перед операцией Уэверли не давал о Марке Орбане никаких подробностей – для выполнения поставленной перед группой задачи эта информация не несла практической пользы. Все, что Соло знал об этом мерзавце, в основном ему было известно со слов Ильи, который тоже не был особо хорошо информирован. Кроме имени, общих сведений о том, что Орбан является военным преступником, перешедшим дорогу правительству Соединенных Штатов, и что его единственным другом был Адиль Готье, Соло ничего не знал о человеке, купившем, как вещь, а потом похитившем его напарника. 

Соло вздохнул. Эмоции сейчас ни к чему. Если он хочет справиться с этой задачей, их надо отключить: подступающая к горлу ненависть, до ломоты в зубах пульсирующая в голове ярость и чувство бессилия — не самые лучшие помощники в этом деле. 

Соло не мог не вспомнить лето и осень 1964 года, когда Илья находился в плену у марокканцев. Несмотря на сильное сходство с событиями тех месяцев, сейчас все было несколько иначе. Тогда он был один, без поддержки, и сейчас готов был повторить этот путь. Но, несмотря на всю свою решимость снова действовать в одиночку, он не мог не признаться самому себе, что, когда Уэверли предложил свою помощь, он почувствовал облегчение. И уверенность в том, что у них все получится, окрепла. Тогда он лично убил Готье, и они с Ильей преодолели почти все последствия его плена, которые, пусть и по-разному, но сказались на них обоих. И на какое-то время Соло решил, что самое страшное позади, — но Готье, будто не желая упускать свою добычу, дотянулся до Ильи руками своего безумного друга. И Соло теперь не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как, вспомнив и учтя все ошибки, решить проблему раз и навсегда, поставив на всем этом жирную точку. И сейчас он будет не один. А значит, и шансов на успех теперь куда больше. 

Попытавшись, как следует, закрепить в голове эту мысль, заперев за нею, как за прочной дверью с надежным замком, отчаяние и панику, он вернулся к папке. 

Марку Конраду Орбану сейчас было сорок пять лет. Соло рассматривал немногочисленные имеющиеся в досье фотографии. Большинство их них относились к учебе в Оукриджской Академии — на них Орбан был поджарым смазливым подростком, со светлыми, будто отливающими ртутью, волосами и правильными чертами лица, обещающими со временем стать жесткими. Глядя на групповые фото, Соло без труда узнавал Орбана и всегда стоящего рядом с ним смуглого чернявого подростка с легкой насмешливой улыбкой — Адиля Готье. Судя по этим фотографиям, а также по паре тех, где они были сняты смеющимися и стоящими в обнимку, Готье и Орбан были закадычными друзьями. Взрослый Орбан был запечатлен всего лишь на одной фотографии. С нее на Соло смотрел уже совсем другой человек, пусть и похожий на свою юную версию внешне: черты лица стали жестче, хотя и не выглядели отталкивающими; светлые, как у Ильи, прямые волосы пострижены коротко, открывая высокий лоб. Светлые брови, глубоко посаженные внимательные глаза, прямой нос. Смазливый улыбчивый парень вырос в довольно привлекательного мужчину со строгим умным взглядом и сосредоточенно сдвинутыми бровями. Как ни вглядывался Соло в его лицо, увидеть в этих чертах признаки психического расстройства или преступных наклонностей он не смог. Даже Чезаре Ломброзо признал бы в мужчине с этого снимка приличного и законопослушного гражданина со здоровой психикой и без явных отклонений. Соло вздохнул. Он, как никто другой, знал, как обманчива бывает внешность. 

Перебрав пачку находящихся в папке документов, он нашел заключение психолога и вчитался, сверяя свои свежие впечатления от снимков с выводами специалистов. Пробегая глазами по строкам, написанным сухим медицинским языком, Соло автоматически вычленял то, что могло его заинтересовать. Психологи, составившие профиль, сходились во мнении, что Марк Орбан является интровертом, обладает лидерскими качествами, склонен к манипулированию людьми, не терпит над собой руководства. При этом в проявлении немотивированной агрессии замечен не был — хотя во время учебы был один громкий эпизод, опровергающий эту строчку в досье. На втором курсе случилась серьезная драка с учащимся последнего курса. Соло нашел копию заключения Попечительского совета академии. Ему было важно как можно точнее понять, что из себя представляет Орбан, и насколько серьезная опасность грозит Илье, пока тот находится в его руках. В вышеупомянутом заключении причиной драки были указаны сексуальные домогательства, которым, по словам Орбана, он якобы подвергался со стороны избитого им ученика. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте и габаритах, – пострадавший был на три года старше и на голову выше, — худощавый Марк Орбан избил его до попадания в больницу с жестоким сотрясением мозга и несколькими переломами. Скандал был замят благодаря щедрому пожертвованию отца Марка. Главным свидетелем при этом разбирательстве, подтвердившим слова Марка о том, что избитый курсант регулярно изводил его своим вниманием, был Адиль Готье. Ни до, ни после этого случая упоминаний о подобных инцидентах не встречалось. Соло задумчиво потер лоб. В памяти услужливо всплыл еще один пункт из психологического заключения по Орбану — «гомофоб». Помимо эпизода в академии эта деталь подтверждалась и косвенными данными: пока Орбан был легальным бизнесменом, он принимал на работу только сотрудников, состоящих в браке и имеющих детей. Упоминалась также информация о том, что в рядах своих боевиков он безжалостно относился к любым проявлениям сексуальных перверсий — одним словом, среди его сподвижников гомосексуалистам места не было. Соло задумался. Илья ему рассказал, что, судя по прослушанной им пленке, Орбану его показывали в момент, когда его насиловал один из боевиков Готье. А значит, интерес к Илье мог быть связан именно с этой стороной его пребывания в плену. Но картина пока не складывалась. 

Соло перевернул следующую страницу. Там содержались не менее любопытные сведения. Помимо всего прочего, Марк Орбан любил животных — он, хотя в последние годы и через подставных лиц, финансировал несколько фондов, средства от которых шли на содержание приютов для брошенных животных. В юности на добровольных началах работал санитаром, причем главным образом в отделении для тяжелых и лежачих больных. В скупых строчках досье было упомянуто, что данная деятельность не была обусловлена желанием заработать на карманные расходы – благодаря состоянию семьи, Марк Орбан в подобных подработках просто не нуждался. 

Также в досье было указано, что Орбан трудно сходился с людьми, не любил принимать участие в общественной жизни, а также не был склонен к публичности. Семейная жизнь Орбана была внешне обыденна и непримечательна: в возрасте двадцать два года он женился на девушке из богатой и весьма родовитой семьи, но дети у него появились значительно позже. На данный момент у него был сын двенадцати лет и пятилетняя дочь. За пару лет до той блестящей военной аферы, отбросившей Марка Орбана на положение лица вне закона, семья его была уже скрыта от внешнего мира. Орбан позаботился обо всем заранее, и о том, где сейчас находились его жена и дети, информации в досье не было. 

Все остальное в этой папке касалось различных военных операций, организованных при участии Орбана, и данные на лиц, замеченных в связях с ним — деловых или преступных. Соло разложил документы по стопкам, пытаясь систематизировать данные по годам и событиям, и углубился в их изучение. 

*** 

Дни тянулись медленно. Соло кропотливо изучал документы и ждал очередного сеанса связи с Уэверли. Иногда он выходил на улицу — в магазин за продуктами или прогуляться по центру — и старался вести себя как человек, наслаждающийся свалившейся на него свободой. Гуляя по улицам Лондона, он пытался определить, кто из прохожих, торопящихся своим делам или праздно слоняющихся, следит за ним. Несколько раз он засекал за собой слежку, но не был уверен, на кого работают наблюдатели — на Орбана или на Уэверли. Соло сделал себе мысленную отметку попросить Уэверли описать агентов, которые вели его со стороны агентства. Он, однако, понимал, что практической пользы ему эта информация не принесет — вести себя приходилось одинаково вне зависимости от обстановки. 

Несмотря на все его старания очистить разум, мысли Соло то и дело обращались к Илье. И если днем он плотно прикладывал к своему лицу маску удовлетворенного жизнью человека, наконец-то соскочившего с постылой галеры, то ночами эмоции возвращались. Стоило ему лечь в постель и закрыть глаза, как мысли начинали крутиться вокруг того, что сейчас могло происходить с Ильей. Соло упрямо отгонял самые страшные из них, то и дело напоминая себе о том, что когда-то подобное с ними уже случилось, и они с этим справились. Справятся и сейчас. Когда же ему удавалось, наконец, заснуть, Илья снова возвращался к нему — но теперь уже в кошмарах. К снотворному Соло не прибегал вполне осознано: в его представлении это было равносильно предательству, как бы глупо это ни звучало. Ему казалось, что таким образом он как будто пытается спрятаться, отгородиться от Ильи, малодушно не желая разделить с ним происходящее хотя бы во сне. 

Как и посоветовал ему шеф, Соло начал посещать окрестные бары. Он занимал как можно более заметное место и неизменно просил себе бутылку скотча и стакан. Чтобы не выглядеть угрюмым алкоголиком, запивающим какое-то серьезное горе, — хотя, если бы он вдруг и начал пить, причина была бы именно такой, — Соло цеплял какую-нибудь скучающую местную красотку и делал вид, что клеится к ней. Призвав на память весь свой предыдущий опыт профессионального соблазнителя, он практически на автомате сыпал комплиментами, произносил двусмысленные остроты, намекающие на заинтересованность в даме, и возбуждал ее ответный интерес самыми обаятельными улыбками из своего арсенала. Опрокинув в себя пару порций скотча в начале, оставшуюся часть бутылки он либо спаивал даме, либо потихоньку избавлялся от алкоголя, не принимая внутрь. Он довольно умело изображал неуклонно пьянеющего мужчину, дорвавшегося до простых радостей жизни и довольного своим праздным времяпрепровождением. Для большей достоверности Соло периодически громко начинал рассказывать о себе, о том, что наконец-то у него появился шанс на нормальную жизнь, а также о том, какими козлами были его начальники на оставленной им недавно работе. Пьяным голосом он делился со случайной собутыльницей планами на будущее, куда неизменно входили путешествия по теплым курортам в компании «достойной женщины», которой, как ясно было из щедрых намеков, вполне могла бы стать именно она. Женщины млели, и он ни разу не ушел из бара один. Проводив даму до ее дома, Соло изображал, что его развезло, а потому, вместо того, чтобы продолжить знакомство, он брал у нее телефон, и, страстно заверив, что непременно заглянет к ней на ужин в самое ближайшее время, нетвердой походкой уходил домой, периодически якобы прикладываясь к захваченной из бара недопитой бутылке. 

Где-то в конце недели после первого визита Уэверли Соло вернулся домой после очередного похода в бар. Все это время он отыгрывал роль до последнего, и только захлопывая дверь за собой, снова мог быть самим собой. О том, что в квартире могут быть жучки, он не переживал — он проверял все помещения регулярно, и глушилки, которые он разместил практически по всему периметру жилища, позволяли чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. 

Вот и в этот раз, разувшись и сняв куртку, Соло выдохнул и прошел в комнату. Включив свет в комнате, он резко выхватил пистолет из-за пояса: в кресле, развалившись, как будто он у себя дома, сидел усатый мужчина средних лет в синем комбинезоне. 

— Спокойно, Соло, — произнес он до странности знакомым голосом. — Вы всегда так встречаете электриков? Неудивительно, что у вас проводка в прихожей коротит. — Мужчина хмыкнул. 

— Уэверли? — выдохнул Соло. Он пораженно застыл в дверях, не опуская пистолета. Потом, присмотревшись, наконец, узнал его, также он заметил на полу рядом с креслом деревянный ящик с инструментами. — Электрик? Вы серьезно?

Уэверли пожал плечами:

— Знаете, не стоит недооценивать классику. Вот, даже вы купились. Хотя, казалось бы…

— Предупреждать надо, — нелогично буркнул Соло, убирая пистолет. — Есть новости?

— Новости есть. Собственно, я как раз потому и здесь. Решил, что пока люди Орбана заняты вашим сопровождением по барам и улицам, самым простым будет провести встречу у вас на квартире. Как вы себя чувствуете? — без перехода вдруг спросил он. — Высыпаетесь?

— Это не важно, — ответил Соло. Он, как и в прошлый раз, сел на кровать, опершись спиной о стену и вытянув ноги. Он чувствовал себя вымотанным, хотя к реальным действиям, по сути, они еще и не приступали. — Рассказывайте, что нового.

Уэверли вздохнул. 

— Новости такие. Франклин улетел домой, им мы займемся потом, когда завершим основную операцию. Мне было важно усыпить бдительность крота в ЦРУ, чтобы они ни в коем случае не насторожились. Незадолго до отъезда Франклина я инициировал проверку в Хитроу на предмет выяснения, не имел ли место подкуп диспетчера и начальника охраны, а также санкционировал несколько арестов в компании «Орион», под предлогом их уклонения от налогов и возможной связи с террористами. 

— Думаете, это даст какой-то результат?

— Само собой, нет. Хотя уверен, что вылет самолета был обусловлен подкупом некоторых служащих Хитроу. Но они вряд ли отдавали себе отчет в том, что именно было на борту. Я думаю, они приняли это за обычный провоз контрабанды, так что проследить связь между ними и людьми Орбана не удастся. А что до служащих «Ориона», так это вообще для отвода глаз. У тех, кто следит за каждым нашим шагом и докладывает Орбану, должно сложиться впечатление, что мы в отчаянии пытаемся схватиться за любую ниточку. Я знаю, что даже если мы подбросим орионовцам наркотики и наскребем им на реальный срок, они своего хозяина не выдадут — в подобных организациях предусмотрены многоуровневые страховки на такие случаи. От защиты в тюрьме и приличного содержания семье сотрудника до банальной расправы. Так что это отвлекающий маневр, не более.

— Тогда в чем заключаются новости? — нетерпеливо перебил его Соло. — Вы уже придумали, как будете отслеживать мои перемещения к Орбану? Только не говорите, что вошьете мне жучок под кожу, как Илье. Вы же видели, что это не работает.

Уэверли задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Вообще-то, вы угадали. Насчет жучка. Но хочу сказать, что эта схема совпадает лишь в самых общих чертах.

— Неужели? — издевательски спросил Соло. — И в чем же заключается различие? Особенно если учесть, что они уже сталкивались с подобным и как пить дать проверят меня полностью, просто на всякий случай. Я не отказываюсь, конечно, просто хочу понять, в чем заключается новизна этого плана, и каким образом это может сработать.

— Соло, я же не зря вам рассказал о том, что подменил тот передатчик на стандартный, причем полностью разбитый, — объяснил ему Уэверли. — Все дело в том, что он действительно был экспериментальным, и, по представлению наших противников, у нас на руках ничего не осталось. Проблема даже не в том, что они могут догадаться вас проверить, — мы сделаем так, чтобы подозрений не возникло, хотя на это и потребуется дополнительное время. Но у него есть один серьезный недостаток — малая дальность вещания. 

— Вот, кстати, да, — подхватил Соло. — Какая от него будет польза, если меня, накинув мешок на голову, посадят на самолет и увезут в неизвестном направлении? Пятнадцать километров? Не смешите. Тогда уж на самом деле куда как вернее будет предложить Орбану выкрасть Мону Лизу, авось купится. 

— А теперь забудьте про этот передатчик — он уже свою роль выполнил, — вдруг заявил Уэверли. — Главное, что они считают, будто его у нас больше нет. Больше из него ничего уже не выжмешь. И, кстати, вы в кино ходите?

— Не понял. — Соло снова был сбит с толку резкой сменой темы. – Вы это к чему?

— Знаете, меня порой занимает вопрос, чья техническая служба сливает информацию киношникам в большей степени — наша, американская или русских? 

— Алекс, — перебил его Соло, — надеюсь, вы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать голливудские новинки? Говорите уже по-человечески.

— Так вот, — продолжил Уэверли, как будто не слышал предыдущую реплику Соло, — я пришел к выводу, что русские сливают чаще, как это ни странно. Кто бы мог подумать. – Он задумчиво посмотрел в потолок, как будто что-то прикидывая. — Ну да ладно. Если говорить человеческим языком, то именно русские нам и помогут. 

— Русские? Чем? 

— Пока вы делали свою часть работы, я делал свою. Вы знаете, что существуют передатчики, транслирующие сигнал через спутник?

— Да, в фильмах про Бонда что-то такое показывали, — мрачно сказал Соло. — Но вы же это не серьезно, верно?

— Вполне серьезно. Я встретился с человеком, который любезно предоставил нам один устаревший образец — по крайней мере, он считается уже устаревшим у них — портативного спутникового передатчика. А также технику, на которой отражаются все перемещения маячка. Не могу сказать, что это было легко, ведь делиться техническими разработками между разведслужбами, мягко говоря, не принято, но тут сыграли личные связи, а также надведомственное положение агентства. 

— Товарищ Олег? – озвучил свою догадку Соло. 

— А вы быстро соображаете, надо сказать. Но да, вы правы. Он был столь любезен, что обеспечил передачу опытного образца нам. И, как вы понимаете, под весьма жесткое условие использования его исключительно для этой операции. И смог убедить свое начальство в том, что передача устаревшего передатчика особых технических секретов не раскроет, тем более что эту технологию наверняка уже скопировали американцы. Я полагаю, главным побудительным мотивом для него явилось что-то среднее между чувством вины и личного участия к агенту Курякину. Я не особо рассчитывал на его помощь, но, как ни странно, все-таки получил ее. 

Соло на это только развел руками. 

— Ну, раз у нас есть спутниковый маячок, это все меняет. Осталось только понять, каким образом вы его прикрепите ко мне, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, и каков ваш план, когда я все-таки доберусь до места?

— А тут я уже все продумал. Соло, скажите, вам аппендицит вырезали? Впрочем, что это я. Не вырезали, я же помню вашу медкарту. — Соло в ответ на все это только выжидающе молчал. — В общем, поступим так. Через несколько дней — вам сообщат, где и когда — вы нарветесь на драку. В драке вы будете избиты, и скорая отвезет вас в больницу. Я думаю, пояснять не надо, что все будет подстроено, и серьезных повреждений вы не получите. Вас отвезут в обычный муниципальный госпиталь, где вы пролежите дней десять. В медкарте будет указано, что во время драки вам сильно ударили в живот, что вызвало острый приступ аппендицита, с быстро развивающимся перитонитом. Вас прооперируют наши специалисты, жучок будет вшит под самый шрам.

— Что, и аппендицит на самом деле вырежут? — Соло скептически хмыкнул. 

— Нет, — терпеливо объяснил Уэверли, — никаких полостных операций. Вам просто вошьют капсулу с передатчиком в брюшную мышцу, ваш пресс это вполне позволяет. Продержав положенное время в больнице, вас выпишут. А там мы составим план следующих действий. В данном случае время будет работать на нас.

— Но не на Илью, — вздохнул Соло.

— У вас есть какие-то другие варианты, мистер Соло? Нет? А в целом наш план совпадает с первоначальным. Вы доберетесь до цели, и мы, имея возможность видеть вас на мониторах, отправим людей на захват Орбана. 

— Это все хорошо, но как вы узнаете, что я именно у цели? Я же не смогу вам сообщить, что я на месте и нашел Илью. Я могу застрять на полдороге, Ильи может не оказаться в том месте, куда меня привезут. Я предлагаю, когда дойдет до дела, дать мне три-четыре дня форы. Чтобы у меня было время сориентироваться, найти Илью и хоть как-то подготовиться. 

Уэверли внимательно посмотрел на Соло: 

— Но в целом-то вы согласны на все это? 

— А что, у нас есть что-то лучше? – ответил Соло вопросом на вопрос. — Так когда примерно мне быть готовым ложиться в больницу?

Уэверли уже поднимался с кресла, на глазах перевоплощаясь в неуклюжего электрика. 

— Я думаю, дней через пять-шесть. А пока придерживайтесь прежней линии поведения. Время, место и другие детали операции вам сообщат.


	9. Chapter 9

Орбан не пришел на следующий день, и Илья, хоть и радовался передышке, но подозревал, что это мог быть еще один способ Орбана помучить его. Или он готовил новые пытки, или уже пытал неопределенностью и ожиданием худшего. А может, и то, и другое сразу. 

Илья старался не зацикливаться на тревожных мыслях. В любом случае, возможности избежать того, что уготовил ему этот психопат, у него не было, единственной доступной тактикой оставалось выжидание. Хуже всего было полное отсутствие хоть чего-то, способного помочь ему отвлечься от своего положения — за исключением собственного разума. С мрачноватой иронией он вспоминал все книги о пленниках, ставших таковыми по воле злой судьбы — и "Графа Монте-Кристо", и "Робинзона Крузо". Ему даже пришла в голову идея делать где-нибудь засечки, отмечая прожитые здесь дни, но он отбросил эту мысль, как по-мальчишески глупую. Да и, к тому же, это дало бы Орбану основание считать, что он сломал его, довел до сумасшествия.

Первый свой свободный от посещений день Илья пролежал в кровати, ожидая, что вот-вот из распылителей под потолком пойдет газ, и он уснет, а проснется уже привязанный к кровати, под мягкое орбановское "добрый день, Илья". Трижды открывалась дверца, и в комнату заталкивали поднос с едой. Несмотря на то ли больничную, то ли тюремную сервировку, еда была отличной, и Илья, здраво рассудив, что силы ему еще могут понадобиться, когда за ним придет Соло, съедал все до последней крошки. Держа в руках ломоть жареного на гриле мяса и отрывая зубами от него куски, он ухмылялся про себя: то, что Орбан лишил его столовых приборов, выдавало его с головой. Он боялся Ильи. Несмотря на то, что мог усыпить его в любой момент, обездвижить, изнасиловать, он все-таки испытывал страх. 

Вспомнив о том, что Орбан проделывал с ним, Илья с отстраненной холодностью попытался представить, что последует дальше. Он пока не мог понять, был ли тот тривиальным садистом, упорно отрицающим свою очевидную гомосексуальность, или в том, что он делал с телом Ильи, были какие-то другие, более глубокие мотивы. Еще Илья рассматривал происходящее как месть Орбана за Готье. Но этот вариант почему-то казался менее жизнеспособным, чем первый: вспоминая реакции Орбана на физический контакт с его телом, Илья был готов поставить все, что имел, на то, что тот сам находится на грани помешательства из-за какого-то внутреннего конфликта. 

Но все равно оставался вопрос: почему именно он, Илья? Слишком уж большой риск и неоправданно, с его точки зрения, огромные расходы. Разве что, — усмехнулся он про себя, — это любовь с первого взгляда и до гробовой доски. 

Впрочем, гроб в истории их с Орбаном отношений уже был. Илью передернуло от этих воспоминаний. Он представил, как почувствовал бы себя Соло, если бы увидел его в гробу, и внутри у него все сжалось.

— Я пока держусь, — негромко сказал он. — Но ты все равно постарайся побыстрее. Я жду, Наполеон.

Поймав себя на том, что настороженно прислушивается, словно надеясь услышать ответ, Илья тряхнул головой.

Орбан не приходил еще три дня. Отсутствие окон не давало Илье точно определить, какое сейчас время суток за стенами его уютной тюрьмы, но лампы зажигались и гасли через строго определенные промежутки, и, судя по его собственным ощущениям, периоды темноты и света довольно точно соответствовали дню и ночи.

На второй день, покружив по комнате в попытках придумать, чем себя занять, он вспомнил вдруг о брошюрках Чарльза Атласа. Они с приятелями в учебке КГБ хохотали над ними как ненормальные — им это представили как программу физических тренировок агентов американской разведки. Но при всей по-американски оптимистичной нелепости изложения, Илья все-таки тщательно изучил ту методичку. Ничего принципиально нового он для себя из нее не почерпнул, но простые упражнения без специальных снарядов, составленные в достаточно разумную систему, были положены Ильей на всякий случай на дальнюю полочку в книжном шкафу его памяти.

Кто бы мог подумать, что они пригодятся именно сейчас. 

Он вспомнил основные упражнения и в следующие два дня до изнеможения нагружал ими тело, прерываясь только на еду и сон.

Заставить себя принять душ он смог только на второй день. Он замер перед бортиком душевой кабины, парализованный вспышками воспоминаний: его голова у Орбана на коленях, запах его возбуждения, осторожные прикосновения бритвы, руки, касающиеся его тела и заботливый голос: "Вам не горячо, Илья? Сделать воду попрохладней?".

Илья замотал головой. Его замутило, и он, шагнув к умывальнику, открыл кран и сделал несколько больших глотков холодной воды.

— Жалкий ты педрила, — пробормотал он. — Нет уж, так просто со мной не будет. Уж точно не тебе.

Принимая душ, он прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Орбан был бережней, чем Готье, это уж точно. Несмотря на всю болезненность самого сеанса, последствия были минимальными: саднящая боль и слабость, легкие потертости на запястьях и щиколотках, но ничего серьезного, ни разрывов, ни других повреждений. Орбан не хотел его травмировать, он хотел причинить ему боль, сохраняя его тело целым и, судя по всему, максимально здоровым. Но не исключено, что, рано или поздно он перейдет к чему-то более радикальному. Пока же Илья мог видеть в действиях Орбана только неутоленное желание подчинять, обладать, трахать. Судя по тому, что он успел понять про Орбана — яростно отрицаемое им самим влечение к мужчинам и половое бессилие — жестокость его проистекала, скорее всего, именно из этого убийственного сочетания. Это были злость и горечь, нашедшие выход таким вот способом. Илья был громоотводом. 

Илья встряхнулся. Он не хотел, чтобы Орбан занимал его мысли так прочно, ему вполне хватало их личных встреч.

Оставшиеся два дня Илья занимал себя упражнениями (приятная усталость в мышцах позволяла отвлечься от боли, оставленной ему в напоминание о себе Орбаном) чтением вслух стихов русских классиков, которые он смог вспомнить из школьной программы и сном. 

На четвертый день, выйдя из душа, он услышал уже знакомое легкое шипение.

— Сука, — сказал он, чувствуя, как начинает темнеть перед глазами. — Соскучился, наконец?..

Как он и предполагал, пришел в себя он уже зафиксированным на кровати. Орбан привычно сидел рядом в кресле, глядя ему в лицо спокойными глазами.

Что-то было не так. Илья приподнял голову, оглядывая комнату: кровать была сдвинута с привычного места, и там, где она обычно стояла, на стремянке стоял, монтируя к потолку похожую на турник штуковину, человек в сером комбинезоне.

Илья снова откинулся на подушку.

— Здравствуйте, Илья, — сказал Орбан. — Простите, что так долго не навещал, у меня было много дел.

— Ничего, я не соскучился, — ответил Илья. — Могу еще немного подождать, если вы так сильно заняты.

Орбан слегка растянул губы в улыбке.

— Нет, не стоит нам с вами расставаться слишком надолго. Мы только начинаем ладить. Долгая разлука может все вернуть на точку старта, а мы же этого не хотим, правда? 

— Даже не знаю, что на это ответить, Марк.

— Я видел, как вы упражнялись, — отметил Орбан одобрительно. — Похвально, что вы не позволяете своему телу размякнуть в бездействии. Я сам, знаете ли, очень серьезно отношусь к культуре тела. Тренируюсь каждый день. Вы, возможно, заметили, Илья, а?

— Честно говоря, я на мужиков не пялюсь, — отрезал Илья. — Но раз уж вы просите моего мнения — то да, признаю, вы явно не дохляк. Особенно если вспомнить, как вы в одиночку таскали меня по ванной. Или вы чувствовали прилив сил, предвкушая, как будете развлекаться с моей задницей?

Орбан, прищурившись, поджал губы и медленно выдохнул через нос, как будто пытался сохранить спокойствие.

— Знаете, а ведь не только телу нужна тренировка, но и разуму, — продолжил он, пропуская реплику Ильи мимо ушей. — Может, вам принести что-нибудь почитать? Судя по тому, что вы разговариваете сам с собой, вам не помешает в промежутке между нашими встречами чем-нибудь занять свой ум. А то так ведь и до помешательства недалеко. Принести вам какую-нибудь книгу, Илья? У меня довольно обширная библиотека.

Илья задумался, потом кивнул.

— Да, можно. Справочник по психопатологии будет в самый раз. Я хотя бы буду иметь представление, как с вами вести себя, Марк. А то сам никак не могу определить ваш диагноз.

Прежде чем Орбан успел что-либо ответить, рабочий со стремянки подал голос:

— Готово, сэр. 

Орбан поднялся. 

— Отлично. Не скучайте, Илья, я мигом вернусь.

Они с рабочим вышли. Илья изогнулся, рассматривая прикрепленную к потолку над тем местом, где обычно стояла кровать, конструкцию. Больше всего она напоминала турник, но назначение, конечно же, имела совсем иное.

Орбан вошел снова. За ним следовал Людвиг с докторским саквояжем в руке.

— Ну что же, — Орбан, взявшись за бортики кровати, нажал педаль, фиксирующую колеса, и откатил кровать на ее привычное место. — Наконец-то мы с вами можем приступить к тому, что я запланировал в прошлый раз. Помните, Илья? Мы собирались разобраться с вашим неумением держать язык за зубами. Сегодняшнее ваше поведение меня убедило, что это просто необходимо. Доктор, прошу вас.

Людвиг поставил сумку на тумбочку и, покопавшись в ней, извлек шприц и ампулу.

— Ваше любимое, — сказал Орбан, пододвигая кресло поближе и привычно устраиваясь в нем. — Сегодня вам не удастся расслабиться так полно, как в прошлый раз. Тогда я решил перестраховаться. Сегодня обойдемся половинной дозой. Доктор Людвиг возражал, мол, вы будете слишком опасны, не обездвиженный полностью, но он же не прав, Илья, согласитесь? 

 

— Рисковый вы парень, Марк, — хмыкнул Илья. — Вам бы самому поучиться поменьше трепаться. Или это такая пытка — заставлять меня все это выслушивать? Вы же бизнесмен, так давайте к делу.

— А вы вообще ничего не боитесь, да?

Людвиг, приготовившийся уже ввести релаксант Илье в вену, прижал пальцы к его запястью, проверяя пульс.

— Боится, — презрительно сказал он. — Притворяется, что нет, но я видел таких. Они тоже ломаются. Рано или поздно. Это вопрос правильного подхода.

— Отличный у вас специалист, Марк. Вы с ним в клубе по интересам познакомились? — спросил Илья.

Игла вонзилась в его руку так резко, что он невольно дернулся.

— Мне кажется, доктор внутренне одобряет то, что я на сегодня задумал, — покачал головой Орбан. — Ну что, к делу так к делу. Не могу отказать, когда так искренне просят.

Препарат подействовал быстро — быстрее, пожалуй, чем в прошлый раз. Илья подавил приступ паники, пока тело переставало его слушаться, наливалось тяжестью. Дыхание давалось с трудом, но он обнаружил, что может не только двигать глазами, но и слегка шевелить конечностями. Это жалкое подобие контроля над собственным телом едва не заставило его застонать от досады: когда он был полностью лишен возможности двигаться, как в прошлый раз, его разуму было легче смириться со всем, что вытворял с ним Орбан. 

Орбан подкатил кровать к входу в ванную.

— Кстати, — сказал он, расстегивая захваты на руках Ильи, — идею с больничной каталкой в качестве кровати подал как раз доктор Людвиг. Очень продуманный совет с его стороны.

Он освободил ноги Ильи и выпрямился, задумчиво его разглядывая.

— Знаете, я подумал, что вам неприятно, когда посторонние видят вас в таком виде, поэтому решил, что не буду звать персонал. Попробую справиться сам. Да, вы тяжеловаты, но своя ноша не тянет, верно? 

Ему действительно удалось самостоятельно втащить Илью в ванную, и все повторилось по уже знакомой схеме: бритье, промывание, душ. Орбан обошелся без посторонней помощи, хотя это явно стоило ему усилий — но, похоже, это его отнюдь не расстраивало. Когда голова Ильи лежала у Орбана на коленях, он в какой-то миг увидел склонившееся над ним лицо: сосредоточенно сведенные брови, прикушенная нижняя губа. Скулы Орбана раскраснелись, ноздри раздувались, светлые волосы, потемневшие от пота, прилипли к влажному лбу. Илья почувствовал прилив тошноты и не сдержал стона — и тут же рука Орбана мазнула его по щеке в чудовищной пародии на ласку.

— Потерпите, скоро начнется самое интересное. 

Илья опустил веки. 

Его снова перетащили на кровать и уложили набок. Илья ждал повторения прошлого раза, но Орбан, наклонившись к самому его лицу, мягко улыбнулся:

— Не хотите еще что-нибудь сказать? Нет? Очень жаль, потому что в ближайшее время вам не удастся надерзить мне. И вряд ли вы захотите делать это снова, когда наш урок словесной воздержанности закончится. Хотя, учитывая ваши предпочтения, есть риск, что вам понравится. Доктор, прошу вас.

Илья не смог бы сказать, сколько это длилось — время потеряло определенность. Он был благодарен тому, кто придумал релаксант, когда Орбан под руководством своего карманного доктора Смерть оттягивал Илье нижнюю челюсть и, больно придерживая пальцами язык, с убийственной неспешностью проталкивал ему в рот и дальше, в горло, чудовищный гибрид кляпа и искусственного члена, и закреплял конструкцию ремешками на затылке.

У Ильи поплыли перед глазами багровые пятна. Дыхание, и так затрудненное от препарата, стало практически невозможным. Гортань распирало изнутри, и, хотя рвотных спазмов не было, Илью начало трясти — в сочетании с беспомощной слабостью это кошмарное вторжение в его тело заставляло его разум в панике сигналить телу о том, что наступает смерть. Из глаз Ильи бесконтрольно полились слезы, и он зажмурился. 

— Да будет вам, Илья, — рука Орбана коснулась его мокрых ресниц, стирая с них слезы, и он попытался отдернуться, заранее зная, что не сможет. — Что вы рыдаете, как девственница? Не пытайтесь меня надуть, вы прожили с агентом Соло достаточно долго, чтобы как минимум несколько раз иметь удовольствие ощущать инородный предмет во рту. Или я не прав, Илья? Неужели вы не совали друг другу ничего в рот? Я слышал, педерасты так делают. 

Он снова провел пальцами по зажмуренным векам Ильи, медленней, собирая влагу пальцами.

— Можете идти, доктор. Просто будьте неподалеку.

— Мне нужно будет сделать ему еще одну инъекцию, — раздался голос Людвига. — Помните, я говорил вам? Сердце...

— Помню, — сухо ответил Орбан. — Оставьте нас. Я позову вас, когда... Когда вы будете нужны.

Дверь захлопнулась.

— Откройте глаза, Илья, — сказал Орбан. — Откройте сами — вы уже знаете меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: если вы не сделаете этого добровольно, я найду способ вас убедить.

Илья смотрел, как Орбан распаковывает пакет с резиновыми перчатками, натягивает одну, не сводя с него глаз и не прекращая улыбаться.

— Не хотите прокомментировать мои действия? Что, правда, нет? Ах, да, я совсем забыл, я лишил вас такой возможности. Ну, ничего, ваше тело скажет все за вас.

Он сел в ногах кровати.

— Не подтянете колени поближе к животу? — сказал он и тут же, хлопнув Илью по бедру рукой в перчатке, покачал головой. — Простите, снова забыл. Давайте, я помогу. 

Илья чувствовал, что начинает уплывать. Слезы не переставали течь, распирающее ощущение в горле становилось все более невыносимым, заставляя сжиматься внутренности при каждом вдохе. Живот у него свело, и он надеялся, что ему удастся не обмочиться. 

Орбан смазывал его — очень тщательно, медленно, не жалея смазки. Один из его пальцев задержался у входа и после секундной паузы проник внутрь, неуверенно, неглубоко — и почти тут же Орбан отдернул руку, словно испугавшись. 

— Я в прошлый раз, похоже, слегка польстил вашему напарнику, сделав смелое предположение о его размерах, — сказал Орбан. Илья даже сквозь шум в голове заметил, как изменился вдруг его голос. — Но ведь больше – это значит лучше, правда? Поправьте меня, если это не так. Ах, ну да... В общем, Илья, я не хочу, чтоб вы скучали без приятеля, и стараюсь развлекать вас, как могу. И даже больше. Больше, — он хохотнул, — понимаете? Может, мне удастся и вовсе заставить вас забыть о мистере Соло. 

Он говорил, проталкивая в Илью ту же громадную, по ощущениям, штуковину, что и в прошлый раз, с той же неторопливостью, и Илья невольно сжался, ожидая, что потом включится вибрация, и его, задыхающегося, беспомощного, растянутого, оставят бессильно корчиться от накатывающей волна за волной боли. Но Орбан, втолкнув искусственный член до конца, медленно потянул его наружу, и снова начал проталкивать внутрь. Илью уже била крупная дрожь, с которой он не мог справиться, как ни старался. 

— Вам не нравится? — Дыхание его было учащенным, речь звучала отрывисто, с короткой паузой после каждого слова. — Возможно, это из-за препарата. Возможно, когда мы научимся доверять друг другу чуть больше, релаксант не понадобится, и я смогу увидеть свидетельство того, что вам это в удовольствие. Что я не зря стараюсь. Вам же не может не нравиться, Илья, вы же привыкли к таким развлечениям.

Он замолчал.

В следующие нескончаемые минуты, нарушаемые только шумным дыханием Орбана, Илья надеялся, что темные пятна перед глазами сольются, наконец, в сплошную пелену темноты, и все это останется за ней — беспомощность, распирающий горло кляп, боль от растягивающего его до предела возможностей искусственного члена, сопение Орбана, который трахал его все быстрее, вытаскивая и снова вгоняя свою чудовищную игрушку в его тело с размеренностью и неутомимостью автомата. Илья перестал надеяться, что его рука когда-нибудь устанет, и он остановится. Вторая рука Орбана в какой-то момент легла на бедро Ильи, скользнула вниз — и тут же замерла, пальцы сжались, впиваясь в кожу, и липкое, влажное тепло этой ладони заставило Илью издать сдавленный звук от внезапного спазма глотки вокруг кляпа.

Но через какое-то время он все-таки остановился. Тяжело дыша, слез с кровати, встал напротив лица Ильи. Илья поднял веки, упершись взглядом в живот Орбана, моргая слипшимися ресницами. Орбан стащил с руки перчатку, уронил на пол и склонился над ним, чтобы расстегнуть ремешки кляпа и вытащить его.

— А теперь, если хотите, можно и поговорить. 

Илья жадно глотал воздух. Горло саднило, но это было восхитительное чувство. Это была свобода. Он едва не заплакал от восторга. 

Орбан стоял над ним, наблюдая. Лицо его, если не считать пятен лихорадочного румянца на скулах и шее, было совершенно бесстрастным.

— Нет? Не будем беседовать? Очень жаль. С другой стороны, я могу надеяться, что кое-чему вас это научило.

Его слова доносились до Ильи, но не затрагивали разум. Илья смотрел на его живот, вздымающийся и опадающий от неровного дыхания под тонкой тканью рубашки, на перед его брюк. Ткань вздыбилась настолько недвусмысленно, что Илья едва не засмеялся от нелепости этого зрелища.

У Орбана был стояк. Совершенно очевидный, внушительный и, судя по всему, полноценный стояк, которого он, то ли не замечал, то ли делал вид, что не замечает.

Орбан вызвал Людвига, и тот сделал Илье укол — не еще одну дозу релаксанта, а что-то, как объяснил Орбан, "чтобы ваше сердце не перестало качать кровь как положено". 

Потом оба ушли, и Илья остался один. Как только релаксант прекратил действовать, он добрался до ванной и вымылся под горячей водой без мыла — от запаха лаванды его начинало мутить. 

Сон пришел почти сразу, как только он забрался в постель и натянул на себя одеяло. 

Его, как и в прошлый раз, трясло после пережитого, и он стиснул челюсти, чтобы зубы не выбивали дробь, плотно сжал веки, заставляя себя уснуть поскорее.

— Илья, мой Илья. 

Сильные руки обняли его сзади, прижимая к груди. 

— Наполеон... — пробормотал он.

— Спи. Поспи, Илья. Я здесь. 

И он уснул.


	10. Chapter 10

Соло терпеливо ждал новостей от Уэверли, продолжая изучать документы и проводя вечера в барах. На шестой день он сидел в очередном прокуренном заведении, рассказывая очередной подвыпившей даме уже почти заученную историю о его вновь приобретенной свободе и обиде на прежнее начальство, и краем глаза контролировал обстановку, не забывая следить, чтобы стакан его собеседницы не оставался пустым.

— И вот представь, дорогая, роскошный отель на берегу теплого ласкового моря, ты лежишь в шезлонге, в больших солнечных очках, и смотришь в лазурную даль, потягивая коктейль с соком свежесрубленного кокоса… — Соло говорил все эти немыслимо пошлые банальности, накрыв ее лежащую на столе ладонь своей и лениво поглаживая большим пальцем.

Дама, полная крашеная блондинка лет тридцати пяти с увядающим уже лицом, картинно-мечтательно закатила глаза и томно протянула: 

— А я бы не отказалась сейчас от такого напитка, Джимми. 

Соло мягко сжал ее ладонь, поднял на уровень своего лица и, перевернув запястьем вверх, легко коснулся губами.

— Могу исполнить, милая, что тебе заказать? Космополитен, голубые гавайи или…? — Он сделал вид, что задумался. — О! Пина колада подойдет. Я мигом. – Он еще раз приложился к руке дамы, встал и направился к бару. 

Подойдя к стойке, Соло терпеливо ждал, пока бармен обслужит двух стоящих перед ним мужчин. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он скользил равнодушным взглядом по батарее бутылок на полках у стены. Вдруг на его плечо легла чья-то тяжелая рука. Соло обернулся, резким движением скидывая ее.

— Полегче, приятель.

Раздался звон разбитого стекла. Соло машинально опустил глаза – на полу в лужице разлитой жидкости лежали осколки стакана. 

— Эй, это ты полегче! – Крепкий мужчина лет тридцати, заметно пьяный, качнулся навстречу Соло. – Ты выпивку мою уронил! Кто теперь платить за нее будет?

Соло все это уже не нравилось. Поддатый мужчина явно провоцировал его и сейчас нарывался на драку. Но новостей от Уэверли еще не было, и Соло не до конца понимал, какую именно цель преследует этот тип. Поэтому он решил сделать все возможное, чтобы уладить назревающий конфликт на месте. Как можно более миролюбивым тоном он произнес:

— Прости, друг. Я не нарочно. Эй! – Соло заметил, что бармен уже свободен, и попытался привлечь его внимание. — Что брал этот джентльмен? Виски? Двойной виски за мой счет, пожалуйста. И… — Соло вспомнил, зачем изначально подошел сюда, — Пина коладу. 

Бармен наполнил стакан с виски и, повинуясь кивку Соло, подвинул мужчине. Соло улыбнулся в попытке дать понять, что инцидент исчерпан. Но, очевидно, это в планы задиры не входило, потому что он, набрав в легкие воздуха, громко и отчетливо произнес:

— Я че-то не понял! Ты че, думаешь, я себе выпивку купить не могу? Я телка тебе, что ли? 

Соло уже утвердился в уверенности, что это явная провокация, и подбирал слова, чтобы свести риск незапланированной драки к минимуму, хотя не был уверен, что получится.

— Ваша пина колада, мистер, — раздался голос бармена.

— А! Так вот в чем дело, — засмеялся мужчина у стойки. — Пидор ты набриолиненный! И вот что, заруби на своем пидорском носу: я тебе не твой хахаль, чтобы мне выпивку покупать! – С этими словами он выплеснул виски из стакана в лицо Соло. 

У Соло сработали рефлексы и он, за какую-то долю секунды сократив дистанцию, схватил мужчину за грудки и подтянул к себе. 

— Я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, приятель, — прошипел он, чуть ли не касаясь носом его лица, — но здесь тебе не выгорит! Убирайся нахрен.

Мужчина пьяно мотнул головой вбок, едва не заваливаясь Соло на плечо, и вдруг прошептал ему тихо, но отчетливо в самое ухо:

— Дядюшка передает привет и говорит, что все уже на мази. Будь умницей, подыграй. 

Потом он отшатнулся от Соло, одним движением сбив его руки со своей рубашки. 

— Ну что, мудила, может, выйдем, или ты трусишь? – С глумливой ухмылкой он теперь смотрел Соло прямо в глаза абсолютно трезвым взглядом. Соло едва заметно кивнул, отстраненно чувствуя облегчение — отчасти потому, что все прояснилось, и еще оттого, что ему не придется сегодня провожать очередную пьяную женщину до дома, выслушивая ее невнятную бессмысленную болтовню. 

— Ну, давай выйдем. — Он оглянулся на бармена, замершего за стойкой в неодобрительном напряженном ожидании. — Не будем мешать джентльменам наслаждаться приятным вечером. 

На улице, как и предполагал Соло, его поджидало еще двое. Драка получилась постановочной лишь отчасти. Он честно заехал кому-то из них в челюсть, хотя и не со всей силы, и получил несколько хороших, но не травмирующих ударов по корпусу. Кто-то рассадил ему губу. Под левым глазом обещал расплыться отличный красочный синяк. Наконец, один из них, зажав его шею в чем-то похожем на удушающий захват, проведенный не в полную силу, негромко сказал:

— Ну все, браток, хватит. Падай. 

Соло послушно расслабил тело, выскальзывая из-под держащей его руки на землю. Тут же кто-то выбежал из бара, раздался топот разбегающихся ног. К Соло подбежал молодой парень, склонился над ним, бегло осмотрел, и, выпрямившись, закричал:

— Вызывайте полицию, срочно! Человека избили! Держись, скорая сейчас будет. 

И действительно, не прошло и пяти-шести минут, как подъехала карета скорой помощи, и Соло, уложив на носилки, погрузили внутрь. 

Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что на откидном сиденье напротив его каталки сидит Уэверли.

— Добрый вечер, Соло. Прошу прощения, что не известил вас заранее, понадеялся на вашу сообразительность и быструю реакцию. Не зря, как выяснилось. 

— И вам здравствуйте. Быстро же вы меняете квалификацию — то электрик, теперь доктор. — Соло приподнялся на локтях, не удержавшись от усмешки. Хотя вид у него наверняка был устрашающий – губа разбита, глаз заплыл, на костяшках содрана кожа, — чувствовал он себя вполне сносно. – Хорошие спецы. Чисто сработали.

Уэверли сдержанно улыбнулся:

– Рад, что сумел вам угодить. Теперь инструкции. Вас доставят в Бесплатную Королевскую больницу — сами понимаете, почему. Вам уже подготовили место — в общей палате, так что свидетелями будете обеспечены. Легенду поддерживаете прежнюю. Наши специалисты готовы провести вам операцию уже завтра. И хотя она будет значительно легче, чем реальная аппендэктомия, провести в больнице вам придется все положенные девять-десять суток. Заодно приведете себя в порядок и успокоите нервы, — добавил он. – Я распорядился, чтобы ни один день, проведенный в больнице, не был потрачен зря. Вам это не помешает. 

— Новости по дальнейшим действиям есть? – спросил Соло. – Что потом? Сколько времени еще будем готовить мое внедрение?

Уэверли поднял ладонь в успокаивающем жесте:

— Не все так сразу, Соло. Я работаю над этим. И, — добавил он, — вы хорошо держитесь. 

Соло закрыл глаза и откинулся снова на каталку. Он не был в этом так уверен. Но ничего другого ему не оставалось.

*** 

В больничной палате, куда его доставили, было шесть коек. Соло помогли встать с каталки, хотя он в этом совершенно не нуждался, и лечь на кровать. Помня о легенде, он держался за правый бок и сильно сутулился, словно ему трудно держаться прямо. 

— Сейчас доктор вас осмотрит, мистер Соло, — сказала ему медсестра. Соло сдержанно кивнул, промычав что-то вроде «спасибо». 

Он скинул больничные тапочки и лег в кровать. Одежду ему пришлось оставить в приемном покое, где после первичного осмотра и регистрации поступления, ему выдали пижаму и отправили в душ. Натянув на себя серое шерстяное одеяло, Соло лег на бок, оглядывая палату сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Поскольку время было позднее, источником света служила только луна за окном и маленький ночник над его койкой. Так что рассмотреть детали обстановки и соседей у Соло не получилось. 

Через несколько минут, как и обещала медсестра, в палату зашел врач. Им оказался высокий мужчина с почти военной выправкой. Хоть лицо его казалось довольно молодым, в волосах было много седины. Соло отстраненно полюбопытствовал, занимает ли он должность в агентстве, или просто наряду с основной работой параллельно сотрудничает с разведкой. Коротко поприветствовав Соло, врач попросил его лечь на спину и задрать верхнюю часть пижамы. Послушав дыхание Соло через стетоскоп, помяв твердыми пальцами его живот, спрашивая при этом, где болит больше, врач, наконец, закончил осмотр.

— В целом все более менее нормально. Но кое-что у меня вызывает тревогу, — сообщил он. – Я скажу медсестре понаблюдать за вами ночью. Дадим вам легкого успокаивающего. Если вдруг почувствуете, что боль усилилась, не стесняйтесь, зовите сестру. Вот звонок, прямо у вас над головой. Утром я вас посмотрю. Всего хорошего. 

Попрощавшись, он ушел. 

Соло откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза, стараясь заснуть. 

Доктор, как и обещал, зашел рано утром. Осмотр занял считанные минуты. Сообщив о назначенной операции, врач вышел. 

Все остальное прошло примерно так, как и представлял себе Соло. 

Сама операция не заняла много времени. Лежа в послеоперационной палате и чувствуя, как отходит местная анестезия, Соло мысленно настраивал себя на десятидневное пребывание в больнице. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось уже действовать, но приходилось до мелочей отрабатывать легенду. 

Когда Соло снова перевели в палату и разрешили вставать, он, шаркая тапочками, медленно дошел до телефона-автомата и набрал номер. Один из тех, что он знал на память. И хотя для его плана этот вариант был не единственным, Соло молился, чтобы на том конце взяли трубку. 

На пятом гудке трубка отозвалась приятным женским голосом.

— Привет, дорогая, — хрипло произнес Соло. – Надеюсь, ты меня еще помнишь? Да, это я. В Лондоне, да. – Соло замолчал, пережидая бурные восторги и радостные восклицания. – Да, жив. Здоров? Не совсем. Но ничего страшного, правда. Где? В Бесплатном Королевском. Да. Пожалуй, не стоит. Нет, мне нельзя. А вот книжку, наверное, захвати. Хирургическое отделение. Девятая палата. Увидимся, родная. 

Соло повесил трубку. Некоторые вещи, слава богу, не меняются. И неважно, сколько прошло времени. Все также изображая послеоперационную слабость, хотя боль была вполне реальной, Соло медленно пошел к палате. Ему, похоже, снова начинало везти. 

Несмотря на свои годы, Марго все еще была красивой женщиной. Они с Соло были ровесниками, хотя она и не подозревала об этом. Соло сам был удивлен, насколько он, как оказалось, рад ее видеть. Они были любовниками целую вечность тому назад, но, в отличие от большинства женщин, с которыми его сталкивала судьба, Марго осталась ему другом. И хотя Соло не видел ее уже больше трех лет, он никогда не забывал поздравить с днем рождения и Рождеством, сохраняя к ней самые теплые чувства. Она была не единственной его «боевой подругой», как он называл эти редкие исключения в своей мужской истории. В нескольких городах по всему миру, у него были такие женщины. И пусть он порой испытывал смутное чувство вины за то, что поддерживал с ними связь, примерно как охотник держит в уме карту лесных заимок, но в целом он старался вести себя с этими женщинами максимально честно. И ценил их за то, что они отвечали ему тем же. Марго была «боевой подругой», проживающей в Лондоне. И понадобилась ему она именно сейчас.

Деловито расставив на тумбочке принесенные гостинцы, Марго придвинула к кровати Соло стул и села, положив ногу на ногу. Достала из сумочки маленькую книжку в мягкой обложке и протянула Соло. 

— Вот, держи, Наполеон, — она с теплой улыбкой смотрела на него, как будто не могла налюбоваться. 

Соло пролистал книгу. Судя по рисунку на обложке и названию, какой-то исторический роман, что-то про римских легионеров и весталок. Соло усмехнулся. Она помнила его увлечения, и это его тронуло. 

— Спасибо. А ты совсем не изменилась, Марго, — вернув улыбку, сказал он ей. Женщина тряхнула каштановыми кудрями и засмеялась.

— Ты тоже. Врешь и не краснеешь. Но синяки тебе к лицу, честно. Какими судьбами здесь? Надолго? И молодец, что нашел меня. Я всегда рада тебя видеть. – Она осыпала его вопросами, как будто восполняя перерыв в их общении.

Соло вкратце рассказал ей историю о том, что вышел, наконец, в отставку – для Марго он работал консультантом по искусству Древнего Рима и стран Востока при Интерполе. Задержался в Лондоне по делам, случайно нарвался на драку — и в итоге застрял ненадолго в больнице. Остальная часть истории соответствовала той, что они разработали с Уэверли. Соло еще не во всех подробностях представлял свои дальнейшие действия, но для некоей части его плана Марго могла бы ему пригодиться. И ситуацию с временной госпитализацией он решил использовать на полную катушку, в том числе и как отличный предлог для возобновления более тесного контакта с Марго. 

Марго просидела у него около часа, или даже больше, они негромко разговаривали, вспоминая разные смешные и печальные случаи времен их короткого романа, а также общих знакомых. Потом она ушла, пообещав заходить, пока Соло не выпишут. Он на прощание поцеловал ее в щеку и искренне поблагодарил за отзывчивость. 

Дни потянулись медленно. Соло быстро «шел на поправку» и оставшееся время просто изображал стадии выздоровления. Он быстро перезнакомился с соседями по палате, не забывая держаться в образе. Кроме всего этого, время его было занято еще и лечением – Уэверли превзошел сам себя, и Соло, помимо фальшивых назначений, получил еще ряд весьма полезных процедур, призванных успокоить нервы и привести его тело в порядок перед предстоящими ему опасностями. Вечерами он читал, иногда играл в нарды с соседом по койке, поддаваясь в половине случаев. Раз в два дня приходила Марго, приносила что-нибудь вкусное и оставляла после себя в палате тонкий запах сладковатых духов. Соседи явно завидовали Соло, провожая его посетительницу одобрительными взглядами. 

Шрам затягивался быстро, маленькая капсула с передатчиком, зашитая в толщу мышцы, ощущалась лишь при резких движениях, хотя врач уверил Соло, что и это скоро пройдет. 

На десятый день Соло выписали, и он вернулся домой. 

*** 

Уэверли явился к нему на третий день, снова в виде электрика.

— Алекс, вы так хорошо смотритесь в этом амплуа, не подумываете сменить работу? — не удержался Соло от подначки.

Уэверли вздохнул:

— Знаете, пока вас не было, мне, чтобы продолжать использовать эту роль как прикрытие, пришлось наведаться сюда дважды, так что не будем об этом. Как вы себя чувствуете?

Соло пожал плечами: 

– Да нормально. Никакого дискомфорта. Вы уверены, что эта штука работает?

— Уверен. С момента ее имплантации мы следили за вашими перемещениями из штаб-квартиры. Техника исправна. И, кстати, раз уж вы задали этот вопрос, у меня к вам очередное задание.

— Надеюсь, мы перейдем уже к делу? – Соло не мог скрыть напряженных ноток в своем голосе. Пусть он за эти десять дней неплохо отдохнул, если можно так было сказать, но мучающая его тревога никуда не делась, да и не могла деться. 

— Можно сказать, мы уже в деле. А сейчас вам надо будет уехать на пару недель на какой-нибудь курорт. Место можете выбрать сами, но прошу учесть, что бюджет организации не бездонный. – На последних словах Соло непроизвольно ухмыльнулся. Старина Уэверли всегда в своем репертуаре, и неважно, надет ли на него комбинезон электрика или прекрасно сшитый костюм-тройка.

— Я так понимаю, цель в том, чтобы проверить дальность и четкость работы жучка? Но зачем на две недели? Достаточно и пары-тройки дней. К чему тянуть резину? Вы же должны понимать, что каждый день, проведенный Ильей у этого подонка, может стать для него последним. Да черт! – Соло сам не заметил, как вскочил на ноги, и возбужденно размахивая руками, ходит по комнате. – Мы и сейчас не знаем, жив он или нет! А вы говорите – две недели! 

Уэверли вздохнул.

– Вы правы лишь отчасти. Да, с одной стороны нам надо выяснить, как работает передатчик, будете ли вы на радарах во время перелетов, и какой силы будет сигнал. А с другой – легенду надо подтверждать так, чтобы никакой, самой тщательной проверкой, Орбан или кто там из его людей будет этим заниматься, не смог бы ее опровергнуть. И было бы логично в вашем положении — после бурного увольнения со службы, пары недель пьянства и, наконец, драки с лежанием в больнице – поехать отдохнуть от пережитого. Забыться. Развлечься, наконец. Ну, и основная причина – на установление надежных каналов для вашего внедрения в организацию Орбана требуется время. Никому не принесет пользы ваша смерть, если вы попытаетесь выйти на них не через того человека. Это хоть понятно? И Курякину, уверяю, от нашей неудачи легче точно не станет. 

Соло остановился. Он поймал себя на том, что быстро выходит из равновесия, и постарался успокоиться. 

— Да, Алекс, я понял. И, кстати, раз уж вы так настаиваете на детальной проработке легенды, бюджет организации потянет поездку на двоих?

Брови Уэверли удивленно приподнялись. Он задумался, как будто что-то прикидывая, потом кивнул. 

— Да, пожалуй, так будет даже лучше. И у вас есть кто-то на примете? Или рассчитываете на сотрудницу агентства?

— Нет, ни в коем случае. Как раз сотрудниц привлекать нельзя. Я возьму с собой старую знакомую. Она считает меня консультантом при Интерполе, знаю ее уже сто лет, в глазах наблюдателей это будет более чем логично. Ну, знаете, такие как я, всегда возвращаются на «притоптанный лужок», — горько усмехнулся Соло. 

— А… Э… Хм, — Уэверли явно пытался задать какой-то вопрос, но не знал, по-видимому, как его сформулировать. — А вы с ней…

— Нет, — отрезал Соло. — У нас с ней были отношения много лет назад. Сейчас мы просто добрые приятели. Она уже навещала меня в больнице, так что и с этой стороны все прикрыто. Обещаю не шиковать, если вы об этом беспокоитесь. 

Уэверли отмахнулся. 

– Делайте, как считаете нужным. В конце концов, с проработкой таких аспектов операции вы и сами в состоянии справиться. – Соло на эти слова лишь едва заметно усмехнулся. Пока все шло в удачном соответствии с его частью плана. – Кстати, учитывая, что сейчас зима, а горнолыжные курорты отпадают по понятным соображениям, хотел бы предложить посетить какой-нибудь из минеральных курортов Италии – и уместно, и дальность достаточно показательная. Например, Тоскану или остров Искья. Что скажете?

Соло секунд на двадцать сделал вид, что задумался, а потом поднял голову и объявил:

— Сицилия! Мы поедем на Сицилию. Это отлично впишется в легенду, именно там мы провели с Марго тот незабываемый отпуск, который положил начало нашей дружбе. – Уэверли прищурился, но не нашел, что можно возразить. – Да, там нет известных курортов, но зато полно достопримечательностей. Норманнский дворец, галерея, Долина Храмов, да Этна, в конце-то концов! Нам будет, чем занять себя эти две недели. Остановимся в небольшой уютной гостинице и будем мотаться по острову каждый день, осматривая новые места. Это и интересней, чем валяться в санатории, и более достоверно для людей Орбана, если они все-таки там будут. 

— Ну, Сицилия, так Сицилия. – Уэверли поднялся. – Вам, кстати, выходное пособие начислили? 

— Не проверял, — признался Соло. – Не до того было, как-то. Да и вообще, я не уверен, что при таком увольнении оно вообще положено. 

— Хорошо, я распоряжусь, чтобы вам перевели достаточную сумму под видом расчета с компенсациями за неотгулянные отпуска и все такое. Лучше всего, если билеты возьмете на четверг-пятницу. — Уэверли поднялся. — Ну, вроде, у меня все. Приятного отдыха, агент Соло. И будьте осторожны. Люди Орбана слежку за вами не сняли, и кто знает, будут ли они вас сопровождать до Палермо. Наших людей на Сицилии сейчас нет. 

Соло улыбнулся. 

— Я думаю, что если я поеду не один, а с подругой, да притом имея на руках обратные билеты, вряд ли они будут утруждать себя слежкой во время моего «отпуска». Но даже если так, проведем им по Сицилии полноценную экскурсию.


	11. Chapter 11

Спустя некоторое время Илья убедился в том, что визиты Орбана подчиняются вполне определенному графику. За исключением первых двух дней, за которые он навестил Илью дважды, Орбан обычно приходил раз в три-четыре дня. Этой передышки Илье хватало, чтобы физически полностью приходить в себя после того, что тот с ним делал, а когда он окончательно убедился, что промежутки между сессиями примерно одинаковы, неизвестность ожидания перестала мучить его, как в самые первые дни.

Еще какое-то время Илья ожидал, испытывая от этих мыслей противное тянущее чувство, что Орбан перейдет на новый уровень жестокости, но, похоже, тот не отличался особой изобретательностью, да и не в этом видел смысл своих действий. Хотя, возможно, для этого просто не пришло время. 

Проблески больной фантазии Орбан, похоже, проявлял не только для того, чтобы насладиться собственной извращенностью, а скорее, чтобы облегчить себе манипуляции с телом Ильи.

Людвиг продолжал колоть Илье релаксант перед посещениями Орбана, но ни разу, кроме самого первого, доза не была настолько мощной. Минимальный контроль над телом, который оставляли Илье, был более всего похож на изощренное издевательство, и ярость, которую Илья взращивал глубоко в своей душе, щедро подпитывалась злостью на этого нарочито вежливого трусливого педераста. Илья, похоже, понял, чем обусловлено снижение дозировки: Орбану слишком скучно развлекаться с едва дышащим, абсолютно неподвижным телом, ему нужны были свидетельства того, что все его манипуляции имеют на Илью воздействие, — но он слишком опасался Ильи, чтобы совсем исключить инъекции из своего репертуара. 

Кроме релаксанта и препарата, стимулирующего нормальную работу сердца, Илье начали колоть еще и витамины.

— Мы же оба хотим, чтобы вы хорошо себя чувствовали, верно? — сказал Орбан, наблюдая, как Людвиг вводит иглу в вену Илье. — Да, я стараюсь кормить вас хорошо, но витамины все равно не помешают. Как, кстати, и физические упражнения. Я вижу, вы уже освоили новый снаряд? Признаюсь, я не для того его сюда приказал подвесить, но все равно, вы молодец. Еще и потому, что помогли мне выяснить, выдерживает ли он ваш вес. Как вижу, выдерживает. Прекрасно, правда?

Илья накануне откатил кровать в сторону, подпрыгнув, ухватился за недавно вмонтированную в потолок конструкцию и подтягивался на ней до полного изнеможения. Физическая нагрузка, ощущение того, что тело его слушается и функционирует, как хорошо отлаженная машина, помогало отвлекаться от убивающего чувства беспомощности, помогало не забывать, что он все еще остается собой.

Илья знал, что Орбан наблюдает за ним через камеры — как он подтягивается, отжимается, приседает, но, несмотря отвращение и злость, вызываемые этим осознанием, он не бросал своих занятий. Ему хотелось быть в максимально хорошей физической форме, чтобы, когда Соло придет за ним, тому не пришлось тащить его на себе, рискуя жизнями обоих, как это уже было однажды. 

Да и, в конце концов, Илья понимал, что Орбан вполне мог наблюдать за ним в куда более деликатные моменты – и, скорее всего, так и делал. Так что отказывать себе в тренировках только потому, что одержимый тобой психопат подсматривает за этим через камеры слежения, установленные им же самим как раз для этого, было бы просто глупо.

В этот раз доза релаксанта была ощутимо меньше. Он мог слегка двигать конечностями, хоть и был слаб, как новорожденный котенок. Илью это снижение дозировки встревожило, потому он что точно был уверен: это не ошибка Людвига, так и было задумано — а, значит, его ждет очередной сюрприз от Орбана. В любом случае, что бы тот ни придумал, Илье оставалось только в очередной раз это перетерпеть, так что он загнал тревогу подальше и сосредоточился на плюсах — возможность дышать без чудовищных усилий, с которыми ему давался в прошлые разы каждый глоток воздуха, воспринималась почти как блаженство. 

Орбан оттащил его, как обычно, в ванную для ставших уже привычными процедур. Когда он точным движением бритвы снимал со щеки Ильи полосу мыльной пены вместе со щетиной, Илья шевельнул губами, и Орбан наклонился к нему.

— Вы хотели что-то сказать?

Илья прикрыл глаза, медленно вдохнул и на выдохе с усилием, как будто камни языком ворочая, вытолкнул слова:

— Выберусь... отсюда... — отращу бороду.

Орбан замер на несколько секунд с бритвой в руке, а потом расхохотался — искренне, от души, как смеются по-настоящему удачной шутке.

— Ох, Илья. Иногда я вами восхищаюсь, правда. — Он похлопал Илью по плечу, как старого приятеля, внезапно отмочившего что-то уморительное, и вдруг ладонь его без паузы хищным быстрым движением скользнула ниже по руке Ильи, холодные пальцы жестко сжали локоть, и дружелюбный, нейтральный жест, похлопывание, превратился в пугающую смесь ласки и угрозы. Илью едва не передернуло. Он с трудом сдержался, понимая, что не стоит давать Орбану в руки лишних козырей, он не должен понять, что эти мимолетные свидетельства одержимости пугают Илью даже больше, чем все остальное.

Пока длились бесконечные унизительные минуты промывки и последующего купания, Илья уловил сквозь шум воды непонятного происхождения звуки, доносящиеся из комнаты, а потом — стук закрывшейся двери.

Орбан, заметив, как слабо дернулась голова Ильи на звук, улыбнулся странной, рассеянной и как будто нерешительной улыбкой, и закрыл воду.

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — Похоже, мы как раз вовремя, и все уже готово.

Вытаскивая Илью из душевой и вытирая его душистым полотенцем, Орбан молчал. Руки его двигались по телу Ильи медленней, чем обычно, а дышал он как тогда, при первой их встрече вслепую у Готье — словно с трудом себя сдерживал. 

Откатив кровать на место, Орбан опустился в кресло, достал из кармана светлых брюк платок, промокнул лоб и кивком указал на потолок:

— Ну, как вам?

Илья смотрел на перекладину, которую еще вчера использовал как турник. Теперь с нее свешивались, гипнотически мерно покачиваясь, браслеты вроде тех, которыми его фиксировали на кровати.

Он перевел взгляд на Орбана. Отчего-то ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось рассмеяться.

— Я подумал, что немного разнообразия пойдет на пользу нашим отношениям, — рассудительно начал Орбан. — Вы не проявляете инициативы, Илья. Не в обиду вам сказано, но, будь вы женщиной в моей постели, я бы назвал вас бревном. Да, — Орбан примирительно поднял ладони, — да, конечно, я понимаю, что здесь не полностью ваша вина. Возможно, предоставь я вам больше свободы, вы бы продемонстрировали большую... вовлеченность, назовем это так. Я видел, как вы способны реагировать, когда смотрел первый фильм с вашим участием. Ваш дебют у Адиля, помните? 

Илья стиснул зубы так сильно, как только мог.

— Но, как вы понимаете, я не сторонник методов моего покойного друга. И не могу пока позволить себе роскоши доверять вам настолько, чтобы совсем обойтись без ограничителей, химических или физических. Вы, Илья, — стихия. И это мне в вас нравится, но, к сожалению, именно поэтому я не могу быть уверен в том, что смогу вас контролировать и вы случайно не причините мне вред. — Он помолчал, глядя на Илью, и поднялся, засовывая платок в карман. — Или себе. Ну что? Мы готовы попробовать что-то новое, а, Илья?

— Валяйте, — выдохнул Илья. Говорить становилось легче с каждой минутой, и, попытавшись поднять руку, он обнаружил, что это ему почти удалось. Сантиметров на десять — как будто он был пристегнут к кровати, и захваты вдруг стали невидимыми. Он вздохнул, нарочито тоскливо, чтобы выдать свою бессильную злость на Орбана за досаду на свою беспомощность. — Только хватит... ездить мне по ушам. Это уж слишком жестоко, Марк. 

Орбан сузил глаза. На губах его играла все та же непонятная рассеянная улыбка, которую Илья заметил еще в душевой. 

— Я вижу, некоторые уроки нам с вами придется повторить, до закрепления, — сказал он, наконец. — Но это оставим на другой раз. А сейчас, если позволите...

Он перевернул Илью на живот и неторопливо затянул захваты на его щиколотках. Заведя руки ему за спину, потянулся за свисающими с перекладины браслетами и точно так же тщательно зафиксировал его запястья. Илья, неудобно вывернув шею, наблюдал за всеми его действиями. 

— Начнем с привычного, — сообщил Орбан, доставая из оставленного Людвигом на тумбочке саквояжа упаковку с резиновыми перчатками. Потом задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу, глядя Илье в глаза, и медленно отвел пальцем прядь с его лба. — О чем задумались, Илья?

— Это вода?

Светлые брови Орбана дрогнули.

— Простите, не вполне понимаю, о чем вы.

— Это вода? — терпеливо повторил Илья. — Пятно. На ваших брюках, Марк. Это вода или вы спустили в штаны? 

Орбан поджал губы.

— Знаете, вы правы, разговоры только отвлекают. 

Перчатки он оставил лежать на тумбочке. 

Илья невольно сжался, когда Орбан начал смазывать его. Как и прежде, в его движениях не было грубости или стремления причинить боль, но бесстрастная методичность и тщательная неторопливость, с которой он щедро наносил смазку, напоминала о действиях механика, перебирающего двигатель. В эти моменты Илья чувствовал себя вещью — дорогой, требующей грамотного обращения, и не имеющей права на недовольство и возможности оказать сопротивление. 

— Слушайте, я вдруг подумал, что, возможно, упускаю что-то важное, — сказал вдруг Орбан, прервавшись. Пальцы его, хоть и неподвижные, продолжали касаться входа. — Возможно, отсутствие энтузиазма с вашей стороны... Если бы я мог спросить у кого-нибудь совета. Например, — он коротко хохотнул, — у агента Соло. Но это невозможно. Так что попробую действовать по наитию. Подскажете мне, в нужном ли направлении я двигаюсь?

— Я подскажу сейчас, — процедил Илья. — Нужное вам направление — это нахуй, Марк.

Орбан шумно вздохнул.

— Вы не помогаете ни мне, ни себе, Илья, — укоризненно сказал он. — Ладно, я многому учился сам. 

Он протолкнул один палец внутрь, и Илья едва заметно дернулся — он был мысленно готов к этому, но тело отреагировало быстрее.

Орбан удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Отлично. — Он протолкнул второй палец вслед за первым и, после секундной паузы, чуть менее решительно, — третий. 

Илья рывком втянул воздух. Кулаки его непроизвольно сжались.

— Видите, дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, — сказал Орбан. Голос его сорвался на последнем слове, и он одним быстрым движением, словно внезапно опомнившись, вытащил пальцы. Откашлялся. — Мы еще поработаем над этим. Потом. На сегодня у меня другие планы. 

Он вытер пальцы о ягодицу Ильи, заставив того внутренне содрогнуться от отвращения.

— Мне нужно ненадолго отлучиться, — сказал он. — Но я не оставлю вас скучать. Разве я могу после такого прекрасного начала?

Он затолкал в Илью тот самый вибратор. Благодаря обилию смазки и тому, что Орбан уже слегка растянул его, боль была вполне переносимой, но потом Орбан нажал кнопку включения, и Илья не сдержался — застонал, зажмурившись, уткнувшись лбом в простыню.

— Я скоро, — пообещал Орбан. — Отдыхайте пока. 

Дверь за ним захлопнулась с мягким стуком. 

— Сука, — выдавил Илья сквозь сжатые зубы. — Сука ты. Соло в тебя ножку от стола засунет, когда придет, сука ты этакая.

Орбан и вправду вернулся довольно скоро. 

Присев у изголовья, внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Ильи.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

Илья провел языком по пересохшим губам и заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Сложно рассказать парой слов. Знаете что, а попробуйте как-нибудь засунуть эту штуку себе в задницу — узнаете. И что-то мне подсказывает, что вам это может понравиться.

Орбан с усталым вздохом покачал головой и поднялся.

— Я так понимаю, препарат уже почти перестал действовать, верно, Илья?

— Давайте вы меня отстегнете, и мы проверим, — хрипло предложил Илья. 

— Не в этот раз. — Орбан скинул теннисные туфли и взобрался на кровать, устроившись между разведенных зафиксированных ног Ильи. Он выключил вибратор, и Илья едва сдержал вздох облегчения. Вытаскивать игрушку Орбан, однако, не спешил. 

Илья боковым зрением видел, как он встает на колени, тянется вверх, к тросу, соединяющему перекладину с его скованными запястьями — и секунду спустя захлебнулся воздухом от неожиданной резкой боли. Орбан поддернул его вверх за связанные руки, как на дыбе, заставляя встать на колени и упереться лбом в постель, чтобы облегчить давление на плечевые суставы.

— Простите, забыл предупредить, — Орбан виновато прищелкнул языком, закрепляя свободный конец троса на спинке кровати. — Но немного дискомфорта — небольшая плата за разнообразие, верно? Вам нравится? Не могу истолковать ваше молчание, Илья. Мне - нравится. Новый ракурс — это всегда хорошо. Ваш приятель трахал вас в таком положении? О, можете не отвечать. Я уверен, что трахал. Доступ открывается превосходный.

— А не многовато вы думаете о ракурсах моего зада, Марк? — тяжело дыша, процедил Илья. — Вы же не педик какой-то. Или...

— Да я же для вас стараюсь, — Орбан потянул вибратор на себя и снова толкнул внутрь. — Мне не понравится, если вы затоскуете без того, к чему привыкли.

— Смените пластинку, — сказал Илья. — Ваша песня "Я не пидор", Марк, на последней строчке хит-парада. Никто ее, кроме вас самого, не слушает.

Илья предполагал, что Орбан не позволит себе потерять контроль настолько, чтобы причинить ему серьезный вред, но в этот раз он, похоже, подошел опасно близко к краю. Ему приходилось прикусывать губу, чтобы не вскрикивать. Несколько раз Орбан, не прекращая насиловать его вибратором, поддергивал его руки еще выше — самую малость, но достаточно, чтобы суставы отзывались вспышкой острой боли. Ноги у Ильи сводило судорогой от напряжения, и эта дрожь постепенно охватывала все тело. В какой-то момент все это — усталость, дрожь, боль в измученных плечах, боль от грубого вторжения — наложилось одно на другое, и Илья не сдержал стона — и тут же замер, потрясенный, от ласкающего прикосновения. Орбан запустил руку в его волосы, медленно провел от затылка к макушке, пропуская пряди между пальцами. Замер на мгновение, тяжело дыша, а потом сжал волосы Ильи в кулаке, рывком потянул, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Плечи Ильи пронзила боль, и он скрипнул зубами, не позволяя себе застонать снова.

Орбан отпустил его волосы. Ослабил трос, и Илья распластался на животе, учащенно дыша, едва не смеясь от внезапно наступившего облегчения. 

Счастье стало почти полным, когда Орбан вытащил из него вибратор и слез с кровати, сунув ноги в туфли.

— Прошу прощения, — хрипло сказал он, стоя спиной к Илье. — Я на минутку оставлю вас.

— Скучать не буду, — выдохнул Илья.

Орбан, ничего не ответив, скрылся в ванной. Илья прислушивался к шуму воды, восстанавливая дыхание. Дрожь, сотрясавшая его тело, понемногу утихала. Илья знал, что плечи будут давать о себе знать еще долго, но был почти благодарен Орбану за то, что тот не жалел смазки и был настолько сдвинут на самоконтроле. Будь на его месте псих с более слабыми нервами, без внутренних травм сегодня точно не обошлось бы.

Орбан вернулся через несколько минут, вытирая лицо полотенцем. Скулы его покрывали пятна румянца, шея была почти багровой. 

— Вынужден вас покинуть, — сказал он. — Я велю доктору Людвигу как следует о вас позаботиться. Меня, увы, ждут дела.

Он бросил полотенце Илье на спину и вышел.

Людвиг явился почти сразу же. Набирая жидкость из ампулы в шприц, он косился на Илью с таким неприкрытым брезгливым страхом, что Илья не смог сдержать усмешки.

— Боишься? Правильно. На всякий случай рекомендую бояться постоянно, — хрипло посоветовал он.

Людвиг скривил губы и вполголоса выругался по-немецки. Илья перевел взгляд с его лица на шприц в его руке. На кончике иглы дрожала капля.

Он позволил Людвигу сделать инъекцию, хотя все внутри него кричало против этого, — но он знал, что выбора у него нет, и так или иначе он будет обездвижен или вовсе усыплен газом. Людвиг явно нервничал, и игла вошла в вену с третьей попытки. 

Илья закрыл глаза, приготовившись к моменту, когда препарат начнет действовать. 

Когда его тело обмякло, Людвиг, не переставая бормотать ругательства, дрожащими руками расстегнул браслеты на его запястьях и щиколотках, и, кряхтя от натуги, перевернул его набок. Рука Ильи оказалась зажата между телом и постелью, и плечо моментально откликнулось болью, странным образом одновременно острой и тянущей. Илья готов был поклясться, что Людвиг сделал это нарочно. 

Он думал, что дело ограничится инъекцией, и, когда Людвиг извлек из своего саквояжа уже знакомый кляп, у Ильи похолодело в груди. Из всего, что ему пришлось вытерпеть с тех пор, как он оказался здесь, это было самым худшим. Его тело пыталось протестовать, когда Людвиг проталкивал кляп ему в глотку, бормоча о чертовых выродках и гнусных педерастичных обезьянах, с которыми он вынужден иметь дело, подразумевая, очевидно, как Илью, так и своего работодателя. Он действовал грубее, чем Орбан, и если бы не явный страх перед хозяином, наверняка повредил бы что-нибудь Илье. Закрепив кляп ремешками на затылке Ильи, он сел в кресло, в котором обычно располагался Орбан, и, недобро сощурившись, вперился Илье в лицо. 

— Кусок мяса, — цедил он, глядя, как слезы катятся из глаз Ильи и он жмурится, пытаясь сдержать их. — Надеюсь, это животное скоро с тобой наиграется. Я уже и так слишком долго мараю руки, возясь с тобой, неполноценный выродок. Лучше бы я чистил коровники в Австрии. Там меньше дерьма.

Илья сжал веки так плотно, как только мог, пытаясь внушить телу, что оно не умирает, пытаясь отгородить от грязи, которую лил, не прекращая, ему в уши Людвиг.

— Он свое получит, Илья, обещаю, — сказал Соло. — Скоро. 

Илья распахнул глаза, потрясенный, настолько реальным был этот голос. 

— Скоро, — повторил Соло. — Держись.

Где бы ни был Соло сейчас, понял Илья, он говорит правду. Он не умел врать о таких вещах. 

А значит, Илья должен держаться.

Орбан явился бесконечные столетия спустя. Людвиг, который не так давно называл его "обезьяной" и "выродком", вскочил, освобождая кресло, но Орбан положил руку ему на плечо, заставляя снова сесть.

— Почти час, — сказал он, глянув на часы. — Как думаете, Илья, хватит на сегодня? Пожалуй, хватит. Доктор, вы свободны. Спасибо, что присмотрели за моим имуществом.

Когда Людвиг вышел, прихватив свой саквояж, Орбан наклонился над Ильей, расстегнул и вытащил кляп, без спешки, аккуратно. Илья слабо закашлялся. Слюна потянулась тонкой струйкой из угла его рта, и Орбан рассеянным жестом вытер ее тыльной стороной ладони.

— Можно было избежать этого, но вы, видимо, не хотели, — сказал он. — Ну, вы вольны выбирать. Хотя, постойте, тут я соврал. Мы же помним, кто решает, когда вам есть, спать, срать... и говорить. Не испытывайте мое терпение, Илья. Не заставляйте меня доказывать на деле, что я могу решать даже, дышать вам или нет.

Из четырех дней, прошедших до следующего визита Орбана, два дня Илья отлеживался, вставая только чтобы поесть и сходить в туалет. Все не было бы так плохо, если бы не последняя часть представления, с кляпом. Илья пообещал себе, что прихватит с собой эту штуковину, когда они с Соло выберутся отсюда, и сожжет ее. 

Орбан продолжал заходить к нему по привычному графику — два раза в неделю, с промежутком в три-четыре дня. В качестве очередного издевательства — это не было похоже, по мнению Ильи, на поощрение — он принес Илье несколько романов Флеминга. 

— Агент 007 — вылитый ваш напарник. И трахает всех девок, что попадаются ему на пути. — Орбан улыбнулся, словно был очень доволен собственной шуткой. — Видимо, только до тех пор, пока не встретил сумасшедшего русского верзилу. Как думаете?

— Я думаю, что туалетной бумаги у меня было вполне достаточно и до того, как вы мне притащили вот это, — сказал Илья. 

Перекладиной под потолком Орбан воспользовался еще пару раз — один раз повторив пытку со связанными за спиной руками, второй — зафиксировав в поднятом положении широко разведенные ноги Ильи. Он неизменно использовал большое количество смазки и все смелее действовал пальцами, и, благодаря этому, последующее изнасилование физически переживалось Ильей уже проще. Если бы само присутствие Орбана не вызывало у Ильи отвращения на грани тошноты, это можно было бы назвать почти терпимым.

Еще одну воспитательную процедуру с кляпом Илья перенес, не удержавшись от комментария по поводу внезапной необходимости Орбана отлучиться в ванную посреди их свидания.

— От вас спермой несет так, что даже одеколон не заглушает. Не донесли, Марк? Все пролилось в штаны по дороге? 

Потом, задыхаясь от распирающего глотку кляпа, он вспоминал выражение лица Орбана в то мгновение, когда тот услышал и осознал сказанное — и ему становилось пусть чуточку, но легче.

В последнюю их встречу Илья проснулся и захлебнулся воздухом от мгновенной вспышки ужаса из-за того, что почти не мог пошевелиться. Страх быстро прочистил ему мозги, и он сообразил, что, очевидно, ему сделали инъекцию, предварительно пустив в комнату газ, пока он спал.

Едва Илья справился с приступом паники, как над самым его ухом прозвучал мягкий голос Орбана: 

— Доброе утро. 

Илья, чувствуя, как паника снова начинает поднимать голову, покосился на Орбана. Тот лежал рядом с ним, опираясь на локоть, подперев щеку кулаком, и своим обычным внимательным взглядом изучая лицо Ильи.

— Сомнительное утверждение, — выдохнул Илья. — Что вы... делаете? 

Орбан пожал плечом. 

— Не хотел будить вас. Плюс, вы так сладко сопели, что меня самого едва не сморило. Пришлось прилечь. Кровать узкая, но все лучше, чем маяться в кресле.

Он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Движения его были совершенно естественными, как будто просыпаться в кровати с полупарализованным мужчиной, которого он регулярно насиловал всеми доступными способами, кроме самого очевидного и естественного — насколько это слово вообще было уместно в этих обстоятельствах — было для него самым привычным делом. Низ его живота прижимался к бедру Ильи, и тот безошибочно определил, содрогаясь внутри от гадливости, что у Орбана встает.

— На самом деле, я не планировал навещать вас так рано, но новости... В общем, не мог не поделиться с вами известием о том, что мои люди сообщили о вашем напарнике. Да, конечно, мы присматриваем за ним. На всякий случай, помня о судьбе бедняги Адиля, понимаете? — Орбан еще немного подвинулся. Перед его брюк потерся о бедро Ильи снова, и Илья убедился, что не ошибся. Стояк Орбана крепчал. – Ну, так вот, судя по последним новостям, нам нечего опасаться. Мистер Соло предается радостям жизни в компании очаровательной дамы на Сицилии. Видимо, магия вашей задницы не такая уж сильная, раз Соло так быстро забыл, что ему нравится трахать мужчин, и вернулся к более естественному половому поведению.

— Ему никогда и не нравилось трахать мужчин, — сказал Илья. — Ты, Марк, такой дурак. Я даже разочарован, честно.

Орбан поднял руку и коснулся его щеки.

— Ничего, — сказал он, словно не услышав слов Ильи. — Ничего, Илья. Не грусти слишком сильно. Я не позволю тебе затосковать.


	12. Chapter 12

В самолете до Палермо Соло позволил себе немного расслабиться. Пока Марго, укрывшись пледом, дремала у окна, он потягивал свой скотч и проматывал в голове их разговор, состоявшийся перед поездкой. 

На следующий день после встречи с Уэверли он созвонился с Марго и пригласил прогуляться по центру и пообедать. Она удивилась — хотя, возможно, лишь для вида — но долго упрашивать ее не пришлось. 

Погуляв по городу пару часов и изрядно продрогнув, они зашли в небольшой итальянский ресторанчик. Соло помог снять Марго меховое пальто и предложил для начала заказать чего-нибудь согревающего. После недолгого обсуждения они взяли себе морского окуня на гриле и бутылку белого арнейского вина. Соло поднял бокал, с улыбкой глядя в орехового цвета глаза Марго.

— За тебя, мой верный друг. За то, что ты такая есть. И за то, что подставила мне свое плечо в трудный момент.

Марго подняла свой, поддерживая тост.

— Кстати, я ведь не случайно пригласил тебя в итальянский ресторан, — продолжил Соло. – Хочу сделать тебе небольшой подарок — и буду настаивать, чтобы ты его приняла. 

— Ты ничего мне не должен, Наполеон. Не надо ничего придумывать. Обеда вполне достаточно. И возможности с тобой пообщаться, никуда не торопясь. 

— Марго, — Соло отставил пустой бокал в сторону и, дотянувшись до ее ухоженной, но довольно крепкой ладони, заключил ее в свои руки. — Поехали со мной на Сицилию. На две недели. Там нам некуда будет торопиться, заодно и наобщаемся вдоволь. 

Марго вопросительно приподняла бровь. 

— Ты это серьезно? И что стоит за этим предложением? – Ей удалось улыбнуться скептически и игриво одновременно. 

— Просто отдохнем. Вдвоем. Погуляем по острову, как в старые добрые времена. У меня последние года три выдались… — он замялся, — довольно сложными. И вот, наконец, появилась возможность отвлечься. Отдохнуть от всего этого. И я бы хотел видеть рядом с собой старого друга. — На этих словах у Соло дрогнул голос, хотя причиной тому была отнюдь не сидящая напротив женщина. 

— Ты в порядке, Наполеон? – Марго слегка нахмурилась. – Тебе там точно нужна я? В каком качестве? Нет, я не отказываюсь, тем более что взять отпуск для меня не проблема. Но… 

— Если кто мне и нужен — так это проверенный друг. — Соло улыбнулся, не вполне уверенный, что улыбка вышла жизнерадостной. 

— Ну, то есть, ты же не собираешься предлагать мне руку и сердце и заниматься тому подобной чепухой? Потому что если вдруг да, то я на самом деле испугаюсь за твое состояние, — шутливо заметила Марго. 

— Нет, ты что! – в показном возмущении воскликнул Соло, — Не настолько еще меня жизнь потрепала. 

— Ну, то-то же. – Марго засмеялась. – Я слишком стара для подобных приключений. Так, говоришь, Сицилия? 

— Не кокетничай, дорогая, ты роскошная женщина в самом расцвете, — искренне заверил ее Соло. — Но у меня действительно был довольно непростой период. И мне очень важно исчезнуть отсюда на пару недель, и, да, я не хотел бы ехать в одиночку. – Соло продолжал придерживаться своего принципа максимально допустимой честности с «боевыми подругами». — Так почему бы не Сицилия? И почему бы не с тобой? Ты тоже развеешься и отдохнешь. Обещаю быть приятным попутчиком и, по возможности, интересным собеседником. И не рассчитывай, что я размяк настолько, что буду лить слезы на твою прекрасную грудь и пытаться тебя разжалобить. Я помню, как ты относишься к этим всем матримониальным игрищам, за что и ценю. – Соло разлил вино по бокалам. – Ну, так что? Ты со мной?

— Да, мой сумасшедший друг. С тобой. – Марго подняла бокал и звякнула тонким краем о бокал Соло. 

От этих воспоминаний Соло отвлекла стюардесса. Заметив, что он не спит, она предложила ему еще порцию напитка на выбор, и он не отказался, попросив еще скотча. 

Мысли его снова вернулись к попутчице. Марго он знал давно. Она вызывала его симпатию еще и тем, что была чем-то похожа на него самого. Будь он женщиной, то, скорее всего, вел бы себя примерно так же. Марго ухитрялась сочетать в себе редкостную открытость и честность в сексе со столь же исключительной разборчивостью в мужчинах. Иными словами, Марго умела обуздывать свой богатый темперамент, порой годами обходясь без мужчины, но если вдруг ей кто-то нравился, она не изводила его кокетством и манипуляциями. А еще у нее было жесткое правило, которое звучало немного цинично на слух так называемых приличных женщин: «по одной попытке на клиента». В переводе это означало, что Марго дважды в одну и ту же реку не входила. Но так как помимо сексуальных талантов она умела видеть в мужчинах еще и человеческие качества, то была способна и на дружбу. Поэтому Соло, перебирая, кого из бывших он мог пригласить составить компанию, не испытывая чувства вины за обманутые надежды и не давая ложных обещаний, и остановился на ней. К тому же оставался еще один немаловажный аспект: хотя Соло за время их отношений с Ильей и не утратил способности реагировать на красивых женщин, у него напрочь исчезла потребность в «разнообразии». Ему хватало одного Ильи, который постепенно словно заслонил ему собой весь мир плотских радостей, ранее накрытый для Соло, как шведский стол. Ему просто никто больше не был нужен. 

Соло вздохнул. Он постоянно думал об Илье, мысленно молясь, чтоб тот его дождался. И, обещая себе, во что бы то ни стало добраться и спасти его. Он старался не давать воли мыслям о том, что сейчас мог с ним делать этот подонок Орбан. Как мантру он повторял про себя доводы Уэверли, держась за веру в них, как за последнюю соломинку. Потому что в противном случае все, что он сейчас делал, теряло всякий смысл, а мысль о том, что, пока он прохлаждается и бездействует, Илью могут прямо в этот самый момент пытать, насиловать или изощренно убивать, давила на грудь могильной плитой. 

Марго тем временем проснулась. Она потянулась, насколько позволяло пространство между самолетными креслами, и, повернувшись к Соло, посмотрела на него долгим внимательным взглядом. Молча протянув руку к его лежащей на подлокотнике ладони, накрыла ее своей. Соло улыбнулся ей. Еще одним редким качеством Марго была способность чувствовать настроение человека рядом и умение одним своим присутствием помочь обрести душевный покой. 

— Мы уже почти прилетели, Наполеон? Как думаешь, в Палермо сейчас холодно?

Соло поежился, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя тяжелые мысли. 

— Не знаю, Марго. Не знаю. Сейчас везде холодно. 

*** 

Сицилия встретила их пронизывающим холодным ветром и мелким дождем в лицо. В аэропорту Соло взял такси, и, пока они ехали до Палермо, продумывал свои дальнейшие действия. Рождественские каникулы уже почти месяц как закончились, и город вернулся к своим будням. Соло попросил таксиста отвезти их в квартал Ла Лоджа: помимо того, что это был исторический центр города, оттуда можно было пешком дойти до порта и погулять потом по набережной. В этой части города не было современных отелей, но Соло это как раз устраивало. Они с Марго в итоге остановились в маленькой старой гостинице, которую содержала пожилая семейная пара. Помимо иных преимуществ такого выбора, это было еще и рационально – в подобном месте трудно было бы незаметно организовать за ними слежку, в то время как в большом отеле наблюдателям намного проще было бы затеряться в плотном потоке постояльцев. 

Выбирая из предложенных вариантов, – после Рождественских праздников в городе царило затишье, и в гостинице, обычно забитой во время каникул под завязку, сейчас нашлись свободные номера, — Соло и Марго, не сговариваясь, остановились на двухместных апартаментах с раздельными комнатами и ванной. Пожилая хозяйка, исполняющая еще и обязанности консьержки, окинула их озадаченных взглядом, но никак это не прокомментировала. Действительно, подумал Соло, довольно странно, что мужчина и женщина, не лишенные привлекательности, выбрали номер с раздельными спальнями. Но, если честно, ему было безразлично, что о нем в связи с этим можно подумать, хотя раньше, грустно припомнил он, он сделал бы все возможное, чтобы никто не решил, что он не в состоянии полноценно составить компанию красивой женщине. 

Заняв комнаты и разложив вещи, Соло предложил Марго выйти в город поужинать. Заодно он хотел проверить, не притащили ли они на хвосте людей Орбана. На первый взгляд было похоже, что слежки нет, и это не могло не радовать. Это означало для него две вещи: что люди Орбана купились на его легенду, пусть он и планировал ее разрушить сам через некоторое время, а еще — ему не придется переживать за то, что он подставляет Марго. 

Погуляв по историческому центру, они зашли в маленький ресторан, заказали поесть и бутылку марсалы. Марго, пригубив сладкое терпкое вино, задумчиво посмотрела на Соло. 

— Может, расскажешь, все-таки, что с тобой происходит, Наполеон? Я давно тебя знаю, но сейчас почти не узнаю. Такое чувство, что жизнь тебя потрепала куда сильнее, чем ты готов признать. Ну же, рассказывай, ты ведь не просто так меня с собой взял. Так что, пусть это и против моей природы, я готова побыть для тебя жилеткой. – Она ободряюще улыбнулась. 

Соло не удивился ее проницательности, но не мог рассказать ей обо всем, что его гложет.

— Знаешь, милая, никто из нас не молодеет. Да и служба из меня жизни порядком высосала. Собственно, вот и вся причина моей, как ты говоришь, непохожести на себя. 

Марго не стала настаивать:

— Ну, как знаешь. Так чем займем эти ближайшие две недели? На что потратим этот кусок вечности? 

— На эту поездку у меня большие планы. Высыпаться, напиваться местными винами, гулять по Палермо и окрестностям, взять напрокат машину и поездить по острову. Есть, правда, и одно дело. Оно не связано с работой, скорее, напротив – пока я был на службе, мне никак не удавалось выкроить время и навестить одного человека. А если ты вдруг предпочтешь погулять по магазинам, я не обижусь. Ты полностью свободна в своих желаниях. 

— Да брось, Наполеон, — Марго пожала плечами. — Вдвоем будет веселее. Так что я, если что, с тобой. Если, конечно, ты не намекаешь, что тебе лучше нанести этот свой визит одному. Как скажешь, так и сделаем.

Следующую неделю они провели так, как и собирались. Спали допоздна, днем много ходили пешком по городу, разговаривали, пили, а вечерами в номере играли в нарды. Соло чувствовал себя в обществе Марго странно умиротворенным. Глядя, как она в шелковой пижаме сидит на его постели, подогнув под себя ногу и задумчиво разглядывая доску, он даже мог ненадолго отвлечься от гложущей его тоски. 

На восьмой день их праздного времяпрепровождения Соло взял напрокат машину и предложил проехаться до Мессины. Они рано выехали и добрались довольно быстро – весь остров при желании можно было бы объехать за сутки. Погуляв по Мессине, они в итоге заехали в Катанию, где сняли гостиничный номер, чтобы на следующий день погулять в окрестностях Этны, а потом уже вернуться в Палермо. 

Наутро случился сильный снегопад, и все планы подняться хотя бы до Дзафферана-Этнеа, у них сорвались. Машина оказалась неприспособленной для езды по заснеженному подъему, и они, пообедав в Катании, поехали обратно. За примерно час езды до Палермо, Соло съехал с основной трассы и направил машину к самому побережью. Когда Марго повернулась к нему, вопросительно приподняв брови, Соло пояснил:

— Надо заехать в Аспру. Это рыбацкая деревушка у самого моря. Там живет мать одного парня. Когда-то мы вместе служили, сейчас он живет в Америке. Но я в свое время пообещал ему, что обязательно проведаю его матушку, если когда-нибудь здесь окажусь. За все эти годы я был у нее всего четыре раза. И вот сейчас, надеюсь, застану старушку в добром здравии. 

Марго понимающе кивнула. 

— Давай ты завезешь меня в какую-нибудь таверну, а съездишь к этой сеньоре сам. Я думаю, вам будет, о чем поговорить и без меня. 

Так они и сделали. Марго заверила его в том, что она найдет, чем заняться.

– Я, наконец, смогу построить глазки местным мачо, так что не переживай за меня, — сказала она, а потом достала из сумки книжку и углубилась в нее. Соло пообещал надолго не задерживаться и, окинув предупреждающим многозначительным взглядом мужчин в таверне, которые, как ему показалось, сделали на Марго стойку, вышел. 

Дорогу до нужного ему дома он нашел быстро. Соло и в этот раз не рассказал Марго всей правды о той истории. Сын Даниэлы Грасси лишь с большой натяжкой мог считаться его сослуживцем, хотя жизнь их столкнула и впрямь в обстоятельствах, довольно сильно напоминающих боевые действия. Серджио Грасси был вором. Но куда менее искусным и удачливым, чем сам Соло. Во время одной из первых миссий на заре работы Соло на ЦРУ Серджио не повезло попасть под раздачу. По всему выходило, что парня надо было пускать в расход, этого требовала логика задания, пусть мелкий воришка и был просто помехой, даже не противником. Но Соло над ним сжалился и, довольно сильно рискуя, вывел его с места проведения операции, а потом даже помог выправить новые документы и уехать в Америку. И хотя сам Соло никакой особой отдачи от юного вора не ждал, к его удивлению, оказалось, что Серджио принял на себя тот его поступок как неоплатный долг. Несколько довольно серьезных ситуаций, в которых уже самому Соло приходилось прибегать к помощи Серджио, окончательно убедили его в том, что на парня можно рассчитывать. А самое главное – семья Серджио тоже серьезно отнеслась к поступку Соло. Коренные сицилийцы, они свято блюли вековой закон omerta, и умели молчать. Именно поэтому в свое время Соло и принял решение воспользоваться помощью семейства Грасси, когда ему пришлось кое-что спрятать, а цену надежности банков он знал как никто другой. 

Даниэла Грасси, пожилая женщина в черном, которую можно было бы назвать даже старухой, не будь она так жизнерадостна и бодра, увидев Соло, всплеснула руками и радостно охнула. Соло подозревал, что она бросилась бы ему на шею, не будь воспитана по-другому. 

Сеньора Грасси повела его в дом, пока ее сын закрывал за ним массивную дверь в железных, увенчанных стальными кольями, воротах. Дом семьи Грасси хорошо охранялся – Антонио, старший сын Даниэлы, занимал не последнее место в мафии. 

Оказавшись в доме, Соло разделся и, галантно поцеловав пожилой сеньоре руку, вручил подарок – большой флакон «Шалимара» от Герлен. Даниэла тут же распаковала коробку и, открутив хрустальную синюю пробку, нанесла несколько капель на тонкое сухое запястье. 

— Наполеон, — рассмеялась она, — ты всегда так меня балуешь. Столько лет тебя не видели!.. Проходи же, сейчас будем ужинать. 

— Простите, но я ненадолго — меня ждет спутница. Часа полтора только и могу побыть. 

— Не женился еще? Невесту привез? Что ж не привел ее сюда? 

Соло на это только развел руками: 

– Мы с ней работаем вместе. Она мало что обо мне знает, и я предпочел бы, чтоб так все и оставалось.

— Ну и ладно, — покладисто промолвила Даниэла. — Пока невестка накрывает на стол, рассказывай, что тебя привело к нам. Давай сразу о деле, чтобы за ужином не отвлекаться. Винца-то ты пару стаканчиков с нами пропустишь? 

Соло кивнул, а потом рассказал обо всем, что ему надо. Даниэла многозначительно посмотрела на Антонио, тот вышел и через несколько минут вернулся, держа в руках ключ. 

— Пойдем, Наполеон. Все в целости и сохранности, ты нас знаешь.

Пройдя через длинный коридор к тяжелой обитой железом двери, Даниэла провернула в замочной скважине ключ и открыла. За дверью оказались ступени в подвал. Соло спускался первым, не забывая оглядываться. Даниэла от его протянутой руки отказалась, заявив, что не настолько она стара, чтобы не суметь спуститься в собственный подвал. Помещение, в котором они оказались, ничем не отличалось от небольшого винного погреба обычного сицилийского дома. Даниэла отошла в дальний угол, и, открыв дверцу скрывавшегося за бочкой сейфа, положила туда плотный пакет, который Соло отдал ей еще в гостиной, а из сейфа достала небольшой сверток и передала его Соло. Тот развернул бумагу. Фигурка из белого известняка высотой около десяти сантиметров, изображающая стилизованного тигра, открылась его взгляду. Он нежно погладил покрытую трещинами гладкую поверхность. 

— Спасибо, Даниэла.

— Тебе не за что нас благодарить, — ответила она. – Это меньшее, что мы можем для тебя сделать. И, кстати, все остальное тоже в полном порядке. Можешь всегда на нас положиться. Все, что ты передал, будет ждать до момента, когда понадобится. И мой сын сделает все, о чем ты попросил, даже не сомневайся. И, кстати... — пожилая женщина вздохнула. — Все мы не вечные, но знай: даже если со мной что-нибудь произойдет, наш уговор останется в силе.

— Дорогая Даниэла, ну что вы такое говорите, — попенял ей Соло. — Я уверен, что вам еще жить да жить. 

Даниэла покачала головой, а потом закрыла сейф, и они поднялись наверх. 

Соло пробыл у них еще около часа. Его от души накормили, рассказали новости о Серджио, много расспрашивали о нем самом. Наконец, напомнив о том, что его в деревне ждет подруга, Соло расцеловал Даниэлу в щеки и поехал за Марго. Статуэтка – так называемая Младшая сестра Гуэнолльской Львицы, предварительная стоимость которой составляла около нескольких миллионов фунтов стерлингов, пропавшая во время Второй Мировой войны, — лежала в его портфеле на заднем сидении автомобиля. 

*** 

Оставшиеся дни Соло с Марго провели в Палермо. Забрав статуэтку, Соло не хотел рисковать — уходить с ней на дальние прогулки или оставлять без присмотра в отеле. И хотя не было оснований думать, что их с Марго номер могут обыскать, он не собирался проверять это на практике. Марго в этой поездке полностью подстроилась под него. И, судя по всему, ее это совершенно не напрягало. Ночевать они расходились по своим комнатам, не делая никаких попыток сократить дистанцию. Но однажды ночью Соло проснулся от того, что Марго, сидя на краю его постели, гладила его по голове, шепча что-то успокаивающее. Очнувшись окончательно, он сел. Марго вздохнула.

— Прости, что я здесь. Но ты спал очень плохо. 

Соло вместо ответа молча подвинулся, давая ей место на кровати. Марго, помедлив, забралась к нему и села рядом, набросив себе на ноги предложенный ей край одеяла. 

— Кто такой Илья? – Спросила вдруг Марго. – Ты звал его во сне. И не только сегодня. Прости, что вмешиваюсь. 

Соло вдруг захотел хоть немного, хоть и не всей правдой, но выговориться. 

— Это мой… — Он замолчал на несколько долгих секунд, а потом ответил: — Мой друг. Напарник. 

— Он русский? – спросила Марго. – С каких пор ты работаешь с русскими?

— Да, мы работаем вместе. Так тоже бывает.

— Что с ним случилось? Расскажи, если хочешь. Может, тебе станет легче? 

— Он… — У Соло вдруг сдавило горло. – Он…

— Погиб? – спросила Марго.

— Пропал без вести. На задании. Я даже не знаю, жив он или нет. 

— Понятно. – Марго вздохнула. – Он был тебе дорог, Наполеон? Ты поэтому сейчас… такой?

— Не говори о нем в прошедшем времени, Марго, пожалуйста, – попросил Соло дрогнувшим голосом. 

Марго положила голову ему на плечо, грея его холодную руку в своих ладонях. И Соло подался в это тепло, чувствуя, как в глазах у него начинает щипать.

— Знаешь, Наполеон, я почему-то так и подумала, что ты кого-то потерял, кого-то очень близкого. Ты не мог настолько измениться без причины. Но если ты говоришь, что не уверен, что он мертв – то почему ты здесь, на Сицилии, почему не ищешь его? 

Соло обнял ее свободной рукой и, прижав к себе, уткнулся в ее макушку лицом. Он чувствовал, что еще немного, и заплачет. 

— А я ищу, Марго. Ищу. 

Марго сидела рядом с ним еще довольно долго. Она больше не задавала вопросов, просто держала его за руку и молчала. И Соло чувствовал, как тугая пружина в груди, стянувшая его сердце железными кольцами, постепенно ослабевает. Под утро он заснул, а проснулся уже один. В окно пробивался неяркий свет февральского солнца, знаменующий начало их предпоследнего дня в этой поездке. Завтра они возвращались в Лондон.


	13. Chapter 13

Проснувшись в очередной раз, Илья снова обнаружил Орбана сидящим в кресле у кровати. На тумбочке стояла миска, полная винограда. Орбан смотрел на Илью, катая крупную, полупрозрачную ягоду в пальцах.

Илья со вздохом повертел головой, подвигал руками — к его удивлению, сегодня инъекции релаксанта еще не было. 

Он повернулся к Орбану, моргая, прогоняя остатки сна. Орбан улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро. Виноградинку?

— Дерьма поешь, псих, — пробормотал Илья по-русски и перешел на английский. — Нет, спасибо. Вам тоже хорошо спалось, Марк?

Раздалось гудение: Орбан поднял изголовье кровати, и Илья оказался в сидячем положении. Он поерзал, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы натянувшиеся захваты не сильно впивались в щиколотки, прокашлялся, облизал губы.

— А где ваш нацистский приятель? На вызове к другому пациенту? Не то, чтобы я соскучился или хотел пожаловаться на здоровье, но...

Орбан улыбнулся.

— Я подумал, что сегодня мы обойдемся без него. Нам ведь не нужен доктор Людвиг, если мы хотим просто поговорить, правда же?

— А мы хотим? — скептически спросил Илья.

Орбан пожал плечами.

— Почему нет? Мы с вами похожи, Илья, и, думаю, при желании могли бы найти много общих тем. Попробуем? 

Илья прищурился, внимательно глядя на Орбана.

— И чем же мы, по-твоему, похожи, а, Марк? Может, я и не вполне нормален, но не настолько чокнутый, как ты.

— Мы с вами сильные мужчины с твердыми принципами, Илья, — невозмутимо продолжил Орбан. — Понимаю, вам может быть не очень по нраву признавать наше сходство, учитывая, в каком положении вы сейчас находитесь, но, стоит немного подумать, и вы поймете, что я имею в виду.

Илья подергал рукой. Наручник красноречиво звякнул о перила кровати.

— Мне придется подумать чуть больше, чем немного, чтобы найти между нами хоть что-то общее. Даже не буду начинать, пожалуй.

— Возможно, мы просто не слишком хорошо друг друга знаем, — терпеливо сказал Орбан. — Может, пора нам познакомиться поближе?

Илья с негромким смешком откинулся на изголовье.

— Зачем? Для того, чем ты здесь со мной занимаешься, совсем не обязательно погружаться в глубины моей загадочной русской души. Или моей задницы тебе уже мало?

Орбан вздохнул.

— Послушай, я понимаю, почему ты так говоришь. Окажись я на твоем месте, я бы тоже вел себя подобным образом. Дерзил бы, не думая о последствиях. Поэтому я сделаю вид, что не слышал ничего оскорбительного и предложу еще раз: давай попробуем поговорить, как два умных, интересных человека, которым хочется узнать друг друга лучше. Ну? Что скажешь?

Илья всматривался в его лицо, и то, что он видел, окончательно утверждало его в мысли, что Орбан действительно в паре шагов от настоящего помешательства. Искренняя, открытая дружелюбность, и улыбка — мягкая, почти неуверенная, — на этом лице выглядела неуместной до абсурда. Илье пришло в голову дурацкое сравнение: это как если бы Гитлер во время одной из своих речей начал бросать в толпу охапки ромашек и проповедовать о всеобщей любви и единении.

Илья вздохнул.

— Честно говоря, Марк, не знаю, что еще ты мне мог бы рассказать о себе. Понимаешь, я много думал о тебе с самого начала нашего знакомства...

Орбан приподнял бровь:

— Правда? И?..

— Правда. Чистейшая. У меня довольно много свободного времени, знаешь ли. И, Марк, уж поверь, я теперь знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам. — Илья смотрел в его глаза, и даже понимание того, как он может поплатиться за то, что собирался сделать, не могло его остановить. — Кто ты, и чего хочешь, и чем кончишь. Ты куда проще, чем любой из тех дешевых шпионских романчиков, что ты мне притаскивал. Никакой в тебе интриги, все как на ладони. Всю твою историю я могу рассказать за пару минут. Хочешь? 

Улыбка сползла с губ Орбана, лицо его напряглось.

— Ну, попробуй меня удивить, — медленно сказал он.

Илья сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ты себя выдал, Марк. Прокололся, как школьник. Понимаешь, сначала я думал, что все дело в мести за погибшего друга, но ты не мог не знать, что Готье убил кто-то из группы захвата. Да и если бы ты решил отомстить агентству за Готье через меня, наши свидания проходили бы в несколько ином формате. Сначала я не вполне понимал, почему именно я и почему все происходит так, но твоя зацикленность на педерастах... — Илья фыркнул. – Все слишком на поверхности, Марк. Честное слово, это даже наивно. Но, будь ты просто педерастичным садистом, отрицающим свою суть, ты не был бы так затейлив. И все окончательно сложилось, когда я понял, что на твоих часах вечные полшестого. Помнишь? Ты так очевидно подтвердил мое предположение, которое и предположением-то не было. Я просто хотел тебя задеть. Думал, этот выстрел уйдет в молоко, а попал в яблочко. Вот мне повезло, а?

Глаза Орбана сузились. Виноградина лопнула в его пальцах, и он, уронив ее на пол, машинально вытер руку о штаны.

— А потом я вспомнил наше первое свидание. У твоего дружка Готье. Когда и слепой бы догадался, что ты возбужден, как кобель, учуявший течную суку — постой, я же и был тогда слепым. — Илья ухмыльнулся, глядя, как все больше каменеет лицо Орбана. — Что-то все-таки смогло пробудить жизнь у тебя в штанах. Зрелище насилуемого мужика? Возможно. Но зачем платить такие деньги именно за меня? Зачем столько риска? Ты решил, что все дело во мне. Возможно, потому, что Готье и раньше подкидывал тебе разнообразное порно, но ни один фильм не смог вызвать у тебя отклика. И вот тут я, пожалуй, соглашусь, что мы с тобой похожи. Оба блондины, оба в хорошей физической форме. Оба не педерасты. По крайней мере, я-то уж точно. Возможно, у тебя шевельнулось, когда ты представил себя на моем месте. Возможно, ты даже воображал, что тот араб, который меня трахал, — это твой дружок Готье. Так и было, да, Марк? О, конечно, ты не признаешься. Даже сейчас. 

Он перевел дыхание, не отрывая глаз от Орбана. На лице у того алели яркие пятна, как будто его отхлестали по щекам, пальцы сжимались и разжимались на подлокотниках кресла.

— У тебя есть дети, я знаю. Сын? Должен быть сын, непременно. Не опасаешься, что он пойдет по твоим стопам? Вырастет психованным педиком?

Орбан вскочил. Голова Ильи дернулась от оглушающей оплеухи. В ушах зазвенело, на языке появился привкус крови.

— Вот это, Марк, и делает тебя настоящим пидором, а не то, что тебе хочется засунуть член в задницу другому мужику, — Илья ухмылялся, не в силах остановиться. — Не хочешь отвязать меня и повторить? А потом, — он облизнул кровоточащую нижнюю губу, — можно будет и поговорить.

Орбан застыл с поднятой рукой. Ноздри его раздувались, губы были сжаты так плотно, что побелели. Илья знал, что даром ему это не пройдет, но ему было плевать. Сейчас ему было все равно, что сделает с ним Орбан позже. Сейчас он чувствовал себя почти свободным.

— Ну, так что, Марк? Ты еще не передумал узнать друг друга поближе?

Орбан смотрел на него потемневшими от ярости глазами, потом повернулся и молча вышел.

Илья опустил веки. Он знал почти наверняка, что сейчас последует — инъекция, кляп, мучительная борьба за каждый глоток воздуха, бесконечно растянутые минуты — и даже не открыл глаза, когда дверь снова открылась.

Тело его, предчувствуя пытку, запаниковало: пульс участился, ладони похолодели, — но он был уверен, что ничего такого, чего он не смог бы пережить, не случится, и ему удалось загнать страх в угол. Он сделал глубокий вдох, словно пытаясь надышаться впрок, еще один — и его окутало запахом Орбана, терпкий одеколон и легкая примесь пота. Жесткие пальцы сжали его щеки.

— Посмотри на меня. 

Он открыл глаза. Орбан навис над ним так близко, что Илья мог пересчитать все поры на его лице. Зрачки Орбана расширились так, что радужки почти не было видно. На лбу блестели мелкие капельки пота, скулы горели неровным яростным румянцем.

— Я не этого хотел, видит бог, — медленно, раздельно, словно ему трудно было вспоминать слова, проговорил Орбан. — Ты не оставил выбора ни мне, ни себе. Очень глупо, Илья. Можно было иначе. Можно ведь было. Но...

Пальцы его впились в щеки Ильи с такой силой, будто он хотел раздробить его челюсти в костяную крошку — и вдруг разжались. Он сделал шаг назад, кивнул Людвигу, безмолвно маячившему за его спиной.

— Доктор. 

Орбан не отрывал взгляда от лица Ильи, пока Людвиг вводил ему релаксант, и до тех пор, пока препарат не начал действовать.

— Спасибо, доктор, — сказал Орбан, заметив, как обмякает тело Ильи, как его грудь начинает вздыматься медленней и с заметным усилием. — Можете быть свободны.

— Я бы посоветовал прислушаться к моему предупреждению, мистер Орбан, — начал Людвиг, но Орбан оборвал его.

— Вон. Ждите снаружи, я позову, если в вас возникнет нужда.

Илья видел, как лицо Людвига брезгливо скривилось, и губы шевельнулись, прежде чем он повиновался и вышел за дверь.

Они остались вдвоем. 

Какое-то время Орбан молча смотрел на Илью, не двигаясь с места. Потом, все так же молча, он взобрался на кровать, оседлав ноги Ильи, и неторопливо освободил его руки от захватов. Илья внутренне замер, не зная, чего ждать дальше, но тут Орбан потянулся за свисающими с перекладины браслетами.

— Если ты думаешь, что все дело в том, что ты задел меня своими словами, — говорил Орбан, тщательно застегивая браслеты на запястьях Ильи, — ты ошибаешься. Мне плевать, что ты говоришь и думаешь. У тебя есть определенная функция. Все, что ты делаешь помимо ее исполнения, не имеет для меня никакого значения. Но мне не нравится, когда мои вещи работают не так, как нужно. Это раздражает. Это требует исправления.

Он освободил от захватов щиколотки Ильи и слез с кровати. 

— Людвиг говорил, что ты неуправляем. Что я не должен питать иллюзий на твой счет. Похоже, он прав. — Орбан говорил спокойно, действуя с холодной деловитостью: подтягивая и фиксируя трос, так, что Илья оказался вздернут к самому потолку, подвешен за запястья. Голос Орбана не изменился, можно было подумать, что это не стоило ему никаких усилий, но Илья видел, как напряглись его мускулы под рукавами тонкого джемпера, как вздулись вены на лбу и шее. Орбан откатил кровать в сторону, и Илья повис на руках всем весом. Браслеты впились в запястья, плечевые суставы, травмированные предыдущими сессиями, пронзила острая боль, дыхание перехватило. В том, что он едва касался пола самыми кончиками пальцев ног, была какая-то особо утонченная жестокость — ему мучительно хотелось нащупать опору, облегчить боль в суставах, вдохнуть глубже. Не хватало нескольких жалких миллиметров, чтобы сделать происходящее чуточку легче. Он попытался успокоиться, отстраниться, но не соскользнуть за грань страха оказалось сложнее, чем он представлял. Он плотно сжал веки, стараясь дышать ровнее, стараясь не позволить разуму подчиниться телу, не дать себе превратиться в воющий сгусток паники и боли. 

Орбан подошел к нему вплотную — Илья ощутил на лице его дыхание, а потом жесткие холодные пальцы обхватили его подбородок, потянули вниз, и он уже ничего не мог сделать, кроме как позволить Орбану затолкать кляп ему в глотку. Орбан застегнул ремешки кляпа на его затылке и, отстранившись, с издевательской осторожностью вытер тыльной стороной ладони мокрые ресницы Ильи. 

— Открывай глаза. Лучше открой. Попробуй, может, тебе удастся испепелить меня взглядом, — Орбан фыркнул, словно едва сдерживал смех. — Ты бы хотел, правда? 

Илья разлепил ресницы. Слезы лились бесконтрольно — возможно, от боли, от того, что кляп распирал его горло, а может, от бессилия. Лицо Орбана было совсем близко, но Илья видел его словно сквозь туман из-за слез и из-за того, что воздуха было мало, слишком мало. От усилий, которые приходилось прилагать, чтобы дышать, начала кружиться голова и болеть ребра. Поле зрения сужалось, как будто на затемненной по краям фотографии, и Илья какой-то частью сознания вспомнил вдруг, что именно этот эффект, по некоторым теориям, умирающие принимают за туннель на другую сторону.

Нет.

Илья застонал и поперхнулся стоном, слабо мотнул головой, зажмуриваясь, заставляя себя дышать, каким бы трудом это ни давалось. Заставляя себя отключиться от боли и всего, что шло с ней вместе, поверить, что он не здесь, и внезапно в темноте под веками вспыхнула искра, и он перестал умирать. Он был жив, он был в Лондоне, в их с Соло квартире, на грани пробуждения от кошмара, и вот-вот можно будет рассказать Соло об этом сне, о Марке Орбане и о том, как ему казалось, что он умирает. 

Резкая боль обожгла его щеку, и он распахнул глаза, возвращаясь в свою тюрьму, в свое тело, к Орбану, который держал его за подбородок, глядя ему в глаза, не позволяя вернуться в спасительную темноту.

— Не смей сбегать от меня, — сказал Орбан. Голос его звучал глухо, достигая сознания Ильи сквозь непрекращающийся шум в голове. Он моргнул, сквозь пелену слез наблюдая, как Орбан отступает на шаг назад, расстегивает ремень, вытаскивает его и наматывает на руку, зажав пряжку в ладони, оставляя конец болтаться.

— Когда животное не принимает ласку, приходится действовать иначе, — говорил Орбан. Боль, как оказалось, могла звучать, и звук ее был звуком разбивающихся о берег волн, и голос Орбана терялся в этом звуке. — Это не имеет ничего общего с жестокостью, Илья, это вопрос превосходства и повиновения. Это урок. Надеюсь, ты не будешь держать на меня зла. Я не буду злиться на тебя, обещаю. Но ты должен уяснить свое место.

Ткань футболки смягчила первый хлесткий удар, и Илья едва дернулся. Орбан ударил еще, снова и снова, заставляя его давиться стонами вокруг кляпа, но, очевидно, реакция была не такой, какой добивался Орбан. Удары прекратились, и Илья, балансирующий на границе между блаженным темным беспамятством и красным туманом реальности, в которой не было ничего, кроме ревущей в каждой клетке тела боли, каким-то образом смог понять, что происходит: Орбан вспарывал на нем одежду, обнажая его спину и ягодицы.

Звук, с которым ремень впечатался в обнаженную кожу, оказался оглушающе звонким. За ним последовал еще один, и еще, все чаще и сильнее, нестерпимо яркие вспышки в багровом мареве, заставляющие Илью дергаться, раня запястья, захлебываться запертыми в глотке криками, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть между ними. В какой-то момент Орбан остановился, и Илья судорожно втянул в легкие воздух — но Орбан ударил снова, очевидно, перехватив ремень так, чтобы пряжка пошла в дело, и эта новая боль вспыхнула под плотно сжатыми веками Ильи ослепительным белым светом, заставив, кажется, крик прорваться наружу даже через кляп — или ему так показалось.

Потом наступила темнота, в которой не было ничего. Ни боли, ни его самого, ни Орбана, ни...

— Соло. 

Он попытался поднять голову, но тяжелая рука придавила его затылок.

Он лежал ничком, тяжело дыша, часто моргая, пытаясь понять, где находится. 

— Наполеон, — снова позвал он. Звуки срывались с его губ сиплым шепотом, заставляя горло болезненно сжиматься.

— Я предупреждал вас, — раздался голос сверху. — Не хочу сказать, что он этого не заслужил, но если бы вы позвали меня минутой позже...

— Делайте ваше дело, и не лезьте в мое, — резко ответил второй голос, и Илью потрепали по щеке. — Эй. Эй, ты вернулся?

И с обреченной яростью, мгновенно прояснившей разум, Илья понял, что действительно вернулся, и вспомнил, куда.

Орбан присел перед кроватью, заглядывая ему в глаза. 

— Извини, что я не твой дружок. Боюсь, он просто не может услышать, как ты его зовешь. Но я здесь, Илья. Я с тобой.


	14. Chapter 14

До Лондона они долетели без происшествий. Соло немного понервничал, когда они проходили оформление на рейс — статуэтка в его портфеле могла вызвать нежелательный интерес у таможни. Чтобы снизить риски, Соло воспользовался одним из фальшивых удостоверений, комплект которых всегда был у него с собой. В этот раз в ход пошло удостоверение сотрудника Интерпола — он выбрал его из-за Марго и того, что он ей в свое время о себе рассказал. Соло объяснил, что не сдал удостоверение при увольнении, — простительное мелкое жульничество как раз для таких случаев, – чтобы проходить границы без очередей и мелких придирок со стороны властей. В итоге все обошлось, и в самолет их пропустили без досмотра. Соло, хотя и был почти уверен, что все пройдет нормально, все равно выдохнул с облегчением, когда таможенник, внимательно рассмотрев предъявленные документы и сверив фотографию с его лицом, наконец, поставил штамп на декларации и пропустил их на посадку. 

Когда самолет приземлился, и они уже шли к выходу, Соло невольно ускорил шаг. Ему было неприятно находиться в здании Хитроу — мысли то и дело возвращались к тому страшному вечеру, когда он в диспетчерской аэропорта увидел те фотографии и осознал, что именно отсюда взлетел частный самолет, на котором Илью увезли в неизвестном направлении. Он не мог простить этого всему Хитроу, и пусть это могло показаться нелепым и нерациональным, ему теперь представлялось, что этот аэропорт – проклятое место. Когда он проходил мимо стоек регистрации и в поле его зрения попадал очередной человек в форме работника аэропорта, Соло мысленно прикидывал, не он ли, получив взятку, обеспечил тогда вылет орбановского самолета, несмотря на запрет. Ведь они могли бы успеть перехватить его, если бы не какая-то продажная и жадная сволочь. А еще у него в голове, пока они пробирались к выходу и ловили такси, крутился вопрос о слежке. Встречают ли его здесь наблюдатели? Он знал, что дата и номер обратного рейса, скорее всего, им известны, но на Сицилии хвоста он не засек, и теперь надо было понять, хватило ли его двухнедельной якобы романтической поездки, чтобы Орбан хотя бы на какое-то время успокоился и решил, что Соло выбыл из игры. 

Поймав такси, Соло подвез Марго к ее дому и, после того, как помог донести до двери подъезда ее багаж, попрощался с ней. 

— Я знаю, что мы вряд ли скоро увидимся, — сказала она. — Спасибо тебе за эту нежданную поездку. И, что бы ты ни задумал, хочу пожелать тебе удачи. Мне кажется, она тебе нужна как воздух. – Марго потянулась к нему и поцеловала в холодную щеку. – Береги себя, Наполеон. 

Соло крепко ее обнял и сел в поджидающее его такси. Со звуком захлопнувшейся дверцы эта страница оказалась для него перевернута. Пока машина везла его в сторону дома, он чувствовал, как его начинает потряхивать от нетерпения. Он жаждал поскорее увидеться с Уэверли, узнать новости и приступить к следующей стадии своего плана. Ему хотелось действовать. 

Когда они проезжали центр города, Соло попросил таксиста остановиться. Ему пришло в голову, что будет лучше, если Тигрица побудет в банке, пока неизвестны конкретные сроки. Отпустив такси, он зашел в банк и положил статуэтку в ячейку, к уже лежащим там документам по амнистии и часам Ильи. 

Добравшись, наконец, до дома, Соло первым делом тщательно проверил квартиру. Он не удивился, обнаружив несколько жучков, судя по всему, принадлежащих агентству. Недолго думая, Соло все их уничтожил. В конце концов, решил он, куда подозрительнее было бы, оставь он их на месте. Да и Уэверли разочаровывать не хотелось. К слову об Уэверли: Соло с трудом удерживал себя от порыва самому выйти с ним на связь, наплевав на конспирацию. Прошло целых две недели, а он толком не продвинулся в своем стремлении добраться до Орбана и вызволить Илью. Усилием воли подавив уже привычный приступ тревоги, он пошел на кухню, заварил кофе, и, достав из тайника папку с досье на Орбана, начал перечитывать ее заново, проверяя себя, насколько хорошо он все запомнил. 

К его облегчению, Уэверли не заставил себя долго ждать. Он появился уже следующим вечером. 

Первым делом, когда Уэверли разделся и прошел в комнату, Соло достал из чемодана бутылку марсалы — подарок для Габи — и протянул шефу. Тот хмыкнул, но, тем не менее, взял ее. 

— Очень трогательно, — пробормотал он. – Обязательно передам ей. 

Покончив с вежливыми формальностями, Соло сразу перешел к главному.

— Новости есть? – нетерпеливо спросил он. – Удалось найти связного?

Уэверли замялся. 

— Все расскажу. Начну, пожалуй, с хорошего. Передатчик работает отлично. Несмотря на расстояние, вы все время, включая перелеты, были на радарах. Мы даже составили подробную карту ваших перемещений, так, для тренировки. Вы, я смотрю, в основном оставались в Палермо. Хорошо отдохнули? 

— Ну и отлично, — прокомментировал Соло новость, проигнорировав последний вопрос Уэверли как несущественный. — Остается только надеяться, что если даже этот Орбан увез Илью на другой конец света, сигнал можно будет отследить и там. 

— Кстати, насчет возможной базы Орбана. Есть все основания полагать, что его местонахождение вполне может быть ограничено средиземноморским регионом. Я все-таки отследил его самолет. Как мы и думали, ни в какой Нью-Йорк он не полетел. Они сменили маршрут практически сразу, как покинули наше воздушное пространство, потом делали короткую остановку в Швейцарии. Там сменили бортовой регистрационный номер и документы на груз. Это несколько усложнило отслеживание маршрута, но, тем не менее, мне стало известно, что в итоге он приземлился в Тунисе, я имею в виду столицу, кхм, Туниса. В настоящее время самолет находится в аэропорту Туниса, на арендованной площадке. Кстати, там есть порт и выход в море. Что, как вы понимаете, дает поле для версий и несколько сужает круг поисков. Я считаю, Орбан обосновался где-то в том регионе.

— Ну да, несколько тысяч квадратных километров. Проще простого найти этого мудака, – не удержался от саркастического замечания Соло. — Предлагаете прочесать весь средиземноморский бассейн и побережье? 

— У вас есть другие варианты? — сухо промолвил Уэверли. — Я буду рад, если у вас найдутся идеи получше. 

— Ладно, простите. — Соло потер рукой лоб. — По крайней мере, это хоть какой-то ориентир. И спасибо, что не Австралия. Хотя кто знает, куда они отправились после. Нет, даже думать о таком не хочется. Надеюсь, вы правы. А что со связным для контакта? Есть хоть какие-то наметки?

Уэверли снова вздохнул. 

— Да, есть. Когда мы арестовали основных орионовских шишек, я установил наблюдение за персоналом фирмы, прекрасно зная, что кто-то из сотрудников имеет выходы непосредственно на хозяина. И вот, представьте, мы все-таки выявили этого человека. Формально он занимает довольно низкую должность в иерархии фирмы, – менеджер по почтовым отправлениям, посыльный, если по-старому, — но судя по всему, он-то и может вывести нас на Орбана. По крайней мере, знает, как передать ему послание. Одна трудность: надо как-то логично и достоверно обосновать, каким образом вы могли бы на него выйти сами, без помощи агентства. Иначе вас заподозрят в двойной игре, и ничего у нас не выйдет. Вот над этим я сейчас и работаю.

Соло нахмурился. 

— Нет, этот вариант в любом случае уже не подходит. Вы недавно взбаламутили весь «Орион» этими арестами, и если я, неважно под каким соусом, попробую выйти на Орбана через сотрудника его фирмы, меня сразу же заподозрят в связях с агентством. И наше преимущество растает как дым. Не говоря уже о закономерном провале всей операции. У меня есть другое предложение. – Соло потянулся за папкой с досье, попутно прихватив с журнального столика карандаш. Перелистав документы, достал оттуда один, перечитал его, подчеркнул карандашом несколько строк, а потом протянул Уэверли. – Смотрите. Вот с этими двумя я лично знаком. Жизнь сталкивала. Оба – торговцы оружием. И они, судя по досье, имеют контакты с Орбаном. Мне нужна информация об их местонахождении. И все подробности, какие можно выяснить. Не сел ли кто в тюрьму, не завязал ли, или, может, уехал в Латинскую Америку — в общем, сможете узнать о них подробнее? Если я заявлюсь к кому-то из них лично, и этот кто-то будет все еще в деле, думаю, я сумею донести до него свою просьбу организовать встречу с Орбаном. Но мне надо знать, кто все еще в бизнесе и где находится. И нам понадобятся деньги. Агентство потянет дополнительные расходы?

Уэверли заинтересованно посмотрел на Соло. 

— О расходах не волнуйтесь. Про оружейников выясню все, что смогу, и сразу сообщу вам. Кто лучше всех подойдет для контакта, решите сами. А вы уверены, что они захотят с вами разговаривать?

Соло криво усмехнулся. 

– Уверен. Я знаю, как общаться с подобной публикой. 

— Ну, раз вы так хорошо в этом разбираетесь, может, сообщите примерную сумму, которая может потребоваться за посредничество? Мне бы желательно знать, о каких деньгах идет речь, чтобы все устроить без задержек. 

Соло ненадолго задумался. 

— Учитывая масштаб личности Орбана, его репутацию и известные мне расценки, готовьте тысяч десять фунтов, не ошибетесь. Думаю, должно хватить. Если вдруг окажется недостаточно – решим проблему по мере ее возникновения. 

Уэверли поднялся, и пошел к выходу. 

— Ну что ж, будем надеяться, что ваш план сработает. 

*** 

Не прошло и четырех дней, как Соло встретился с Дейлом Бартоном – одним из оружейных дельцов, чье имя было найдено в досье. Он был признан наиболее перспективным, чтобы через него наладить контакт с Орбаном. Уэверли снова не подвел и сообщил подробности про обоих кандидатов уже к концу следующего дня. Выяснилось, что оба торговца оружием продолжали вести свой преступный бизнес, но один из них в настоящее время обосновался в Испании, а вот Дейл Бартон жил, на их удачу, не где-нибудь, а именно в Лондоне. Упускать такую возможность было глупо. Еще пара дней ушло на то, чтобы добиться встречи. Если бы не обширные старые связи и хорошая в определенных кругах репутация, времени потребовалось бы куда больше.

Дейл Бартон жил в роскошном особняке на окраине Лондона. Соло невольно подумалось, что Бартону наверняка приходится содержать целый штат маститых адвокатов, чтобы поддерживать видимость респектабельности в глазах закона, и изрядно тратиться на взятки, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, ведя такой, практически легальный, образ жизни. 

Хозяин встретил его радушно, хотя в цепких глазах его Соло сразу заметил вполне ожидаемую настороженность. Что было неудивительно — последний раз они общались несколько лет назад, причем при весьма неоднозначных обстоятельствах. Обменявшись с Бартоном обязательными в этих случаях, почти ритуальными приветствиями, Соло, удобно расположившись в кожаном кресле в его кабинете и пригубив гостеприимно предложенный скотч, перешел к делу. Когда он сообщил, что просит организовать встречу с Марком Орбаном, Бартон никак не выказал своего удивления, хотя и был явно озадачен такой просьбой.

— Знаешь, приятель, насколько я помню, твоя специализация несколько далековата от того, чем занимаюсь я, так что твой выбор меня как посредника несколько странен, — начал Бартон. – Откуда такая уверенность, что тебе нужен именно этот человек? 

— Мне нужен он и никто больше, — заверил его Соло, – вне всяких сомнений.

Бартон нахмурился. 

– А с чего ты вообще взял, что я веду с ним дела? Да, я наслышан о нем, а кто в нашем бизнесе нет? Но почему ты пришел именно ко мне? Боюсь, я не смогу тебе помочь. 

— Да брось! Я точно знаю, что ты с ним связан. Я работал по нему незадолго до увольнения и кое-что нарыл. – Соло отхлебнул скотч. Он понимал, что сильно рискует, озвучивая такие вещи этому человеку здесь, на его территории, но выхода у него не было. – И, знаешь, я не пришел бы сюда, не будь уверен на все сто процентов, что ты именно тот, кто мне нужен.

Бартон недобро усмехнулся. 

– Так, говоришь, нарыл что-то? Соло, если бы я не знал тебя столько лет, то решил бы, что ты пытаешься навязать мне какую-то поганую игру. И, как ты можешь догадаться, никому другому я подобной наглости не спустил бы с рук. Пожалуй, я даже дам тебе шанс уйти отсюда на своих двоих. В память о старых добрых временах. 

Соло вздохнул. 

– Дейл, не кипятись. То, что я воспользовался информацией, которая мне стала известна незадолго до ухода из конторы, не значит, что я веду какие-то игры. У меня просто есть товар, который, я уверен, непременно заинтересует Орбана. И это все. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. Я не пытаюсь шантажировать тебя, упаси бог, я просто помню, что ты оказываешь посреднические услуги между продавцом и покупателем. И ты в курсе, что я это знаю доподлинно. Или, может, мне вспомнить май пятьдесят девятого? Тогда ты не был столь щепетилен, когда я попросил тебя навести мосты с одним… как же его звали... запамятовал, извини. Но зато я отлично помню, что он был твоим конкурентом. Тебя ведь тогда не остановило даже то, что я в те времена действительно работал на ЦРУ. Так откуда сейчас такое чистоплюйство? 

Бартон стиснул зубы, под красноватой обветренной кожей заходили желваки. Соло удовлетворенно отметил, что его удар попал в цель. В прошлом Бартон сдал своего конкурента, в чем даже не было никакой особой необходимости — самому Бартону от ЦРУ ничего не угрожало, никто его не шантажировал и не припирал к стенке. Как говорится, ничего личного, просто бизнес. Сам Соло на той операции получил скидку в три месяца со своего условного срока. Бартон об этом обстоятельстве, конечно, не знал, зато вполне был в состоянии просчитать последствия утечки этой информации.

— Так, говоришь, у тебя нет выхода на Марка Орбана? Может, тогда мне стоит обратиться к кому-то из твоих, эээ… коллег по цеху?– забил Соло последний гвоздь. – А ведь дело-то плевое. Я, кстати, могу и уйти. И комиссионные получит кто-то другой. А может, еще и маленький бонус, от меня в благодарность. Что скажешь, Дейл?

Бартон медленно выдохнул. Соло казалось, что он буквально слышит, как в голове его собеседника крутятся колесики мыслей, как он просчитывает варианты, прикидывает риски. Но, в конце концов, Бартон не продержался бы так долго в этой профессии, не умей он быстро соображать. А потому Соло не удивился, когда Бартон, стараясь никак при этом не выдать своих эмоций, невозмутимо налил себе виски еще на пару пальцев, выпил, примирительно улыбнулся и, наконец, сказал:

— Это лишнее, Наполеон. Я же должен был понять, насколько серьезно ты настроен. Орбан – человек серьезный. И имеет дело только с серьезными людьми. И, знаешь, — он ухмыльнулся, — с тебя я возьму по двойному тарифу. И не буду пока ничего гарантировать. В конце концов, он может и не захотеть иметь с тобой дел. Его право.

— А это не твоя забота, Дейл. Ты, главное, обеспечь мне встречу с человеком, который доставит мое предложение Орбану. Это все, что мне от тебя нужно. Поверь, мне есть, что предложить ему, и я уверен, что он не откажется. Так сделаешь?

— Хорошо. Но есть условие. Деньги должны быть очищены. Никакой налички в чемоданах. Никаких левых чеков. Ты понял? 

— Это уже другой разговор, Дейл. – Соло улыбнулся. Беседа, наконец, направилась в нужное ему русло. – Счет в швейцарском банке тебя устроит? Десять тысяч фунтов? Я правильно все помню? На чье имя открыть счет, можешь сказать прямо сейчас. И мне нужны сроки, когда эта встреча может состояться. 

— При всем уважении, Соло, — деньги вперед. – Бартон открыл ящик стола, достал блокнот и, вырвав оттуда листок, написал на нем несколько слов и отдал Соло. — Вот на это имя. Поступают деньги — договариваюсь о встрече. И никак иначе. Я надеюсь, ты не успел забыть, как все делается?

Соло пожал плечами. 

– У меня хорошая память, как ты убедился. В течение недели получишь оплату. И я очень рассчитываю на положительное решение вопроса. Ведь, как ты понимаешь, если не поможешь мне ты — придется все-таки обратиться к твоим друзьям. – Соло поднялся, спрятав сложенный листок в карман пиджака. Поставил стакан на резной столик. – Ну что, мне пора, пожалуй. Спасибо за теплый прием. — Он протянул Бартону руку. Тот, помедлив, пожал ее в ответ. 

По дороге домой Соло просчитывал свой следующий ход. Пока все шло, как ему было надо. Он был уверен, что Бартон выполнит свое обещание, пусть и полученное шантажом. Соло неплохо знал таких, как он, – куда страшнее любых угроз для них была возможность огласки фактов, подобных тому, что знал про него Соло. А еще он был уверен, что убивать его Бартон тоже не рискнет – зная Соло, он наверняка подозревал, что на этот случай у него припасена страховка. Соло хмыкнул. В этом Бартон уж точно не ошибался. 

*** 

Когда Соло рассказал о результатах своей встречи с Дейлом Бартоном, Уэверли, сдержанно похвалив его за плодотворные переговоры, поинтересовался насчет Швейцарии. 

— Что, счет в британском банке для этого достойного гражданина нашей страны недостаточно надежен? 

Соло пожал плечами.

— Таковы его условия. Не хочет светить здесь финансовые поступления — видимо, очень дорожит репутацией и опасается давать властям любую, даже самую маленькую зацепку. Но он очень жадный, что нам на руку. А в чем проблема-то? Билет до Женевы я куплю себе сам. – Соло старался не показывать своей личной заинтересованности в этой поездке, он и так сам предложил Бартону этот вариант, как раз для того, чтобы теперь можно было ссылаться на якобы его требования. 

— Да дело не в этом. Просто придется придумать, как задекларировать такую сумму при пересечении границы и объяснить ее происхождение у вас на руках. 

— Да просто же. Сделайте мне фальшивую банковскую выписку и договор на продажу, допустим, роллс-ройса. И делов-то. Ну, или можно еще проще — надеюсь, вы закроете глаза, если я воспользуюсь своим старым удостоверением? Тогда у меня багаж вообще проверять не будут. 

На следующий день после того, как у него все было на руках, Соло купил билет до Женевы. За день до вылета он посетил банк и забрал оттуда Тигрицу. Упаковав ее в плотный слой оберточной бумаги, и уложив в коробочку от духов «Мадам Роша», Соло убрал ее вместе с деньгами в портфель. Вроде все было готово, но оставалось еще кое-что.

Он какое-то время раздумывал, пойти в ванную или остаться на кухне, но после недолгих размышлений решил, что на кухне будет сподручнее. Он разделся до трусов, достал свой походный медицинский набор и, подстелив чистое полотенце, разложил на кухонном столе скальпель, тампоны, перекись водорода, бутылочку со спиртом и изогнутую иглу с заранее вдетой в нее ниткой кетгута. 

Шрам, оставленный ему после вживления передатчика, уже практически зажил, хотя и не успел до конца зарубцеваться. Соло сделал себе укол новокаина, подождал, пока он подействует, а потом, нащупав пальцами уплотнение в мышце, там, где находилась капсула, выдохнул и сделал аккуратный надрез скальпелем вдоль по шраму. Было не так больно, как он ожидал, к тому же, от боли отвлекало неудобство процесса – пришлось согнуться, чтобы хорошо все видеть. Пальцы скользили в разверстой ране, кровь стекала по животу на подстеленное на колени полотенце. Наконец, ухватившись за округлую маленькую капсулу, Соло потянул ее наружу. Живот пульсировал, боль почему-то отдавала в ногу. Соло положил передатчик в блюдце и, прополоскав руки в предусмотрительно поставленной на стол миске с кипяченой водой, взялся за иглу. Он не засекал, сколько у него ушло на это времени, но в итоге ухитрился наложить себе три шва и после обработать рану. Наложив повязку и прибрав кухню от следов своей импровизированной операции, он вымыл капсулу с передатчиком и спрятал ее в нагрудный карман жилета. 

Теперь можно лететь в Женеву. Он готов.


	15. Chapter 15

Орбан, похоже, сам был несколько обеспокоен своим срывом – как, наверное, волновался бы владелец чистокровной лошади, едва сгоряча не запоровший ценное животное насмерть.

Пока Илья лежал в полубреду, уткнувшись лбом в постель, Орбан, сидя на краю кровати, смазывал его исполосованную спину. 

— Все не так страшно. Кожа всего в нескольких местах рассечена по-настоящему, — голос Орбана звучал напряженно, как у человека, врущего тяжелобольному о том, что ему еще жить да жить. — Ничего особо серьезного. Хорошее питание, витамины, крепкий сон — и все пройдет так быстро, что ты сам удивишься.

Чем бы он ни обрабатывал горящую после экзекуции кожу, прохладное онемение, которое дарила мазь, было настолько восхитительным, что Илья едва не застонал от облегчения. Он даже забыл на какое-то мгновение, что руки, касающиеся его тела, — принадлежат Орбану, но тут осторожная прохладная ладонь, скользнув по его пояснице, проникла под резинку его штанов, замерла на ягодице, легко сжалась. Илья услышал, как Орбан шумно втянул воздух — влажный прерывистый вдох — и волоски у него на теле разом поднялись дыбом. Он слабо дернулся в попытке избежать прикосновения. К горлу подступила тошнота.

Орбан, словно опомнившись, убрал руку. Снова вздохнул, на сей раз с притворным разочарованием.

— Нам обоим, пожалуй, стоит быть более сдержанными. Я-то готов, Илья, но ты почему-то не хочешь пойти мне навстречу. Подумай, может, стоит пересмотреть кое-что в твоем поведении? Я не в первый раз советую тебе сделать это. 

Он поднялся с кровати, растирая остатки мази между ладонями и глядя Илье в лицо. Илья закрыл глаза.

— Отдыхай, — мягко сказал Орбан. — И подумай над тем, что я тебе сказал, хорошо?

Прежде чем выйти, он коснулся волос Ильи, отводя пряди со лба. Кончики его пальцев мазнули Илью по скуле, и он зажмурился еще плотнее.

Как бы ни было неприятно признавать это, но Орбан оказался прав — он и впрямь попортил Илье шкуру не слишком сильно. Хотя спина давала о себе знать при резких движениях, и две следующие ночи Илья несколько раз просыпался, когда во сне переворачивался навзничь, но ему приходилось переживать и не такое. Гораздо больше его беспокоили плечевые суставы, еще не восстановившиеся после первого раза, когда Орбан обновлял перекладину, и пострадавшие еще больше во время второго сеанса. Попытавшись подтянуться, Илья едва не закричал в голос от пронзившей плечи острой боли, а потому пока оставил эту затею до лучших времен. 

Во сне к нему пришел Соло. Склонился над ним, коснулся губами его лба и легко улыбнулся.

— Упрямая ты моя башка, — сказал он. Глаза его были тревожными, между бровей лежала знакомая горькая складка. — Я понимаю все, Илья. Но я хочу найти тебя живым и целым.

И снова Илье пришлось неохотно признать, что Орбан кое в чем прав, хоть его извращенная логика и работала в совсем другом направлении. Этот взрыв ярости Орбану удалось обуздать — возможно, лишь потому, что Илья отключился, а он был еще не готов лишиться своего ценного имущества. Но в следующий раз Орбан может и не затормозить вовремя, а этого Илья допустить не мог. Он был намерен дождаться Соло и быть в состоянии уйти вместе с ним на своих ногах, а значит, ему действительно следовало подумать о своей дальнейшей линии поведения. 

Было понятно, что Орбан переступил грань между одержимостью, вызванной слишком долгим отрицанием очевидного, и настоящим сумасшествием, и теперь Илья чувствовал себя так, словно шел по зыбучим пескам, и каждый шаг мог стать последним. Ему следовало быть крайне осторожным. Безумная рутина, к которой он уже успел, пожалуй, притерпеться — инъекции, гигиенические процедуры, жуткая пародия на секс — была, все-таки, лучше, чем ожидание еще одного срыва с непредсказуемыми последствиями со стороны этого психопата. Илья мысленно пообещал Соло вести себя сдержанней, хоть и знал, что это будет нелегко. Лишенный возможности физически ответить на извращенные действия Орбана, теперь он должен был сдерживать себя и от словесных провокаций, пусть даже все его существо и противилось идее безмолвного подчинения. 

Но, если для того, чтобы выйти отсюда живым, и не подвести Соло, нужно было временно пожертвовать той единственной свободой, которая у него еще оставалась, Илья был готов и на это.

В последнюю, по его расчетам, ночь отдыха перед очередным визитом Орбана, он засыпал, почти убедив себя, что сможет сдержаться, когда снова будет лежать перед ним голый и беззащитный, позволяя тому насиловать его тело и разум. Лучше, пожалуй, пока вернуть все в уже привычную колею, достаточно безопасную — как бы безумно это ни звучало.

Он ожидал, что проснется уже обездвиженным, но пробуждение оказалось слишком невероятным, — настолько, что Илья на мгновение решил, что провалился на второй уровень сна, как, бывает, когда снится кошмар. Он не мог пошевелиться, что было почти привычным, но странное, болезненно глубокое ощущение постороннего предмета в глотке было совсем не похоже на ненавистный кляп. Он рефлекторно дернулся и тут же почувствовал, что его голову фиксируют холодные цепкие руки, и знакомый голос произносит практически у него над ухом:

-Не советую этого делать, если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы интубационная трубка пробила тебе трахею. 

Скосив глаза, он увидел, что подключен к аппарату искусственного дыхания. И в момент осознания, что это происходит наяву, с ним, паника скрутила ему внутренности.

-Моргни, если ты все понял, и я перестану тебя держать, — добавил спокойный голос. Илья поднял глаза и встретился с изучающим взглядом Орбана. Тот смотрел на него с сочувственным интересом, без тени улыбки на губах. Илья опустил ресницы, одновременно выражая согласие с его предложением и не желая и дальше видеть над собой это лицо. 

Орбан отпустил его голову и отошел, расположившись на своем обычном месте, в кресле рядом с кроватью.

Илья чудовищным усилием воли подавил первый всплеск паники, но страх, превративший все его нутро в лед, никуда не делся. 

— Итак, доброе утро, — сказал Орбан. — Похоже, диалога у нас сегодня по понятным причинам не получится вовсе, да, Илья? Ну что ж, хороший слушатель ничем не хуже интересного собеседника.

Он подался вперед, уже привычным жестом отводя волосы со лба Ильи, и снова откинулся на спинку кресла.

— За идею можете благодарить доктора Людвига, — он указал подбородком на аппарат. — Он пожурил меня за мои... методы воспитания и дал дельный совет, как можно воздействовать на вас, не портя экстерьер. Это не наказание, Илья. Это напоминание о том, что не вы себе хозяин, а я. И сейчас вы дышите только потому, что я достаточно великодушен, чтобы позволить вам это. И еще это — очередное предложение задуматься над вашим поведением. Я действительно хотел бы, чтобы между нами установилось определенное взаимопонимание. Пора бы уже, честное слово. Это пойдет нам обоим на пользу. 

Он помолчал, продолжая изучать лицо Ильи задумчивым взглядом, потом вздохнул.

— И все-таки, хоть язык у вас и грязный порой до невозможности, должен признать, куда интересней, когда вы мне отвечаете. Если вы обещаете, что будете немного, совсем немножечко, думать, прежде чем что-то сказать, я позову нашего друга доктора, и мы закончим этот урок. Согласны?

Илья опустил веки. Та самая ледяная спокойная ярость, которую он взращивал с самой первой встречи с Орбаном, помогла ему взять верх над страхом. Он соглашался, зная, что каждая секунда, приближающая его встречу с Соло, приближает Орбана к моменту, когда он ответит за каждое произнесенное им сейчас слово.

— Отлично, — Орбан хлопнул себя по коленям. — Я знал, что мы можем договориться.

После, когда Илье вернули возможность дышать самостоятельно, Орбан отослал Людвига и присел на край кровати.

— Ты же понимаешь, зачем я это сделал, правда? — Он поглаживал плечо Ильи равномерными успокаивающими движениями, внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо. — Ты решил, что нужен мне, и поэтому можешь диктовать свои условия. Но, видишь ли, дело в том, что я нужен тебе больше. И, увы, дела между нами обстояли так паршиво, что мне пришлось напомнить тебе, насколько ты от меня зависишь. Я надеюсь, у меня получилось доходчиво.

Илья стиснул зубы. Эта демонстрация того, как глубоко безумие пустило корни в душу Орбана, действительно доходчиво дала ему понять: нужно вести себя осторожней, как бы ни претила ему мысль, что Орбан, скорее всего, примет его сдержанность за покорность. 

— Я дам тебе отдохнуть, — сказал Орбан. – Выспись как следует. И подумай над всем этим, хорошо? Я не хочу прибегать к подобным мерам еще раз. Правда, Илья, не хочу.

Илья не ответил. Сейчас он был почти благодарен и Орбану, и Людвигу за свое состояние, на которое можно было списать его молчание. Ладонь Орбана продолжала рассеянно скользить по плечу Ильи, и он с трудом подавил желание стряхнуть ее, как гигантское насекомое. Он едва дождался, пока Орбан уйдет и релаксант прекратит действовать, чтобы добраться до ванной и встать под душ. Это не сильно помогло — стены вокруг, звук воды, ударяющей в поддон, запах лаванды сегодня вызывали памяти все, что проделывали с ним в этом помещении. Илья сдавленно застонал, мотнул головой, зажмурившись, пытаясь отогнать услужливо подсовываемые памятью картинки — и вдруг увидел себя, сидящего в маленькой ванне в лондонской квартире. Колени его торчали из воды, и рука Соло неторопливо путешествовала вниз по внутренней стороне его бедра и снова вверх, то скрываясь под водой, то появляясь из нее. Соло смотрел на него с затаившейся в уголках губ улыбкой, сидя на краю ванны, не прерывая своей медленной бесконечной ласки.

— Мой Илья, — сказал Соло. — Ты мой, Илья. Ничей больше.

Илья со вздохом распахнул глаза, снова оказавшись в ванной комнате Орбана.

Когда он вытирался душистым полотенцем, ему показалось, что он почуял слабый запах «Ветивера». Он прижал ткань к лицу, глубоко втягивая воздух ноздрями, чувствуя, как моментально ускоряется пульс и предчувствие заставляет ладони похолодеть.

Это была все та же лаванда.

***

Орбан, похоже, был уверен в убедительности своего шоу с интубацией настолько, что снова снизил дозу релаксанта. Относительная подвижность, очевидно, должна была стать подарком Илье за понятливость, но на деле оказалась для него еще одним элементом пытки. По крайней мере, когда он был не подвижнее, чем тряпичная ростовая кукла, ему было легче бороться с желанием свернуть Орбану шею. Сейчас же, когда он мог частично управлять своим телом, но при этом был немощен, как старик, которому перевалило за сотню лет, ему хотелось выть от невозможности ответить своему мучителю силой на силу. А теперь, когда Орбан недвусмысленно на деле подтвердил, что совсем свихнулся, Илья был вынужден сдерживать и свой язык. Плата за пару мгновений удовольствия от точного словесного удара по какому-нибудь из слабых мест Орбана могла оказаться чересчур высокой.

Орбан сделал с ним все привычные манипуляции в ванной, не произнеся ни слова. Только уже вытирая его после мытья, полувопросительно сказал:

— Так ведь лучше, правда же…

Илья в ответ промолчал.

На этот раз Орбан не стал подвешивать его или пристегивать к кровати. Похоже, подумал Илья с нервным внутренним смешком, он решил, что их отношения шагнули на новый уровень. 

Орбан уложил его набок, заставив согнуть ноги в коленях, и сам сел в изножье. Перчатками он не пользовался с самых первых раз, и сейчас, как обычно, не скупясь на смазку, протолкнул в Илью сразу два пальца, заставив его дернуться. Но, как только они оказались внутри, решительность разом словно покинула Орбана. Он замер на вдохе, не двигая рукой, не проникая глубже и не решаясь вытащить пальцы. Илья невольно сжался, словно пытаясь вытолкнуть их, и этот отклик как будто вернул Орбану решимость. Он шумно выдохнул и протолкнул пальцы глубже. 

— Старина Адиль оказал тебе услугу, если задуматься, — сказал он. — Раскрыл, прости за невольный каламбур, твой потенциал. Подготовил для твоего дружка Соло. Только, видимо, недостаточно хорошо подготовил. Где он сейчас, твой Соло? Не знаешь? А я — вот. Я-то здесь, с тобой.

Илья закусил губу, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы ничего не ответить и не спровоцировать случайно у Орбана очередной взрыв гнева — и тот неожиданно пропихнул в него еще один палец. Илья подумал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он прокусит губу насквозь, до крови.

— Я, наверное, мог бы засунуть в тебя всю ладонь, — сказал Орбан после долгой паузы. В голосе его появилась горячечная задыхающаяся хрипотца, от которой Илью пробрал озноб. — Если бы захотел. Но я не хочу. Пока не хочу.

— Конечно, нет, — процедил Илья вполголоса.

Орбан хмыкнул и вытащил пальцы. Оттянув одной рукой ягодицу Ильи, второй он щедро добавил смазки, заставив его вздрогнуть от холодного прикосновения.

Орбан вогнал в него вибратор одним движением, и Илья едва удержался от стона. Проникновение было не слишком болезненным само по себе, но его начинало трясти от совокупности всего происходящего. От звуков участившегося дыхания Орбана, от ощущения его пальцев, впивающихся в ягодицу, оттого, что он внезапно понял: Орбан смотрит, как искусственный член погружается в его тело, растягивает его, и находит это зрелище, похоже, крайне увлекательным. Илью замутило. Единственной доступной ему формой протеста был отказ участвовать в этой гротескной пародии на добровольный секс, и он заставил себя лежать неподвижно, продолжая кусать губы, чтобы не выдать никакой реакции на то, что делал Орбан.

Это сработало: довольно скоро тот остановился, тяжело дыша. 

— Устал? — участливо поинтересовался Илья.

Вместо ответа Орбан шумно вздохнул, вытащил вибратор и, разжав руку, позволил ему с глухим стуком упасть на пол.

— Достался дураку стеклянный хуй... — пробормотал Илья почти беззвучно по-русски и едва не рассмеялся вслух.

И тут же оцепенел от неожиданности: Орбан лег рядом с ним, прижимаясь животом к его спине. От его тела исходил жар, который Илья ощущал даже сквозь его рубашку — как будто Орбана лихорадило. Он прижался к Илье вплотную, положил руку ему на бедро, и Илья, внутренне содрогнувшись, почувствовал, как Орбан трется об его ягодицы своим пахом, слегка раскачиваясь вперед-назад. Под плотной тканью штанов безошибочно угадывался крепкий стояк. Он трахал себя о задницу Ильи, мелкими вороватыми движениями, словно надеясь, что это не будет замечено. К горлу Ильи подступила новая волна тошноты, когда рука Орбана начала поглаживать его по бедру и боку, повторяя рваный, суетливый ритм, в котором дергались бедра Орбана.

— Ты не думал, что Готье помог тебе открыть свой настоящий талант? — спросил Орбан. Его голос дрожал от напряжения из-за того, что он пытался не выдать собственного возбуждения, и эта попытка была такой жалкой и пугающей одновременно, что у Ильи по спине пробежал холодок. — Твое истинное предназначение. Которым частично успел попользоваться твой дружок Соло. И которому я нашел куда более полезное применение, чем просто тебя ебать. 

— Не понимаю тебя, — сквозь зубы отозвался Илья.

Ладонь Орбана двигалась все такими же неловкими рывками, но он, очевидно, осмелел или просто не в состоянии был сдерживать себя: отрывисто погладил живот Ильи, сжал ягодицу. Он прижимался все плотнее, терся стояком уже в открытую, выталкивая воздух из легких короткими шумными выдохами. Илья чувствовал затылком его жаркое дыхание, и его с новой силой начало трясти.

— Все ты понимаешь, — выдохнул Орбан. — Но. Это не важно. Можешь делать вид, что нет.

Внезапно он замер на мгновение. Его рука взметнулась вверх, пальцы зарылись в волосы Ильи, и с протяжным стоном он вжался лицом в его затылок. Приоткрытый рот его коснулся шеи Ильи под самой линией волос, и он не смог удержаться, резко отпрянул от этого жадного, горячего, влажного прикосновения. И тут же Орбан сжал пальцы на его волосах, жестоко дернул на себя, запрокидывая ему голову, заставляя коротко, тихо вскрикнуть — скорее от неожиданности, чем от самой боли.

Этот изумленный болезненный звук словно отрезвил Орбана. Он отпустил его волосы, рывком сел и спустя секунду буквально скатился на пол с кровати.

Уходя, он задержался у двери. Постоял несколько секунд, не поворачиваясь к Илье лицом, потом коротко мотнул головой и вышел, не говоря ни слова.

Как только захлопнулась дверь, Илья перекатился на спину. Действие релаксанта уже изнашивалось, да и начальная доза была меньше привычной, так что Илье удалось поднять руки и закрыть ладонями лицо. 

Некоторое время он лежал молча, потом фыркнул, еще и еще, и засмеялся, словно долго сдерживаемый смех, наконец, вскипел в нем и вырывался наружу. 

Он смеялся, всхлипывая и корчась от хохота, пока из глаз не начали литься слезы. Потом отлепил руки от лица и вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ох, Ковбой, — сказал он в тишину пустой комнаты. — У меня определенно будет для тебя пара смешных историй, когда мы отсюда выберемся. Обхохочешься до икоты.


	16. Chapter 16

Соло познакомился с Фридрихом Йостеном, когда тому уже было сильно за сорок. Антиквар, ювелир, перекупщик краденого и посредник между коллекционерами, которые налетели на ценности Третьего Рейха как стервятники на свежую падаль, действуя по известному принципу «грабь награбленное» — именно от него в свое время Соло научился очень и очень многому. Когда война закончилась, герр Йостен, имевший, благодаря своему занятию множество высоких покровителей по обе стороны от линии фронта, сумел сохранить не только свободу и жизнь, но и всю свою коллекцию, выехал за пределы Германии и обосновался в более спокойной Швейцарии. Плотно работая с Йостеном на заре своей воровской карьеры, Соло и после поддерживал с ним связь, отчасти пользуясь его безграничным опытом и возможностями, отчасти отдавая дань уважения своему учителю. Составляя план действий, Соло знал заранее, что ему необходимо будет посетить Женеву, и оказию с деньгами для Бартона он организовал исключительно с этой целью. Поэтому, прилетев в Швейцарию и в первый же день уладив дела с оплатой услуг Бартона, Соло, не теряя времени, направился к своему старому наставнику.

Соло не раз бывал у него за все эти годы, и всегда – с какой-нибудь интересной проблемой. Герр Йостен, хотя возраст его уже приближался к семидесяти, так и не ушел на покой, сохранив ясность ума, остроту глаз и верность рук. И, хотя Соло и сам многое умел, оставались вещи, за которые он не брался, прекрасно понимая, что определенная тонкость работы ему попросту недоступна. 

— Ну, с чем ты пожаловал ко мне на этот раз, мой мальчик? – Йостен ласково смотрел на Соло, судя по всему до сих пор видя в нем красивого юношу с нежным румянцем на щеках, с которым познакомился много лет назад, — Давненько я тебя не видел, а ты заматерел, и седины прибавилось. Но тебе идет, знаешь ли. Ох, как летит время, — говорил он, ведя Соло в гостиную. Старик держался бодро, хотя и опирался на трость — с каждым визитом было заметно, что возраст не щадит и его. 

— Герр Фридрих, у меня очень серьезное дело, только вам и могу довериться, — Соло не кривил душой, он знал, что это так и есть. Йостен был единственным в своем роде человеком, к кому он мог обратиться, не опасаясь утечки информации, какой бы серьезной и потенциально опасной она не была. 

— Наполеон, мальчик мой, ну сколько раз я просил тебя – называй меня просто Фредди. – Соло улыбнулся. Йостен всегда настаивал на этом обращении, не желая, по видимому, до конца признавать свой преклонный возраст, а он с трудом заставлял себя пойти ему в этом навстречу, потому что слишком уважал, и неважно, сколько ему самому становилось лет при каждой их встрече. 

— Хорошо, герр Фредди, — послушно поправил себя Соло. Это был маленький компромисс, который устраивал их обоих. 

Когда они уже расположились в гостиной, Соло достал из портфеля коробку из-под духов, и, вытащив оттуда бумажный сверток, положил его на стол перед Йостеном. 

— Вот, смотрите. Что вы на это скажете?

Йостен развернул бумагу, и, увидев статуэтку, совсем по-простецки присвистнул. 

— Ну и ну. Я на самом деле вижу это у себя на столе? 

Соло самодовольно кивнул. 

— И как ты намерен с ней поступить? – Старик дрожащими от возбуждения руками вертел статуэтку, рассматривая ее со всех сторон. – Хочешь найти покупателя? Тебе нужна предварительная оценка... Хотя о чем это я? Ты же наверняка в курсе, сколько она может стоить. Или, может… Нет, такое я не потянул бы, даже продай все, что имею. А ты смог удивить меня, мой мальчик, да. 

— Герр Фредди, — начал Соло, неловко кашлянув, — понимаете, мне очень нужна ваша помощь. Ни к кому, кроме вас, я обратиться не могу, а сам достаточно аккуратно сделать то, что необходимо, не сумею. 

Он достал из нагрудного кармана жилета капсулу с передатчиком и положил на стол рядом со смятой бумажной оберткой. 

— Вот это надо вложить в статуэтку. Причем таким образом, чтобы место, где будет сделано отверстие, нельзя было определить на глаз без тщательной профессиональной экспертизы. 

Йостен поднял на него потрясенный взгляд. Он продолжал держать Тигрицу в руках, ласкающими движениями неосознанно поглаживая ее поверхность.

— Ты совсем рехнулся, позволь тебя спросить? Извини за резкость, но я отказываюсь понимать тебя, Наполеон! Даже слушать не желаю! Как тебе такое в голову пришло? Использовать древнейшую бесценную вещь в качестве футляра для передатчика, словно это дешевая китайская поделка, купленная за пару грошей на шанхайской барахолке для туристов?!

Соло в ответ только болезненно поморщился. Он предвидел такую реакцию и понимал ее как никто другой. Но как бы ни было ужасно с его и Йостена точки зрения то, что он намеревался сделать, необходимости такого шага это не отменяло. Скорее наоборот. Он призвал все свои годами отточенные навыки по убеждению, чтобы попытаться донести до старого наставника свою мысль.

— Герр Фредди, я понимаю и даже отчасти разделяю ваше возмущение. Вы имеете на него полное право. Но сейчас это вопрос жизни и смерти. В буквальном смысле этих слов. Я бы никогда не решился на подобное, если бы речь не шла о жизни очень дорогого мне человека. И именно то, что Тигрица бесценна, делает ее идеальным инструментом для задуманного. Никому и в голову не должно придти, что кто-то окажется настолько безумным, что решит вмонтировать в нее передатчик. Я только на это и рассчитываю. И только вы можете мне помочь, больше никто. 

— Но, Наполеон, — теперь голос Йостена звучал почти беспомощно, — пойми же, мальчик мой, ты предлагаешь мне грубо надругаться над жемчужиной культурного наследия всего человечества! 

Соло внутренне горько ухмыльнулся, не выдав, однако ни единым самым мельчайшим мимическим движением своих эмоций. – Тому ли, через чьи руки бесчисленные предметы старины и искусства навсегда разошлись по частным коллекциям без какой-либо возможности в обозримом будущем быть предъявленными этому самому человечеству, говорить о мировом культурном наследии?..

-Это всего лишь вещь, герр Фредди, — устало произнес он, — Пусть и ценная, но вещь. И она могла сгинуть бесследно, не принеся никакой пользы ни человечеству в целом, ни кому-то в отдельности. Да вы сами до этого момента и не подозревали, что она вообще еще существует, а не исчезла навечно в суматохе военного времени. А я ее сохранил. Не пустил с молотка, не продал в частную коллекцию какому-нибудь богатею, хотя мог решить все свои проблемы разом, скрыться от всех и купить себе новое имя, и не горбатиться на ЦРУ столько лет. Я сохранил ее, как будто предвидел, что наступит момент, когда она действительно сыграет важную роль и проявит свою настоящую ценность. Ну же, Фредди, вы же верите в судьбу, так? Просто представьте, что именно в этом и заключается ее предназначение. От нее зависит судьба моего друга. И моя тоже. – Соло подбирал именно те слова, которые, как он знал доподлинно, могут задеть определенные струны в душе его старого учителя. В некоторых вопросах Йостен был принципиален, и действовать надо было тонко, чтобы тот захотел вложить в работу максимум души и умений. – Фредди, от вашего согласия и искусства зависят целых две жизни. Просто представьте, насколько высоки ставки, раз я решился пойти на такое. 

Йостен, наконец, вздохнул. 

— Хоть мне и претит твоя просьба, но я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Когда тебе все это нужно?

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Я не брал обратного билета, но задерживаться в Швейцарии мне нельзя. Кроме того, что каждые сутки промедления сейчас на вес золота, мне нельзя вызывать подозрений своей длительной отлучкой. А уезжать, оставив передатчик у вас, – для меня верная гибель. Можно назвать это полным провалом. – Соло виновато улыбнулся и развел руками. 

— Ну что ж. — Йостен переключился в режим профессионала. Он надел очки и теперь вертел Тигрицу прямо перед глазами, внимательно ее рассматривая. — Тогда остановишься у меня. Заодно и поможешь. Думаю, за пару дней я справлюсь. Но, — он снял очки и снова посмотрел на Соло, — допустим, я смогу сделать так, чтобы место распила не было заметно невооруженным взглядом, мы замаскируем его под одну из трещин. Но кого ты обманешь, если статуэтку проверят сканером? Я мало понимаю в этих ваших новомодных штучках, но и не настолько замшелый старик, чтобы не интересоваться техническими новинками. И наше преступление против мировой культуры окажется напрасным. 

Соло облегченно выдохнул. Старик согласился, и если кто и мог сделать все в лучшем виде, то только он. 

— Не волнуйтесь, герр Фредди, этот передатчик не определяется обычными сканерами. А те, которыми его можно засечь, имеются только у русских. А мне не требуется обманывать все мировые разведки — всего лишь одного подонка, который, я надеюсь, купится на это и без особо тщательной проверки. Да, кстати, я заплачу за работу, сколько скажете.

Йостен небрежным жестом отмахнулся от Соло: 

— Знаешь, мой мальчик, в моей жизни так мало интересного, что я, пожалуй, не буду брать с тебя деньги. Есть и другие способы расплатиться. 

Соло вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Возьму с тебя обещание, что, когда все закончится, ты вернешься и расскажешь мне всю историю полностью. Мне кажется, она того стоит. – Йостен блеснул фарфоровыми зубами в улыбке. – Идет?

— Согласен, Фредди, расскажу, — ответил Соло, понимая, что это обещание он вряд ли выполнит. 

*** 

Пробыв у Йостена двое суток, Соло вернулся в Лондон. Все это время они с Йостеном провели в мастерской, прерываясь лишь на короткий сон и быстрые перекусы. Когда работа была закончена, несмотря на то, что Йостен всю дорогу брюзжал о том, что это варварство, и что Соло на старости лет довел его до самого настоящего греха, тем не менее, сам он был доволен результатом. Это было заметно по тому, как блестели его глаза и какие самодовольные нотки звучали в его голосе, когда он протянул Соло статуэтку со словами:

— Смотри, мой мальчик, заметить, где делались надпилы, можно, только прибегнув к экспертизе. Видишь, как линии вписываются в узор трещин? Что ты будешь делать, когда меня не станет, а? 

Соло разглядывал Тигрицу и, даже зная в точности, – он все это время помогал Йостену в мастерской, — где конкретно они делали отверстие, не мог сходу его определить. Да, это была работа мастера, без всяких оговорок. Он выразил свое искреннее восхищение, заверив старика в том, что обязательно приедет потом к нему. Возможно, если все получится, даже не один. Попрощавшись с Йостеном, он отправился в аэропорт, чтобы вылететь самым ближайшим рейсом в Лондон. 

В Лондоне Соло уже не мог оставить статуэтку в банке, и теперь ему приходилось все время держать ее при себе. Это причиняло ему определенное неудобство, но размеры статуэтки позволяли носить ее во внутреннем кармане куртки, так что на радарах у Уэверли его перемещения отражались, как и прежде. 

Дома Соло еще раз перечитал все документы, относящиеся к Бартону, и на следующий же день направился к нему. Добиться второй аудиенции оказалось легче, чем первой. Бартон, казалось, ждал его. И, хотя он не выказывал никаких признаков прежнего радушия, все-таки вежливо предложил выпивку и дежурно поинтересовался делами.

— У меня все нормально, Дейл, чего и тебе желаю. – Соло привстал со своего кресла и положил на стол Бартону банковскую справку, а потом снова откинулся на кожаную спинку, — Вот. Деньги на счету. И недели не прошло. Твой ход.

Бартон вздохнул, и Соло отстраненно подумал, не рассчитывал ли он на то, что Соло от него отстанет. Но теперь, когда подтверждение денежного перевода лежало у него на столе, сделка считалась заключенной, и деваться теперь Бартону было некуда. Соло пристально смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда. Бартон, хотя и выдерживал этот взгляд, но чувствовал себя явно неуютно. Он еще раз тяжело вздохнул, погонял пальцами бумажку по столу, налил себе еще выпить, как будто тянул время. Наконец, он удостоил Соло ответом. 

— Я думаю, — осторожно начал он, — твой вопрос может быть решен положительно. 

Соло удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Он предполагал, что Бартон уже поговорил с кем надо и теперь просто пытается перестраховаться, набивая себе цену и делая вид, что все сложнее, чем на самом деле.

— Ну, так когда ты меня сведешь с этим человеком? Можешь сказать определенно? Я свою часть сделки выполнил, как видишь. И, кстати, готов обсудить еще и условия для бонуса. 

Бартон снова напрягся. 

— Что за бонус? 

— Расписка о сотрудничестве. Та самая, подписанная тобой, ты должен помнить.

— А копию себе оставишь? Не смеши меня, Наполеон. Это же твоя страховка в данном деле. Думаешь, я поверю, что ты готов ее лишиться? И за что ты намерен отдать расписку? Услугу ты уже оплатил. Что ты хочешь еще? 

— Ты дашь мне координаты того места, где базируется Орбан. – Соло смотрел на Бартона, не моргая, считывая малейшую его реакцию. От такой наглости Бартон едва не поперхнулся своим виски. 

— Ты в своем уме? Во-первых, с чего ты взял, что мне они известны? И, во-вторых, даже если бы я и знал – той расписки не хватит, чтобы расплатиться за такое. Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделают со мной его люди, если узнают, что я сливаю подобные сведения? 

— Видишь ли, Дейл, я ж не зря тебе при первой нашей встрече сказал, что очень тщательно изучил ваши с Орбаном деловые связи, — сказал Соло. — Я проанализировал все поставки, что ты сделал Орбану, и вот какое дело: одна из них выбивается из стандартной схемы. Количеством и типом оружия. Эта партия явно предназначена для ограниченного контингента, и для работы в довольно специфических условиях. Очень похоже на обновление арсенала его личной охраны. Так что не пытайся обращаться со мной как с идиотом. И вот еще: подумай сам, я все равно собираюсь попасть к нему, и ты мне уже в этом помогаешь, за деньги. Но мне надо снизить некоторые риски. И если для того, чтобы спасти свою шкуру мне потребуется заложить твою – поверь, ни секунды не буду колебаться. Я, так или иначе, узнаю, где он обосновался. Но если ты поможешь мне сейчас, твоя расписка будет ждать тебя в условленном месте, и, кроме десяти тысяч фунтов, у тебя будет еще и полное отпущение грехов. А если откажешься продолжить наше сотрудничество – мне придется действовать по-другому. И твои конкуренты с удовольствием разнесут по всем углам новость, что ты сотрудничаешь с ЦРУ и сливаешь за деньги чужие дела, не брезгуя ничем. Так как? Нужен тебе бонус, или продолжишь ломаться? 

Бартон покраснел, словно его сейчас хватит удар. 

— Я могу вернуть тебе твои гребаные деньги, и вышвырнуть тебя отсюда, предварительно попортив твое слащавое личико …

— Но ты этого не сделаешь, — хладнокровно закончил за него Соло. — Потому что знаешь, что я хорошо подготовился. И не кипятись, Дейл. Мы всего лишь обсуждаем сделку. Я предлагаю тебе хорошее вознаграждение вдобавок к тому, что ты уже получил. 

Бартон замолчал, как будто пытаясь справиться с подступившим гневом, но потом, наконец, взял себя в руки.

— Мне нужны гарантии, Соло. Что Орбан никогда и ни за что не узнает, что именно я дал тебе координаты. И что я в любом случае получу свою расписку. 

— Хорошо, Дейл. Ты полностью в своем праве. Но я не могу отдать тебе ее до того, как встреча с человеком Орбана состоится, ты должен и сам это понимать. Кто поручится, что ты не отменишь встречу, а меня не пристрелят на улице, если ты все получишь заранее? Никто. Поэтому предлагаю вариант, более основанный на доверии. Я положу расписку в банк и выпишу на тебя доверенность, которую, если я не выйду на связь в течение этих двух недель, отзовут. Ты получишь расписку спустя две недели после этой встречи. А координаты – ручаюсь, у Орбана повода задать такой вопрос вообще не возникнет. Да и учитывая мой стаж работы на контору, этим фактом можно будет запросто прикрыться. Так что я бы на твоем месте беспокоился о других проблемах. – Соло позволил себе мимолетную усмешку. Он уже знал, что нащупал у Бартона слабое место, и шел ва-банк, собираясь дожать его до конца. Он достал из кармана листок бумаги и помахал им в воздухе. – Вот информация о месте хранения твоей расписки. Ну, так как? Нужна тебе она или нет? Ведь если ты откажешься, я предложу ее кому-нибудь другому. 

— Я надеюсь, ты сдохнешь в мучениях, Соло, — выплюнул Бартон. Эти проклятия музыкой звучали в ушах Соло – он уже знал, что победа за ним. Бартон встал из-за стола, подошел к нему и выдернул листок из его пальцев. Потом отошел к дальнему углу. Соло с интересом смотрел, как он отодвигает картину, за которой предсказуемо оказалась дверца сейфа. Бартон, заслонив широкой спиной обзор, набрал комбинацию и достал оттуда пухлый блокнот. Перелистав его, обернулся.

— Возьми со стола бумагу и ручку и записывай. – На безмолвный вопрос Соло он пояснил: — Не хватало еще оставлять записку, написанную моим почерком. 

А потом начал диктовать. Соло все записал, но не удержался от реплики:

— Надеюсь, ты не ошибся ни в одной цифре, Бартон. 

— В отличие от тебя, мудак, я веду себя по чести, — огрызнулся Бартон. – И кстати, в четверг рекомендую посетить Национальную Галерею. Думаю, тебя должна заинтересовать известная картина этого, как его… Верне. Как раз про твоего тезку. 

— И какая из его цикла? «Наполеон на смертном одре» или «Наполеон поднимается из гроба»? 

-«Император Наполеон Первый», — хмуро процедил Бартон. 

– Ну, надо же, какая богатая фантазия. – Соло скептически прищурился, — И когда экспозиция предполагается быть наиболее захватывающей? 

— Во второй половине дня. – Бартон сверлил Соло свинцовым взглядом, — И, знаешь, на твоем месте, я бы не забывал про остров Святой Елены, раз уж ты так интересуешься островами.

— Ну что ж. — Соло узнал все, что ему надо, и задерживаться здесь больше не было ни смысла, ни желания. — Спасибо за помощь, Дейл. Надеюсь, мы больше не увидимся. И не провожай меня, я помню, где выход.

Под почти осязаемым тяжелым взглядом в спину он покинул гостиную. 

*** 

До назначенной встречи оставалось всего пять дней. Соло молился, чтобы Уэверли успел встретиться с ним до этого времени. Он не хотел сам выходить на связь, полностью полагаясь на Уэверли в вопросе конспирации, и не желая подвергать риску с таким трудом налаживаемый контакт. По его расчетам, шеф вот-вот должен был появиться у него на пороге, и Соло старался лишний раз не выходить из дома, чтобы не пропустить его прихода. Уэверли пришел на второй день. 

— Простите, раньше не получалось. За вами усилили наблюдение. Как съездили в Швейцарию? Судя по тому, что вы после успели наведаться к Бартону, и до сих пор живы, все в порядке? – осыпал его вопросами Уэверли. 

Вместо ответа Соло достал бумажку с координатами. Он уже выучил цифры наизусть, чтобы не оставлять при себе письменное свидетельство подготовки к переговорам. 

— Вот. Похоже, круг для поисков Орбана сужается. Если, конечно, Бартон не обманул меня. Но я думаю, что он не рискнул бы. Кстати, это координаты острова в Средиземном море, неподалеку от побережья Туниса. Сходится с вашей версией. Так что, похоже, мы ищем в правильном направлении. 

Уэверли недоверчиво развернул листок, а потом поднял на Соло взгляд, в котором можно было прочесть нечто вроде восхищения. Будь обстановка менее тяжкой, Соло был бы даже польщен.

— Впечатлен, Соло. Очень впечатлен, – прокомментировал Уэверли его успехи. — Я прямо-таки поражен вашей эффективностью. Все ЦРУ столько лет гоняется за Орбаном, и безрезультатно, но стоило этим заняться вам, как вот он, результат. И в такие сроки. Что значит правильная…

-Если вы сейчас скажете что-нибудь про мотивацию, — устало предостерег его Соло, — я вас ударю. Честное слово. 

Уэверли осекся, кашлянул. Потом сложил листок и спрятал в карман синего комбинезона. 

— Согласен, в данном случае это прозвучало бы неуместно. Так встреча назначена?

— Да. В четверг после обеда я должен буду появиться в Национальной Галерее, у портрета Наполеона Первого. — Соло не удержался от кривой усмешки. — Подозреваю, что ко мне подойдет какой-нибудь тип, предложит пообщаться, и, может так статься, что оттуда я уже домой не вернусь. Не обязательно все будет именно так, но надо быть к этому готовым. И, знаете, лучше будет, если вы снимете с меня наблюдение. Люди Орбана не должны засечь ничего подозрительного.

— Согласен. Встречаться нам с вами тоже больше нельзя. Вы переходите в автономный режим, а нам остается следить за вами через передатчик. Если координаты верные, нам здорово это облегчит задачу. Как только вас доставят на место, мы сразу же отправим группу захвата.

— Не сразу, Алекс. – Соло вздохнул, — Мы точно не знаем, где Орбан держит Илью. Дайте мне время все выяснить, три дня форы. Помните? Слишком резкие действия могут их спугнуть, а Орбан должен поверить, что я действую самостоятельно. Тогда у него не будет повода быстро избавиться от Ильи и от меня. Я думаю, он захочет немного продлить удовольствие, раз уж согласился на встречу. Если он поверит, что я один, и расслабится, вы сможете застать его врасплох. Трех суток, я думаю, должно хватить на то, чтобы он показал мне Илью — или наоборот, неважно. Я много думал о нем, изучил досье от корки до корки, и мне кажется, он не устоит перед искушением над нами поиздеваться. На этом и стоит сыграть.

Уэверли смотрел на него сочувственным взглядом. 

— Соло, я очень надеюсь, что все пройдет как надо, и что этот наш разговор не последний. Но все равно: хочу вам сказать, что вы с Курякиным – самые мои лучшие агенты. Были и есть. И я уверен, что все у нас с вами получится. Вы справитесь. Насчет форы я, пожалуй, согласен. Не уверен, правда, что трое суток — разумный срок, слишком велик риск. Но доверюсь вашему чутью. Удачи вам, Соло.


	17. Chapter 17

В следующий свой визит Орбан был молчалив и неестественно спокоен. Лицо его осунулось, под глазами залегли тени, словно он давно не спал. Илья, уловив в его поведении внутреннюю перемену, насторожился: это спокойствие могло быть затишьем перед бурей. Вспомнив о показательном уроке с интубацией, Илья усилием воли подавил шевельнувшийся в сердце страх и решил не допускать даже случайных провокаций, чтобы психопат в Орбане не вырвался наружу.

Орбан молчал, таская его по ванной, намыливая ему щеки, снимая щетину неизменно точными движениями бритвы. Все было как обычно, кроме того, что Орбан не комментировал свои действия и реакцию Ильи. А еще это был первый раз, когда Орбан не раздел его заранее, до того, как приступить к гигиеническим процедурам. Он стащил с Ильи футболку уже после бритья. Илья все еще был прислонен спиной к коленям Орбана, в то время как тот сидел на бортике душевой кабины. Орбан потянул край футболки вверх, медленно, будто нехотя. Костяшки его пальцев проехались по животу Ильи.

— Когда я был... довольно молод, — заговорил вдруг Орбан, — в университете, я работал волонтером в больницах. Ухаживал за тяжелобольными. Сколько лет прошло, а я до сих пор могу делать все это не хуже, чем тогда. Переодеть, помыть, сменить постель. Я тогда многому научился.

— Ну, слава богу, пригодилось, — горько сказал Илья.

Орбан, казалось, пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Стащив с Ильи футболку, он сел на пол у него за спиной. Затылок Ильи лежал теперь на его плече, ноги Орбана — по обе стороны от его ног. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядело расслабленными объятиями двух старых любовников. 

— Некоторые там, в больнице, были просто пустыми оболочками. Страдающее мясо, в котором не осталось ни единой искры разума. Я никому не говорил об этом, но даже тогда не понимал, зачем сохранять таким жизнь. Не гуманней ли было бы... 

Он замолчал и просунул руки под резинку штанов Ильи, медленно сдвигая их с бедер, снова заговорил:

— Тело ничего не стоит без разума, ты согласен, Илья? Без души, если хочешь, — назови это так, как тебе нравится. Это просто кусок мяса. 

Ладони его, влажные, горячие, двигались вниз по бедрам Ильи, дыхание касалось его щеки. Илью внезапно пробрал озноб.

— Ты же согласишься, что есть вещи похуже смерти? — Орбан окончательно стащил с него штаны, обхватил его руками, сомкнув пальцы в замок на уровне его сердца, и рывком встал, поднимая его, чтобы перетащить на поддон в душевой кабине. — Если бы мне пришлось выбирать между смертью и безумием... А что бы выбрал ты, Илья?

Закончив с остальными процедурами, Орбан перетащил его в комнату. Он уложил Илью лицом вниз и наклонился над ним, чтобы зафиксировать его запястья на изголовье.

— Я знаю, что теперь мне это не обязательно делать, — сказал он. Илья лопатками чувствовал жар, исходящий от его тела, как будто Орбан был нездоров. — Просто для нашего обоюдного удобства. Иначе ты можешь соскользнуть, понимаешь?

Он выпрямился и опустил нижнюю часть кровати. Поза, в которой оказался Илья, заставила его ощутить себя более беспомощным, чем под полной дозой релаксанта: распластанный животом на кровати, с ногами, почти касающимися пола, полностью доступный для всего, что Орбан собирается с ним сделать. Ему внезапно вспомнилось, что в такой же позе Орбан впервые увидел его живьем — распятого, беспомощного, слепого и бессловесного, перекинутого через стол и пристегнутого за руки к его ножкам. 

Он сжал зубы и закрыл глаза, заставляя себя дышать ровно и глубоко. 

Рука Орбана коснулась его ягодиц, легко, почти нежно, пальцы, холодные и липкие от смазки, скользнули между, замерли у входа.

Илья подавил желание сказать Орбану, чтоб тот не тянул уже, а приступал, наконец, к своим забавам. Ему действительно хотелось, чтобы все это началось и закончилось как можно быстрее. И Орбан, словно подслушав его мысли, протолкнул пальцы внутрь решительным движением, заставив Илью невольно дернуться. Вероятно, он решил, что можно не осторожничать, или, что более вероятно, просто не мог себя больше сдерживать, он почти сразу же добавил к двум пальцам еще один и, кажется, не спешил заменять их искусственным членом, как раньше. Процедура смазывания, обычно деловитая и бездушная, внезапно превратилась в имитацию секса — вторая рука Орбана легла на спину Ильи между лопаток, он провел ладонью вниз, к ягодицам, и снова вверх, обхватил шею Ильи, несильно сжал и снова гипнотически медленно повел руку вниз — вдоль позвоночника к крестцу. Пальцы его были холодными и ощутимо дрожали. Второй рукой он уже откровенно трахал Илью, и от его шумного учащенного дыхания и хлюпающих звуков смазки Илью начало подташнивать. Орбан прижимался ширинкой к внутренней стороне бедра Ильи, терся, задыхаясь, об него стояком сквозь плотную ткань, и Илья со смесью брезгливой жалости и абсолютно неуместного сейчас веселья подумал, что Марк Орбан, одиозный военный преступник, бизнесмен и семьянин, больше всего сейчас похож на пса, трахающего хозяйскую ногу.

Ладонь Орбана коснулась затылка Ильи, взъерошила волосы, неловко лаская, и Орбан, не переставая тереться пахом о его бедро, вдруг прекратил насиловать его пальцами другой руки. Тихий звук, который Илья услышал вслед за этим, был звуком расстегиваемой молнии на брюках. Илья мотнул головой в попытке сбросить с затылка руку Орбана. От понимания, что Орбан сейчас переступит последний барьер, Илью затошнило еще сильнее. Он сжал кулаки, слабо дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться, и не сдержался, застонал еле слышно от досады и бессилия.

Орбан замер. Ладонь его еще мгновение продолжала ласкать затылок и шею Ильи, а потом он отпрянул от него, отдернул руку, словно обжегшись, и почти бегом бросился в ванную.

Илья повернул голову, уткнулся лбом в простыню, зажмурившись до цветных кругов перед глазами. 

— Блядь, — сказал он тихо, прислушиваясь к шуму воды, — ебаный пидор.

Под ложечкой у него засосало от предчувствия последствий того, что только что произошло между ним и Орбаном. Были все шансы, что Орбана, уязвленного реакцией Ильи, снова сорвет. А это было бы очень, очень плохо, если подумать о том, какие еще советы по воспитанию может подкинуть Орбану его карманный доктор Менгеле.

Шум воды прекратился, и Илья повернул голову на звук шагов, раскрыл глаза.

Как бы там ни было, а давать Орбану понять, что он боится, Илья не собирался.

Орбан сел на край кровати, потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть захваты на запястьях Ильи. Дышал он почти спокойно. Волосы над его лбом были влажными, по виску ползла капля воды. Через плечо у Орбана висело полотенце.

Он вернул кровать в нормальное положение и, аккуратно обтерев задницу Ильи полотенцем, швырнул его на пол. Перевернул Илью на спину, приподнял изголовье, устроив Илью в полусидячее положение.

— Я долго над этим думал, — сказал он, глядя на Илью со странным спокойствием в глазах. — Я пытался понять, но так и не смог. Может, ты поможешь мне, а, Илья?

— Чем? — спросил Илья.

Орбан вздохнул и потянулся, чтобы отвести челку с его лба, и тело Ильи снова опередило его рассудок — он не успел сдержать себя и отдернулся. Орбан слабо улыбнулся.

— Вот об этом я и говорю. Почему, Илья? Я принял твою сущность, раз уж так сложилось, что мне пришлось с тобой... познакомиться так близко. У меня гибкий ум, я могу понять и принять многое. К тому же, ты не виноват. Природа иногда ошибается. Ты педераст не по своей вине, так уж сложилось, природа дала сбой. Но, Илья, зачем делать вид, что тебе все это омерзительно? Чтобы задеть мое самолюбие? Ты ради этого подавляешь свою натуру? Ну, подумай только, насколько было бы легче все это для нас обоих, если бы ты перестал передо мной притворяться, будто тебе противно, когда я... когда...

Он замолчал, выжидающе глядя на Илью.

— Я не уверен, что понимаю тебя, Марк, — медленно сказал Илья. Ему хотелось засмеяться, нездоровое веселье распирало его изнутри, и он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— О, нет, понимаешь. — Орбан покачал головой. — Давай не будем сейчас пытаться одурачить друг друга. Мне неприятно это говорить, но я вижу, что ты как будто считаешь себя лучше меня. Ты хоть понимаешь, как сильно заблуждаешься? Когда твой напарник трахал тебя в задницу, ты вряд ли гримасничал от отвращения. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты реагировал иначе. Почему тогда сейчас ты изображаешь поруганную невинность? О твоих педерастических наклонностях мне с самого начала нашего знакомства было известно, Илья, так, может, не стоит делать вид, что... Послушай, это же смешно. Бессмысленно отвергать свою природу, при этом еще и намеренно задевая меня. Зачем, Илья?..

У Ильи потемнело в глазах.

— Ты серьезно, Марк? — Он прикладывал немалые усилия, чтобы говорить спокойно, но в груди у него сдавило, и он не был уверен, что сможет долго сдерживаться. — Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я должен радостно принимать все, что мне засунут в зад, и плакать от восторга? Потому что я, как ты говоришь, педераст? Слушай, я много чего думаю о тебе, но ты никогда не давал мне повода считать тебя идиотом. Не разочаровывай меня.

Орбан покусывал нижнюю губу. Глаза его чуть заметно сузились.

— Хорошо, я признаю, что начало было не самым хорошим. Но сейчас все гораздо лучше, правда же? Мы уже обходимся почти без препарата. Могли бы и вовсе отказаться от него, но я бы предпочел подождать, пока доверие окрепнет. Но ты ведешь себя так, что я не уверен, окрепнет ли оно когда-нибудь настолько, чтобы...

— Ты ненормальный, — тихо сказал Илья. — Ты сам недавно говорил мне о мясе и разуме, Марк. И теперь ты пытаешься убедить — кого? меня? или себя? — что все дело только в мясе, в члене и заднице? Ты сам мне скажи, только ли в этом? Кому еще как не тебе об этом знать. — Он наблюдал за лицом Орбана, отслеживая признаки надвигающегося срыва, но тот был спокоен, и терпеливое внимание в его взгляде пугало, пожалуй, даже больше, чем явное безумие. Илья выдохнул. Что ж, откровенный разговор так откровенный разговор.

— Хоть раз, Марк, хотя бы один раз ты заметил хоть что-то, что выдало бы мое возбуждение? Что мне все это хоть немного, но нравится? Что подтвердило бы твою теорию о том, что я, как настоящий, по твоим словам, гомосексуалист, должен быть в восторге оттого, что мне присовывают в зад, и неважно, кто, чем и как? Ты же не дурак, правда? Ты же видишь все. Можешь отличить истинное положение вещей от своих фантазий. Или уже нет, Марк? Или ты уже слишком глубоко заблудился в них и потерял связь с реальностью?

Орбан моргнул. Лицо его на мгновение стало растерянным, мягким и беспомощным, как у обиженного мальчишки, но тут же самообладание вернулось к нему. 

Он встал, глядя на Илью, пожевал губами, словно хотел что-то сказать, потом отвел взгляд и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь с неестественной аккуратностью.

Через несколько мгновений погас свет.

Илья лежал, ожидая, что лампы зажгутся снова, что откроется дверь и снова войдет Орбан, что случится что-нибудь — но ничего не происходило. 

— Ладно, — сказал Илья. Голос его прозвучал глухо, как будто темнота поглощала звуки.

Он смотрел, моргая, в плотную, хоть режь, тьму перед собой, пытаясь справиться с неуклонно, как прилив, накрывающим его страхом, прогнать из головы роящиеся предположения о том, чего ему ожидать дальше, и ждал, пока релаксант окончательно перестанет действовать.

Добравшись до ванной, он напился холодной воды из-под крана, потом ощупью включил душ и тщательно смыл с бедер потеки смазки. Нашарив на полу, где их оставил Орбан, штаны и футболку, оделся, сел на пол, привалившись к стене, и закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша, контролируя вдохи и выдохи, заставляя страх уйти. 

Уснул он там же, на теплом полу, и проснулся от голодных спазмов в животе. Лампы по-прежнему не горели. Из-за отсутствия окон темнота была кромешной, и даже из-под двери не пробивался свет. Илья попил, прислушиваясь к звенящей тишине. Орбан поработал над звукоизоляцией на славу. Ни единого звука не просачивалось снаружи. 

— Ну, что ты еще задумал, псих ты этакий? — пробормотал Илья. — Ладно, посмотрим. Прямо не мужик, а мешок с подарками.

Илье не хотелось возвращаться в комнату и тем более ложиться на кровать. Он остался в ванной, сидя на полу, спиной прислонившись к стене. Страх ушел полностью, осталось гнетущее чувство неопределенности. И еще вернулась та самая холодная ярость, которая до сих пор помогла ему выжить и остаться в себе. 

Илью злила невозможность определить, как долго он находится в изоляции. Еду ему не приносили, и, судя по тому, что голодные спазмы прекратились, уступив место легкой слабости во всем теле, времени прошло уже порядочно. Когда живот снова начинало сводить, Илья хлебал воду из-под крана, и голод на время отступал, позволяя ему уснуть. В очередной раз, проснувшись на теплом полу от ощущения чьего-то присутствия, он поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, потянул воздух носом.

— Ты как пес, Угроза, — раздался голос Соло. Щелкнуло колесико зажигалки, и огонек выхватил из темноты знакомое лицо. Илья заморгал от рези в глазах, провел рукой по ресницам, стирая внезапно выступившие слезы. 

— Где тебя носило так долго? — спросил он сердито, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе.

Улыбка коснулась губ Соло. Огонек дрожал, заставляя тени метаться по его лицу.

— Да это тебя занесло черт знает куда, — ответил он. — Быстрее не вышло. Прости.

— Ладно, — сказал Илья. Глаза резало нестерпимо. Лицо Соло расплывалось и дрожало. — Ну... и что теперь?

Соло посерьезнел.

— А теперь мне снова надо уйти ненадолго. — Щелкнула крышка зажигалки, и огонек погас. — Прости. Я скоро вернусь, обещаю.

— Стой, — попросил Илья. — Стой. Соло. Стой.

Он проснулся — и вскочил, задыхаясь, размазывая слезы по лицу, и тут же зажглись лампы, заставив его вскрикнуть и зажмуриться от боли в отвыкших от света глазах, закрыть лицо ладонями. 

Сквозь бешеный стук собственного сердца он услышал шипение газа из распылителей под потолком — последний звук, прежде чем снова провалиться в темноту. 

Только теперь темнота была внутри.

Он пришел в себя уже на кровати, голым и обездвиженным. Руки и ноги его были зафиксированы, тело не слушалось, и дышать снова было трудно, будто на груди лежала каменная глыба. Судя по всему, Орбан снова решил вернуться к убойным дозам релаксанта. 

Сам Орбан сидел на краю кровати, рассеянно поглаживая его по предплечью. Взгляд его был печально-серьезным, как во время их последнего разговора «по душам».

— Прости, что снова пришлось сделать это с тобой, — сказал Орбан. — Но, понимаешь, кажется, я внезапно нашел решение. Как сделать все по-другому. Начать сначала, Илья. — Он помолчал. — Поначалу будет больно. Но это пройдет. Боль пройдет со временем, и после этого все между нами будет уже по-другому. По-новому.

Он поднялся, медленно провел ладонью по лицу Ильи, по шее и груди.

— Я понимаю, что отсутствие света... Но, слушай, ты ни разу за все эти дни не залез под душ. Мне пришлось постараться, чтоб привести тебя в порядок для того, что у нас запланировано. — Он лизнул кончик пальца и коснулся им щеки Ильи. Улыбнулся. — Немного порезал тебя, пока брил. Прости. Но ты успел обрасти, как медведь. А я хочу, чтобы ты выглядел наилучшим образом. У нас с тобой сегодня особенный день. 

Илья смотрел на него, чувствуя, как грудная клетка заполняется леденящим страхом. Он не пытался угадать, что его ждет, — это было бесполезно. Здравый смысл и Марк Орбан давно перестали быть друзьями.

— Никуда не уходи, — сказал Орбан, улыбнувшись своим словам, как удачной шутке, и, подойдя к двери, приоткрыл ее. — Доктор, прошу вас. Мы готовы.


	18. Chapter 18

Часть 18

Соло открыл глаза и понял, что находится в светлой комнате с высоким потолком. Свежий ветер из приоткрытого окна развевал кремового цвета занавески, пахло морским бризом. Соло приподнял голову, чтобы осмотреться. Он лежал полностью одетым на мягком диване; кто-то, правда, снял с него ботинки и аккуратно поставил рядом с диваном на уровне ног. С легким удивлением он отметил, что этот кто-то еще и заботливо распустил узел его галстука. На журнальном столике рядом с диваном стояли плетеная тарелка с тропическими фруктами, хрустальный графин с чем-то, по цвету похожим на апельсиновый сок, и два высоких стакана. Помимо мебели, выдержанной в пастельно-бежевых тонах, в комнате был стеллаж с книгами и трюмо с большим зеркалом. Голова закружилась, и Соло откинулся на мягкую подушку. Он уже понял, что достиг финальной точки своего путешествия. Он у Марка Орбана. 

Соло не спешил вставать, рационально используя свои силы и растягивая время вынужденного отдыха. Кто знает, когда закончится и чем обернется это кажущееся затишье. Закинув руки за голову, он перебирал события последних нескольких дней, приведшие его в это место. 

Его предположения о том, что он будет похищен так же нагло и грубо, как и Илья, во время назначенной в Национальной Галерее встречи, не подтвердились, совпав с его версией только в самых общих чертах. Он провел в зале, где находилась указанная Бартоном картина, около часа, когда к нему подошел молодой мужчина, одеждой и манерами напоминающий сотрудника юридической фирмы. Не устраивая шоу с завуалированными намеками, он сразу перешел к сути вопроса, обратившись к нему по имени.

— Мистер Соло, если вам все еще есть что сказать, предлагаю пройти в ближайшее место, где подают приличный кофе, и пообщаться, — предложил он, не протягивая, однако, руки для пожатия. 

И Соло просто последовал за ним.

В кафе, где они сели за маленький столик, скрытый перегородкой от основного зала, и заказали себе по чашке кофе, посредник, не представляясь, сразу предупредил его:

— Никаких имен во время разговора. Один раз допускаете оговорку, неважно, случайно или намеренно, я поднимаюсь и ухожу. Все, надеюсь, понятно?

Соло кивнул. Понятнее просто некуда. Но, по крайней мере, его не везут, обдолбанного, с мешком на голове в неизвестном направлении. То, что Орбан избрал более цивилизованный вариант для начала переговоров, позволяло предположить, что он не планирует убивать Соло сразу, и, возможно, еще намерен поиграть с ним. Это обнадеживало. 

— И как мне к вам обращаться? – спросил он. 

— Я же сказал, никаких имен. — Пресек его вопросы посредник. – Говорите, что вам надо, и постарайтесь сформулировать ваши предложения лаконично. 

Соло достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака две фотографии – он сделал их, когда находился в Швейцарии, у Йостена, — и положил на стол перед «юристом», как он мысленно окрестил посредника. 

— Вот. Вы знаете, что это такое?

Юрист с интересом просмотрел снимки и положил их обратно на стол. 

— Понятия не имею. Какая-то статуэтка, этнические мотивы. И вы рассчитываете заинтересовать моего нанимателя вот этим? – в голосе прозвучала едва заметная нотка презрения, но он все-таки добавил: – Впрочем, я не специалист. Поясните, пожалуйста. 

— Этой статуэтке несколько тысяч лет, серьезные коллекционеры называют ее Гуэнолльской Тигрицей, «младшей сестрой» другой известной статуэтки – Львицы Гуэнолла, древнейшей и ценнейшей, из известных на данный момент. И пусть ее название — «младшая» — не вводит вас в заблуждение, ее ценность примерно на том же уровне, но озвучить более точную стоимость пока невозможно – статуэтка исчезла во время Второй Мировой Войны, информация о ней осталась только в старых каталогах и научных трудах. Но, тем не менее, это она, и как человек, мало-мальски разбирающийся в подобных вещах, могу заверить: ценность ее будет только увеличиваться с годами. И я хочу предложить ее вашему, как вы его называете, нанимателю.

Соло испытал краткий импульс извращенного удовольствия, наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица юриста. Смесь недоверия и уважительного внимания медленно занимала место недавно царящего там презрительного безразличия. Посредник снова взял фотографии и начал их разглядывать более внимательно. Потом поднял голову, и, аккуратно подбирая слова, спросил:

— И что вы конкретно ожидаете от моего доверителя? Вы хотите продать ему этот предмет? С чего вы взяли, что он интересуется подобными вещами?

— Продать? Ну что вы. — Соло откинулся на спинку стула. — Я знаю, что коллекционирование предметов искусства — не его, так сказать, профиль. К тому же было бы несколько самонадеянным рассчитывать, что кто-то вот так возьмет да и выложит громадную сумму за статуэтку, появившуюся ниоткуда. Желай бы я ее продать, поверьте, я действовал бы по-другому. Выставил бы через подставных лиц на аукцион, или договорился о передаче в частные руки, неважно. Тигрица – это, — он поднял глаза, ища подходящую формулировку, — что-то вроде жеста доброй воли, декларация о серьезности моих намерений и залог моей надежности как возможного делового партнера. И, кстати, будьте уверены, Тигрица подлинна, выдержит любую экспертизу. А что до ответа на последний вопрос – разве ваш наниматель не интересуется всем, что представляет ценность? Вот эта вещь – как раз из таких. 

Теперь юрист выглядел озадаченным и явно заинтригованным. 

— Так чего именно вы хотите? 

— Я хочу встретиться с вашим доверителем и лично изложить ему свое предложение. Уж простите, но вы даже не представились. С чего бы мне рассказывать вам все подробности? 

— Ну, хорошо, — юрист, кажется, принял решение, но хотел уточнить детали. Соло отстраненно подумал, что, скорее всего, инструкции по поводу встречи были даны посреднику заранее, и тот, за исключением момента искреннего удивления по поводу Тигрицы, отыгрывал уже спланированный сценарий. — В таком случае, почему вы сейчас мне доверяете? Что мешает мне сделать так, что вы лишитесь своего бесценного артефакта и не получите того, на что рассчитываете? 

— Я, прежде всего, рассчитываю на то, что ваш доверитель — серьезный человек, и, уж поверьте, — Соло хмыкнул, — я очень давно в этом бизнесе и знаю, как подстраховаться. К тому же, такой поступок был бы не в его интересах. И если я предлагаю бесценный образец древнего искусства в качестве безвозмездного взноса только за возможность пообщаться с вашим нанимателем, то представьте, что я ему готов предложить в качестве основного предмета сделки. Надеюсь, я достаточно прямолинейно выразил, что рассчитываю на его здоровое любопытство и прагматизм. 

Юрист какое-то время помолчал, а потом поднял на Соло бесстрастный взгляд.

— Хорошо. Будьте здесь завтра в это же время, и вы получите все необходимые инструкции. Фотографии я забираю – покажу их тем, кто лучше меня разбирается в древностях и искусстве.

На следующий день Соло снова сидел в этом заведении, когда к нему подошел все тот же посредник-юрист. Он присел к Соло за столик и сообщил, что встреча согласована. Соло должен завтра вылететь в Милан и оставаться в аэропорту, где к нему подойдут и скажут, что делать дальше. 

Соло выполнил все данные ему инструкции, и, когда в зале ожидания к нему подошел человек в форме сотрудника миланского аэропорта и отвел на охраняемую площадку к маленькому частному самолету, он не удивился. Орбан не зря вкладывал такие деньги в развитие своего логистического концерна — специфика фирмы позволяла пустить корни в транспортные узлы по всему миру и, если вспомнить о том, как было организовано похищение Ильи, Орбан не собирался отказываться от этой схемы и дальше.

В самолете его сопровождало двое, не считая пилотов. Соло отметил, что к нему обращались с подчеркнутым уважением. Его даже не удосужились обыскать - портфель с Тигрицей оставался при нем, никто его не осматривал. То, что это не было беспечностью, Соло понял, не успел самолет набрать высоту. Как только на табло засветился сигнал о том, что можно отстегнуть ремни, один из его конвоиров вышел куда-то за шторку и вернулся с бокалом шампанского. 

— Выпейте это, пожалуйста. Нам приходится соблюдать некоторые предосторожности, поэтому мы надеемся на понимание, — сказал он не допускающим возражения тоном. 

Соло принял бокал и медленно осушил его. Последнее, что он помнил, — как все тело охватило приятное покалывание, поднимающееся к голове от кончиков ног, а спинка его кресла плавно откинулась назад, когда рука сопровождающего нажала на кнопку его подлокотника. 

Соло вздохнул и снова обвел комнату внимательным взглядом. Заметив свой портфель, лежащий в кресле в углу комнаты. он спустил ноги с дивана, обулся и подошел к креслу. В портфеле он нашел Тигрицу. Удивительно, но и сейчас ее не забрали. Впрочем, учитывая, где он сейчас находится, с ним в любой момент можно сделать все, что угодно, а потому пока можно было изображать видимость делового визита.

Словно за ним наблюдали через камеры и уже точно знали, что он не только проснулся, но и встал, дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел светловолосый крепкий мужчина средних лет в защитного цвета рубашке и брюках военного покроя. Соло узнал его: это был Марк Орбан собственной персоной. Орбан приветливо улыбнулся, уверенно подошел к креслу и сел, указав Соло жестом на диван. Соло, все еще держа портфель в руках, последовал его молчаливому указанию. 

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Соло, — поприветствовал его Орбан. – Можно мне называть вас по имени? Меня можете звать Марком. Заочно мы уже довольно давно знакомы, так что к черту формальности. – Он снова улыбнулся, оглядывая Соло оценивающим взглядом. 

— И вам добрый день, — Соло замялся, —... Марк. 

— Надеюсь, путешествие было приятным. Прошу извинить за вынужденные неудобства. — Орбан явно перехватывал в разговоре инициативу. — Голова не кружится? Если что, есть таблетки, спрашивайте, не стесняйтесь. Я бы хотел, чтобы вам было комфортно и ничего не отвлекало от нашей беседы. 

— Все отлично, Марк. — Соло усмехнулся. – Я тоже рад, что мы, наконец-то встретились. 

— Кстати, — Орбан налил себе сока и вопросительно посмотрел на Соло, тот кивнул и Орбан наполнил и второй стакан, передавая его Соло, — на борту вас проверили. Вы проявили благоразумие и обошлись без глупостей вроде вшитых в тело передатчиков. — Легкая усмешка снова тронула его губы. — Хотя этот ваш свежий шрам на животе... Откуда он? Доктор сказал, что швы накладывались дважды. Любопытно. 

— Ерунда, Марк. — Соло небрежно махнул рукой, отметая возможные подозрения. — Вырезали аппендицит незадолго до поездки на зимний курорт. Пытался прокатиться на лыжах, швы разошлись, пришлось штопать повторно. Право, не стоит беспокойства вашего доктора. Я уже в полном порядке. И, кстати, — Соло запустил руку в портфель и достал оттуда Тигрицу, — я приятно удивлен, что при прохождении границы и во время полета таможня или кто-нибудь другой не изъяли эту вещицу.

— Ну, знаете, если я правильно вас понимаю, вы для того сюда и добирались с таким трудом, чтобы вручить мне ее лично. Не хотелось лишать вас такого удовольствия. — Орбан явно наслаждался этим обменом двусмысленными репликами. — И вам удалось меня заинтриговать настолько, что я изменил своему правилу не приглашать к себе гостей. 

— Неужели? – не удержался Соло. — Но мне казалось, что в каждом правиле есть исключения. И вы тоже иногда их делаете. Для тех, кто вас… интригует, вы умеете быть даже очень гостеприимным. Я прав? 

Орбан рассмеялся, хлопнув руками по коленям. 

— Наполеон, вы именно такой, каким я вас и представлял. Простите, но никакой интриги я в вас не вижу. Так что будем считать, что я просто заинтересовался вашим предложением. И, кстати, можете пока убрать это самое предложение. – Орбан кивнул в сторону Тигрицы в руках у Соло. — О делах поговорим завтра. Сегодня у нас другая программа. Будьте моим гостем. Я надеюсь, время, проведенное здесь, вам будет приятно вспоминать после. А пока располагайтесь. Можете выйти погулять, возле дома есть сад, оттуда найдете удобный спуск к морю. Купаться не советую, берег уж очень скалистый, но насладиться пейзажем, морским воздухом и криками чаек очень рекомендую. Через два часа вас пригласят на обед, познакомитесь с моей семьей. Кстати, - он окинул Соло взглядом, - я не настаиваю, но если вы захотите переодеться к ужину, уверен, в гардеробной найдется что-нибудь вам по размеру и по вкусу. Не примите это как упрек вашему стилю, просто я подумал, что, возможно, вы будете чувствовать себя комфортней в чем-то менее официальном, чем помятый с дороги костюм.

Соло пожал плечами. Во время всего этого разговора он крутил в руках завернутую в бумагу статуэтку, и теперь снова убрал ее в портфель. 

— Хорошо, Марк. Спасибо за теплый прием. 

— Не стоит благодарности. — Орбан встал с кресла. — У нас на самом деле нечасто бывают гости. 

***

Когда Орбан оставил его, Соло освежился в примыкающей к его комнате ванной. Поколебавшись, все-таки заглянул в гардеробную — и присвистнул. Ассортименту мог бы позавидовать хороший магазин мужской одежды. Соло мысленно задал себе вопрос: покупал ли все это Орбан, готовясь к встрече с ним, или держал одежду на всякий случай для своих редких гостей. Соло выбрал свободные брюки цвета хаки и тонкий серый джемпер - ему претила идея пользоваться фальшивым гостеприимством и щедростью Орбана, но он подумал, что, в случае чего, ему будет удобней действовать в одежде, не стесняющей движений, чем в костюме. Переодевшись, он последовал совету Орбана и вышел из дома.

Никто его не останавливал, хотя он и заметил парочку крепко сбитых парней, с обманчивой расслабленностью прохаживающихся по двору. Соло прогулялся по апельсиновому саду, спустился к морю и пошел вдоль берега, вглядываясь в морскую гладь. Неподалеку от выхода к морю он увидел пристань, у которой покачивалось два больших морских катера, а отдалении – парусную яхту. Соло подошел к пристани, но там дорогу ему перегородил хмурый мужчина с перекинутым через плечо автоматом. Соло не стал вступать в разговоры, а развернулся и пошел обратно. На небольшом отдалении от острова он заметил группу островков, и внимательно приглядевшись, понял, что, по крайней мере, на одном из них, ближайшем, есть строения: солнце отражалось от плоских крыш, характерно бликуя. Соло понимал, что Орбан тянет время, и на основании информации о том, что его тщательно осмотрели в самолете, наверняка проверив сканером и тело и вещи, можно было сделать вывод, что его предположение верно – Орбан хочет выяснить, в одиночку ли действует Соло. Он вздохнул. Теперь оставалось рассчитывать лишь на удачу, и на то, что Уэверли с группой захвата явится точно вовремя – и опоздание, и преждевременное их появление было бы одинаково губительным. Соло призвал на помощь всю свою выдержку, чтобы правильно разыграть свою партию, при этом не сорваться, не спровоцировать Орбана на резкие действия и все-таки заставить его показать ему Илью — как он отчаянно надеялся, живого. 

Когда Соло вернулся, его уже поджидал слуга. Он вывел Соло из дома для гостей и проводил в большой трехэтажный особняк, который вполне можно было бы назвать дворцом, не будь он построен в классическом, почти строгом стиле. Соло шел, на всякий случай, запоминая дорогу, высматривая расположение постов охраны. Но, то ли оторванность усадьбы от большой земли играла свою роль, то ли Орбан предпочитал, чтобы не все бросались в глаза, но по ходу следования Соло не заметил почти ничего интересного. 

Обед был накрыт на просторной застекленной веранде, откуда открывался потрясающий вид на бухту. Соло не питал иллюзий насчет намерений Орбана – и то, что тот собирался представить его семье, яснее ясного указывало: даже малой вероятности, что его планируют выпустить отсюда живым, не было. И все равно, когда он увидел сидящих за накрытым столом жену и детей Орбана, сердце екнуло. Сам Орбан стоял у панорамного окна, заложив руки за спину и вглядываясь в морскую даль. Он обернулся к Соло и, нацепив на лицо радушную улыбку, сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу. 

— Познакомьтесь, Наполеон. Моя жена Анна. 

Моложавая стройная блондинка, чем-то неуловимо напоминающая Грейс Келли, грациозно кивнула Соло. Он ответил легким поклоном. 

— Мой сын Марк Орбан-младший. — В голосе Орбана, когда он произносил имя сына, звучала неподдельная гордость. Соло повернул голову в сторону светловолосого худощавого подростка, который встал и протянул ему руку. Соло пожал ее. 

– А это София. 

Рядом с Орбаном-младшим сидела девочка лет пяти-шести, тоже светленькая, она просто подняла круглое лицо и улыбнулась. 

– Ну вот, вся семья в сборе. А это, — Орбан повернулся к Соло, — мой деловой партнер. Можете обращаться к нему «мистер Соло». Присаживайтесь, Наполеон. Будьте как дома.

Во время обеда за ними ухаживали слуги в униформе. За спиной Соло тоже материализовался один из них, предлагая то одно, то другое блюдо.

— Съешьте же, наконец, что-нибудь, Наполеон, у нас здесь самые свежие морепродукты, — сказал Орбан. 

Соло вдруг осознал, что совершенно не чувствует вкуса еды. 

Орбан налил скотч себе и гостю, жена его, как заметил Соло, ограничилась водой. 

— За этот прекрасный день, — провозгласил Орбан тост. — Солнечный свет, море и свобода — вот те вещи, которые нужны нам, как воздух. Жаль, что многие не ценят их, пока есть возможность. Carpe diem! — Он отсалютовал в сторону Соло стаканом. 

— Мистер Соло, — вдруг обратилась к нему жена Орбана, — вы у нас надолго?

— Дорогая, — тут же вмешался в разговор Орбан, — зачем задавать такие бестактные вопросы нашему гостю? Сколько мистер Соло у нас пробудет, зависит от него самого. У нас с ним очень серьезное дело, которое надо закончить. Так что, я думаю, какое-то время он еще порадует нас своим обществом. 

— Папочка, а ты покажешь мистеру Соло лошадок? – подала голос девочка. — У нас такие красивые лошадки, и папочка катается на них лучше всех. Мистер Соло, вы любите лошадок? 

Соло молча потягивал свой скотч, не пытаясь вступить в беседу. Было похоже на то, что присутствующие здесь люди настолько самодостаточны, что даже появление нового человека в их замкнутом мирке не могло изменить сложившийся уклад, и его реплик всерьез никто и не ждет. Словно в подтверждение этих мыслей, Орбан снова ответил за него:

— Милая, между прочим, наш гость – американец, можно сказать, ковбой. — Он кинул в сторону Соло быстрый жесткий взгляд, что в сочетании с дружелюбной улыбкой на его лице выглядело довольно неприятно. — Конечно, он любит лошадок. Я уверен, он даже умеет объезжать их. Правда, Наполеон? Возможно, он даже поделится парой советов, а то есть у меня один проблемный жеребец, необузданный и дикий.

Соло почувствовал, что в лицо ему бросилась кровь, а пальцы на вилке сжалась так, что, того и гляди, погнут ее тонкую серебряную перемычку. Орбан бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Соло, досчитав в уме до десяти, улыбнулся девочке: 

— Твой папа слишком высокого обо мне мнения. Я не имею дел с животными, и уж тем более не умею их дрессировать, хотя лошади вызывают у меня восхищение своей силой и грацией. По мне, так эти создания лучше смотрятся на воле, а не под седлом. 

Орбан мимолетно усмехнулся и потянулся за графином, чтобы налить еще скотча. Во время всего этого обеда Соло чувствовал себя как натянутая струна, хотя и пытался сделать вид, что это не так. А еще он видел, что Орбан замечает его состояние и искренне наслаждается этим, зная, что он не осмелится достойно парировать его завуалированные подначки. Но когда после нескольких перемен блюд и десерта жена и дети, наконец, поднялись, и вежливо попрощавшись с ним, вышли, Соло почувствовал, как ни странно, сильное облегчение, оставшись за обеденным столом с Орбаном наедине. Тот, откинувшись на высокую спинку стула, расстегнул пуговицу на вороте рубашки и снова наполнил их стаканы. 

— Вот вы и познакомились с моей семьей. Правда, они чудесные? Особенно дети. Семья – это то, ради чего мы живем. А у вас есть семья, Наполеон? 

— Да, Марк. У меня есть семья. – Соло смотрел ему прямо в глаза. – И я с вами полностью согласен, в этом мире все ради семьи и делается. Тут у нас с вами много общего. 

— Странно, Наполеон, а я вот наводил о вас справки. Никакой семьи у вас нет. Где ваша жена, дети? Они у вас хоть были? Сколько вам лет? Уже сорок, сорок один? Выдаете желаемое за действительное? Или у вас другие представления о семье? – в голосе Орбана отчетливо звучала насмешка. 

— Да какие бы ни были, Марк, семьей мы называем дорогих нам людей, вы не согласны? И ради них готовы на все, так что в главных терминах мы сходимся, разве нет? – Соло постарался улыбнуться, как можно более открыто и искренне, хотя на душе у него было тяжелее обычного. 

— Ладно, Наполеон, не буду вас донимать праздной болтовней. В конце концов, каждому свое. У меня на сегодня еще кое-что запланировано, а потому оставлю вас на своего помощника, он организует вам экскурсию по острову. Вечером жду вас на ужин, а завтра поговорим о наших с вами делах. 

Орбан поднялся, показывая, что разговор окончен, и жестом предложил Соло следовать за ним.

— Я провожу вас до гостевого дома, там о вас позаботятся. До вечера, Наполеон. 

*** 

С точки зрения Соло, остаток дня прошел бесполезно. Слуга, приставленный к нему, больше похожий на охранника, посадил его в джип и прокатил по окрестностям острова. Он почти всю дорогу молчал, сдержанно комментируя достопримечательности. Соло понимал, для чего затеян весь этот цирк, и даже не пытался разговорить своего попутчика. 

Ужин прошел почти так же, как и обед. Жена молчала, дети тихо переговаривались между собой, а Орбан, изображая гостеприимного хозяина, разглагольствовал о преимуществах уединенной жизни и пагубном влиянии цивилизации на умы подрастающего поколения. Некоторые его пассажи, как про себя отметил Соло, больше подошли бы проповеднику протестантской церкви, нежели военному преступнику, наживающемуся на переворотах, продаже оружия и работорговле. Орбан же то ли не замечая хмурого взгляда Соло, то ли не считая нужным обращать на это внимания, продолжал пространно рассуждать о том, как сильно развращен мир, и насколько важно сохранять в душе нравственный стержень и чистоту помыслов. 

Когда Соло позволили уйти к себе, он вытянулся на диване, не раздеваясь. Спать ему не хотелось, хотя разумом он и понимал, что было бы лучше отдохнуть перед завтрашним днем. Лежа на диване и глядя в окно на яркие звезды, он мысленно обращался к Илье, будто тот мог его услышать. Соло надеялся, что даже если вдруг спастись им не удастся, у них будет хотя бы один шанс увидеться, и Илья будет знать, что его не бросили, что Соло за ним пришел. Пролежав так почти всю ночь, он задремал лишь на рассвете. 

Так же, как и в прошлый раз, к нему в комнату зашли ровно в тот момент, когда он уже умылся и был готов к выходу. Когда вошедший слуга сообщил, что мистер Орбан ждет его в кабинете, Соло взял с собой Тигрицу и пошел за ним. 

В кабинете Орбан, бодрый и свежий, усадил его в кресло и предложил кофе со свежей выпечкой.

— Давайте совместим переговоры с завтраком, чтобы не терять время. Не обращайте на меня внимания, Наполеон, я уже давно на ногах, встаю очень рано, говорят, это полезно для здоровья. Рассказывайте, ради чего вы так настойчиво искали встречи со мной. 

Соло освободил Тигрицу от бумажной упаковки и поставил ее на столик между кофейником и тарелкой с булочками. 

— Наверняка вам уже рассказали об этой вещице. Я хочу предложить вам сделку, Марк. 

— Сделку? – Орбан ухмыльнулся. — И с чего вы решили, что эта сделка мне интересна? Я не покупаю предметы старины и искусства, предпочитаю вкладывать свои средства в другие активы. 

— Я не пытаюсь продать вам ее, — продолжил Соло. – Я отдаю ее в знак серьезности своих намерений. И это еще не все, что я могу вам предложить. 

— Сколько живу на свете, впервые вижу человека, который предлагает бесценные артефакты, не требуя ничего взамен. Или вы все-таки что-то хотите получить? Может, перейдете к делу?

— Да, Марк, давайте перейдем уже, наконец, к делу, — Соло вздохнул, — Я здесь не ради купли-продажи, я надеюсь на обмен. 

— Обмен! Интересная формулировка. Уж не пытаетесь ли вы мне сказать, что у меня есть некое имущество, которое можно обменять на то, что принадлежит вам? — Орбан подался вперед, сцепив руки в замок на заброшенном ногу на ногу колене. – И это мое имущество настолько ценное, что вы только для начала переговоров готовы пожертвовать вещью баснословной стоимости? Интересно, интересно. 

— Речь не об имуществе. — Соло смотрел теперь Орбану прямо в глаза. Он прекрасно понимал, что все эти переговоры не более чем фикция, но сейчас приходилось играть по извращенным правилам Орбана. И он готов был делать все ради того, чтобы потянуть время до вмешательства Уэверли и успеть выяснить, где именно находится Илья. Чувство глухого отчаяния, не отпускающее его с момента похищения Ильи, здесь обострилось до крайней степени переносимости, тогда как Орбан, казалось, искренне развлекался их так называемыми переговорами. – Речь идет о моем друге. Его зовут Илья Курякин, вы знаете этого человека? 

Орбан закатил глаза, как будто что-то припоминая, потом снова посмотрел на Соло, с веселой безуминкой во взгляде: 

— Не понимаю, о чем вы. Вы сейчас пытаетесь намекнуть, что я насильно удерживаю у себя какого-то человека, и при этом собираетесь у меня его купить? Наполеон! Как вам не стыдно? Вы ведете себя, словно какой-то заурядный работорговец. За кого вы меня принимаете? И кем вообразили себя, позвольте спросить?

Соло сжал зубы, а потом продолжил, стараясь пропускать эти глумливые лицемерные реплики мимо ушей. 

— Я понимаю, что этой статуэтки недостаточно для сделки, хотя она стоит куда больше ста тысяч фунтов и расходов на доставку, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

Орбан пожал плечами и взял фигурку со столика, повертел ее в руках, а потом поднялся и поставил на каминную полку. Затем снова вернулся обратно и сел.

— А знаете, она миленькая, отличный сувенир, и прекрасно смотрится в моем кабинете. Так вы говорили о чем-то еще? Удивите меня. И, может, я смогу что-то вспомнить поконкретнее. Хотя не обещаю. 

— Караваджо, «Портрет куртизанки». Эту картину считают погибшей в пожаре весной сорок пятого года в Берлине. Мало кто знает, что ее удалось спасти и вывезти. Эта картина находится у меня. Она бесценна, и я готов передать ее вам. В обмен на Илью Курякина. Я знаю, что он у вас. Вы сами оставили достаточно намеков, чтобы можно было понять, кто стоял за его похищением. Я не знаю, зачем он вам понадобился, но очень надеюсь — то, что я вам предлагаю, устроит вас в качестве выкупа.

— Хм... — Орбан как будто задумался. — Вы все больше и больше меня интригуете, Наполеон. Похоже, я рано составил о вас мнение. Позвольте уточнить: так вы считаете, что этого вашего Илью Курякина можно оценить в денежном эквиваленте? Иными словами вы сами считаете его вещью? Хотя и весьма ценной, так? Надо же, а ведь у вас довольно гибкая мораль, мой друг. И еще один момент – обычно выкуп предлагают тому, кто его требует. Вы где-то слышали, что я требую выкуп за вашего друга? И с чего вы взяли, что мне вообще интересны эти ваши предметы искусства?

— Но вы ведь умеете считать деньги, Марк. — Разговор ходил по кругу, но Соло чувствовал, что Орбан пока не готов поставить на нем точку. Было похоже, что он просто играет с ним, как кот с мышью, наслаждаясь процессом и не желая упустить даже малой доли веселья. — Разве так уж важно, в какой именно форме я вам их предлагаю? 

— Дело не в этом, Наполеон. — Орбан снисходительно улыбнулся. — Знаете, а давайте перестанем уже оперировать такими пошлыми понятиями, как деньги. Денег у меня и так хватает, останется и детям, и, дай бог, внукам хватит. Давайте поговорим как один владелец ценностей с другим, ну или как коллекционер с коллекционером, если вам угодно. Проблема заключается в том, что у нас с вами очень разная система ценностей. У вас в почете бездушные побрякушки, и вы считаете деньги всемогущей силой, а я ценю совсем другие вещи. Те, что за деньги не купишь. А чтобы вы поняли меня лучше, я предлагаю со мной прогуляться. Это недалеко, Наполеон. Но я уверен, вам понравится то, что я хочу вам показать. Вам интересно? Допивайте свой кофе и пойдем. 

Соло был почти благодарен Орбану за то, что он так быстро закончил эту пытку с фальшивыми переговорами. Было ясно, что маски скоро будут сброшены, и его наверняка не ждет ничего хорошего - но его грела надежда на то, что он наконец-то увидит Илью, и утешала мысль, что Тигрица, начиненная спутниковым передатчиком, осталась на каминной полке в кабинете Орбана.

Орбан привел Соло на пристань. Они сели на один из пришвартованных там катеров, который направился к небольшому островку, из тех, что Соло увидел во время своей вчерашней прогулки. Орбан вел себя снисходительно-добродушно, но Соло замечал в нем признаки нервного возбуждения, которые становились тем отчетливее, чем ближе они подходили к острову. 

На берегу они пересели в небольшой джип, и Орбан, сев за руль, выехал на дорогу, которая через пару-тройку километров привела к небольшому зданию с плоской крышей, похожему на ангар. Орбан заглушил мотор, и они вышли из машины. У двери ангара стояли двое охранников, оба с автоматическим оружием – Соло машинально про себя отметил, что это была модель, упоминаемая в той самой поставке Бартона, а значит, его догадка оказалась тогда верной. Охранники при виде Орбана вытянулись по стойке смирно, чуть ли не отдавая ему честь. Орбан, не обращая на них никакого внимания, открыл дверь и жестом пропустил Соло вперед. 

— Пройдемте, мы уже почти на месте. 

Соло шел по длинному коридору, освещаемому люминесцентными лампами, машинально отмечая количество дверей и пытаясь выяснить, за какой из них могут держать Илью, а где — располагаться боевики Орбана. Все это до жути напомнило ему тот отчаянный рейд на электростанцию, когда он пробирался в логово Готье. Как будто прочитав его мысли, Орбан прокомментировал:

— Не заблуждайтесь насчет кажущегося отсутствия здесь людей, помещение отлично охраняется. Вы, насколько мне известно, экстраординарный вор, но даже вам не удалось бы сюда вломиться и что-нибудь украсть. Вы здесь только потому, что это совпадает с моим желанием, и советую не забывать об этом. 

Наконец, Орбан остановился возле одной из дверей и, набрав на коммутаторе комбинацию цифр, приказал в переговорное устройство впустить его. Замок в двери щелкнул, и Орбан потянул ее на себя, открывая, а потом первый начал спускаться по лестнице на подземный уровень. На нижнем этаже планировка повторилась, с той лишь разницей, что здесь Соло увидел возле одной из дальних дверей стоящие в коридоре два удобных кресла и столик. Орбан направился прямиком к этой двери. Достав из кармана ключ, он открыл дверь, снова пропуская Соло вперед себя.

— Прошу вас. 

Соло вошел в комнату, ярко освещенную лампами дневного света, и к тому, что открылось его взгляду, он оказался настолько не готов, что увиденное, как будто не сразу достигло его сознания. Он встал как вкопанный, пытаясь собраться воедино. До его слуха доносились какие-то звуки – щелчок закрываемой двери и тихий ритмичный шум, исходящий от странного ящика, стоящего на тумбочке возле кровати, больше напоминающей больничную каталку. На этой кровати был Илья, голый и явно без сознания. Он лежал на спине, голова запрокинута, руки безвольно вытянуты вдоль тела – Соло заметил на сгибе локтя дорожку следов от инъекций; из приоткрытого рта торчала трубка, от которой отходил пластиковый шланг, соединяющийся с тем самым странным ящиком у кровати. Ноги были широко и непристойно разведены, приподняты за колени и зафиксированы при помощи кожаных захватов, закрепленных на свисающей с потолка перекладине так, что постели касались только пятки. В довершении всего, Соло заметил, что в Илью засунут какой-то предмет, у него похолодело в душе, когда он понял, что это что-то вроде большого, судя по широкому основанию, искусственного члена. Сам Илья был неестественно бледен, и, что особенно испугало Соло, глаза его были приоткрыты, но из-под полуопущенных ресниц виднелись только белки. Если бы не слабо поднимающаяся и опускающаяся грудная клетка, можно было бы решить, что жизнь его покинула. Соло стоял в ступоре у порога, не проходя дальше. Из оцепенения его вывел насмешливый голос. 

— Что скажете, Наполеон? – Орбан мягко подтолкнул Соло в спину. — Что вы застыли, как соляной столп? От радости ноги отказали? Подойдите поближе, сможете рассмотреть его получше. Отсюда не все видно. Доктор, как там наш питомец? – обратился к кому-то Орбан, и Соло, наконец, заметил, что в комнате еще кто-то есть. Худой пожилой мужчина, чья кожа, казалось, так натянута на лицевые кости, что вот-вот порвется, привстал с кресла рядом с кроватью и ответил скрипучим голосом:

— Не жалуется. Он сегодня смирный. — Доктор хихикнул, и этот смешок словно выдернул Соло из ступора. 

-Господи, — прошептал он, а потом его сорвало. — Что вы с ним сделали, мрази?! Что с ним такое? – Соло стоял, сжав руки в кулаки, все еще не в силах сойти с места. 

— Не волнуйтесь вы так, Наполеон, — спокойным и все таким же насмешливым тоном произнес Орбан. Он вышел из-за спины Соло и подошел к Илье вплотную, положил руку ему на бедро и легонько погладил. — Он жив, здоров и даже в сознании. Все слышит и чувствует. Так что, будьте уверены, точно знает, что вы здесь. Доктор? — Орбан кивнул тощему мужчине и тот, взяв Илью за запястье, прокомментировал:

— Да, пульс так и скачет, встреча со старым другом его взволновала. – Он снова издал этот свой короткий смешок и отпустил руку Ильи. Рука безжизненно упала на кровать, Соло вздрогнул. 

— Ну, вот видите, все в порядке. 

— Зачем вы это делаете? — потрясенно выдохнул Соло. 

Орбан пожал плечами:

— Потому что «это» – моя собственность, с которой что хочу, то и делаю. Ты ведь помнишь наш утренний разговор? Про деньги и ценные вещи. Так что зря ты сюда пришел, Наполеон. Тебе следовало оставаться там, где ты был. У тебя ведь был шанс начать нормальную жизнь. Ради чего ты все это похерил? Ради вот этого? – Орбан похлопал Илью по бедру. – Я думал, ты умнее. Но раз ты все-таки здесь, можешь насладиться столь милым тебе зрелищем. Разве не за это ты был готов заплатить бешеные деньги? Так сильно скучал по раздвинутым ногам Курякина и члену в его заднице? Прости, но член сегодня там не твой. 

— Отпустите его немедленно и вытащите все, что вы в него напихали, суки, — хрипло сказал Соло. 

— Или что? – все с той же ухмылкой спросил Орбан. 

И Соло не выдержал. Одним прыжком он преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и, зажав шею Орбана в удушающем захвате, сдавил предплечьем его дыхательное горло. Глядя прямо на тощего доктора, он скомандовал:

— Я не понимаю, что вы с ним сделали, но ты точно знаешь, как все исправить. Немедленно сделай это, или я сломаю твоему хозяину-уебку шею. А потом займусь тобой. И будь что будет. 

— Не советую, — просипел Орбан, совершенно не теряя самообладания.— Доктор, объясните нашему вспыльчивому гостю, что будет, если он не одумается. Мне неудобно сейчас говорить. – Соло ощущал своей прижатой к его горлу рукой вибрацию, которая должно быть, означала попытку Орбана рассмеяться. 

Соло чувствовал, как его накрывают отчаяние и страх. Разум говорил, что ему не следовало терять самообладание, но все, что он здесь увидел и понял, настолько выбило его из колеи, что все благие намерения сохранять спокойствие, пошли прахом. 

— Вы знаете, — начал доктор, — что это такое? — он указал рукой на коробку. – Это аппарат искусственного дыхания. Ваш так называемый друг, — врач практически выплюнул это слово, вложив в него столько презрения и злобы, что у Соло по спине побежали мурашки, — это тупое неуправляемое животное, находится под мощной дозой мышечного релаксанта, и дышать самостоятельно сейчас не может. И у меня есть две инструкции насчет ваших действий. Если вы сейчас же не отпустите мистера Орбана и не подчинитесь его приказам, а поступите глупо и причините ему вред, я просто выдерну интубационную трубку из трахеи вашего приятеля, и он умрет от асфиксии. И даже если вы меня убьете, исправить все равно ничего не сумеете. Вы не врач, а смерть наступит быстро. Есть и другой вариант, помедленнее: если вы решите потянуть время и взять нас в заложники, я тоже спешить не буду, просто снижу подачу кислорода и замедлю амплитуду дыхания, так что клетки его мозга начнут отмирать от гипоксии. Вам знаком этот термин? Недостаток кислорода разрушит мозг необратимо, но я могу попытаться остановить процесс на стадии, когда он еще не станет полным идиотом. Думаю, если удастся снизить его интеллект до уровня пятилетнего ребенка, получится даже забавнее, хотя и это я гарантировать не могу – мозг штука непредсказуемая. Но в итоге все зависит от вас. Или вы отпускаете мистера Орбана прямо сейчас, или я перенастраиваю аппарат, и кто знает, успею ли вернуть вовремя все обратно, когда вы одумаетесь. – Доктор улыбнулся, и Соло окончательно осознал, кого он ему сразу неуловимо напомнил. Дядю Рудольфа, безумного нацистского палача. Какое-то сходство, однозначно дающее понять, что они с этим костлявым типом явно одного поля ягоды. Соло с нарастающим ужасом понимал, что тот выполнит свою угрозу, не задумываясь ни на секунду, и не сожалея ни капли. 

Доктор поднес руку к переключателям на аппарате и Соло, резко оттолкнув от себя Орбана, выкрикнул:

— Стойте! Не надо! 

— Ну вот, — Орбан, как ни в чем не бывало, поправил воротник на рубашке и обернулся к Соло. — Я же говорил, что вы примитивны и предсказуемы. 

Он подошел к столику возле кровати и, порывшись в докторском саквояже, достал оттуда пару наручников:

— Будьте добры, повернитесь и заведите руки за спину. 

Соло, помедлив, так и сделал, дав Орбану надеть на себя наручники. 

Орбан развернул его за плечи к себе лицом, а затем коротким сильным ударом в челюсть сбил его с ног. Потом повернулся к доктору,

— Доктор Людвиг, оставьте нас, пожалуйста, ненадолго. И позовите старшего смены, пусть возьмет еще кого-нибудь и подождет за дверью. Я позову. 

Доктор вышел торопливым шагом, захлопнув за собой дверь. 

— А сейчас можно и поговорить. Теперь ты понимаешь, как глупо ты выглядел со своим убогим планом, когда заявился ко мне? Ты решил, что вот так запросто придешь и получишь все, что ты хочешь? Ты даже тупее, чем я думал. 

Соло сплюнул кровью на пол.

— А ты психованный извращенец. Теперь понятно, почему вы с тем подонком дружили. Но ты даже его переплюнул, безумная мразь. Ты вытворяешь это с Ильей из-за Готье? Так знай – я убил Готье, не Илья, поэтому у тебя больше нет причин его мучить. У тебя теперь есть я. 

Орбан засмеялся. 

— Ты у меня теперь в любом случае есть. И за Адиля еще ответишь. А то, что я делаю с ним, – Орбан кивнул в сторону Ильи, — к нашим с тобой счетам не относится, всего лишь вопрос дрессировки и воспитания. И то, что я вынужден прибегать к таким методам, — тоже на твоей совести. Тебе достался отличный материал, но ты ухитрился испортить все, чего добился Адиль, и мне приходится теперь все исправлять. И, знаешь, очень хорошо, что ты сюда явился. Теперь, я думаю, дело пойдет быстрее. Основная проблема заключалась в том, что, будучи абсолютной и идеальной подстилкой, он почему-то никак не может выбросить тебя из головы. — Соло мог только беспомощно смотреть, как Орбан, подойдя к Илье ближе, взялся за основание искусственного члена и начал вытаскивать его, с силой втолкнул обратно, а потом повторил это снова и снова. — Признайся, как ты этого добился? – Орбан, продолжая говорить, уже грубо трахал Илью искусственным членом, с каждым сильным толчком заставляя его ноги дергаться в захватах, а тело скользить вверх и вниз по простыне. Самым страшным в этой сцене Соло казалось отсутствие у Ильи какой бы то ни было реакции, что придавало всему происходящему сюрреалистический оттенок кошмарного сна. — Впрочем, ты не скажешь. Да и не надо. Уже неважно. Смотри, Наполеон, не отворачивайся. Я говорил тебе про разную систему ценностей, так вот — для тебя он любовь всей жизни, а для меня – всего лишь кусок мяса для ебли. Поэтому я тебя и сильнее, понимаешь? 

— Прекрати! – крикнул Соло, пытаясь подняться. – Оставь его в покое! Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь. 

Орбан вдруг, последним сильным движением втолкнув член в Илью, резко развернулся к Соло. Склонившись над ним, обхватил цепкими пальцами, скользкими от смазки, за подбородок, задрал ему голову и, глядя прямо в глаза, отчетливо проговорил:

— От тебя мне ничего не нужно, Наполеон. Ни бесценных картин, ни утерянных предметов искусства, ничего, что я бы не мог получить сам, если бы захотел. Польза от тебя может быть только одна – помочь мне в окончательном решении одного вопроса, и после, я, возможно, даже позволю тебе относительно легко отделаться. Если будешь хорошо себя вести. А если ты так и не понял, в чем заключается смысл сегодняшнего сеанса, так я объясню. Это урок для вас обоих. Напоминание о том, что надо опасаться своих желаний, и особенно их исполнения. Вы оба, я думаю, получили именно то, чего так долго хотели. А о моих желаниях поговорим позже. Надеюсь, вы оба пойдете мне в этом навстречу, как я сегодня пошел навстречу вам. 

Орбан еще раз ударил его в лицо, а потом, подхватив за руку, вздернул, поднимая на ноги. Крепко держа за предплечье, он вывел его из комнаты в коридор, где его уже ждали двое парней в камуфляже. 

— Забирайте его. 

Последнее, что видел Соло перед тем, как его увели, это как Орбан жестом позвал Людвига обратно в камеру к Илье, и дверь закрылась за ними.


	19. Chapter 19

Вскоре после того, как зажглись лампы, обозначая условное утро, пришел Орбан. 

Когда раздался звук открывающейся и захлопывающейся двери, Илья как раз плескал в лицо холодной водой, пытаясь смыть остаточное ощущение тяжелого сна, который он видел этой ночью.

Илья выглянул из ванной и увидел Орбана, стоявшего возле кровати. Вид у него был, как у человека, который заглянул в гости без предупреждения, но уверен, что ему все равно будут рады.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он и кивнул на поднос, стоящий на тумбочке возле кровати. — Завтрак? Не слишком плотный, надо щадить твой желудок после того, как ты долго провел без еды. Но кофе хорош, и хлеб свежайший. Я, по правде, сначала думал составить тебе компанию, но уже позавтракал с семьей, извини.

Илья смотрел на него, прислонившись плечом к дверному проему. 

— Я не голоден, — сказал он, наконец.

Орбан вздохнул и пожал плечами.

— Дело твое. Не возражаешь, если я присяду?

— Будь как дома, — усмехнулся Илья.

Он был почти не удивлен тому, что не было ни усыпляющего газа, ни инъекций, ни наручников. Все это стало ненужным — у Орбана теперь появилось куда более действенное средство контроля над ним, он это понимал и, похоже, наслаждался этим.

Орбан расположился в кресле, привычно закинув ногу на ногу. 

— Видишь, я же говорил, что нашел способ изменить то, что происходит между нами? Я не обманул. Как тебе наша последняя встреча? Удалось мне сделать тебе сюрприз?

Он не отрывал взгляда от Ильи, явно пытаясь прочесть его чувства, но Илья еще со вчерашнего дня спрятал все, что могло сделать его слабее, так глубоко, что ничего, кроме отстраненного равнодушия, не пробивалось наружу. 

— Не особенно, — сказал Илья.

Брови Орбана дрогнули, губы растянулись в улыбке.

— Поразительно. Ты упрямо верил, что твой дружок придет за тобой, и он действительно пришел. Я знал, что ты слегка помешанный, Илья, но от него такого идиотизма не ожидал. — Он хмыкнул. — Даже не могу понять, потрясающе трогательно это или невообразимо глупо. Склоняюсь ко второму варианту.

Илья молчал.

Орбан вздохнул.

— И, тем не менее, он пришел за тобой. Какая жалость, что он так бездарно попался. Мог бы потратить свою настойчивость и целеустремленность на что-то более полезное, чем жалкую попытку вернуть себе свою любимую дырку. 

— Мог, — спокойно сказал Илья. — Но не стал.

— И поплатился за это. — Орбан покачал головой. — Но я ему благодарен. Знаешь, за что? Спроси меня.

— За что? — равнодушно спросил Илья.

— За то, что сейчас мы с тобой разговариваем вот так, свободно, без всего этого, — Орбан неопределенно взмахнул рукой, — и беседа — это только начало, Илья. Неплохое начало. 

Он встал.

— Если ты не собираешься завтракать, можем продолжить прямо сейчас. Что там у тебя в руках? Футболка? В ближайшее время она тебе не понадобится. Как и остальная одежда. Возвращайся в ванную, Илья. Я сейчас приду, только отдам пару распоряжений.

В дверях Орбан обернулся и снова впился взглядом в Илью, который так и стоял, привалившись плечом к стене, сжимая в кулаке футболку.

— Ты понимаешь, что вы с мистером Соло сейчас во взаимозависимом положении? Знаешь, как говорят, — "когда один порежется, у второго идет кровь". Так вот, — Орбан хохотнул, — в вашем с Соло случае это буквально. Если кто-то из вас будет чудить, накажут второго. Ты помнишь об этом? Не будешь пытаться сделать что-нибудь глупое? 

— Нет, — отозвался Илья. — Помню. Не буду.

— Отлично, — Орбан кивнул, открывая дверь. — Не скучай, я скоро вернусь.

Он вышел.

Илья несколько секунд стоял в том же положении, глядя на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, потом вернулся в ванную и сел на кушетку, прислонившись к стене, закрыл глаза.

Соло пришел, и теперь настала очередь Ильи сделать ход. Он знал, что Орбан не удержится от искушения устроить им еще одну встречу. Наверняка придумает что-нибудь, имеющее целью помучить их обоих и утвердиться в собственной власти над ситуацией. Над ними обоими. Он, похоже, был совершенно уверен, что обрел в лице Соло универсальный рычаг управления Ильей, и в этом он, надо признать, не ошибался. Но он не учел одного: Соло пришел, чтобы вытащить Илью отсюда. И, если ничто не смогло остановить его по дороге сюда, он вряд ли остановится теперь, в полушаге от цели. Илья просто должен ему немного помочь — и начать нужно с того, чтобы не позволить Орбану причинить им обоим вред. Нужно дать ему то, чего он хочет, усмирить его внутреннего психопата, усыпить его бдительность. 

И ждать момента, когда Соло будет готов действовать дальше.

Орбан вернулся через несколько минут. Выглядел он оживленным, даже возбужденным, глаза его горели, по губам блуждала рассеянная улыбка, которой он, кажется, сам не замечал.

Остановившись посреди ванной, он нетерпеливо дернул подбородком:

— Раздевайся. 

И, едва Илья успел взяться за резинку штанов, остановил его жестом:

— Стой. Давай-ка поменяемся местами.

Орбан сел на кушетку, заставив Илью встать в центре ванной комнаты лицом к нему. Когда Илья, сняв штаны, выпрямился, Орбан окинул его взглядом и одобрительно кивнул:

— Хорошо выглядишь.

— Твоими стараниями, — отозвался Илья.

Орбан, похоже, не заметил сарказма в его голосе. Он продолжал рассматривать Илью, и тот с внутренней усмешкой заметил, как багровеет его шея, и неровные пятна румянца появляются на скулах. В каких-то вещах Орбан был до комичного предсказуем.

Он велел Илье сесть на пол у своих ног, чтобы побрить его. Илье стоило немалых усилий сдержаться, чтоб не выхватить бритву из его руки и не полоснуть ею Орбана по шее. Но он помнил, что Орбан сказал ему, готовя инструменты к бритью – смысл предостережения сводился к тому, что даже если с ним, Орбаном, случится что-то фатальное в результате неповиновения Ильи, то подручным уже даны подробные инструкции о том, что делать с ним и с Соло после этого. Не последняя роль в этих указаниях отводилась доктору Людвигу и его извращенной фантазии. Илья понимал, что последствия могут быть неизмеримо страшнее для них обоих, если он не обуздает свое желание покончить со всем разом. 

Снимая бритвой полоски мыльной пены с лица и шеи замершего, как статуя, Ильи, Орбан вдруг заговорил:

— Кроме того, что мне нравится смотреть на твое лицо, когда оно гладко выбрито... Знаешь, зачем я это делаю? 

— Даже предположить не могу, — безразлично отозвался Илья. — И... зачем?

— Хорошо, что ты спросил, — сказал Орбан. Бритва скользила по лицу Ильи, аккуратно касаясь кожи. — Видишь ли, если людям приходится долго жить друг с другом, у них появляются маленькие повседневные ритуалы только для них двоих. И вот это, — он повертел бритвой перед глазами Ильи и снова вернулся к делу, — вот это, я думаю, неплохой ритуал. Символичен, кроме всего прочего. Показывает, насколько далеко мы продвинулись в вопросе взаимного доверия всего-то за жалкие сутки. Или даже меньше?

Закончив с бритьем, Орбан велел Илье забраться в душевую кабину. Подошел следом, на ходу подворачивая рукава рубашки.

— Ты и сам мог бы с этим справиться, — сказал он. – В прошлые разы ты и так все время прохлаждался, пока я делал за тебя всю работу. Но, понимаешь, я должен лично убедиться, что ты идеально чистый и внутри, и снаружи. Хочу, чтобы сегодня все было безупречно. Ты же мне поможешь? Ну конечно, я мог бы и не спрашивать.

Подчиняясь приказам Орбана, покорно принимая требуемые им позы, послушно подставляясь его рукам, Илья почти не слышал, что говорит Орбан. В любое другое время Илью все это выбило бы из колеи; теперь же слова достигали его ушей, но не сознания. Сейчас все, что делал с ним Орбан, все, что он говорил, приближало Илью к свободе. Соло был здесь. А значит, и свобода совсем рядом, нужно только до нее добраться. Но и спешить нельзя. 

Промывая его, в конце концов, Орбан не сдержался — протолкнул палец внутрь. И, словно пытаясь замаскировать свое волнение, хмыкнул:

— Удивительно, как нам удалось настолько сблизиться, Илья. Такой степени интимности у меня не было даже с женой за более чем двадцать лет брака.

— Неужели? — ровным голосом спросил Илья.

— У нас с тобой совершенно особые отношения. Ты согласен? — Орбан, наконец, словно нехотя, убрал руку от его задницы. 

Илья едва сдержал нервный смешок.

— Да, пожалуй.

По дыханию Орбана, по тому, как едва заметно подрагивал его голос, по его запаху Илья понимал, что Орбан уже давно не на шутку возбужден. Скрывать это у него получалось не очень хорошо: видимо, опасаясь, что возбуждение прольется через край, он не стал купать Илью собственноручно, ограничившись бритьем и клизмой. Сев на кушетку, он наблюдал, как Илья моется, и, когда тот выключил душ, бросил Илье полотенце, которое все это время лежало у него на коленях.

— Одеваться не нужно. Пойдем.

Орбан велел Илье лечь на кровать.

— Прости, — сказал он, фиксируя его руки захватами. — Я делаю это просто на всякий случай, и, если ты и дальше будешь вести себя так же хорошо, уверяю тебя, это ненадолго. И в будущем, вероятно, мы больше не будем к этому прибегать.

Выпрямившись, он окинул Илью оценивающим взглядом и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Чуть не забыл! Одна маленькая, но важная деталь.

Он запустил руку в карман и вытащил оттуда небольшой предмет.

— Нравится? — Он поднес к лицу Ильи перстень с монограммой — переплетенные М и О. — Ты уже носил его, но, вряд ли это помнишь. Кстати, было очень тебе к лицу. Ну-ка...

Надев кольцо Илье на безымянный палец правой руки, он удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Ну вот, теперь можно приступать к главному.

Он шагнул к двери, приоткрыл ее, негромко сказал что-то — и в комнату втолкнули Соло.

Илья непроизвольно дернулся, но тут же взял себя в руки, сжал зубы так, что заныли скулы.

Соло выглядел неважно — на лице его синели следы побоев, левый глаз почти полностью заплыл, у виска запеклась дорожка крови, — но он, по крайней мере, держался на своих двоих. Соло был стреножен — на щиколотках его Илья заметил браслеты, скрепленные между собой недлинной цепью, руки его были скованы наручниками, рот заткнут кляпом. Илья похолодел — на долю секунды ему показалось, что это то самое чудовищное приспособление, которое Орбан обычно заталкивал в глотку ему самому, но это, похоже, был самый обыкновенный кляп. 

Орбан сделал приглашающий жест в сторону кресла, и Соло, метнув на него дикий взгляд, сделал два неловких шага и сел.

Орбан перевел взгляд с Соло на Илью и слегка улыбнулся.

— Для начала, джентльмены, я хотел бы объяснить, чем чреваты необдуманные действия с вашей стороны. Наполеон, вам вчера уже объяснили, что мы можем сделать с нашим Ильей, если вы вздумаете выкинуть что-нибудь неожиданное. Илья тоже слышал, хоть по понятным причинам и не подал нам знака, так ведь, Илья? Я бы хотел уточнить: все то, что мы можем сделать с Ильей, в равной степени относится и к вам, Наполеон. Илья, ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

Илья заставил себя отвести взгляд от Соло и кивнуть.

— Я не слышу тебя.

— Да, — сказал он. Откашлялся и повторил громче: — Да, Марк, я слышу. Я понял.

— Хорошо. — Орбан подошел к кровати и, глядя Илье в глаза, освободил его руки. — Еще раз напомню, хоть и верю в ваше благоразумие: на случай, если вы все-таки попытаетесь... Помещение под наблюдением. Каждое ваше движение, которое можно будет истолковать как несущее угрозу, приведет к тому, что мои люди пустят в комнату усыпляющий газ. И если я просто проснусь через некоторое время с легкой головной болью, для вас обоих, уверяю, пробуждение будет очень неприятным. 

— Я понял, — тихо повторил Илья. Ему с трудом удавалось не смотреть на Соло, который сидел всего в паре шагов. Всего один взгляд, чтобы он понял... 

Илья сел на кровати, потирая запястья. Орбан потрепал его по плечу:

— Молодец. Пока что ты все делаешь правильно. Думаю, справишься и с остальным. — Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Соло. Губы его растянулись в усмешке, и он снова повернулся к Илье. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал все по-настоящему. 

— Я не совсем понимаю, Марк, — сказал Илья.

Орбан прищелкнул языком.

— Мы с тобой не сможем двигаться дальше, пока ты не избавишься от иллюзий, Илья. Заодно от них должен избавиться и мистер Соло. Такой вот, — он издал тихий смешок, — положительный побочный эффект. Я хочу трахнуть тебя, Илья. Сам, без приспособлений и заменителей, по старинке. Видимо, без этого шага не обойтись, если я хочу от тебя добиться искренности. И я хочу, чтобы в то время, когда мой член будет в тебе, ты, наконец, перестал делать вид, что тебе это противно, оскорбительно, против твоей воли, или что ты там еще пытался изображать. Я хочу, чтобы ты отдался мне, как должна отдаваться прирожденная дырка, которой ты и являешься, с энтузиазмом и жаром. Здесь, сейчас, на глазах у твоего бывшего ебаря. Чтобы он понял, что для тебя нет никакой разницы, кто именно тебя ебет, если этот кто-то берет тебя по праву сильного. Как я сейчас. Что простой угрозы твоему благополучию достаточно, чтобы ты подставил зад, подмахивал и просил еще. 

У Ильи потемнело в глазах. Он услышал, как звякнули наручники и Соло издал сдавленный звук через кляп, и он сжал зубы, заставляя себя медленно дышать через нос, пытаясь не взорваться. 

Рано. Еще рано.

— Думаю, Марк, — медленно произнес он, — у нас все получится. — Он подвинулся ближе к краю кровати, раздвинул колени и посмотрел в лицо Орбану. — Давай попробуем.

Орбан шагнул к нему, встал между его ног. Лицо его на мгновение приобрело беспомощное выражение, черты смягчились, он несколько раз растерянно моргнул, и Илья едва заметно кивнул, положил ладони ему на плечи. Орбан в судорожном объятии вцепился в его спину пальцами, подался вперед всем телом, неловко ткнулся губами в уголок его рта — и, глухо застонав, прижался лицом к его шее. 

Илья посмотрел поверх его плеча на Соло. Тот замер в кресле, неотрывно глядя на него в ответ. 

— Я знал, что ты придешь, — тихо сказал Илья по-русски, тщательно артикулируя каждое слово.

Орбан поднял голову, отстранился, заглядывая ему в лицо:

— Что?..

И тогда Илья ударил его головой в лицо — вложив в страшный короткий удар всю накопленную за проведенные здесь дни ярость, всю силу, что у него еще оставалась. Раздался хруст, и Орбан мешком осел на пол. 

Илья встряхнул головой и спрыгнул с кровати. Подхватив обмякшего Орбана под руки, подтащил к Соло, прислонил спиной к его коленям, и Соло понял без слов — перекинул руки через голову Орбана, пережимая его горло цепью наручников.

Илья вытащил кляп изо рта напарника и замер на мгновение. Потом, наклонившись, крепко прижался сомкнутыми губами к разбитому рту Соло, обхватил его затылок ладонью, коротко прижал его голову к своему плечу и выпрямился.

— Илья... — выдохнул Соло. На глазах у него выступили слезы, и он сморгнул их. — Чертов псих.

— Кто? Я? — спросил Илья, обшаривая карманы Орбана. — Черт. Ключа нет. Нет ключа. Сможешь открыть наручники, взломщик? Что надо? 

— Да, наверное. — Соло бросил быстрый взгляд на браслеты. — Скрепка. Гвоздь. Что угодно. Слушай, я понимаю, но камеры... Он говорил, что...

— Пиздит, — коротко выплюнул Илья по-русски и снова перешел на английский. — Это вранье. Он выключает камеры, когда приходит со мной развлекаться. Он же не пидор. — Илья коротко засмеялся. — Авторучка есть. Годится?

— Попробую.

— Пробуй, — Илья вставил в кулак Соло шариковую ручку. — Постарайся побыстрее. Я оденусь, и нам пора уходить. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь задержаться еще ненадолго. — У него снова вырвался нервный смешок. — С меня-то гостеприимства старины Марка хватило. Кстати, можешь его смело отпускать. Кажется, я крепко его вырубил.

Когда он вышел из ванной, уже в футболке и штанах, Соло стоял, растирая запястья. Орбан лежал на боку, его руки были скованы наручниками за спиной. Браслеты с ног Соло валялись рядом на полу. 

— Ты как? Не сильно тебя отделали? — спросил Илья.

Соло отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Сам-то как? 

— Терпимо. Были бы ботинки — было бы вообще прекрасно. — Илья присел рядом с Орбаном, перевернул его на спину и похлопал по щекам. — Да, хорошо я его приложил. У самого в голове звенит. Черт! Надо привести его в чувство. И выбираться уже отсюда.

Соло обвел комнату взглядом. Взял с тумбочки бумажный стакан с остывшим кофе, к которому так и не притронулся утром Илья, и выплеснул Орбану в лицо. Тот слабо повел головой. Веки его дрогнули, медленно приоткрылись, он застонал, закашлялся, приходя в себя. Илья вздернул его вверх, ставя на ноги:

— Доброе утро, Марк. Мы с Соло решили выйти прогуляться и захватить тебя с собой, раз уж у нас с тобой ничего тут не получилось. Поднимайся, дружок. 

Они вышли за дверь — Илья впереди, держа перед собой, как живой щит, хватающего ртом воздух Орбана, пережимая ему горло цепью от кандалов Соло. Коридор был пуст, только в кресле клевал носом Людвиг. Услышав звук открывающейся двери, он вскочил и остолбенел, увидев их, а потом неуклюже попятился. Прежде чем Илья успел сообразить, что происходит, Соло метнулся вперед, раздался тошнотворный хруст, и Людвиг повалился на пол с неестественно вывернутой шеей. Соло с брезгливым выражением на лице вытер ладони о штаны, сплюнул на пол рядом с трупом:

— Падаль.

Илья, решив ничего не говорить, указал подбородком вперед.

Они двинулись по коридору.

— Вы... вы же все равно... не сумеете уйти, — прохрипел Орбан. 

Илья натянул цепь туже:

— Язык у тебя, Марк, иногда грязный просто до невозможности, — сказал он, передразнивая Орбана. — Заткнись, сука. Говорить будешь, когда понадобится. 

В конце коридора, у выхода наружу, ждали двое охранников. 

— Не стрелять, — прохрипел Орбан. — Пропустите. Не трогайте. 

-Оружие, — Илья дернул за цепь, указывая на охранников. Орбан был вынужден приказать им отдать автоматы. Соло собрал их, повесив один на плечо, а второй взяв наизготовку в руки. Теперь они были вооружены. 

Они беспрепятственно вышли наружу, заставив Орбана закрыть за собой дверь на ключ. Илья застыл, щурясь от яркого света, ноздри его раздувались. Он жадно вдыхал свежий воздух. Пахло морем и нагретой весенним солнцем землей.

Никакой сраной лаванды.

— Эй. Угроза. Ты со мной?..

Соло тронул его за плечо, и Илья вздрогнул, приходя в себя.

— Прости. Да. Дальше куда?

Джип стоял в сотне метров поодаль, с ключами в замке — кому бы пришло в голову угонять здесь машину? 

Соло сел за руль, Илья — на заднее сиденье, затащив за собой Орбана. Оказавшись в машине, тот сразу весь обмяк, ссутулился, пытаясь утереть сочащуюся из носу кровь о свое плечо. Переносица его распухла, засохшая кровь покрывала коркой нижнюю часть лица и перед рубашки, и Илья со злым удовлетворением подумал, что наверняка сломал ублюдку нос.

У причала, кроме катера, болталось судно побольше. Илья узнал в нем пятнадцатиметровую двухвинтовую яхту с дизельным двигателем. Если бы топлива было достаточно, то на такой посудине они могли бы доплыть хоть до самой Англии. 

Они поднялись на борт, втащив Орбана за собой. В рубке Илья толкнул его на пол и, сняв цепь с его горла, защелкнул браслеты на его ногах. Орбан привалился к стенке, закрыл глаза. На глотке его отпечатался багровый след от цепи, кадык дергался, будто он никак не мог сглотнуть что-то, застрявшее в горле.

Соло опустился на пол недалеко от него, вытянул ноги, шумно выдохнул и потер лицо ладонями. Илья сосредоточенно изучал приборную панель.

— Ты умеешь управлять этой штукой, Угроза? — негромко спросил Соло.

Илья обернулся. Губы его дрогнули в улыбке.

— А ты умеешь вскрывать замки, Ковбой?

И, словно подтверждая его слова, взревели двигатели. 

— Прости, Марк, но с женой и детишками тебе попрощаться не удастся, — сказал Илья. — Ничего, у них останутся папины фотографии. Возможно, они даже никогда не узнают, что папа был пидором-психопатом. 

Орбан распахнул глаза и уставился на него. Губы его шевелились беззвучно. Он перевел глаза на Соло — и вдруг начал смеяться.

— Господи, Наполеон, ты просто конченый идиот, — выдавил он сквозь смех. — Действительно думаешь, что это того стоило? Добраться сюда, наплевав на все? Просрать жизнь, карьеру, прорву денег только ради того, чтобы иметь рядом дырку, готовую принять твой член в любой момент? — Он облизал губы, шмыгнул носом, глядя снизу вверх на Соло, который, пока он говорил, поднялся и теперь стоял над ним, рассматривая его со странно задумчивым выражением на лице. — Боюсь, ты чуточку опоздал. Поймешь, о чем я, когда впервые после вашей трогательной встречи попробуешь присунуть ему. Я, видишь ли, немного поэкспериментировал с его возможностями и растянул его так, что там теперь хоть мой джип паркуй. Ах, да, точно, зато его теперь можно выебать в рот. Я постарался привить ему вкус к члену в глотке. Не благода...

Он захлебнулся на полуслове — Соло ударил его ногой по лицу, и сразу же, без паузы, вогнал носок ботинка ему в печень.

— Наполеон, — крикнул Илья. — Соло! Хватит! Он этого и добивался. Соло!

Соло, не слыша его, не произнося ни слова, продолжал избивать Орбана — расчетливо, почти скупо, нанося удары по самым болезненным местам. Орбан корчился, хрипя, пытаясь избежать следующего удара. Лицо его, с широко раскрытыми глазами, с искаженным болью кровавым ртом, походило на страшную маску. 

Когда ботинок Соло врезался в его яйца, он вскрикнул, подтянул колени почти к самому лицу, сжавшись в окровавленный, воющий от боли комок. 

Соло остановился. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась. 

— Наполеон, — позвал Илья. — Хватит. 

Он обнял Соло за плечи, осторожно отодвигая в сторону, и присел над Орбаном, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Ты хотел, чтоб я тебе помог, Марк? — Он протянул руку к лицу Орбана, и тот дернулся, но Илья всего лишь бережно отвел слипшуюся от крови прядь волос с его лба — тем же движением, как Орбан делал это с ним. – Чтобы излечил тебя? Прости, я не доктор. Но, — он улыбнулся, погладил Орбана по щеке, пачкая ладонь кровью, — я все еще могу тебе помочь. Один способ есть. 

Он поднял Орбана, прижимая его голову к груди, как будто баюкал ребенка. 

— Один способ есть, — повторил он. Шея Орбана была теперь зажата у него в локтевом сгибе, и он сдавил ее, медленно, перекрывая Орбану воздух, вспоминая, как лежал, задыхаясь, голый и беспомощный, с кляпом в глотке и невидимой каменной глыбой на груди.

Орбан, кажется, слабо дергался, но он почти не заметил этого. 

Когда все было кончено, Илья столкнул тело Орбана с колен на пол, и поднялся, машинально вытирая окровавленные руки о футболку. Соло молча смотрел на него. 

Илья поднялся на палубу, и Соло последовал за ним, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова.

На приборной панели Илья чуть раньше нашел початую пачку сигарет и зажигалку, и теперь, вытащив пачку из кармана, вставил сигарету в рот, закурил, глубоко затянулся и медленно выпустил дым через ноздри. Повернулся к Соло и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как подступающие слезы начинают жечь глаза и все расплывается.

— Ты не представляешь, как я об этом мечтал, Ковбой. Все... все это время.

Сигарета в его пальцах крупно дрожала. Он снова сунул ее в рот, сделал еще одну долгую затяжку.

Соло вздохнул. Вытащил сигарету из его губ, глядя в его глаза своими, серьёзными и печальными, отвел с его лба встрепанную ветром отросшую челку и поцеловал его, вдыхая сигаретный дым из его рта, не отрываясь, пока Илья не обнял его обеими руками, сжимая так, что, кажется, у обоих захрустели рёбра.

— Ты не представляешь, — сказал Соло, — как я об этом мечтал. Все это время, Илья. Все это чертово время.

Они вытащили труп Орбана на палубу и свалили за борт, как тюк с барахлом. Когда они уже собирались возвращаться в рубку, Соло словил Илью за запястье.

— Подожди.

Илья поднял на него удивленный взгляд. 

Соло снял с его руки кольцо с монограммой Орбана, повертел в пальцах, рассматривая, и презрительно хмыкнул.

— Дешевка. — Размахнувшись, он швырнул кольцо в море и обнял Илью за плечи. — Вот теперь пойдем.

Как выяснилось, топливные баки были заполнены под завязку, также на судне нашелся запас воды и продуктов. Соло продиктовал Илье координаты убежища Орбана, попросив их сверить с показаниями приборов. Потом, помолчав немного, сказал:

— Сходятся, надо же. Кстати, как раз примерно в то время, когда мы сбежали, должен объявиться Уэверли. Или его ребята, или ЦРУ, или кто-то другой, — не знаю уж, кто именно, но вот-вот должна была прийти подмога. Не было времени сказать тебе раньше, прости.

Илья смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись, ожидая продолжения. Соло медленно вздохнул, словно собирался с духом.

— Ты хочешь вернуться?

— В каком смысле? — непонимающе спросил Илья.

— В Англию. К дяде. На работу. Ты хочешь этого?

— А разве есть выбор? — невесело усмехнулся Илья.

— Есть, — сказал Соло. — Выбор есть всегда. А если это и не так, я на всякий случай позаботился о том, чтобы у нас он был. Если, конечно, ты все-таки не хочешь вернуться.

— Не хочу, — без паузы ответил Илья.

— Сейчас — нет, — мягко сказал Соло. — Но, может, когда-нибудь... Просто, Илья... Если мы сделаем то, что я предложу тебе, пути назад уже не будет. 

Илья покачал головой.

— Плевать. Рассказывай. Я тебе верю, Наполеон.

— Тогда, — сказал Соло, — мы плывем на Сицилию.


	20. Chapter 20

До Сицилии они дошли уже на следующие сутки. В рубке Илья нашел карты, а Соло рассказал, через какой сектор береговой линии им надо пересечь границу. Оставался риск перехвата их лодки военными, но, к счастью, все обошлось. Пока Илья прокладывал курс, Соло обшарил кубрик, нашел там одежду, но обуви, к сожалению, не было. Илья, не говоря ни слова, переоделся в безразмерный свитер грубой вязки и плотные штаны, а свою заляпанную кровью Орбана одежду завязал в узел и вышвырнул за борт. 

Они мало разговаривали, как будто опасались спугнуть их хрупкую удачу. Соло, наблюдая за Ильей, сейчас сосредоточившемся на управлении лодкой и изучении карт, ловил себя на тревожных мыслях о том, что пережитое настолько изменило его друга, что пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем он снова вернется в норму. Внешне, впрочем, ничем, кроме неразговорчивости и скупости движений, это пока не проявлялось. Кроме одежды Соло притащил в рубку найденные продукты – американскую ветчину в консервах, галеты и бутылку коньяка. 

— Смотри, Угроза, — сказал он, повертев бутылку перед глазами. — У этой сволочи губа была не дура. Будешь? Не знаю, как ты, а мне надо выпить. 

Илья усмехнулся, принимая из рук Соло стакан со спиртным и банку с воткнутой в нее вилкой. Залпом осушил стакан. 

Они с Соло набросились на еду, как два голодных волка. Илья сразу же жадно проглотил полбанки ветчины, потом, как будто опомнившись, отставил ее на стол, помотал головой. Протянул Соло пустой стакан: 

— Лучше налей еще. 

Целая бутылка коньяка, которую они опустошили меньше, чем за час, не вызвала никакого опьянения, словно свойства алкоголя были нейтрализованы тем диким напряжением, в котором, как только сейчас понял Соло, они оба так долго находились. Бледное осунувшееся лицо Ильи приобрело немного более здоровый вид, кожа порозовела, глаза заблестели. 

— Тебя морили голодом? – осторожно поинтересовался Соло. 

— Нет, — отозвался Илья. — Только последние несколько дней.

Он замолчал, словно пресекая дальнейшие расспросы. Соло вздохнул, подумав, что в свое время Илья сам ему все расскажет, если сочтет нужным. 

\- Доберемся до места — приготовлю что-нибудь более подходящее для выхода из голодовки, — пообещал он.— Ты вообще как сейчас?

— Нормально, — ответил Илья. И улыбнулся ему той самой незнакомой улыбкой, которая появилась у него в последнее время. Эта улыбка тревожила Соло, но пока не мог определить, чем именно. 

Илья не расспрашивал Соло о подробностях его плана, всецело на него положившись. Но с интересом слушал его короткие пояснения. 

— Главное, чтобы мы попались патрулю из этого сектора, — сказал Соло, ткнув пальцем в район Аспры. — Если те, с кем я договорился, все сделали, как обещали, проблем не будет. Сколько нам, по-твоему, еще идти туда?

— Часа три, — ответил Илья, сверившись с показаниями приборов. – Не промахнемся. 

Когда на горизонте появился, приближаясь к ним, катер береговой охраны, Илья потянулся за автоматом. Соло положил руку ему на плечо:

— Не надо, Илья. Все будет в порядке. Лучше не надо.

— На меня больше никто не наденет наручников, Соло. Больше никто и никогда. – Илья сообщил это будничным тоном, словно описывал свершившийся факт. 

— Доверься мне. Убери пока это. Когда они пришвартуются, оставайся в рубке, разговаривать буду я. – Соло ободряюще сжал его предплечье. – И никаких наручников. Я не допущу. 

Илья, словно опомнившись, кивнул и отложил автомат в сторону. Соло забрал его и, отнес вместе со своим в кубрик. Рейдовый катер уже подошел совсем близко, по мегафону раздался приказ заглушить двигатели и перебросить сходни для принятия патруля на борт.

Соло вышел на палубу. К ним на борт перепрыгнули трое. Соло отметил, что все они вооружены, и на рейдовом катере осталось еще двое: один в рубке, а второй – на палубе, автомат в его руках был направлен на Соло. 

Он поднял руки, оказавшись в кольце патрульных. 

— Доброго дня, сеньор, — обратился к нему один из них, упитанный мужчина лет пятидесяти. – Предъявите документы и сообщите цель прибытия.

Соло нервно сглотнул и, молясь про себя, чтобы все обошлось, сказал:

— Мы рыбачили, нас унесло в море, приборы отказали. Мне нужен старший наряда, и я все объясню ему лично. – Он внимательно следил за выражением лица упитанного офицера. Тот сощурился, ничего не отвечая, и Соло продолжил: — За нас в Аспре есть кому поручиться. Пожалуйста, дайте мне поговорить с начальником.

Офицер усмехнулся, наконец, и коротко махнул рукой. Окружившие Соло патрульные опустили оружие. 

— Можешь все сказать мне. 

Соло нерешительно оглянулся, опасаясь называть имена в присутствии подчиненных офицера, но тот ободряюще кивнул.

— Я слушаю. Или давай сюда документы, или говори, если есть что сказать. 

— Антонио Грасси. Мы его гости. Он ждет нас, – наконец, промолвил Соло, отчаянно надеясь, что сказанное предназначено тому, кому надо. Не дождавшись реакции офицера, Соло предъявил последний козырь. Антонио сказал, что могут проверить, насколько он знает его семью, а потому имя его матушки должно послужить чем-то вроде пароля, если береговая охрана не сразу проявит понимание. – И сеньора Даниэла тоже будет недовольна, если мы опоздаем к ужину. 

Толстый офицер помолчал еще какое-то время, оценивающе разглядывая Соло. Потом безо всякого перехода вдруг рассмеялся и фамильярно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Так что ж ты сразу не сказал, приятель? Гость Антонио Грасси и сеньоры Даниэлы – наш гость. Осталась последняя формальность. Сколько вас на борту? 

Соло облегченно перевел дыхание.

— Двое. Вас должны были предупредить, что я буду не один. Мой друг сейчас в рубке. 

Офицер кивнул одному из подчиненных, и тот быстро взбежал наверх. Соло замер, мысленно надеясь, что Илья не наделает глупостей. Но патрульный быстро вернулся и доложил:

— Еще один. Высокий, светловолосый, на виске шрам, сходится с описанием. 

Начальник одобрительно кивнул и обратился к Соло:

— Надеюсь, вы будете не против, если мои люди осмотрят лодку, во избежание, так сказать, эксцессов. Если на борту есть оружие, наркотики, говорите сразу. Мне надо знать заранее, каким образом принимать эту посудину.

— В кубрике в рундуке два автомата, людей здесь, кроме нас, нет, это точно, а насчет остального – честно говоря, я не в курсе. У нас не было времени проверить всю начинку этой лодки. Наших вещей тут нет. Все, что найдете – ваше. 

Начальник патруля достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытащил одну себе и предложил сигареты Соло. Тот отрицательно помотал головой. Начальник закурил, выпустив дым. Потом, помолчав, сказал.

— Вот как мы поступим. Сейчас я вернусь на свой катер, в качестве лоцмана оставлю вам Луиджи, пойдете за нами. Эту лодку будут искать? 

Соло неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Возможно. Ей лучше бы исчезнуть. 

Ответ, казалось, полностью устроил толстого офицера. 

— Отлично. В общем, следуйте за нами, а там я о вас позабочусь. 

Он подал Соло руку, и тот пожал ее. От души у него пока отлегло. 

*** 

Как и обещал офицер, – выяснилось, что он является начальником местного отделения береговой охраны, – лодку отогнали в укрытую бухточку, а Соло и Илью посадили в машину и отвезли в стоящий на отшибе домик. Там их оставили под охраной двух сотрудников. Сам начальник отделения уехал с остальными патрульными. Вернулся он довольно быстро, не прошло и пары часов. С ним был Антонио Грасси. Зайдя в комнату, он быстрым внимательным взглядом окинул всю обстановку, повернулся к начальнику и коротко кивнул. 

— Все в порядке, Марко, я их забираю. Спасибо, что приняли хорошо. С меня причитается. 

— Забудь, Антонио. Эти твои парни сказали, что лодка им больше не нужна. Мы над ней так поработаем, что на родной верфи не узнают. И мы в расчете. А посудина отличная, нам не помешает. 

Грасси в ответ только хмыкнул.

— Ну и отлично. Значит, в расчете. 

Они пожали друг другу руки, и Грасси кивнул Соло, который выжидающе наблюдал за всей этой сценой, приглашая идти вслед за ним. 

Когда они сели в машину, – Антонио за руль, Соло и Илья сзади, — маска суровой сдержанности спала с лица Антонио, и он широко улыбнулся, протянув по очереди руку Соло и Илье. Илья осторожно ответил на рукопожатие.

— Рад тебя видеть, Наполеон. Значит, у тебя все-таки получилось, что задумывал? Познакомь меня с твоим другом. Это о нем ты мне говорил? 

— Да, о нем. Его зовут Илья. А это Антонио, — представил их друг другу Соло. – Мы очень давно друг друга знаем. Благодаря ему мы здесь в безопасности. 

— Мама вне себя от радости, – сказал Антонио, обращаясь к Соло. — Когда за мной заехал Марко и рассказал о вас, она пригрозила, чтобы один я не возвращался. Уже готовит ужин. Слава Мадонне, у тебя все получилось. Парни нормально с вами обращались? Они ребята надежные, так что не волнуйтесь. 

Соло хмыкнул. Еще бы, целое продажное отделение береговой охраны. Естественно, они скорее умрут, чем будут трепать языками о том, что по просьбе местного мафиози впустили на территорию страны контрабандное судно с оружием и сомнительными личностями на борту. 

— Спасибо, я у тебя в вечном долгу. 

— Брось, Наполеон. Это было нетрудно. Кстати, на прошлой неделе пришло письмо от Серджио. Он передает тебе привет. Илья, — Антонио повернул голову, — а ты знаешь, какой замечательный человек твой друг? Сердце у него золотое, пусть ему и хочется, чтобы все считали его бездушным типом. 

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Илья. Он глядел в окно на проплывающий мимо пейзаж, на то появляющуюся, то скрывающуюся за деревьями полоску берега и поросшие мхом скалы. Соло сидел, чувствуя плечом, прижатым к напряженному плечу Ильи, как того бьет мелкая дрожь, хотя внешне он выглядел абсолютно спокойным. Соло осторожно нащупал его руку и сплел пальцы с его холодными пальцами. Илья, крепко сжав их, выдохнул, словно пытаясь успокоиться. 

Как и предвидел Соло, семейство Грасси их встретило еще радушнее, чем в прошлый раз, словно они догадывались, что он только что избежал большой опасности. Соло тронуло, как близко к сердцу они принимают его проблемы. Он представил всем Илью и расцеловал Даниэлу. 

— Мальчики, проходите. На этот раз, Наполеон, ты так быстро не сбежишь. Вы как – сначала за стол, потом мыться, или наоборот? 

Соло повернулся к Илье, посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, потом ответил: 

— У вас есть во что переодеться моему другу? И, главное, обувь. Нам пришлось уносить ноги в такой спешке, что… - он кивнул на босые ноги Ильи. 

— Все найдем, конечно. И тебе тоже. Илья, пойдем, я покажу, где ванная, дам чистую одежду. — Даниэла взяла Илью за руку. Соло отметил, что Илья позволил старой женщине вести его за собой. 

Когда Даниэла вернулась, Соло, наконец, смог поговорить с ней и с Антонио наедине. Он без подробностей рассказал им, что случилось с Ильей, и изложил свою дальнейшую просьбу.

— Моего друга больше двух месяцев держал в плену один психопат, — сказал он. — Илья еще не пришел в себя, времени прошло слишком мало, так что не обращайте внимания, если он вдруг будет вести себя странно. 

Даниэла покачала головой.

— Твой друг не слишком хорошо выглядит, не помешало бы показать его врачу. Утром я приведу нашего семейного доктора. Кстати, при Илье можно обсуждать твои дела?

— У меня от него нет секретов, — заверил ее Соло, — Он, конечно, не все обо мне знает, но я полностью ему доверяю. И ручаюсь за него как за себя самого. Нам понадобится ваша помощь. Для начала, место, где можно залечь на дно. 

— Говори, что надо, — сказал Антонио. – Ты же знаешь, что мог бы не спрашивать. 

Когда Соло закончил объяснять, что ему нужно, Антонио задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— С укрытием никаких проблем не будет. Отвезу вас в наше старое убежище – там еще мой дед отлеживался, скрываясь от карабинеров. Там все по-простому, зато земля и виноградники принадлежат нам. Местные туда нипочем не сунутся, а если вдруг кому-то из чужаков придет в голову явиться без приглашения, они сильно об этом пожалеют – очень уж опасные тропинки в тех предгорьях, не один любопытный сломал себе шею. — Антонио коротко усмехнулся. — Дам все необходимое, включая оружие, чисто на всякий случай. А что касается картины… Ты же знаешь, Наполеон, я ни черта в таких вещах не смыслю. Даже не знаю, с какой стороны к этому подойти. 

— Не волнуйся, я все организую сам. Напишу кому следует, найду посредника, а комиссионные в тридцать процентов, думаю, с лихвой окупят все ваши затраты и риск. Эта картина стоит миллионы, поверь. По рукам?

— Да, по рукам. 

Илья зашел в гостиную, приглаживая мокрые волосы. Он переоделся и выглядел, на взгляд Соло, уже куда лучше. 

— Теперь, пожалуй, и мне пора освежиться. – Взяв чистую одежду, приготовленную ему Даниэлей, он ободряюще улыбнулся Илье. – Я мигом. 

Когда он вышел, все уже сидели за столом. Даниэла, с которой Соло перед ужином перебросился парой слов, поставила перед Ильей чашку с куриным бульоном. Илья явно обрадовался, увидев Соло, хотя он отсутствовал не больше четверти часа. Соло сел рядом с ним и с аппетитом принялся за еду. Хотя еда была неприхотливой, а в стаканы налито простое домашнее вино, Соло казалось, что ничего вкуснее он не ел в жизни. Илья, наконец, осилив свой бульон и кусок хлеба, начал клевать носом, чуть ли не засыпая за столом. Даниэла, заметив это, переглянулась с Соло.

— Наполеон, не хочешь проводить Илью в спальню? Мне кажется, ему пора отдохнуть. 

Соло благодарно кивнул ей, и, потормошив Илью за предплечье, от чего тот вскинулся и посмотрел на Соло сонными глазами, прошептал:

— Угроза, пойдем спать. 

Как только за ними закрылась дверь спальни, Илья, казалось, полностью растерял все свои силы, обмяк, чуть ли не падая на Соло, словно его не держали ноги. Соло подвел его к застеленной кровати, откинул одеяло, и Илья буквально рухнул на постель. Соло накрыл его и легко, почти невинно, поцеловал в губы. 

— Спокойной ночи. – Он выпрямился и собрался уходить, но Илья поймал его за руку. 

— Куда ты? – сонно пробормотал он. – Соло, останься. Ты ведь не пропадешь больше?

У Соло сдавило грудь, он присел на край кровати и, не выпуская руки Ильи, начал гладить его по голове.

— Спи, я буду рядом. Я потом еще схожу к Даниэле и Антонио, и сразу вернусь. Обещаю, я больше никуда не денусь.

Он сидел, пока дыхание Ильи не выровнялось и не стало глубоким, а потом осторожно поднялся и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Когда они с семейством Грасси вдоволь наговорились, опустошив не одну бутылку вина, Соло, наконец, собрался идти спать. Он попросил Даниэлу постелить ему на полу в спальне Ильи, объяснив ей, что так будет лучше. 

Соло улегся на постеленный на пол матрас и, закинув руки за голову, слушал тихое дыхание Ильи. Впервые за долгое время ему было спокойно. 

Утренний визит врача для Ильи оказался полной неожиданностью, но Соло в итоге убедил его, что это необходимо. 

— Угроза, не возмущайся, но мы на неопределенное время отправляемся отсиживаться в местную глушь, и нам надо точно знать, в каком ты состоянии. Мы не знаем, сколько времени придется там пробыть, пока не уладятся все вопросы. 

Соло уже успел о многом рассказать ему. Илья, слушая о пропавшем во время войны Караваджо и о том, что случилось с Тигрицей, выказал удивление всего один раз. 

— Ты на самом деле додумался воткнуть передатчик в бесценную статуэтку? Даже для тебя это слишком, Соло. Или нет? 

— Понимаешь, расчет был на то, что этот скот не устоит перед желанием утащить ценный трофей к себе в логово. Он же охоч до ценностей, ну ты в курсе. — Соло усмехнулся. — А план Уэверли с жучком в теле не сработал на тебе и провалил бы меня, как пить дать. Да и ладно. Я думаю, группа захвата уже передала ее спецам. Так что отреставрируют, и она еще покрасуется в каком-нибудь музее. 

Соло намеренно утаил основной смысл сделанного – он тогда думал, что, даже если Орбан решит убить его сразу, еще на пути к нему, то наверняка заберет статуэтку себе. И у Ильи все равно, пусть и призрачный, но появится шанс на спасение. Еще он рассказал, что именно его связывает с семейством Грасси, и заверил Илью, что если уж эти люди взяли их под свою защиту, то вряд ли их смогут найти. О сицилийский закон omerta обломала зубы не одна спецслужба. 

 

Пришедший к Грасси старый доктор обслуживал семейство уже многие годы, как до него – его отец, а еще раньше — дед. Соло вызвался поприсутствовать при осмотре, но Илья отказался. И Соло не стал настаивать. Он вышел во двор и, присев на скамейку у стены дома, сложил на груди руки и закрыл глаза, обдумывая дальнейшие шаги. Он решил продать Караваджо через Йостена и мысленно составлял старику послание, стараясь учесть все детали. 

Когда Соло вернулся в дом, врач уже собрался уходить. Соло вызвался проводить его. Оставшись с ним наедине, он спросил про Илью. 

— Ну что, молодой человек. Вашему другу я все объяснил. Все, что потребуется для инъекций, я передам через Антонио, надеюсь, вы умеете ставить уколы. А в целом все более менее нормально, могло быть и хуже, поверьте. 

— Зачем инъекции? Можете мне сказать все начистоту, – попросил Соло. 

— Не стану скрывать, — начал врач, — существует опасность паралича сердца. Судя по тому, что рассказал мне ваш друг, его довольно длительное время регулярно обкалывали миорелаксантами. Подобные препараты не безвредны и при редком использовании, что уж говорить о постоянной практике. Вот я и прописал лекарство для поддержки сердечной мышцы. Правда, энтузиазма у вашего друга по поводу лечения я не заметил, видимо, придется вам проследить за этим. Ну, а в остальном, как я сказал, все почти в порядке. Свежий воздух, хорошая еда и покой быстро приведут его в норму. И вот еще что, — врач сделал паузу, — у вашего друга сейчас основная проблема не с физическим состоянием, а с психикой. Я наблюдал такое у вернувшихся с войны, особенно если они побывали в плену. Так вот, нужно время, чтобы эта война закончилась у него в голове, придется проявить терпение и выдержку. Я не уверен, что он до конца осознает, где находится и что происходит. Такое ощущение, что он немного путается в реальности. 

— Спасибо, доктор. — Соло горько усмехнулся. – Вы очень точно все подметили. Но мы справимся, нам не привыкать. 

— Ну, тогда всего хорошего, — попрощался с ним врач, — К вечеру все у вас будет. 

Когда Соло зашел к Илье в комнату, тот лежал на постели, положив под щеку ладонь. На звук открывшейся двери он вскинулся, улыбнувшись. 

— Соло, ты. Долго тебя не было. 

Соло сел рядом. Илья подвинулся ближе и положил голову ему на колени, закрыв глаза. Соло задумчиво взъерошил волосы на его макушке. 

— Отдыхай, Илья, — пробормотал Соло, поглаживая его по плечу. 

В убежище они поехали через день, поздним вечером. Соло составил для Антонио подробные инструкции, заставив заучить наизусть послание для Йостена. Вдобавок он отдал Антонио свою печатку, чтобы тот мог чем-то вещественным подтвердить его слова. А чтобы у старика не возникло сомнений в том, что кольцо было взято у Соло по его согласию, рассказал пару безобидных фактов из их с Йостеном прошлого, о которых могли знать только они двое. 

Антонио загрузил джип припасами, куда входила теплая одежда, медикаменты, еда и пара охотничьих ружей с патронами. Через несколько часов езды по глухим заброшенным дорогам они, наконец, добрались до больших виноградников, обнесенных оградой из колючей проволоки. Миновав деревянные ворота, они поехали дальше. В темноте за окном почти ничего не было видно, только свет фар выхватывал бесконечные ряды виноградных лоз. Дорога шла вверх, а потом джип и вовсе свернул с наезженной колеи и долго петлял по каменистым насыпям, пока, наконец, не остановился возле старой хижины. Антонио заглушил мотор и вышел. В салон ворвался прохладный воздух предгорий. 

— Приехали. 

Соло, разминая затекшие ноги, огляделся. Если бы не свет фар, двумя яркими лучами прорезавший ночной воздух, темнота была бы абсолютно непроглядной. Когда глаза немного привыкли, они втроем быстро перетащили вещи в хижину и сложили посреди большой комнаты, одновременно являвшейся и кухней и спальней. Антонио зажег керосиновую лампу и подвесил на крюк в низком потолке. 

— Не «Хилтон», конечно, но место надежное. Отсыпайтесь, отдыхайте, ни одна живая душа, кроме меня и моих людей сюда и носа не сунет. Раз в неделю буду заезжать, ну или пришлю племянника, когда не смогу. Если появятся новости — приеду пораньше. От дома вверх идет тропинка – можно на склонах поохотиться на кроликов, а если повезет — то и кабана или косулю подстрелить.

Еще он показал, где в доме искать посуду и постель, где сложены дрова для очага и с какой стороны дома находится колодец. Потом, попрощавшись, сел в джип и поехал обратно.

Пока Соло разбирал вещи, Илья настрогал лучины и затопил маленькую, сложенную из обожженных кирпичей печку. Огонь быстро разгорелся, бросая неровно пляшущие тени по стенам. 

— Ну что, Угроза, — сказал, наконец, Соло, — кто сегодня спит у стенки?

Кроватью здесь служил дощатый топчан в углу, покрытый выделанными козьими шкурами. Соло разложил на нем найденные в большом деревянном сундуке одеяла, в качестве подушек служили набитые соломой мешки. Илья, неподвижно сидевший у печки и зачарованно смотревший на пламя, очнулся, встал и подошел к Соло. Замер перед ним, глядя ему в глаза с нечитаемым выражением, а потом медленно прикоснулся к его щеке, провел кончиками пальцев вниз по скуле до подбородка, скользнул по шее и остановил раскрытую ладонь на его груди. Соло чувствовал, как глухо стучит его сердце под ладонью Ильи и ему казалось, что этот стук становится все громче, так, что его можно услышать. Илья медленно отвел руку. 

— Наполеон, неужели все закончилось? Мы правда здесь? 

— Здесь, Илья. Все закончилось. Я обещаю тебе, что утром ты проснешься, и мы все еще будем здесь. Оба. Пойдем спать. – Соло казалось, что в глазах защипало, наверное, от дыма. 

Илья улыбнулся и послушно забрался на топчан. Он наблюдал сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, как Соло подкидывает в печку дрова и гасит керосиновую лампу. Когда Соло, наконец, залез под одеяло, Илья придвинулся ближе и, притянув к себе его руку, уткнулся носом в его ладонь — и вдруг негромко засмеялся

— Вспомнил, как ты сказал, что я как пес, — с легкой улыбкой прошептал Илья. — Там… на острове. Помнишь? 

— На острове? — переспросил Соло, чувствуя, как в душе у него холодеет. – Не помню. 

Илья вздохнул. 

-Ну, не говорил, значит, не говорил. Мне показалось. Наверное. 

Соло, хотя и верил Антонио, что здесь они в полной безопасности, по выработанной годами привычке спал чутко, просыпаясь от каждого шороха. Илья же всю ночь не выпускал его руку из своей, и, когда бы он ни просыпался, чувствовал пальцы Ильи на своем запястье. Под самое утро Соло, наконец, крепко заснул. Проснулся, когда солнце светило сквозь маленькое окно хижины, а Илья уже встал. Он разбирал вещи, сваленные вчера ночью в кучу на полу. 

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Соло. – Видишь, я не соврал тебе. 

— Это хорошо, — отозвался Илья. И снова вернулся к своему занятию. 

Соло поднялся, растопил печку и, найдя маленькую медную кастрюлю, сварил крепкий кофе. Достал сыр и еще вчера испеченный Даниэлой хлеб и, порезав большими ломтями, сложил в глиняную миску и поставил на стол. 

— Ну вот, почти малые голландцы, — пошутил он, — натюрморт в сельском интерьере. Давай завтракать. Потом придумаем, чем заняться. Нам теперь некуда торопиться, даже странно, правда?

После того, как они поели, Илья принес из колодца воды и, вымыв посуду, аккуратно составил ее на полку. Соло, допивая кофе, смотрел на него, отмечая, как Илья погружен в себя – он двигался как по инерции, словно мысленно находился где-то очень далеко. 

— Илья, — позвал он. Тот оглянулся, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. — Чем бы ты хотел сейчас заняться? Есть идеи? – Соло казалось, что если он оставит его в покое, Илья может уйти в себя, и возможно, надолго. Он отдавал себе отчет, что, возможно, тревожится зря и в чем-то перестраховывается, но что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас для Ильи лучше, чтобы его тормошили, не давая погружаться в свои мысли. 

Илья задумался, словно прислушиваясь к себе, а потом, встряхнув головой, ответил:

— Давай прогуляемся. 

Они неспешно шли по грунтовой дороге, пока не дошли до виноградника. Илья всю дорогу молчал. А потом, уйдя на пару шагов вперед, свернул в виноградник и долго бродил между покрытых молодыми листьями лоз, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы сорвать засохший прошлогодний листок. Задумчиво растирая его между пальцев, Илья порой поднимал голову, щурясь на весеннее солнце. Когда он оглядывался, словно желая убедиться, что Соло идет следом, на лице его блуждала та рассеянная улыбка, распознать причину которой Соло не мог, как ни пытался. Идя следом за Ильей, Соло смотрел на него, не в силах прогнать от себя сомнения, змеиным клубком ворочающиеся у него на душе. Что с ними будет дальше? Смогут ли они вернуться к тому, что было раньше? И что прямо сейчас происходит с Ильей – не рассыпается ли внутри него в прах в этот самый момент та стена, что отделяет его от настоящего безумия? Соло боялся даже думать о том, как Илья пережил то, через что заставил его пройти тот психопат. Он сам был там и увидел достаточно, чтобы понять: некоторые вещи даже для очень сильных людей могут стать последней каплей, последней чертой между тем, что можно пережить, не сломавшись, и тем, что может изменить навсегда. 

Словно услышав его мысли, Илья вдруг развернулся и подошел к нему вплотную. И теперь он улыбался почти как ребенок, счастливо и открыто. А потом с такой силой его обнял, что казалось, сломает ему ребра, и замер, прижавшись колючей щекой к его виску. Сколько они так простояли, Соло не мог сказать – время, сначала замедлившись, потом вообще остановилось, и единственное, что он чувствовал, были эти медвежьи объятия, и закипающий в его груди горячий комок, рвущийся наружу, подступающий к глазам болезненной острой щекоткой. Соло моргнул, вдруг осознав, что плачет. А потом он почувствовал холодные пальцы у себя на щеке. Илья отодвинулся, совсем на чуть-чуть, всего лишь, чтобы можно было увидеть глаза друг друга. Соло не отводил взгляда, сглатывая ком в горле. Илья снова улыбнулся:

— Пойдем домой, Наполеон. Я проголодался уже. Идем. — По лицу его, не переставая, текли слезы, он смаргивал их, не вытирая, словно не замечая, что тоже плачет. Соло почувствовал, как губы его разъезжаются в такой же счастливой улыбке. Он медленно положил руку Илье на затылок и, притянув его ближе, крепко прижался ртом к его соленым губам, словно пытаясь выпить всю боль, все кошмары, все то, о чем Илья пока не мог ему рассказать. Илья ответил на поцелуй отчаянно и жадно. Пока, наконец, они не оторвались друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть. 

— Я так по тебе скучал. Я знал, что ты придешь за мной. Знал. И ты пришел, – прошептал, шмыгая, носом Илья, уткнувшись лбом в его лоб. 

-Я не мог не прийти. – Соло судорожно сжал пальцы на плече у Ильи, — Ты же мой. Мой Илья. 

*** 

Медленно потянулись бесконечные дни. Соло с Ильей быстро вошли в этот неспешный ритм, приспособившись к простой, почти первобытной жизни. Они готовили на печи, носили воду из колодца, много гуляли и спали на уже привычном топчане. Илья мало разговаривал и очень много спал. Соло, в ушах которого до сих стояли слова доктора о том, что у Ильи возможна внезапная остановка сердца, когда ему казалось, что тот спит слишком крепко, тормошил его, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Идею подлечиться, однако, Илья встретил без восторга. 

— Ковбой, я, конечно, ценю твою заботу, — сказал он, когда Соло, подготовив все, что надо, для инъекций, велел ему снять штаны и прилечь, — но мне бы хотелось держаться от игл и других медицинских изделий подальше. 

Соло, хотя и догадывался о причинах его реакции, все равно настоял на своем. Он готов был проявлять терпение и чуткость в чем угодно, но только не когда это касалось риска потерять Илью снова. 

— Хочешь ты или нет, Илья, но некоторые вещи необходимы, даже если тебе не хочется. Не для того мы через все это проходили, чтобы ты упал здесь с сердечным приступом. 

Илья, вздохнув, повернулся к нему спиной и покорно приспустил штаны.

— Ладно, ты ж от меня не отстанешь. 

Соло улыбнулся своей маленькой победе. 

Но случались и другие моменты. Когда Соло нашел среди вещей набор для бритья, то искренне обрадовался возможности привести себя в нормальный вид. Он нагрел воду, и, сделав мыльную пену, аккуратно сбрил отросшую за последнюю неделю растительность. Илья вернулся в хижину с охапкой дров как раз в тот момент, когда Соло, довольный результатом, рассматривал себя в прислоненное к стене маленькое зеркальце, промокая лицо полотенцем.

— Угроза, смотри, что я нашел. – Соло помахал бритвой. – Бросай эти чертовы дрова, иди сюда, я тебя побрею, ты же оброс как медведь. 

Реакция Ильи его озадачила. Он, аккуратно сложив дрова у печки, медленно выпрямился и застыл посреди комнаты, внимательно глядя на руку Соло с зажатой в ней опасной бритвой, словно это зрелище его гипнотизировало. Потом подошел и, взяв у него бритву, начал рассматривать ее, будто впервые видел этот предмет, поворачивая лезвие то одной, то другой стороной. Соло замер, улыбка сползла у него с губ. Илья вдруг засмеялся, будто разглядел в бликах света на лезвии что-то безумно смешное. Соло уже с испугом смотрел на то, как Илья смеется до слез, не в силах остановиться. Но потом смех оборвался так же резко, как начался. Илья отдышался и протянул бритву обратно. 

— Знаешь, пожалуй, я воздержусь. Если, конечно, тебя мой вид… не отталкивает, — сказал он, глядя на Соло испытующим жестким взглядом.

— Дело твое. – Соло пожал плечами. – Ты мне любым нравишься. 

Соло решил, что время узнать о том, что стоит за этой реакцией Ильи, еще не пришло, а потому просто убрал футляр с бритвой подальше и перестал бриться сам. 

Он не расспрашивал Илью о времени, проведенном им у Орбана, лишь осторожно радуясь тому, что на первый взгляд последствия проявляются не слишком явно. В основном Илья вел себя адекватно, но что-то в нем все равно изменилось. Соло лишь надеялся, что этот процесс обратим. Он замечал, что когда ему доводилось отлучаться больше, чем на пятнадцать-двадцать минут, Илья, словно случайно, находил его, стараясь держаться поблизости, будто боялся надолго упустить его из поля зрения. И даже когда они были вместе, Илья мог вдруг невпопад задать какой-то вопрос, или попросить его что-то сказать, неважно что. 

— Наполеон, расскажи что-нибудь. 

— Например? – улыбался ему Соло, хотя его сердце сжималось всякий раз, когда он видел это растерянное выражение на лице друга. В такие моменты казалось, что Илья до конца не уверен, где он находится, и ищет подтверждение того, что Соло реален.

— Да что угодно. Например, про твой первый сейф. 

И Соло рассказывал. Про первый вскрытый им сейф, о том, как он был завербован и на чем тогда погорел, или как он познакомился с семьей Грасси. Илья слушал внимательно, все также про себя улыбаясь чему-то. А порой он молча подходил к Соло и словно невзначай касался его, как будто мимоходом, без всякого намека на желание. Словно хотел убедиться, что он из плоти и крови, а не призрак, вызванный отчаянием и ложной надеждой на спасение. 

По ночам Соло обнимал Илью, и тот, прижавшись как можно плотнее спиной к его груди и держа его за руку, крепко засыпал. Соло, вдыхая запах его волос, ощущая его тепло, ловил себя на мысли о том, что как бы он ни соскучился по его телу, как бы ни хотел Илью, сейчас не испытывал того ослепляющего жадного желания, что пожирало его раньше. И дело было не в Орбане или в том, что тот делал Ильей, на чувства к Илье это все никак не влияло. Скорее, он понял, что любит его даже больше, чем прежде, хотя раньше казалось, что это невозможно. Страх причинить ему боль или случайно напугать чем-то теперь мощным блоком стояли на его сексуальном влечении. Жажда секса в Соло уступила отчаянному желанию отогреть и защитить, помочь Илье справиться со всем пережитым. Размышляя об этом долгими бессонными ночами, он понял одну простую вещь, а именно — что он готов ждать сколько угодно, пока Илья не оттает сам. И он будет рядом все это время, в том качестве, в котором он нужен Илье. И если раньше такое осознание глубины чувств его напугало бы, то сейчас Соло испытывал лишь благодарность судьбе за то, что ему все-таки удалось совершить невозможное, вытащить Илью почти с того света и при этом остаться в живых самому. Это казалось практически чудом. И это означало для него, что оба они для чего-то нужны на этом свете, а раз так, то все обязательно наладится, рано или поздно. 

Они не вели счет дням, отмечая время неделями, когда к ним заезжал Антонио, привозя продукты и новости. Как-то он отсутствовал две недели подряд, а потом появился усталый, но радостный. 

— Есть новости о картине, — сказал он, принимая из рук Соло чашку горячего чая. — Твой старикан нашел покупателя, говорит, вариант надежный. Какой-то миллиардер захотел ее себе в коллекцию. Возбудился так, что уже готов дать задаток, лишь бы она не ушла другому. 

Когда Антонио озвучил сумму, которую готов был отвалить этот ценитель, Соло присвистнул, а Илья изумленно поднял голову от своей чашки.

— Прекрасная новость, Антонио, — обрадовался Соло. – Осталось немного поработать, и мы все обеспечены до конца жизни. 

Перед отъездом Антонио Соло дал ему очередные инструкции. О том, на чье из его фальшивых имен открыть счет, как организовать передачу полотна покупателю, и когда ему самому надо будет подключиться к процессу.

Когда Грасси уехал, Соло решил, что настало время им с Ильей поговорить серьезно. 

— Илья, еще немного, и мы можем исчезнуть навсегда. Ты готов к этому?

— А разве это еще не так? – пожал Илья плечами. — Я думал, нас уже похоронили. Или ты считаешь, что мы еще можем вернуться?

— А ты этого хочешь? Я насчет вернуться. Конечно, пока мы оба живы, возможно все. Но ты же понимаешь, что, когда продадим картину, мы с тобой сможем уехать, куда захотим, выбрать ту жизнь, которую пожелаем, но будем жить под другими именами и никогда не сможем встретиться с теми, кто был в нашей жизни раньше. Для них мы умрем. Я бы назвал это точкой невозврата. И я предлагаю обдумать все серьезно именно сейчас. 

 

— Знаешь, Наполеон, — задумчиво произнес Илья, — я ведь еще тогда, на катере, да и до всего этого тоже, говорил, что доверяю тебе полностью. Я не хочу никуда возвращаться. И все, что меня в этом мире держит, как бы громко это ни звучало, связано с тобой. Там, позади, не осталось никого, без кого я не мог бы прожить. Никого, кроме тебя. А ты здесь, и зовешь меня дальше. Так что, Ковбой, боюсь, мы с тобой до конца. 

Соло порывисто обнял Илью, прижавшись губами к его виску. 

— До конца — это хорошо. Это именно то, на что я надеялся. 

Потом отстранился, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Скажи, а куда бы ты хотел уехать? И как бы хотел прожить остаток жизни? Как раз самое время подумать об этом.

— Кроме того, чтобы ты был рядом? Я бы хотел, чтобы там была зима — не целый год, нет, но чтобы она была настоящей. И чтобы вокруг было мало людей, еще лучше, чтобы они вообще почти не встречались. А ты не завоешь от тоски через какое-то время, а, Соло? Со мной, в глуши, до конца жизни? Я ведь и правда изменился. Я не совсем нормальный теперь и отдаю себе в этом отчет. – Хотя Илья улыбался, улыбка получилась печальной. — Боюсь, что не потяну шумный город, людей, оживленную жизнь. Да и сам, наверное, уже не самая лучшая компания. Так что ты прав — самое время подумать об этом. Тебе самому. 

— Дурак ты, Угроза, — голос Соло дрогнул. — В этом ты точно такой же, как раньше. Так, говоришь, нам нужна безлюдная зимняя глушь? Я, кстати, сам хотел предложить тебе что-то в этом роде, но ты меня опередил. И, знаешь, парочка идей на этот счет у меня уже есть. Что скажешь об Исландии? 

— Исландия так Исландия, — ответил Илья, наконец-то улыбнувшись по-настоящему.


	21. Эпилог

– И долго ты от меня собираешься бегать? – Габи закрыла за собой дверь, и подперла ее спиной, словно опасаясь, что ее будут выпроваживать с порога. – Ты две недели провел на острове этого чертова психопата, потом сразу оттуда улетел в Америку, был там почти три недели, вернулся, наконец. Я думала, ты все-таки расскажешь мне обо всем. Но нет, ты меня избегаешь. В чем дело, Алекс? 

Уэверли поднял голову от стола, отложил ручку в сторону и устало потер переносицу. Он выглядел нездоровым, казалось, что он постарел на несколько лет. 

— О чем ты хочешь поговорить, Габриэль? – спросил он. – Я отсылал тебе отчет. Что еще ты хочешь знать?

— Отчет?! – Габи задохнулась от возмущения. – Ты говоришь о той грубой фальшивке, которой пытался меня одурачить? Меня? Я бы еще поняла, что ты состряпал его исключительно для ЦРУ – Соло уже вне их контроля, а на Илью им всегда было наплевать. Но, Алекс, неужели ты такого низкого мнения обо мне, что решил, что я клюну на этот так называемый отчет? – Последнее слово она произнесла почти с презрением. 

— Поясни. – Уэверли машинально перебирал бумаги на столе, стараясь не встречаться с Габи взглядом. – Что конкретно тебя так возмущает? На самом деле я и эту версию не должен был тебе показывать. Данные по рейду были засекречены – пусть мы и начинали эту операцию силами агентства, но после обнаружения тела Орбана у меня не было иного выхода, кроме как оповестить ЦРУ. Это их юрисдикция, как ты понимаешь. 

— Знаешь, Алекс, мы вроде как с тобой не первый день знакомы, но сейчас я сомневаюсь, что составила о тебе верное мнение. Выводы, изложенные в отчете, – заведомая, умышленно допущенная фальсификация. Я надеялась, что ты по приезду мне все расскажешь, но ты до сих пор избегаешь меня или отделываешься общими фразами. Я имею право знать, что на самом деле случилось с парнями. В конце концов, мы были группой. И принять вот так просто, без вопросов, информацию об их гибели я не могу. 

– Ну, знаешь, а мне казалось, что отчет составлен таким образом, чтобы у тех, кто прочтет его, желания задавать вопросы не возникало. По крайней мере, я приложил немало усилий, чтобы оперативная группа из ЦРУ по расследованию преступлений, совершенных Марком Орбаном, приняла его без вопросов. Со всеми окончательными выводами о судьбе Соло и Курякина. 

— Ты это серьезно? – Габи сделала несколько шагов по направлению к столу, и, нависнув над ним, положила ладони на бумаги, лежащие перед Уэверли, – Я не знаю, как и, главное, зачем ты заставил поверить в гибель Ильи и Соло ЦРУ и, наверняка, еще и русских, но мне нужна правда, Алекс. Я настаиваю на этом. И не уйду, пока ты мне все не расскажешь. 

Уэверли поднял на нее голову, наконец, встретившись с ней взглядом. 

\- Значит, настаиваешь? Ну что ж, Габриэль, присядь. 

Габи не спешила отойти от стола, она буквально нависла над ним, пристально глядя в лицо Уэверли. 

— Ты мне сейчас начнешь рассказывать про субординацию, высокий статут секретности, кротов в ЦРУ, служебную необходимость и прочий шлак? В жопу кротов из ЦРУ. В жопу статут секретности вместе с субординацией. Просто расскажи мне правду. Неужели она настолько ужасна, что ты щадишь мои чувства? Или дело в чем-то другом? 

Уэверли снова устало вздохнул.

— Габи, пожалуйста, сядь. Я собирался поговорить с тобой, честно. Ты просто немного меня опередила. Ты абсолютно права, что не поверила этому отчету. Курякин и Соло, скорее всего, живы. Я не был уверен в этом до конца, но как раз вчера получил последнее этому подтверждение. 

Габи медленно выпрямилась, ее лицо приняло растерянное выражение. 

— Но почему ты не сказал мне об этом сразу? Мог бы намекнуть хотя бы. И зачем похоронил их в отчете? 

— Я не хотел обнадеживать тебя раньше времени, милая. А что до отчета… Видишь ли, просто это самое меньшее, что я мог для них на тот момент сделать. 

— Не понимаю, Алекс. – Габи потерла лоб рукой, словно у нее разболелась голова. – Если они живы, зачем тогда вся эта ложь? И почему мы их не ищем? Прошло ведь уже столько времени. В отчете не было подробностей, но я думаю, что Илье наверняка нужна помощь. 

— Единственная помощь от представителей власти, неважно, наших или советских, на которую Курякин может рассчитывать после всего, что с ним делали на этом проклятом острове, – это палата в психиатрической клинике. И параллельно с этим – допросы, где его заставляли бы переживать все заново. Они с Соло важные свидетели по этому делу, и поверь, в покое их бы еще долго не оставили. И это совсем не то, чего они заслуживают после всех своих злоключений. Я очень подвел их с самого начала всей этой операции, а потому вывод о высокой вероятности их гибели в официальном документе был единственным доступным мне способом хоть как-то загладить вину. Они хотели исчезнуть, и я признаю, что для них сейчас это самый лучший выход. 

— Алекс, что ты такое говоришь? – Габи смотрела на него теперь уже с ужасом. – Судя по показаниям людей Орбана, в последний раз их видели живыми. И они были в довольно сносном состоянии, раз уж сумели взять Орбана в заложники и угнать дизельную лодку. С чего ты решил, что они хотели именно скрыться от властей, а не случилось что-то другое?

— Ну, хотя бы с того, что Соло знал, что мы должны придти на помощь. Он знал примерное время, и после того, как они выбрались из того ангара, мог просто нас дождаться. Тело Орбана прибило к берегу течением, значит, когда они разделались с ним, то еще не успели покинуть акваторию островной системы. Но то, что он предпочел уйти в неизвестном направлении, говорит о многом. Соло уже нашел Курякина и мог оценить его состояние. И у него изначально был свой план. Один этот его финт с жучком и статуэткой чего стоит, – усмехнулся Уэверли. – Кстати, хочу заметить, мне пришлось выслушать много нелицеприятного от представителей Британской академии наук, когда мы передавали им статуэтку. 

– А я вот, зная, как он относится к Илье, не удивлена, – хмыкнула Габи. – Он бы и Мону Лизу сжег, и рука не дрогнула бы, лишь бы спасти его. Их первая встреча до сих пор у меня перед глазами стоит. Наполеону именно тогда снесло крышу, хотя Илья пытался всего лишь оторвать багажник.

– И, тем не менее, эта его одержимость в итоге и помогла вытащить Курякина живым, – продолжил Уэверли. – Ты знаешь, что его держали в самой настоящей душегубке? Его камера была оборудована распылителями, куда подавался усыпляющий газ, когда Орбану требовалось его вырубать, но к системе воздуховодов был подсоединен еще и баллон с Циклоном-Б, охранники признались, что должны были избавиться от заключенного при попытке вторжения на остров представителей власти. Соло об этом, конечно, не мог знать. Но то, что он добрался до Курякина раньше нас, и спасло Илье жизнь. 

— Господи, – потрясенно выдохнула Габи. – Вот безумная мразь, додумался же.

— Ты про Орбана? – Уэверли встал из-за стола, и начал ходить по кабинету, заложив руки за спину. – Там было по меньшей мере две безумных мрази. Тот труп, что нашли в коридоре у камеры, принадлежит некоему Людвигу Хайму, нацистскому недобитку из Маухаузена, более известному под кличкой «Доктор Смерть». Большинство извращенных садистских идей – его авторства. Не хотел тебе о нем рассказывать, по понятным причинам, но ты сама хотела подробностей. 

Габи ничего не ответила, и Уэверли продолжил:

 

— Эту... интересную личность Орбан держал у себя в качестве семейного доктора. Увел прямо из-под носа у Моссада, когда те напали на его след в 1962 году, и притащил к себе на остров. А когда Курякин оказался у него в руках, именно Хайм придумывал и помогал воплощать способы контроля над ним и другие методы воздействия. Мы нашли лабораторный журнал, который Хайм вел по этому поводу. Ты уверена, что хочешь знать об этом больше? 

— Рассказывай. – Голос Габи звучал сдавленно. – Все, что сочтешь нужным. 

— Ну, ладно. – Уэверли сел в кресло напротив, устало потер глаза, и продолжил, – то, чем занимались Орбан и Хайм, в этом журнале описывается как «поиск способов лечения психогенной импотенции», которой, по-видимому, страдал Марк Орбан. 

Габи подняла голову, недоверчиво глядя прямо в глаза Уэверли. 

– Они что, ставили на Илье опыты? 

— Я бы назвал это пытками. Помимо этого журнала, я просмотрел записи с камер наблюдения, установленных в помещении, где держали Курякина. Там есть пробелы, которые позволяют сделать вывод о том, что непосредственно во время этих сеансов Орбан отключал камеры. Но и того, что попало на пленку, достаточно, чтобы примерно понять, что там происходило. Побои, удушение, обездвиживание химическими препаратами, сексуальное насилие – вот неполный список того, что они с ним делали. Не знаю, как можно назвать все это научным исследованием — скорее, Орбан был обычным садистом с гомосексуальной ориентацией, но тщательно скрывал это от окружающих, и возможно, даже от самого себя. Курякину сильно досталось от них: в попытках его контролировать, они даже подключали его к аппарату искусственного дыхания, пока он был в сознании. Это тоже попало на пленку. Так что можешь представить, в каком состоянии сейчас его психика. 

— Но Соло же спас его, так? – спросила Габи тихо. – Они же вместе ушли оттуда. 

— Знаешь, это поразительно, но Курякин не сомневался в нем ни единой минуты. – Уэверли сделал попытку ободряюще улыбнуться, - он разговаривал с ним все время, что был там, записи зафиксировали и это. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто сошел с ума. Но, как бы то ни было, Соло пришел за ним, как он и верил. И если кто и способен помочь Илье пережить все с ним случившееся, то это он. Вот поэтому я и не стал им мешать. 

— Да, но это не значит, что им не нужна наша помощь! – взорвалась Габи. – Ты мог рассказать обо всем мне, и мы помогли бы им! Неофициально, понимаешь? Они же наши агенты, в конце-то концов. Как ты можешь быть уверен, что с ними все в порядке? 

— А чем, по-твоему, я занимался все это время? Сначала пришлось торговаться с ЦРУ, чтобы те оставили парней в покое и не стали преследовать их. Еще по горячим следам я организовал негласные поиски, подключил множество людей. И, хотя мне пока неизвестно, где конкретно они в итоге оказались, я знаю точно, где их нет. Их не задерживала ни одна пограничная служба средиземноморского бассейна, и ни в одну из тюрем они не попали. Ну а сейчас я, наконец, уверен, что самое страшное у них уже позади. 

— Откуда такая уверенность, Алекс? 

— Как я тебе и сказал, вчера, наконец, головоломка сложилась окончательно. Я выяснил, что на имя Соло здесь, в Лондоне, была арендована банковская ячейка. Понятия не имею, что там хранилось, но, судя по тому, что изначально договор заключал Курякин, там должны были лежать документы по его амнистии. Мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы добраться до содержимого — банковская тайна, и все такое. Так вот, выяснилось, что эту ячейку уже после событий на острове посетил некий тип, предъявивший доверенность, подписанную Наполеоном Соло. Судя по описанию, этот человек был похож на итальянца, но удостоверение личности явно было фальшивым — я проверил его данные, такая личность нигде не числится. И он забрал из банка все, что лежало в той ячейке. Я думаю, теперь все более или менее прояснилось. 

— Да, похоже на то, – улыбнулась Габи. – И все-таки, мы же можем найти их? У тебя ж наверняка данных хватит, чтобы понять, откуда начать поиски. 

—Данных-то хватает. Я даже уверен, что, задайся я такой целью, начать следовало бы с Сицилии. Но я не вижу в этом смысла. Парни заслужили немного покоя. Очень сомневаюсь, что они обрадуются, если мы заявимся к ним на порог. Не для того они так тщательно заметали следы. Ты не согласна? 

— Наверное, ты прав, Алекс. – Габи тяжело вздохнула. – Но тогда, значит, все? Это конец? Нашей группы больше нет? 

— Кто знает, Габи… Возможно, когда они отдохнут от всех потрясений, Курякин придет в себя и заскучает без работы, или у Соло закончатся деньги, они и объявятся. Тогда и подумаем. Лично я буду только рад, если два таких талантливых агента, к тому же официально считающихся погибшими, захотят вернуться к работе. Только вообрази, какие могут открыться возможности! А пока… Пока просто считай, что они в заслуженном бессрочном отпуске. 

— Ладно, пожалуй, соглашусь, — подумав, неохотно кивнула Габи. — Но надеюсь, им хватит совести хотя бы прислать мне открытку. 

— А, кстати, совсем ведь забыл. – Уэверли встал с кресла и подошел к столу. – Знаешь, вот это я обнаружил в той самой ячейке. – Он достал из ящика открытку. – Служащий банка сказал, что по указанию доверителя, все, что там осталось, следовало отдать тому, кто доберется до ячейки после его посещения. После этого договор аренды будет считаться расторгнутым. Вот мне ее и отдали. Но я так и не понял смысла этого послания. Ни подписи, ни пояснений, только открытка с римской Испанской лестницей. Такие картинки с видами продаются на каждом вокзале по всей Италии. Может, у тебя есть какие-то идеи? 

Габи встала и подошла взять открытку. Она долго смотрела на нее, а потом засмеялась. Она смеялась, не в силах остановиться, пока смех ее не начал походить на всхлипывания, и тогда Уэверли подошел к ней и обнял. 

— Все в порядке, милая? 

Габи уткнулась ему в плечо, вздрагивая всем телом, все еще сжимая в руке маленький кусок картона, и было уже непонятно, смеется она или плачет. 

***

Соло заглушил мотор, поднял воротник, и, поглубже надвинув шапку, вышел из машины. 

Илья стоял возле "форда", рассматривая дом. 

— Когда ты говорил о скромном домике вдали от мира, я представлял себе землянку с крышей из дерна. И овечий загон рядом.

Соло фыркнул.

— Если хочешь, можем купить овцу. Десяток овец. А? Будешь овцеводом. Отличное продолжение карьеры.

— Не стоит. — Илья покачал головой, захлопнул дверцу машины и подышал на руки. — Собаку. Может быть, когда-нибудь заведу собаку. Овчарку.

— Тогда придется покупать и овец, — рассудительно заметил Соло, подходя к багажнику. — Лови. Открывай ворота дворца и давай-ка помоги мне.

Илья вскинул руку, чтобы поймать ключи, и пошел к крыльцу.

Дом выглядел крепким и надежным, и то чувство, что возникло у Ильи, когда он впервые увидел его, не исчезло и сейчас. Это были не просто стены, камень и дерево, — это был дом во всех смыслах, место, где можно укрыться и куда можно вернуться, где бы тебя ни носила жизнь.

Он мимоходом погладил перила крыльца, поднялся по ступенькам и отпер дверь. 

Они с Соло разгрузили пикап и перетаскали ящики внутрь за четверть часа. Илья даже не успел замерзнуть — только уши горели от холодного ветра да кончик носа онемел. Он посмеивался над Соло, который несколько раз останавливался, то надвигая шапку по самые брови, то поднимая воротник, то ожесточенно растирая руки и дыша на них.

— Ничего смешного, — приглушенно огрызался Соло сквозь натянутый на нос ворот свитера. — Это ты привык в своей вечной русской мерзлоте, когда на носу сосульки висят, а я разбалован нормальным климатом. И это у них называется лето?..

— У тебя там целый ящик спиртного, — напомнил Илья. — Сейчас отогреешься. Если, конечно, это не тот ящик, что я уронил. Кажется, там что-то звякнуло. Точно, это был он. 

— Не заставляй меня думать, что я зря не выполнил приказ Эдриана на той самой первой миссии, — проворчал Соло, вытаскивая из кузова последнюю коробку.

Илья слегка нервничал, проходя американский пропускной пункт в Кеблавике — прошлое все еще маячило совсем недалеко за их с Соло спинами, и он в глубине души опасался, что оно может настигнуть их, что их узнают, найдут, вернут туда, куда ему сейчас совсем не хотелось возвращаться. Но все прошло гладко, как и обещал Соло. Он действительно на славу поработал: для всего мира, похоже, больше не существовало ни Ильи Курякина, ни Наполеона Соло. Вопрос, надолго ли, Илья загнал поглубже в подсознание. Главное было то, что здесь и сейчас никому не было до них дела. И, что еще важнее, он, наконец, убедил себя, что все это - побег, Сицилия и, вот теперь Исландия - оказалось реальным. А не последней вспышкой умирающего сознания, как он считал долгое время, боясь поверить в их невероятное спасение. 

В Рейкьявике они поселились в небольшой семейной гостинице с завтраком. Хозяева хорошо говорили по-английски и с удовольствием демонстрировали это, время от времени заводя ни к чему не обязывающие разговоры: о погоде, о местах, которые непременно нужно увидеть каждому туристу, о кино и книгах. Хозяин оказался большим поклонником фильмов про Бонда, что вызвало у Соло неуместный приступ веселья. 

Их практически ни о чем не расспрашивали, и Илья очень ценил такую деликатность. Ему не хотелось придумывать истории о своей жизни, и поначалу он напряженно ждал, когда же начнутся расспросы. Но хозяев все это интересовало мало, особенно после того, как во время беседы за завтраком на вопрос о роде их занятий и планах на ближайшее время Соло невозмутимо ответил:

— Мы ученые. Геологи.

Илья едва не поперхнулся омлетом и уставился на Соло через стол. Тот приподнял брови, одними губами спросив: "А что такого?".

— А-а, понятно, — протянул хозяин, как показалось Илье, с некоторым разочарованием в голосе.

Наверху, в номере, Илья расхохотался.

— Геологи?..

— Да что смешного-то? — недоуменно спросил Соло. — Это же и вправду не страна, а мечта геолога. Мне показалось логичным такое объяснение нашего здесь пребывания.

Илья, продолжая ухмыляться во весь рот, заглянул в зеркало, поскреб отросшую бороду и оттянул горло свитера грубой вязки.

— Ты, Ковбой, просто вырос не в Советском Союзе. Не уверен, что смогу объяснить. 

— Ну, как тебе будет угодно, — пожал плечами Соло. Голос его звучал слегка обиженно.

— Не дуйся, — попросил Илья. Его снова начинал разбирать смех, но он заставил себя сдержаться. — У нас будет много времени, чтобы обсудить образ геолога в сознании советского гражданина.

Дом, который они искали, оказался третьим из тех, что изначально выбрал Соло. 

— Тут все сделано на совесть, — рассказал продавец. — Строил для себя один англичанин. Вроде бы, писатель. Хотел, как говорил, жить тихо-мирно, вдали от людей, и встретить так старость. Потом женился на местной девушке, а ей такая жизнь уже поперек горла стояла. Вот она и уговорила его увезти ее в Лондон. Уже третий год пустует, только я приезжаю, чтоб проверить, все ли в порядке. Хотя да что тут может случиться-то с ним. Вот уж действительно — вдали от людей.

Илья стоял на крыльце, лаская пальцами гладкое темное дерево перил, вполуха слушая рассказ владельца и вопросы Соло, глядя мимо них на бесконечный простор. Пахло морем и особенным, свежим весенним холодом. Соло повернул голову, ища его вопросительным взглядом, и Илья кивнул.

Им пришлось провести в гостинице еще несколько недель, пока нанятая Соло бригада строителей заканчивала доводить купленный им дом до ума. 

— Хочу просто войти и начать жить. Чтобы никаких заморочек, — сказал Соло Илье. — И забот чтобы никаких, кроме как выезжать раз в месяц за едой и выпивкой. 

— Да ты и вправду испорченный цивилизацией тип, — поддел его Илья.

— Прогнил насквозь, до самой сердцевины, — самодовольно согласился Соло.

Они распаковали ящики с продуктами, и Соло, любовно окинув взглядом забитый под завязку морозильный шкаф, захлопнул дверцу и отряхнул ладони.

— Остальное предлагаю отложить на завтра. Будем обживаться медленно и с расстановкой. Спешить нам некуда, да и заняться особо нечем. Я не говорю, что это плохо, — поспешно сказал он, заметив, как серьезно-задумчиво смотрит на него Илья. — Я бы сказал, что безделье — это отличное занятие после... после всего. По крайней мере, мне до сих пор не надоело.

— Ага, — сказал Илья, вздохнул, шагнул к нему и обнял, прижавшись губами к его виску. — Мы дома?

Соло, помедлив, обнял его в ответ, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке.

— Да, Илья. Мы дома.

— Хорошо, — Илья кивнул, разжал объятия и отступил на шаг, глядя на него с едва уловимой улыбкой. Потянулся к его руке и сжал запястье. — Это хорошо. Пойдем.

Соло, слегка озадаченный, послушно последовал за ним. 

В спальне Илья отпустил его руку и, постояв немного, покусывая губу, как будто обдумывал что-то, медленно начал раздеваться. Снял часы, стянул свитер, расстегнул рубашку. На последней пуговице пальцы его замерли. Он поднял взгляд на Соло, который стоял, не зная, что ему следует сделать или сказать, и попросил:

— Найди, пожалуйста, полотенце. И... ну, все, что надо для ванной. 

Пока Соло рылся в нераспакованных коробках, Илья сидел на краю ванны, наблюдая, как она наполняется водой. В доме было холодно — он слишком долго стоял пустым и еще не успел прогреться, хотя первое, что сделал Соло, едва они внесли весь сгруженный с пикапа скарб внутрь, — занялся растопкой котла. От воды поднимался пар, зеркало на стене моментально запотело. Илья поежился от холода, потрогал воду кончиками пальцев.

Вошел Соло, держа на руке полотенце, как официант — салфетку. 

— Нашел, надо же. Ты чего, Угроза? Русалку пытаешься там увидеть?

Илья поднял голову, улыбаясь.

— Ждал тебя. Поможешь?

— Само собой, — с готовностью отозвался Соло. — Чем?

Илья встал. Вздохнув, стянул трусы, выпрямился, глядя Соло в лицо, прямо и очень серьезно. Кисти рук и шея, успевшие слегка загореть за последние месяцы, были темнее остального тела. Взгляд Соло задержался на четкой границе загара на шее Ильи, брови его дрогнули, как от мгновенного укола боли.

— Я хочу, — сказал Илья, медленно и раздельно, словно боялся, что иначе Соло не услышит его или не поймет, — чтобы ты меня побрил, вымыл и трахнул.

Соло замер с открытым ртом на несколько секунд. Потом, собравшись, улыбнулся и неловко, пытаясь, чтобы это прозвучало шуткой, спросил:

— Именно в такой последовательности?

Илья кивнул, все с той же убийственной серьезностью:

— Если тебя не затруднит. 

Первое время он сидел, едва дыша, плотно стиснув веки, чуть вздрагивая каждый раз, когда бритва касалась его кожи. Потом Соло, тихо охнув, остановился, и он открыл глаза:

— Что?..

— Я случайно... извини. У тебя кровь, — виновато сказал Соло.

Илья улыбнулся.

— Это нормально. Я же живой. — Он потянулся за рукой Соло, прижался губами к его ладони и отпустил. Снова закрыл глаза, продолжая улыбаться. — Ничего. Давай дальше.

Позже, когда Соло смывал мыльную пену с его спины, Илья положил руку ему на шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Чуть откинув голову назад, заглянул ему в глаза:

— Слушай... Если я... — он замялся ненадолго, подыскивая слова, и, набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, продолжил. — Если у меня не встанет, это не значит, что я не хочу. 

Соло замер с душем в руке. Брызги воды летели ему на рубашку, и она стремительно намокала, но он не замечал этого.

— Илья, что... — начал он обеспокоенно — но Илья снова притянул его к себе и заткнул поцелуем, не отпуская, пока он не выронил лейку душа, позволив ей упасть на дно ванны, и не обхватил ладонями лицо Ильи, отвечая на поцелуй. Душ дергался на дне ванны, заливая их обоих водой, так что Соло пришлось раздеться здесь же. Достаточно было бы снять промокшую спереди рубашку, но Илья не позволил ему остановиться на этом — сам расстегнул его штаны, положил ладонь на уже вставший член, сжал его сквозь ткань трусов. Потянувшись к крану, выключил воду:

— Пойдем скорее.

Пока Соло стаскивал залитые водой штаны и избавлялся от остатков одежды, Илья выбрался из ванны и наблюдал за ним, медленно, рассеянными, неловкими движениями вытираясь. Закончив раздеваться, Соло подошел к Илье вплотную, мягко забрал полотенце из его рук, закинул, держа за края, ему на плечи, притянул его за полотенце к себе, прижимаясь голой кожей к коже:

— Попался. Теперь ты мой.

Илья едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Тоже мне, новость, — сказал он, наклоняя голову, чтобы снова поцеловать Соло, одной рукой ведя вниз по широкой спине, второй обхватив его крепко стоящий член. 

— Здесь?.. — спросил Соло.

Илья покачал головой:

— Нет. По-быстрому в другой раз. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты меня оттрахал так, чтоб я встать не мог. И ты сам тоже. Если, — он серьезно посмотрел Соло в лицо, — если, конечно, ты не против.

Соло сглотнул.

— Нет, пожалуй. Не против. 

Илья кивнул, высвободился и потянул его за запястье к выходу из ванной:

— Ну, тогда пойдем уже, наконец.

В спальне, выстывшей за долгое время, пока дом стоял без хозяев, лежа на холодных простынях, под горячим телом Соло, Илья чувствовал себя так, будто у него стремительно поднимается температура. Соло держал его лицо в ладонях, целуя лоб, брови, скулы, и эти короткие поцелуи несли облегчение, унимали озноб. Илья запрокинул голову, пытаясь поймать губами губы Соло, и тот понял — прижался к его приоткрытому рту своим, позволил Илье коснуться языком прохлады зубов, проникнуть внутрь. Целовался Илья жадно, отчаянно, как изнывающий от жажды человек, который, наконец, дорвался до чистой воды и все никак не может поверить, что она не закончится после следующего глотка. Он обнимал Соло, сцепив руки в замок на его шее и сжимая его бедрами, двигаясь с ним вместе, пока Соло терся членом о его живот.

Когда они прервали поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться, Илья, глядя в затуманившиеся глаза Соло, отчаянно выдохнул:

— Я хочу тебя, Наполеон. Я никогда еще так сильно тебя не хотел, правда. Веришь? Просто я... 

— Все хорошо, — остановил его Соло. — Я знаю. Не думай об этом. Отпусти все. Помнишь?..

Брови Ильи дрогнули, морщинка, залегшая было между ними, разгладилась. 

Он кивнул и закрыл глаза.

Он не видел Соло, только чувствовал — его губы и руки, прикосновение за прикосновением превращающие его тело в один сплошной оголенный нерв. Соло прижимался губами к пульсу на его шее, вел губами по ключицам, по груди, прикусывал соски — достаточно деликатно, чтобы не причинять боли, и достаточно сильно, чтобы заставлять Илью шумно, коротко вздыхать каждый раз, когда ощущения становились почти нестерпимыми. Одновременно он гладил его плечи, спускался по предплечьям к ладоням, лаская каждый палец, проводил кончиками пальцев по животу и бокам, по внутренней стороне бедер. Илья, изгибаясь и постанывая почти беспрерывно, едва заметил, как рука Соло легла на его член, как пальцы сомкнулись на стволе, поглаживая ненавязчиво, осторожно, но чуть настойчивей и сильней с каждым новым движением.

— Все хорошо, — раздался мягкий голос Соло. — Видишь? Просто нужно было все отпустить.

Илья открыл глаза, с радостным недоверием почувствовав, что у него встает. Его член твердел и наливался кровью в руке Соло, и тот, глядя с легкой улыбкой Илье в глаза, не прекращая ласкать его член, поднес другую руку ко рту, облизал два пальца и медленно, одновременно уверенным и осторожным движением протолкнул их в Илью. Тот прерывисто вздохнул, глаза его распахнулись еще шире, в них на мгновение мелькнуло что-то, похожее на удивление, и тут же они потемнели, затуманились, ресницы дрогнули и медленно опустились, бросая длинную тень на скулы. Он прикусил губу, но не отпрянул, не сжался — всем телом подался навстречу этому вторжению, снова и снова, так что Соло почти не приходилось двигать пальцами, Илья делал все сам. 

— Наполеон, — тихо выдохнул он. — Наполеон. Я... хочу тебя. Как тогда.

— Как? Расскажи. — В голосе Соло слышалась ласковая насмешка, и это заставило кровь мгновенно прилить к лицу Ильи. Он издал звук, одновременно похожий на отчаянный стон и сердитое рычание, уперся ступней в плечо Соло, заставляя его пальцы выскользнуть, и рывком перевернулся на живот.

— Хочу кончить на твоем члене, — раздельно произнес он, заставляя себя проговаривать каждое слово четко, без предательской дрожи и придыхания. — Как тогда, когда ты впервые заставил меня это сделать. 

Соло перехватил его под живот, дернул вверх, заставляя встать на колени, и все повторилось, как тогда: со слюной вместо смазки, с грубоватой бескомпромиссной нежностью, с бесконечным балансированием на острой грани между восхитительной болью и мучительным удовольствием. С члена Ильи начало течь, и он, потерявшись в ощущениях, не сразу заметил, что Соло, тяжело дыша, остановился. Ладони его лежали на бедрах Ильи, тяжелые, горячие, но он не дергал Илью на себя, насаживая, как делал несколько мгновений назад, а позволял ему самому трахать себя о свой член. 

— Глубже, — глухо сказал Соло. — Возьми глубже. Прими до самого конца. Я же вижу, как тебе это нужно.

Илья послушался, чувствуя, как внутри начинает сжиматься от предчувствия близкой разрядки. Сперма вытекала теперь из него слабыми пульсирующими толчками, и он, стремясь оттянуть момент, сжал Соло внутри себя, не переставая при этом двигаться — и тот сразу же, без паузы, дрогнувшим голосом попросил:

— Стой. — Руки его сжались на бедрах Ильи, пытаясь остановить его движения. — Стой, Илья. Я не... я не смогу долго вот так. 

— Я тоже, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Илья, насаживаясь на его член, как он и велел, — глубже, на всю длину, и Соло, помедлив, тоже начал двигаться, подстраиваясь под его ритм, впиваясь пальцами в его бедра, натягивая на себя.

Через несколько движений Соло навалился на него, прижав к постели, жестко толкнулся в него, еще и еще, все быстрее и резче. Мучительно растянутое во времени возбуждение взорвалось, наконец, яркой вспышкой, и Илья кончил, застонав от почти болезненного удовольствия, чувствуя, как Соло изливается в него, уткнувшись лицом ему в затылок и сжимая его в объятиях.

Радуясь тому, что у них хватило здравого смысла разобрать коробки с едой, прежде чем заняться чем-то еще, Илья открыл холодильник на кухне, вытащил пачку апельсинового сока и долго и жадно пил прямо из нее. Потом, натянув пижамные штаны и набросив куртку на плечи, засунул в рот сигарету, пошарил по полкам в поисках зажигалки, и, найдя коробок спичек, босиком вышел на крыльцо. Он был все еще разгорячен, и холодный пронизывающий ветер казался ему всего лишь немного прохладным. Все-таки непроизвольно ежась, он чиркнул спичкой и поднес маленькое оранжевое пламя к концу сигареты. Затянулся, прищурился на темную бескрайнюю землю, простирающуюся перед ним, делая редкие, неглубокие затяжки

Соло вышел через пару минут, одетый лишь в банный халат. Обхватив себя руками за плечи в попытке совладать с зябкой дрожью, он все-таки мужественно встал рядом с Ильей.

— Что ты там высматриваешь, Угроза? – с нарочитой непринужденностью осведомился он.

— Ничего. — Илья пожал плечами, придерживая наброшенную куртку за воротник у горла. 

— И... что ты видишь?

Илья щелчком отправил окурок в ночь, повернулся к Соло и сказал:

— Ничего — и все сразу, Наполеон. Ночь. Пустоту. Нашу жизнь. Будущее.

— И как тебе оно? — поинтересовался Соло, заражаясь почти торжественной серьезностью Ильи. — Это будущее, которое ты видишь.

 

— Оно реальное. И огромное. — Илья обнял Соло за плечи одной рукой, привлекая к себе, под куртку. — До самого горизонта. Почти бесконечное.


End file.
